


Curious Attraction

by elvenfair1



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Angst and Humor, BDSM, Bondage and Discipline, Claiming Bites, Come Swallowing, Dark Past, Dom/sub, Drunkenness, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Falling In Love, Forced Orgasm, Humor, Jealousy, Love Bites, Medical Jargon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Romance, Rough Sex, Secret Past, Simultaneous Orgasm, Tom feeling like a tit, Toms annoying use of Paisleys pet name hes given her/Morsel, Vaginal Fingering, Weird Plot Shit, fuck ups that go with every new relationship, sad revelation, some asshole who cant take a hint, unwanted attentions by some dickweed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-11
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-16 19:57:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 160,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10578417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvenfair1/pseuds/elvenfair1
Summary: Paisley Lawford, a 30 year old reasonably quiet Woman moves to Los Angeles to be closer to her friendsand for a better career opportunity, but what lies ahead of her not even she could have known as she soon catches the attention of a esoteric Doctor who pursues her, something Paisley is not sure she wants as he has certain "tastes" in what he likes in a relationship, "tastes" that Paisley is not so eager to indulge in, But... will a series of events change her mind about the Doctor and his peculiar..ways?Some maybe familiar w/this story,I have decided instead of reposting it in "Parts" to break it down into "Chapters"





	1. Curious Attraction

 

 

 

 

 

Sitting casually at the end of the couch I watched as the people milled about the room with their drinks in hand making conversation, it wasn't a large gathering maybe fifteen, twenty or so, it was my friend Casey's idea,.

since I was thinking of moving to the area she wanted me to meet some people and invited some friends of her and her husband (Davey) the guests were professionals by trade, some doctors, lawyers, a couple of pilots for the elite (i.e. celebrities, politicians and the like) there was even a corporate CEO in attendance.

I felt like a "commoner" as I was just an EMT a simple Paramedic, Casey and her husband were also in the medical field she was a Trauma ICU RN and Davey was Respiratory Therapist,but it was the gentleman opposite of me on the couch that had me a bit curious and unsettled at the same time, we had yet to be introduced, he was quiet and had been observing me in the last few hours he had been there, not that there was a creepiness to him, far from it.

he was dressed in grey trousers and matching jacket, white button down shirt and crimson tie, very Professional looking, as for his looks... _damn_ the stereotype of chiseled good looks was definitely him, very aristocratic, cheekbones you could use to cut glass,thin lips, and .. fierce bluish/green eyes and a crown of gorgeous short wavy blonde hair curls combed back,one thing was for sure, he didn't mind staring, in fact I think he enjoyed the fact that I had noticed he was as I saw a slight curl at the corner of his mouth..

"Paisley" I turned to my left to see a double shot glass filled with brown liquid. Holding it out to me was Casey.

"that better be Jack Daniels" I grinned

"it is" she squatted down as I took the glass from her. "so, getting to meet everyone?" she wiggled her golden brows, blue eyes dancing.

I nodded as I sipped from my glass.

"yes, so far every ones very nice"

Casey leaned in and whispered.

"did you get a chance to chat with Doctor H?"

"who?" she looked at me and with her eyes she moved them to the right in the direction of the silent observer on the other end of the couch.

"him?.. You're kidding?.. all he's been doing is burning a hole in the side of my head staring at me" I said cocking a brow,Casey giggled.

"yeah, he.. uh well he's the strong silent type, but very intelligent, one of the best at UCLA"

"with the bedside manner of a coroner" I chuckled as I took a swig of my whiskey.

"oh Paise quit it!" she playfully slapped my arm. "half of the female hospital staff swoon over him, he like exudes this air of mystery about him"

I snorted and leaned in on her.

"he's probably a sadist or something living a secret life" I whispered.

"well.. aren't you the psychic"

"wha?"

that's when Casey stood up and started shouting.

"hey everyone lets play a game!" I just sat looking up at her dumbfounded, what the fuck is she going on about? everyone seem to be keen to her suggestion "its called" and she looked at me most mischievously _"lets get to know Paisley"_

I almost choked on my drink. _.fuck you Casey._

 _"I'm up for it!"_ Davey chimed in smirking at me.

_fuck you too buddy._

"its really easy, we all get to pick a subject and then each one of us gets to ask her a question about said subject" I looked up at her as if she lost her motherfucking mind. " I'll start" she grinned.

now I felt like I was in display, for everyone was looking at me albeit they were smiling and I just wanted to crawl under the sofa now.

"okay Paisley, the subject I choose is..." and she looked upward as if concentrating.

"aw for fucks sake Casey just say it I know you've already chosen one quit being dramatic" I huffed. People started laughing.

"oh alright miss impatient.. I choose... _sex"_

my jaw dropped and I rolled my eyes. Of all the things she had to choose.... fuck!

"so...what about it?" I folded my arms giving her the dirtiest look I could muster.

"do you not indulge in such activities? you didn't strike me as the vestal persuasion" it was an accent, a British accent and it was coming from the direction of the silent creeper yeah its what I came up with despite how handsome he was... _sue me_.

Slowly I looked to my right yup.. it was the infamous yet silent "Dr. H" but he looked more alert, and his eyes had more of an air of smugness.

 _"and you are?"_ I gave him the same tartness in return but I served it with a smile, he quirked a brow.

"ah, yes where are my manners, Tom.. most call me Doctor H. but please call me Tom"

I nodded with indifference.

"I'm Paisley as you know, as for your question, I've been known to partake in said activities.. vestal no.. but _I'm not_ sleazy either" I said with some frankness in my tone "I just happen to be selective in whom I.. indulge with"

He shortened the distance between us. Our audience seemed to be captivated by our rapport.

"good to know Paisley" his accent seem to purr, "tell me.. do you have certain _tastes_ in your sexual encounters?"

"such as?" I shrugged hoping he'd be more to the point... and he did...shit.

"bdsm"

the room went silent, I looked around the room,furrowing my brows.

"you all look as if he just ask me if I ever joined a cult and sacrificed small animals an children" I gave my lips a twist, some people snickered, looking back at him I smiled.

"I've.. Delved into some kinks in my relationships, but nothing like Dom/sub kind of thing" but something told me... he did.

"you know something about it?" he seemed interested in what I had to say about the subject.

"some... I know there's different dynamics as its called, one example is Daddy Dom/little, I know that each relationship is different based on what is agreed upon between the Dom and the Sub, and I'm not really keen on the whole thing... I have my kinks Tom.. I just choose not to make it.. my lifestyle"

he nodded, but just kept looking at me, nothing like being eye fucked with an audience present.

"what is it about it that you aren't keen about?"

heaving a sigh I looked at everyone who looked to be waiting on baited breath for my reply, then I glanced over to Tom.

"some of the sex acts... the fact that I'd be nothing more than a fuck toy at some guy's beck and call to be used as he pleases, I don't like to feel humiliated when it comes to sex, to me, there should be some equality, don't get me wrong.. I like it when a guy is aggressive, not a problem., just don't make me feel like shit when I'm trying to please you too, cause that wont fly, besides, I'd make a shitty sub,I'm too stubborn and playful, I like to... get my way a lot, a bit of a flirt, I'd be punished far too much, and that bullshit is another part of the lifestyle I dislike"

Tom tilted his head eyeing me for a moment, as if studying me.

"on the contrary.. you'd make a perfect sub" I started choking on my drink " it's not entirely what you think..and not all Dom's look for a sub who is soft and demure Paisley"

I dared myself and leaned in a bit.

"so you're saying some Dom's like a sub that's strong willed.. one that's a challenge that they can break and then build up and condition into something _they want?"_ my facial expression could be described as disgust, my eyes were fixed and daunting.

"for some yes, not all are like that,quite the contrary"

 

It had been two weeks since the party my "questionnaire" game was abruptly interrupted when Dr. H had been paged to the Hospital for an Emergency, he seemed irritated by this as he was really getting into asking me all these sexual questions. I was currently reading my news feed on facebook when Davey came through the front door In his scrubs, smiling. I looked up over the top of my laptop.

"hey!"

"hey yourself Paisley, how's my favorite EMT?"

I chuckled.

"I'm alright, how'd your day go?"

grabbing a beer out of the fridge he sat at the counter and opened it.

"eh, not too bad, the usual really, _tho'"_ he took a swig from his beer " it got real interesting towards the end of my shift, actually its been getting like that as of late in last several days" he winked at me.

I raised a brow closing the lid on my laptop.

"what?" I knew something was behind that wink.

"as I was saying about things being really interesting at work" he had tongue in cheek, giving his brows a wiggle as if he was in possession of a juicy secret "so it seems a certain general practitioner has been either blowing up my cell or dogging my every step with questions about.. You" he smirked pointing at me I now was making my way to the kitchen.

"who?.. and what the fuck for?"

" who.." he snickered " well lets just say he has a knack for asking questions about a _certain_ lifestyle just so he can piss you off,...what the fuck for?, seriously Paise.. do the math girl"

my mouth hung open. _oh hell no!_

"oh my god, _not Doctor ice box"_ I whined hardly believing what Davey had said.

"doctor ice box?..really Paisley.. he's a good looking guy, granted his demeanor is-"

"Dave.. Glaciers are warmer than that guy's facial expressions, and yes I'll admit he has a certain attractiveness to him, but if he didn't have this _ice cold arrogance_ about him, yeah, I'd upgrade him to freakin' fine" I snickered as I played with my ponytail.

"wow, now that's interesting, cause he was all about wanting to know all about you, if you'd be interested in having lunch sometime if he were to send an invite"

shocked wasn't the word.

"lunch.. with me?" I pointed to myself "you're fucking kidding?"

Davey shook his head as he finished off his beer.

"I'm dead serious, I asked him if he was talking about the same pert little paramedic that had an answer to the wicked subject matter of the game, he said _the very same"_

"I don't know, can't see why he'd want to have lunch with me.. I was borderline rude to him, I didn't back down once"

"um Paise,that's.. _probably why"_

I heaved a sigh, this was weird.

 

"Okay its done Paise, tomorrow ten thirty" Davey called out from the den, Casey and I turned to look at him from the kitchen,but not before we looked at each other in confusion.

"what's done and what's happening at ten thirty honey?" Casey asked.

"oh Paisley has a lunch date with Doc H. he's kind enough to be sending a car to pick her up at ten thirty"

 _"the fuck!"_ I spat, storming over into the den with Casey close on my heels.

"I second that Davey Hamilton!" she shouted.

he threw his hands up in surrender.

"hey man don't kill the messenger!, and Paise we talked about it I told you, Tom wanted to take you to lunch"

Casey looked at me wide eyed

"you told me Davey that he was interested in knowing if I would go to lunch with him if he sent an invite _not_ having you pre-arranging a date with him" I folded my arms glaring at him. Casey still looked at me.

"okay, wait a minute I'm still at the part where Tom wanted to take you to lunch, when did this shit happen?"

"it seems Doctor ice box has taken a shine to me and has been hounding your hubby here about me" I gestured in Davey's direction.

"holy fuck" she started laughing " that's awesome!" she clapped her hands together, I looked at her in disbelief.

"hey I thought you were on my side!"

"aw c'mon Paise, this is Doctor H. the hottest ticket at UCLA there isn't a woman in that entire facility that wouldn't want the opportunity that you have before you"

"and I find it remarkable with this knowledge he hasn't dated anyone from work.. _. what's with that?"_ I looked at both of them, Davey rolled his eyes.

"please don't make me call him back to tell him you've changed your mind"

I set my jaw, god I just wanted to bitch slap him.

"you're an asshole Dave, shoving this guy down my throat.. I'll go.. but when this date goes to shit, I'm blaming you" I pointed at him. he grinned.

"I love you too Paisley"

I walked away giving him the finger.

As ten thirty approached I observed my attire, since it was lunch I decided to wear a powder pink

Chiffon off the shoulder blouse with a pair of acid wash skinny jeans and brown leather flat sandals, I swept up my hair up in a loose bun with tendrils of hair hanging.. No frills basically.

Ten thirty on the button a black BMW with dark windows pulled up with a driver, he has a driver?

 

When we arrived at the restaurant the driver was quick to already be out and door opened, after thanking him I stood on the curb looking at the establishment, it was a nice little eatery, with an outdoor patio where people could and were eating, so I made my way inside where a male concierge greeted me.

"good day miss, table for one?"

"actually I meeting someone" I smiled.

"ah, okay.. your name?"

"Paisley"

"oh yes, you're Doctor H's guest, please follow me"

as we wove our way through the restaurant we made our way through the back exiting through some French doors where there was yet another patio with more tables with umbrellas much like the front except it was bigger as we approached what looked like a more secluded area I saw Tom sitting at a Table reading a newspaper.

"Doctor, your guest has arrived"

Tom promptly put the newspaper down giving the man a nod.

"thank you Jared"

and with that the man left. Tom stood up and smiled. Well well he can smile

"allow me" and he walked over and pulled out my chair and I took my seat. "you look lovely Paisley" Tom said as he sat.

"thank you, and you look... relaxed" I grinned as I noticed he wasn't wearing a suit just a white linen button down long sleeve shirt with the cuffs rolled up to the elbows and blue cotton trousers.

"ehehehe, yeah.. I try not to wear suits on my days off"

His eyes still had that look about them.. like they were visually devouring me. I need to say or do something cause of all things.. it was making my panties wet.

"so, Dave tells me, you wanted to talk to me that's why you asked me out to lunch"

 leaning back in his chair leaning his head on his forefinger gazing at me.

"yes, I thought a different atmosphere for what I wanted to talk to you about would be more comfortable"

I shifted in my seat, he wanted to discuss something with me?

"you make it sound like a business meeting" I took a sip of the ice water that the waitress had brought me only seconds ago damn the service here is good didn't even see her

"not really no.. I was just curious, about a few things"

"like what?"

I decided just to relax and go with it, as weird as I was starting to feel at this moment,Tom leaned forward arms folded on the table. _damn those intense eyes anyways!_

"I wish to continue the discussion we were having at Casey and Dave's before my beeper went off" he moistened his lips "I want to know your secrets Paisley, what turns you off, but more importantly... _what turns you_ _on_ "

well FUCK!.. that wasn't what I was expecting

my throat went dry, I simply stared at the man and his eyes remained locked with mine.

"um.. well damn not actually the conversation one has during lunch"

"I make you uncomfortable"

"you don't strike me as the most conventional man Tom, a nonconformist"

he raised a brow.

"now that is an interesting assessment Paisley, what made you decide that?" he leaned in further onto the table.

"your demeanor, and lets not forget your choice of questions in the subject matter... bdsm.." I now leaned in finding my confidence _"you're a Dom"_

a smile slowly grew on his lips, it wasn't one I'd call humorous, more along the lines of, _sinful_

"perceptive as well as spirited, along with that sharp intellect, _I like that"_ he took a drink from what looked like tea, then reclined in his chair "you're correct by the way"

"I had no doubts" I folded my arms. "question now is why am I here really?.. my take on bdsm cannot be all that interesting to you since I've already said its not to my liking"

"true, you did say that, but you also said you tried some kinks.. what were they?" I knew at this point I should of just of excused myself and took a cab home, but fuck.. I found myself staring at this very attractive man with his delicious British accent who I just fleshed out as a fecking Dom, he oozed confidence an sexuality without having to do a goddamn thing, I was riveted. _damn it!_

"why should I share any of that with you.. I don't Know you"

"now you become defensive, I would like to get to know you Paisley, I find you intriguing" his tone sincere.

"so how does my sexual kinks come into play?" I now found my discomfort level reaching the point where I needed a cigarette, not good and so I went about taking one out of my clutch and firing it up.

" I'm not being a pervert Paisley, I'm a Dom as you figured out, so naturally I would find the subject of some interest,so are you going to tell me your kinks ..or not?" calmly he ran his fingers through his wavy locks. Taking a drag off my cigarette, I blew the smoke away from us.

"how about.. not"

slowly I got up, crushed my cigarette out in the ashtray.

"thank you for lunch, though we never did get to that point, have a nice afternoon Doctor" I turned on one heel and exited the patio.

 

I got two blocks away when the cab I was in suddenly pulled over, I looked at the cabby puzzled.

"is there a problem?" my door opened I looked up and I couldn't fucking believe it. "what the-"

"come on, we need to talk"

_"bullshit"_

Tom sighed and walked over to the passenger side of the cab and threw in two one hundred dollar bills through the window.

"for your trouble mate"

the grateful cabby nodded with a smile and Tom came back over and firmly took me by the arm and hauled me out and shut the door and with that the cab took off.

 _"the fuck is wrong with you?,_ is this you being a Dom or something? _cause this shit doesn't work with me!"_ I spat.

He stood there staring at me.

"are you done with your tantrum?..good,now..you..your ass.. _in the car"_ he pointed to the black Jaguar.

"tantrum.. the hell?"

he took me by my upper arm and basically dragged me to the car opened the door.

"get in" glaring up at him, I so wanted to spit on his Armani shirt, slowly with reluctance I got into the car. It was ten minutes into the drive before he talked."are you ready to behave now?" his tone was calm yet there was that annoying authority to it.

 _"piss off"_ I growled staring ahead.

"such ugly words that come out of that pretty mouth Paisley, it amazes me" he shook his head.

 _"I bet it wouldn't bother you if I were spewing them in the heat of passion and I was bouncing up and down on your cock!"_ I shouted, pissed and I cared not for what flew out of my mouth at this point.

I was suddenly jerked forward into my seat belt as he whipped the car to a screeching halt onto the side of the road,jerking my head in his direction I wasn't prepared for what I saw, his breathing was labored, lips pulled tight,... his pupils blown.

 _"is that what you want little one... to be mounted on my cock is it?"_ he voice was low almost a growl.

I knew I struck a nerve, but shit.. I had to tread carefully now,but I knew.. I wouldn't.

 _"I think._. we both know it isn't me, _its you_ that wants it, why else would you ask me to lunch, chase down a damn cab, force me into your car"

Tom leaned in almost hovering over me, his jaw ticked.

"you're right. _.I do,_ dammit woman I surely do.. but I'm not some sort of perverse bastard Paisley...a Dom yes, but not _your_ idea of what one is..I'll not force myself on you, I do respect you" he placed a hand on my cheek, I froze, but I never took my eyes from his.

"please, do not fear me" his tone softened. "because I don't want to be the only one who wants it Paisley" closing my eyes I felt a chaste kiss on my cheek _"I need you to want it too"_

he whispered,before he sat back in his seat,opening my eyes slowly I bit on my lower lip,the damnable thing of it was, I did.. but didn't want it.. whatever _it_ was, maybe that was the problem, I was unable to define this thing that Tom was trying to convey. My eyes remained fixed on his he saw that I was conflicted.

"for now we'll leave things as they are little one, I'll take you back home"

As the car came to a stop I felt a hand upon mine, looking over to him his eyes searched my face for anything.

"you alright?" I nodded trying to managed some form of a smile and failing miserably." you're a terrible liar Paisley, here" he handed me a business card and turned it over "that's my cell number, call or text me anytime, please don't hesitate" I took it and put it in my clutch, the hand he held he brought to his lips looking at me the whole time as he kissed it _why does that feel good?_

"until we meet again, which I hope is soon" he then released my hand and got out and opened my door.

As I got out of the car our eyes met and locked, he moistened his lips now why all of sudden do I want to know what they would feel like all over my body?..fuck my brain! as soon as I had that thought I felt a rush of heat all over my body, but not so more prevalent as it was at my crotch now would be a good time to walk away, Tom's brows furrowed and tilted his head "you seem a little flushed Paisley, are you feeling okay?"

"I.. I'm fine" I ducked out and quickly headed to the house.

 

A few days had gone by, and I hadn't mentioned one word about how my so called "lunch" with Tom went with Casey or Dave and it seemed that Tom hadn't said a word to Dave either which I appreciated and both parties were giving me questioning looks every time they looked at me, but never brought up anything that lead up to the lunch date.. Until now I could see it coming as I was eating a piece of cheese while reading a flyer Casey had brought home from the Hospital, they both were leaning on the kitchen bar looking at me.

"Paise" Casey's calm voice drifted in my direction.

"ya" I kept reading dreading the pending conversation.

"can we talk?"

"sure, what about?" I looked over at her.

"Tom" Dave's voice joined the discussion.

I shrugged with indifference.

"what about him?"

"seriously Paisley?.. don't act so blasé its only been a few days since you both went out and neither one of you are willing to talk, its like it never happened" Casey said coolly

"cause we have our reasons.."

"it didn't go well... did it?" Casey sighed.

"lets put it this way.." I now stood "it was weird, yet enlighting" I said a matter of factly

they both looked at each other then at me.

"in what way?" Dave's eyes narrowed.

giving my lips a twist I walked over to the kitchen bar and leaned on it with my hands.

"in that I learned that your mysterious handsome colleague is.. _a fucking Dom"_ my brow raised "and it surprised him when I called him out on it, but then he decided to question me on my past kinks, so I left in a cab" I expected them to freak out,but that didn't happen, they just started snickering, looking at them wide eyed I couldn't believe it "what's so damn funny?"

"sorry Paise, not making fun of you.. but" Casey grinned _"we knew,_ he was a Dom"

I looked at both at them incredulously.

"wha?"

"there's a reason why we know...well.. its because we hang in the same circles, if you know what I mean?" Dave gave me a knowing a look.

my forehead creased as I tried to process what he was trying to say. But what I came up with my brain wasn't having any of it I looked up at both of them.

_"aw hell no!"_

they both nodded, I shook my head.

 _"oh no no no no"_ I waved my hands in the air. "bullshit!" looking at both of them Casey was playing with a delicate choker chain necklace about her neck.

"Dave collared me that first year we met back when we were all in UC Davis,.. I'm his sub"

I mopped my face with a hand, how in the fuck _did I NOT_ see this back then!?

"we've know each other for, shit... ten, fifteen years and I never knew this... _how!?_ " I threw up my hands,

Casey smiled.

"well its not exactly something one goes and brags to their friends and family about Paise, but now that you know.. its really not what you think, Dave doesn't abuse me, yes I have bruises from time to time and their primarily on my butt, and their not like you would see on the domestic violence victims you've encountered in your line of work, and just so you know each Dom/sub relationship is very different but the one thing they do have in common is the respect the Dom has for his sub and it's all consensual"

I nodded as I listened gently tugging on my bottom lip.

"I guess it have to be.. I've never known you to take shit from anyone" I snorted.

"except from Dave"

"and that's even debatable" Dave chuckled.

I rolled my eyes...ugh,just _..no Davey._

"please, I don't want hear about the punishments when she doesn't take your crap"

they both started laughing, I managed to smirk at them both, _my two kinky fucks for friends_..

 

                                                                                  _To be Continued..._

 

 

_Paisley's Friends Casey and Davey_


	2. Curious Attraction

Grocery shopping believe it or not proved to be relaxing after only hours before finding out my two best friends were living a kinky lifestyle in wedded bliss, _oh well_ , I was currently in the produce isle looking over some strawberries deciding if shortcake was in order, _god knows I needed something right now,_ and I didn't want alcohol, so something sweet and fattening was on the menu.

"those are especially good with whip cream" I froze as I knew the accented voice from behind me "I'm sorry, didn't mean to frighten you"

slowly turning around and looking up my eyes met up with..Tom's.

"hi"

he greeted me with a warm smile.

"hello Paisley, how are you?"

"I'm doing alright" I suddenly felt timid around him.

why?

"forgive me, but you haven't called or texted me, I was getting worried, and I wasn't going to ask Dave, didn't want to involve him"

"well" I sighed "both of them _are involved_ as of a few hours ago... and I'm learning a lot of things about people as of late"

he looked at me curiously.

"how so?"

"that my two best friends have been in a Dom/sub relationship since college and I had no clue...I was going to college with them at the same time, and was totally oblivious to it...gawd I'm naïve" I shook my head.

"you... you didn't know Casey and Dave were" Tom looked at me as I looked at him.

"nope"

"how do you feel about that?"

"its their business, their still my friends just cause they like to get their freak on in a kinky way doesn't mean I like them any less"

chuckling heartily,Tom placed his hands in the front pockets of his jeans.

"well put little one, does this mean perhaps you and I could possibly be..friends?" he looked at me hopefully.

"maybe" I sighed.

"maybe?" he then did the unthinkable and literally got on his knees in the middle of the produce isle, hands clasped together as if begging, wearing the most pathetic puppy dog face _"please oooh pleeeease Paisley, can we be friends"_ he whined shaking his clasped hands for emphasis.

 _oh my fucking shit!_ , I looked around and quickly started walking away .

 _"stop it Tom!"_ I hissed as I left, then I almost crapped he was shuffling quickly on his knees following me.

 _"Paisley pleeeeease!"_ he called after me, it would of been comical if I wasn't so embarrassed by it.

I wanted to crawl in a hole, people were watching us now, some were chuckling, others grinning.

"oh my god, stop!"

"only if you'll be my friend and let me cook you dinner"

I stopped and glaring at him over my shoulder.

 _"I can't believe you're a Dom"_ I growled in his face.

his blue eyes sparkled as he moistened his lips.

"who says a Dom can't play too, little Paisley?" he winked.

This whole thing was embarrassing as fuck and people where gathering to watch.

 _"fine!_..you can cook me dinner,the friendship thing is still pending.. _.we'll see how dinner goes"_ I said between gritted teeth.

 

I couldn't believe I agreed to it,but here I was sitting in Tom's living room, the aroma of garlic filled the air, who knew he could cook? he popped out of the kitchen wiping his hands on a towel.

"dinner should be done shortly" I smiled and nodded just holding my glass of wine. He stood there watching me, not that it didn't make me uncomfortable no not at all, fuck! He was practically eating me alive with his eyes alone. "by the way, did I tell you that you look lovely tonight?"

"actually you did..three times already"

"ah.. well you can't tell a woman enough that she's beautiful" he winked then disappeared into the kitchen again.

Like I wasn't red enough from the wine he has to be so fucking charming, bastard.Dinner consisted of Chicken Alfredo and Caesar salad,both were delicious and yes I praised him for it.

"not many guys know jack about making toast let alone an actual meal.. you surprise me Doctor" I smiled before taking a bite of my chicken Alfredo.

"that's a compliment... right?" he looked skeptical.

"yes" I giggled as I shook my head.

"good, as a Doctor I don't want to kill you off with my cooking" he chuckled.

"ah yes. _. first do no harm"_ I smirked.

"quoting the doctors Hippocratic oath are we?" he laughed as he wiped his mouth with a napkin.

"seemed appropriate" I shrugged.

"I must say... this is going a lot better than the last time we got together" he said as leaned back in his chair with folded arms.

"well, its less awkward"

"I never meant to make you feel that way Paisley.. I just wanted to get to know you"

"correction" I held up a finger "you just wanted to find out what my sexual kinks were"

"that too"

he tried looking innocent, but I wasn't buying it.

"nice try, but you're not fooling me, don't give me that puppy face" I gave a mock frown.

"it was worth a try" he chuckled.

After dinner we made our way to the living room continuing our conversation.

"so what are my chances of you bolting out of my presence once again if I did ask you that "certain question" he reclined at one end of his wrap around couch.

Putting my glass of wine down on the coffee table I sat back and folded my arms tightly,persistent bastard.

"alright, since this topic isn't in any way wanting to go away...I'll humor you... go ahead, ask"

Tom sat up quickly,I don't think he expected me to agree.

"really?"

"yes, cause its getting on my nerves, just ask and lets get it over with"

"okay.. you said you had experienced some kinks in past relationships.. what were they?"

he now moved closer to me which I found interesting.

"lets see, I've been blind folded, bound to the bed, that included legs and arms, had a vibrator used on me, and ice play.. that's about it, nothing too weird"

"tell me Paisley, was the vibrator used on you while you were bound?"

"yes, I was blindfolded as well, and the ice was used as well at the time"

he bit on his bottom lip. _.oh my god I think he maybe getting turned on._

"anything else?"

"well while I was bound, I sucked my boyfriend off, kinda had too, I was restrained"

"did you like doing these things?" his voice had deepened and I swear his eyes darkened.

"um.. yes, it aroused me" I suddenly felt shy with where this line of questioning was going.

"how do you feel about being fucked from behind with your wrists tied together, maybe even being gagged?" my eyes widened and I damned my body as my core twitched at the very idea he described, _I had nothing,_ just staring at him now and didn't even realize he was quite close to me now, his forefinger was now tracing the outline of my jaw. "can I make a suggestion Paisley?"

"um, sure" I spoke softly.

He now stood up with a hand out stretched to me, looking up I was unsure of what he was up to.

"please, I assure you its nothing bad"

taking his hand he gently pulled me to my feet,once I realized we were heading to his bedroom I balked as I saw the doorway,He still had a gentle grasp on my hand when he looked at me.

"its okay darling, I wont do anything you don't want"

looking to him I saw the sincerity in his eyes, Tom then lightly tugged on my hand, I followed him into the room. Once we entered as we approached the foot of his bed we stopped.

"stay here" he walked away and stood by a dresser "strip" my forehead creased, unsure he said just what he did, he gave a nod, and not quite understanding why, I began to do just that, slowly I removed my blouse and tossed too the ground, then slipped my sandals off, kicked them aside, working on my pants I finally slid them off.

I stood there in my matching black velvet kitten lace bra and underwear, I heard in intake of breath from Tom "turn" and I did "such a gorgeous body pet, and you hide it under so much clothes, "now" and he approached me "my turn" he reached around and unhooked my bra and it slid half way down my breasts, gently he pulled it off exposing my not too large but supple breasts with my now erect nipples as they felt his breath breeze across them _"christ"_ he whispered.

my knees almost gave as I wasn't expecting what happened next he began to suckle on my left nipple, my head lolled back, eyes closed, _this-man-the-fuck was going on_?!, his tongue felt hot as it then traveled between the dip of my breasts and suckled on the other nipple earning him a soft gasp from me.

 _"mmm_   _darling,_ your skin is..mouth watering" he held my shoulders as his lips and tongue danced their way all over my breasts, collar bone, throat all while I quietly moaned my approval, my panties grew more and more saturated.

I was pretty sure at any moment I was going to cum down my legs if he didn't stop and I was quite sure.. _. he was only getting started._ When he stopped he was looking into my eyes " now something I've been wanting to do ever since I laid eyes on you" and in one fluid motion he reached up behind my head grabbing a handful of my hair he gave a gentle tug pulling my head back and his mouth claimed mine and I showed no resistance and as our kiss became heated with moans and groans he walked me backwards until the back of my legs hit his bed and we both fell Onto it without breaking our kiss, but he didn't fall on me, but straddled me, forcing my arms above my head with both hands.

Then parted from me staring directly into my eyes with a ferocity I'd never seen before, I squirmed a bit as it stirred a fear in me, his hips angled and Dug ever so slightly just enough for me to feel his raging erection into my inner thigh, holy fucking mother! he must be hung like a damn bull, whimpering I began to writhe.

 _"I wont be fucking you tonight Paisley"_ he whispered heatedly. _"however I do want to get to know this body"_ his eyes lowered taking in my face, neck, breasts, and stomach _"such a scrumptious little morsel you are Paisley"_

he removed one hand from my wrists only to reach under a pillow and take something from under it and began to tie my wrists with it "a scarf pet, no worries I need you to be restrained as I explore... you" once bound he got up off of the bed and stood above me, I wasn't sure about this at all, feeling quite... vulnerable like a virgin sacrifice, "talk to me Paisley"

 _"why?"_ my voice came out as a squeak.

"I told you, to get to know your body" he now was slowly palming his trouser covered erection, sonofabitch! this was actually making my juices trickle down my inner thigh, and fuck it was _erotic_.. why was I watching him touch himself?!

 _"yes, but why do you want to do this to me?"_ my tone sounded like a frightened mewl

aaaaaand there went the trousers, my eyes widened the man obviously went commando as his cock was standing at full attention, _holy fucking mother of..._ he was hung!, then shed himself of his shirt.

"I have my reasons for wanting to do this Paisley"

he laid down on his side beside me the heat of his body made mine jolt, running a fingertip along the contours of my body, towards my hips, and slowly downward, I began to squirm, he firmly held my hip down as his finger continued on then... into my very wet folds, my hips tried to buck in protest.

"no" I squeaked in protest.

"no?.. why.. is it cause you didn't want me feel how wet your core is, how randy I made you pet?"

I began to struggle in my bonds.

"just stop it Tom" my tone betraying my words.

my jaw gaped as I _felt him_..kiss my lips down there with a significant amount of suction, my whole body shuddered as the euphoric sensation consumed me.

 _"oh gaaawd!"_ I gasped throwing my head back into the mattress.

 _"you still want me to stop my pet?"_ he breathed as he slowly licked his lips, tasting _ME_ on them.

My chest was heaving now just from that simple intimate touch _dammit_ , never had a man made me feel like that, and all at once his lips were at my ear, I could smell my scent on his breath. _"do you?,_ I only want to be familiar with you so as to know how to please you when the time comes I can pleasure you properly"

and with that he latched onto my earlobe with his teeth,tugging on it before letting go, I don't know what was more distracting his breath on my neck or the slow grinding of his hard cock on my hip?, all of it was an assault to my senses, and if these weren't bad enough the bastard then rolled on top of me and began to feast on my breasts earning him my cries begging him to stop though he knew I meant _more._

and it didn't help that his monster cock was responding to my desire as it would twitch between my legs, the velvety head resting just perfectly atop my now very drenched folds teasing my aching clit, though he said he wouldn't be fucking me tonight he was in fact _fucking with me!_ and it was driving me to the edge

Tom was currently flicking my left nipple with his tongue then tugging it repeatedly causing a rippling effect all the way to my core.

"Tom I'm going to cum if you keep that up" I warned breathlessly as I panted.

"has anyone made you cum _without_ penetration Paisley?" he was nose to nose with me now, I swallowed hard.

 _"no"_ I rasped quietly fending of the glorious growing sensation in my cunt, but my hips where giving me away as they slowly began their little grind and sway on the mattress.

"they weren't real men Paisley, let me show you how a real man, a true man.. can pleasure a woman without really trying"

his head dipped back down to my left nipple and began to flick and suck on it fervently teasing it with the very tip of his tongue, he took my right nipple and further taunted me by rubbing it with his fingers, arching my back I gasped and twisted my body, my feet and toes digging into the mattress, my god! _what the fuck kind of sexual wickedness is this shit?!_ and who is this man!? I so badly wanted to grab his hair but the restraints did their job, then the wave that had been building in my walls crested higher and higher and was beginning to crash.

_"oh fuuuck, Tooom!!!"_

Tom looked up at me as my orgasm began to consume me, our eyes locked.

" _that's it my pet_.. _shit_ , _oh yesss baby_ , _cum for me Paisley!!"_ he called to me, that was it... that's all it took, the orgasm tore through me.

I belted out a wail with my whole body shuddering uncontrollably as my back arched and finally I collapsed on the bed. Laying there I stared at the ceiling trying to regain a sensible rhythm to my breathing, my muscles randomly twitching, what-the-fuck-just happened to me? I never came so hard in my life or in such a way.

"Paisley, love?" I couldn't move.. Not even if I tried, Tom leaned over my face, a small smile reached his lips "someone's a bit blissed out"

 _"hmm..uhmnrf"_  

shit.. I can't talk.

chuckling as he undid the scarf,my arms were like noodles he grabbed a throw blanket and scooped me up wrapping me in it and held me close to him in a tight little ball.

"your first time can be.. kinda scary, but it also can be a lovely sensation, I'm glad to have brought you to such a level little one" he kissed my temple and held me closer, but that's the last thing I remember.

 

Stretching I realized I was surrounded by blankets, poking my head up out of them I blinked several times taking in my surroundings, then it dawned on me, I was still in Tom's bedroom, but Tom was nowhere in sight, but the smell of coffee did infiltrate my nostrils, bringing a smile to my lips, squeezing my eyes shut I stretched upwards.

"good morning morsel"

quickly I looked to the doorway to see Tom standing there with a cup of coffee.

 _"hi"_ I said shyly.

suddenly I felt awkward, pulling the blanket tighter,Tom grinned as he walked in and sat on the edge of the bed.

"I think we surpassed the whole _modesty thing_ darling" he said handing me the coffee and gently pulled the blanket off me watching it as it slid down to my waist exposing my breasts, nipples hardening instantly,lightly his fingers traced the contours of my breasts, I jumped slightly at his feathery touch," _sensitive"_ he murmured, his eyes wandered up to mine "you alright Paisley?.. do you have a dislike for me now?"

I frowned as I sipped my coffee.

"that's an odd question, why would I?"

"after last night, I mean... I practically seduced you and-" I put a hand up.

"actually, _you did_ seduce me,.. and I let you, I don't know why I let you.. but I did"

a smile reached his lips as he tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear.

"yes I guess I did, and I'm glad you let me, I must say one thing though"

"what's that?" I tilted my head.

taking my chin with his thumb and forefinger pulling me to him meeting him halfway Tom pressed his lips to mine, he tasted of coffee and cinnamon, he parted inches from my face.

"you're very responsive to my touch" I reddened recalling last nights events as they flooded into my mind,he noticed and ran the back of his fingers up and down ever so gently across my left cheek "for someone who can be so brazen, _you can definitely be delicate too Paisley"_ he whispered. "those are qualities I crave as well, this pleases me" looking away I just couldn't bring myself to look at him anymore, he watch carefully as I did this.

 _"I.. I think I should get dressed"_ I murmured.

seeing my discomfort he nodded.

"hope you don't mind pet, but I threw your clothing in the wash, so here" he held out one of his dress shirts a light blue one, smiling weakly I took it and put it on, Tom took it upon himself and began to button it up, slowly I slid out of bed, and rolled up the sleeves.

"um.. maybe, I should, um.. shower first" I glanced up sideways at him,he gave me a toothy smile.

"of course" he gestured toward the bathroom "right over there darling, it's all yours"

Once done with my shower I put the shirt back on and brushed my wet lengthy reddish blonde tresses out until they were wet waves, then proceeded to go out into the living area though the length of the shirt was more than adequate I held onto the hem of it due to the lack of panties, I felt naked. As I entered the room Tom greeted me.

"my, my you do look different" he leaned sideways "wow, I never knew just how long your lovely mane was Paisley" then he noticed I was holding the bottom of the shirt "is there something wrong?, why are you holding the shirt?"

"um.. habit really, I.. I don't have my panties, I feel.. naked" I winced.

chuckling he nodded, reaching into his shirt pocket.

"you mean _these?"_ and balled up in his hand was indeed my panties, my forehead creased, then my jaw dropped as he pressed them to his nose closing his eyes, inhaling deeply.

 _"mmmm_ , you smell exquisite"

looking away I couldn't believe what I just saw,no one has ever done that before!, holy crap!,when I looked back he looked like the Cheshire cat as he tucked them back into his shirt pocket.

_"I'm keeping these darling"_

"but.. I won't have anything to wear under my pants"

closing the distance between us he walked over to me.

"ehehehehe, it'll give me something to fantasize about when you're not here little one"

heaving a sigh, he definitely liked to push my limits.

"well I cant sit now" I protested.

He looked puzzled for a moment, then started to snicker.

"afraid to get your.. _juices.._ on my shirt or furniture darling?"

Oh no he didn't!?... _he did_.

"are you fucking serious!" I snapped,Tom arched both brows.

"ah, there she is, the brazen Paisley"

"brazen, you're calling me brazen" I pointed to myself " you're the one talking about me getting my vag juices all over your stuff, what the hell do you call that!?"

standing there arms folded with a smirk,Tom was certainly enjoying my outrage I saw it clearly.

" an obvious assessment"

"a fucking what?" I rolled my eyes "that's lame and you know it Tom"

"I do love this side of you too"

"oh now you're being sarcastic,... _aaarrggh"_ I threw my hands up, "where are my clothes?, I want to go home"

"you like to bolt when you get cornered Paisley, like a unbroken filly, is that what you are my puerile little Paisley"

"oh, so now I'm.. _childish?!"_ my turn to fold my arms taking on an angry stance.

Tom grimaced,he saw the storm brewing and he wasn't up for that.

"okay, can we call a truce, I apologize..,and I'm going to make us some Tea"

nodding I agreed I didn't feel like arguing.

"Tea does sound good about now"

"great, I'll get right on it" and he turned and went into the kitchen, I decided to sit on the couch even though I hated it. From where I sat I could watch him prepare the tea in the kitchen what I wasn't ready for was what happened next, I was looking at a painting on his wall when I heard the unmistakable sound of a.. _fart_.. my head jerked backed towards the kitchen and it happened, again but louder, I clapped my hand over my mouth as I heard Tom murmur.

_"damn chicken Alfredo"_

and he was waving his hand behind his ass, I fell backwards on the couch, stomping my feet rapidly as I muffled my laughter I was ready to burst,fucking hell mister tall gorgeous an perfect just cracked two farts!

when he turned around I quickly sat up and composed myself, clearing my throat but something about my face must of gave it away, his eyes narrowed as he approached me with my tea.

"what's wrong, are you crying?"

"uh noth-" then I snorted and started laughing again,

He looked at me like I lost my mind,sitting my tea down still looking at me puzzled.

"aw c'mon Doc, you really don't know why I'm laughing, you just casually go about making tea and blow some gas and... _its nothing?"_

Tom rolled his eyes heaving a sigh.

"is that what you're going on about?" he said looking annoyed.

"don't be so blasé, you just ripped not one but two farts, one of which caused you to fan your own ass"

giggling I couldn't control myself.

"you Americans find humor in the weirdest things"

"whatever, you're just so friggin' uptight" and I stuck my tongue out at him.

Tom chuckled almost wickedly.

"darling, you forget.. I'm a Dom that in itself screams nothing about being uptight"

"true, but why so skittish about a fart then?" I grinned.

 _"seriously Paisley,_ how childish, its part of a normal human bodily function, I'm a Doctor _I would know that"_

"fine mister tight ass, no sense of fucking humor at all"

I sipped my tea as he walked by me and just as he did....

_*fart*_

_"aw motherfucker!"_ I yelled almost spraying tea everywhere.

Tom erupted in a fit of laughter.

 _"ehehehehehehe,_ there pet, I blew you a kiss... _satisfied?"_

"oh my god! that was disgusting as hell!" I was now standing up, _"you farted in my face!"_ I slapped him multiple times on the arm as he laughed at me.

"so much for being uptight"

"yeah, but that was _right foul Tom!"_ I gave him one final slap.

"ok ok ok, it was a tit move on my part, but next time you'll be more careful about calling me out on it wont you?" his grin was most impish, as he wagged a finger in my face.

I scrunched up my face at him.. _.ass-hole._

"especially after you eat chicken Alfredo.." I waved a hand in front of my face.

 

                                                          _To be Continued..._

 

 

 

 


	3. Curious Attraction

The Jag pulled up in front of Casey and Dave's house, I sat quietly.

"you could of stayed longer you know"

turning in my seat to face him smiling.

"I realize that, but... no, I have things I need to take care of, thank you though"

The look on his face was one of longing, I was pretty sure of it, he reached over caressing my chin with his thumb and index finger.

"you Paisley Lawford are" he sighed "so perplexing to me," he leaned in reaching over behind my neck and pulling me to him, the kiss was impassioned as our mouths moved with the perfect amount of hunger, but he did all the groaning as he sucked on my tongue before parting, but I was the one left breathless.

"you really need to keep the kisses tamer" I gently chided.

"why, are your nipples hard?" he teased.

"um..yeah, now that you mentioned it, I'm surprised you didn't ask if I was wet" I added cheekily.

a wicked grin grew on his lips.

"that's because I know you are"

I shook my head as I chuckled, of course he would know that..dammit

"well, I really should be going, I have some packing to do" I groaned at the thought.

Tom's eyes enlarged, concern grew on his face.

"packing?. _.why?"_

"um cause I have to get back up north where I live, I came down here cause I was thinking of putting in a transfer down here, that's why Casey had a party for me so I could meet people, to see if I'd like it here"

He began to look distressed,if not agitated.

"will you.. put in a transfer I mean?" he was eager with his question, his hand was suddenly on mine.

"I'm thinking about it"

squeezing my hand, I looked at it, then back up at him.

"Tom.. what's wrong?"

moistening his lips, now chewing on them,he then he looked away,

"it's just..um..just well I enjoy your company"

smiling I squeezed his hand now, that made him look Back at me.

"Doctor H... are you going to miss me?" I teased,his eyes flitted about, the unrest in them wiped the smile from my face, now concern grew on mine "Tom?"

 _"yes..yes I will"_ he murmured sadly.

shit..why does my stomach suddenly feel like there's a fucking hot coal sitting in it?

 

As I walked down the terminal of Sacramento International airport I heard my cell chime, a text..

I dug it out of my hoodie pocket, but when I checked the text I wasn't prepared for whom it was from or what it said.

_Tom- I want wake up where you are_

my stomach lurched, as I gasped quietly putting my hand to my mouth,so I dared myself to respond.

_P- got your text.. miss you too_

his reply was quick!

_T- I meant what I said in the text, Paisley_

_P- what do you want me to say?_

_T- I want you to be honest, but if you really want to know what "I" want.._

_P- yes I do_

_T- Paisley.. you are the most confusing thing to have entered my life... and yet I can't shake the feeling that I'm being drawn to you_

I stared at the text, this guy was... I don't know, one minute he was infuriating, the next funny, then.. deliciously sensual more so than any man I've ever encountered and then he goes and he's like,.. _this_...shit.

_P- maybe we should talk later instead of texting._

_T- it would be better if you just came back_

I groaned, ugh this man!.

_P- you're being petulant, you know that right?_

_T- I'm being nothing of the sort,... fine, I miss you,Happy?_

_P- now was that so bad?..lol_

_T- yes_

_P- you sir.. are a "tit" as you would say_

_T- sir?.. I like it that you called me that_

_P- ya I just bet you did, don't get use to it, it wont happen again_

_T- would it be so bad?... "little one" **;)**_

giving my lips a twist I could see where this conversation was going and I was going to end it.

_P- well Tom its been fun, but I have to retrieve my luggage,I'm tired and there's a bathtub filled with hot water at home with my name on it, ttyl_

_T- hmmm, let me know when you're in the tub, phone sex can be highly erotic you know **:D**_

_P- omg.. **No,** don't you have a surgery or something to do?_

_T- no.. I'm free.. so about the phone sex, ehehehehe_

_P- no!.. I'm turning my phone off now_

and I did just that,sonofabitch he was a persistent pain in the ass.

I managed to get home,unpack and unwind in that tub of hot water I had talked about,letting myself soak in it for a good long while something I wouldn't of been able to do if I had left my cell on. I threw on a pair of pj shorts and tank top and headed to the kitchen to get a cup of coffee, I had switched my cell back on, a text's instantly popped up.

_T- you actually shut your cell off! and.. you're bathing aren't you?.. omg.._

_T- wench_

_T- I now have a raging hard on Paisley.. Thanx a lot!_

I was laughing my ass off now,the man was flipping the fuck out.

_T- woman I've been reduced to masturbating to the scent of your lovely knickers, when I could have had the opportunity of hearing your delightful sighs and delectable moans as I talked you through your orgasm where I would of joined you on the phone... **but no** you left me wanting.... If I were near I really would of spanked your little ass, and you would of liked it... guaranteed, my little morsel **;)**_

better let the poor bastard off the hook.

_P- my someone sounds sexually frustrated... don't you have a blow up doll lying around somewhere? Hahahahahaha!_

_T- why would I need one of those ridiculous things? when I have a Paisley, tease me all you want woman.. It'll just make me want to do bad things to you_

for some reason the last line in the text made me shiver... maybe because I knew he meant it.

_P- you'll try_

_T- I'll be honest with you little one, something you'll never have have to wonder about I assure you, but I've had fantasies about tearing your clothes off and pulling you by that lovely mane of yours, then shoving you down onto my bed,spreading your legs... and just letting you **feel.**.the animal I am, the one you want.. the one you need as I take you, cause it wont be quick pet, and you may not enjoy it_

I stared at the text reading it over and over... the fuck? I knew he was referring to his dominant side and that he wouldn't of done it out of hate.. but.. wow! well, fine, if he wants to be nasty. two could play at this game.

_P- you better be using both hands to hold me down as you use that cock and you better make me scream obscenities such as I've never used and don't stop until I'm shaking and cumming so hard I'm covering your balls with my arousal_

Pleased with my text I hit send,but it didn't take long for his response.

_T- fucking hell woman!_

_P- what?... just cause I don't partake in your lifestyle doesn't mean I can't "talk" naughty_

_T- naughty?... I think not, that was fucking nasty.. I loved it my pet ;)_

_P- I try lol_

_T- you surprise me Paisley, your inner vixen it seems is trying to reveal herself... with some coaxing.. I'm sure you'll be surprising yourself_

_P- there's no inner vixen, so there will be no coaxing... nice try Doc ;)_

_T- we'll see_

_P- no, end of story_

_T- ours has only just started Paisley, give it time_

 

 "Are you sure about this Paisley?"

I turned around from unpacking, looking up at Casey.

"look if this is going to cause problems, I can go stay at the EMT station while I look for a place, I know that being a colleague of Tom's and having me here without me telling him or you guys saying anything to him as well, could cause... a strain, I don't want that"

"its alright, I just don't understand.. why?" Casey shrugged "you two seemed to have hit it off well before you left two weeks ago"

sighing I ran my fingers through my hair.

"we did.. its just.. I don't know Casey.."

she put a hand on my shoulder, looking up at her I smiled.

"you're afraid, I know you too well Paisley Lawford, I've seen it before... you're pulling away"

looking down I nodded.

"perhaps"

"no.. its exactly what you're doing, afraid of getting burned, or played and I think in Tom's case... you're Afraid of his Dom side, cause you don't entirely understand it"

"he really hasn't shown that side of him... maybe, tidbits of it, but nothing that screams _call me sir and suck my dick or else"_

Casey laughed shaking her head.

"oh my god Paise!, you have a lot to learn about Dom's, but that was fucking funny" she patted my shoulder.

"but seriously Casey, if it's a problem for you and Dave... I'll go"

"no" she hugged me "Dave and I discussed it, he says you must have a reason for not saying anything, and he trusts that you will in time"

"oh I'll definitely let Tom know at some point, can't hide forever".

and I wasn't looking forward to when that time arrived.

 

"Would you quit fucking with my radio!" I laughed as I slapped at Casey's hand who was currently changing the radio stations in my car.

"no!, you haven't changed the stations to the ones _here_ , so you have crap for now, let me program it dammit" she was slapping at my hands as well.

"fine as long as you don't put some hard core rap shit of a station on there, I'm good" I said as I was trying to navigate my way down the street. "so are you going to tell me where this coffee place is or am I just going to drive all over this damn place until we wind up in fucking Mexico" I was scanning the businesses to see if any of them resembled a coffee shop, and trying to drive at the same time, looking up Casey looked as well.

"its about a block up the road on your left,its on the corner"

After about a few minutes I slowed down,looking to my left I almost slammed on my brakes, Casey must of noticed something cause she looked up from the radio. "what is it Paise?"

"um..I think I'm going to be sick"

"what?" staring forward my lips pulled tightly I pointed to my left, Casey looked, and her eyes widened. "aw noooo fucking way!"

There it was in living color, Tom... with another woman, a very pretty one at that, sitting outside at a Bistro, looking quite "friendly" his hand running up and down her back, she was giggling and being flirty running a fingertip over his jaw line. I Looked over At Casey with a fiery glare.

 _"still think keeping my arrival here from him is a mistake?"_ I spat,

then I sped up leaving the area before I decided to get out and make a scene.

 

I was a week on the job and I fell into place nicely, and got along with everyone, there was at least fifteen of us, three of which were women including me, the other two women Deidra and Carrie were all too excited to have another woman on board, as for the guys.. well.. not even a one day into the job and they had given me a nickname just what I fucking needed cause as it was clearly pointed out, I was the shortest member of the crew, so I earned the title "half pint" great I inherited a nickname from a character on a television show from the 1970's that's just fucking great!

"all hands on deck, we've got a busy night" my supervisor Lin barked "Paisley you, me and Ken we have a ten forty one, lets move!" as he relayed other emergency calls that had come in we all loaded up and dispersed.

"code blue!" Lin shouted over the ambulances siren as he brought the paddles out.

"one thousand one, one thousand two, one thousand three, clear!" I shouted and Lin pressed the paddles on the mans chest, his body jumped we looked at the ekg, I repeated the count down and he applied the paddles again, nothing... Lin crawled up on the man and started chest compression's.

"how long until we get there!" I asked.

 _"two minutes"_ Ken yelled from the drivers seat, he grabbed the receiver and called in to the Hospital.

Upon our arrival a medial staff was already outside ready, as Ken and I pulled the stretcher out and ran it into the hospital with the staff along side Lin was still doing chest compression's as I rattled off

"forty three year old male with a history of high blood pressure, his wife found him ten minutes before our arrival lying on the bathroom floor, he coded minutes before we got here, no known allergies" I stopped as the medical team took over and wheeled the patient into the ER with Lin still working on him, I handed a nurse a chart, heaving a sigh,I pulled my ball cap down, damn I hoped the guy would make it, I felt a pat on my back.

"you were great half pint" it was Ken "see ya back at the station, now comes the fun part" and he handed me the forms and walked down the hall, _ugh, paperwork._

_"yes half pint, filing reports are fun"_

_aw fuck no!,you got to be kidding._

I just ignored the fact that the ER Doctor that just spoke to me was _Doctor Dominant asshole M.D_ keeping my head down I turned and walked away until I felt a rather firm grip on my shoulder, I didn't turn around.

 _"we will be talking later"_ he growled heatedly in my ear, then released my shoulder.

fuck him I owe him nothing! He could kiss my ass.

Handing my report to the head nurse at the nurses Station and keeping my copy for my supervisor I headed out, I was almost halfway down the hall when I felt my shoulders being grabbed and steered into an empty exam room. When the door shut, an I was released I spun around to see Tom.

_"the fuck!?"_

Tom held up a warning finger.

 _"you will not speak"_ he growled angrily, shit!, his eyes pupils were blown "now my little morsel to make sure you stand by my rule" he roughly tore off his tie, grabbing me with lightening speed,holding me as he gagged me with it an tying it off he shoved me towards a wall until my right cheek was pressed up against it. "you have a punishment coming my pet, and it's coming in two parts" he chuckled wickedly, _"first"_ and he tugged unceremoniously on my pants until they slid and fell with a "clunk" to the floor, my eyes widened, no.. he wouldn't.

"I'm going to take care of.. me" I heard his belt being pulled off then he took my arms and looped my wrists binding them, taking a hold of my hips he pressed himself against my now bare ass, _slowly_ grinding his rigid cock against it letting out a ragged breath "god Paisley, your ass feels sooo.." he began to rub his cock aggressively in between my ass cheeks _"bad,very bad pet"_ he moaned, and I hated my body, it was betraying me, my arousal was evident as I began to feel wet instantly, and my walls started to ache for his touch, to be filled, I found myself arching my back and pressing my ass up "why thank you pet" he chuckled.

"I see you are still responsive, seeking purchase" he whispered in my ear _"too bad you'll receive none"_

and he thrusted faster up and down between my cheeks, reaching around I felt his fingers wipe across my soaked folds "why thank you darling.. _ehehehehe"_ and he proceeded to wipe my juices on my ass using it for lube and began a ruthless bout of rutting,digging his fingers into each of my hips as he took on a more rapid pace I whimpered as he was in fact sticking by his word.

 _I would not be getting mine_ no matter how much I tried to seek any kind of friction to get my release, and squirming about only made things worse "ah yes, here's where the second part of your punishment comes into play" his voice was aroused and breathless in tone he gently removed the tie from my mouth and without warning I felt a sharp sting across my right ass cheek as he kept thrusting through my cheeks, and the harder and faster he moved his cock the more he was spanking my ass I cried out until tears poured down my face, what I didn't understand through it all was.

I was on the very edge of cumming what the fuck?! _"Goddammit woman"_ he said between gritted teeth, I knew he was close and then he buried his cock into my ass crack and I felt his hot seed pouring all over my lower back and down my ass, then his whole body shuddered and he was groaning my name, it all felt and sounded erotic.

I felt him slump, and breathing heavily, all I could think about at the moment was how much my ass hurt and frustrated I was, my mind was beginning to clear and my anger was building as the reality was breaking through the sensual haze I had been lost in

_"if you're through, get this fucking restraint off me"_

Quickly I was spun around and pushed up against the wall, he stood before me tucking his shirt back into his pants wearing a smug look.

"well well well" he was now looking down at my obviously drenched crotch " somebody's.. very randy"

"was" I glared _"now untie me you sonofabitch!"_

He folded his arms taking on a commanding stance, I could tell he didn't like my tone.

"didn't like your punishment?, maybe I should of-"

 _"maybe you should shut the fuck up and untie me!"_ I yelled,stalking over he did just that, he removed the belt.

"here I have some cream for your butt, it helps" he held out a tube.

I rolled my eyes, rubbing them giving a half laugh.

"you got to be fucking kidding?"

"what?" he actually looked clueless, _surely he wasn't._

"what?.. _you say what?_.. you grab me, force me in here, shove me into a wall practically tear my uniform off, only to spank my ass as you _literally_ were fucking the crack of it.. are you _mental?"_ I pulled up my pants.

"no.. just a bit angry, you've been here in town awhile and _never told me"_ he was now in my face "whats with _that_ crap Paisley?"

"is this what _this_ is all about?.. Oh my god, you're pissed off so you just take advantage of me as a form of punishment" I wanted nothing more than to slap him.

_SMACK_

his head jerked to one side upon the impact of my hand colliding with his cheek, Tom moved his jaw side to side then looked at me eyes crackling.

"little morsel you have no idea how fortunate you are that, one.. we are both working and two.. you aren't mine" the warning tone in his voice should of scared me, but it didn't.

"well Tom.. why don't you go look up that Barbie doll Casey and I saw you with not too long ago.. you can take whatever it is you have for me _out on her,_ I'm sure she'd enjoy it"

_my turn asshole!!!_

Tom looked confused,forehead creasing.

"whatever are you talking about?"

"hmmm, let me refresh your memory.. a little over a week ago Casey and I were going out for coffee, and guess who I see at an outdoor Bistro with a rather attractive leggy brunette, rubbing her back as she was flirting with you without shame, _hmmm I wonder who!?_ seeing that crap only confirmed my decision to not tell you, I was going to after awhile... but after seeing that bullshit, you getting all chummy with that fake ass Barbie looking bitch" I shook my head.

He nodded looking thoughtfully as realization hit him.

"you must be talking about Beth, you saw me with her, shes a sales rep for a medical supplies company, we were having lunch"

"ha!" I snorted " you were having each other for lunch, Casey saw it too, so don't go blowing sunshine up my ass Doctor" I was almost on the verge of tears and couldn't figure out why, so instead of breaking down right there I stormed out of the room.

 

Casey held me as I sat on the foot of my bed sobbing like dumb fucking school girl who just got dumped by the captain of the football team.

"I cannot believe it all went down the way it did, who does shit like that?!.. And then he acts like that's the thing to do and when I bring up the ho he was with Again no big fucking deal" I picked my head up off her shoulder, my face was beet red, eyes puffy as hell " and why for fucks sake am I carrying on about this asshole anyways!?" I wailed.

"cause honey" she smiled clearing my bangs "you've both gotten under each others skin, you _want_ one another, but neither of you are willing to _admit it_ "

I looked at her as if she grew another eyeball.

" where'd you get that shit?...you google it or something?"

she threw her head back laughing.

"no you silly bitch, its just the truth,I think he really is into you... you just confuse and annoy the hell out of him and he doesn't know how to deal with it" she then pointed at me "same goes for you"

" what?... um no.. I mean ya he's handsome and all and well.." I suddenly felt embarrassed as the memory of our sexual encounter at his place flooded my mind.

"well.. what?" Casey searched my eyes, I bit my lip as I looked away,then hers widened "oh my god!.. _you two had sex!"_ she squealed

 _"sshh sshh"_ I waved my hands in front of her.

"you totally did!"

"no..not really..I mean" I threw my hands up in defeat "he pleasured me, but no intercourse, no fingers, toys or oral" I blurted, there I said it.

Casey sat there like a statue staring at me.

"how in the.. _what?"_

"please don't make me tell you, just trust me when I say... hes _no slouch_ and we'll leave it at that" I pleaded with my eyes.

"well, that's a good thing Paise, I thought he might try to get all Dominant on you at first, but he does have a good rep, so I'm glad he hasn't _ya know"_ Casey smiled as she gently rubbed my back.

I rolled my eyes..yes. _.I know._

"what do you call what he did today, my ass still hurts"

"honey.. it was a flirty display of Dominance, if he was in full Dom mode" she shook her head "walking would be difficult and sitting..eh..ya" she snorted

our conversation was interrupted when my cell went off... a text.

_T- I was a tit today_

"its Tom" I frowned as I shook my head.

"see, I told you" Casey grinned _"under his skin"_ she sang as she left the room.

_P- tit, balls, dick, asshole, you name it_

_T- I get it.. I'm trying to kiss your ass, is it working?_

_P- your talking to the WRONG person about that,mines still....tender_

_T- ah.. point taken, ask Casey I'm sure she has salves for that_

_P- I shouldn't need a salve at all!_

_T- no, you shouldn't, in fact cause you do... I should be caring for you_

_P- well that shit isn't happening_

_T- please tell me...I haven't lost you_

looking at the text I didn't know what to think, did that mean he cared for me?

_P- ?_

_T- I just found you Paisley, don't let my moment of carelessness chase you off_

_P- we'll see_

_T- you hate me_

_P- no... I just think you're a huge dick right now_

_T- that's okay, I think I'm a huge dick right now too._

_P- finally we agree on something._

_T- when you're ready.. I'd like to get together again, maybe take you out to dinner_

_P- won't Beth get jealous?_

I had to throw that in, snickering, after today, I was entitled to be a bitch.

_T- little one, what you saw was me taking a sales rep out to lunch, yes.. she was being flirty, but nothing happened, she would of liked to have had something happen... but I turned her down._

_P- how professional of you_

_T- dammit Paisley, don't you get it?, I turned her down cause.... its not her I want!..._

That caught me off guard, so I thought what the fuck.. I'll Just put it out there.

_P- okay so maybe I'm being presumptuous here, if its not her,is it... me..in that way?_

_T- Yes!.. God woman you have no idea!_

_P- oh!_

Oh my god did I just send that?. _.fuck!_

_T- I don't think you understand how easily you've become a sin I cannot define and I've determined that you Paisley are "the one" who can handle my darker side_

_P- you have a gift with words Tom, but whats makes you think I want anything to do with your "darker side"?_

_T- cause everybody has one Paisley, mines just harsher than most,you on the other hand not so much..it's that what I see in you I find necessary._

_P- oh, so I'm the exception to the rule?_

_T- no.. you're the light at the end of the tunnel._

_To be Continued..._


	4. Curious Attraction

I was thankful but rueful that nearly three weeks had gone by and I hadn't seen Tom though he did text, I paid no attention to them, a part of me felt like a complete bitch the other half, _the willful part._.. was pleased that I had the strength to resist him cause it wasn't fucking easy by any means.

I was happy as hell though, that in those three weeks I had landed myself a nice apartment so Casey and Dave didn't have to deal with this ongoing melodrama going on between Tom and myself, though from time to time I'd get a call from Dave or Casey informing me that Tom had inquired of my whereabouts and if I was alright _fuck_ , the man was relentless I was surprised he didn't call the station I worked and pester me there, wait... I needed to quit that shit, no sense in jinxing myself, shit!

 

 _"Fuck!.it hurts!"_ I hissed.

"It's going to be okay, ..we're almost there Paisley" Ken's voice shook slightly. I looked at the thirty something year old man who held my bleeding shoulder as he now yelled at Lin over his own shoulder _"can you get this motherfucking tin can to go any faster!"_

 _"hey I'm just as worried as you are, calm the fuck down!, if I go any faster we all will arrive in body bags"_ Lin shot back as he maneuvered through the yielding traffic.

Ken looked back at me, his face showed the worry he was trying to hide in his voice.

"you're doing fine half pint"

"bullshit Ken, I've just been hit by a stray bullet, and I'm feeling light headed from the loss _of-"_

that was the last thing I remembered until I woke up.

 

A little groggy as my stretcher was being hauled into the ER, it was Ken's voice all but yelling at the hospital staff to basically get their asses in gear to help me that woke me. I watched as the nurses busily got to work on me administering an IV, I was in a shock induced stupor everything was like a fog, then I saw a familiar face Frantic and concerned... Tom.

"Paisley...can you hear me?" he was pulling my eyelids back flashing a light in them, I didn't respond. I was aware of my surroundings but I couldn't do anything,...the _pain_

 

The all too familiar beeping of the heart monitor told me I was still alive, my eyelids fluttered until the room slowly came into focus, then I heard a soft voice.

"hey half pint" it was Ken,my head gradually turned to the right, there he was wearing his EMT uniform smiling, he looked like hell. "you gave us scare, don't do that shit again" he gently chided with a smile.

"hey, with me, its go big or go home" my voice croaked from the dryness in my throat

"there will be no going home" he wagged a finger at me.

"I have no plans to die you ass clown" I managed a weak grin.

"well little girl you almost did...that stray bullet wreaked havoc on you, it bounced around in your chest.. If hadn't been for Doctor H assisting.." he sighed " we wouldn't be having this discussion,.. Paisley.. you coded on the Table when they tried to take the bullet out, but Doctor H worked on you for like ten minutes refusing to let you die"

I stared at Ken, _you got to be fucking kidding me?!_

"what?" I squinted my eyes,

"yes.. he was persistent, even when Doctor Rexley the Cardiac surgeon told him it was... over.. Doctor H was having none of it, that's what the nurses who were in the surgery room told me"

Closing my eyes, I couldn't believe it.. the bastard..had saved my life, I couldn't understand him from the get go, Physician, Dom, asshole and now my Savior ...what the fuck am I to do?..I couldn't exactly hate him.

"ah, she's awake"

looking upward I heaved a sigh, there he was Doctor Tom, patron saint to my insanity, shit. looking ever the part the professional in his white doctors coat pressed shirt and pants, silk tie and perfectly coiffed hair and all the arrogance one could choke on.

"good morning Doctor" Ken greeted him.

"good morning, hows our little patient?, talking?"

"oh yes...and spirited too, called me an ass clown" he chuckled.

a slight curl grew at the corner of Toms lips as he looked at me,here we go _*sigh*_

"this is a good sign" he walked over to the left side of the bed.

"well half pint, my shift starts in twenty, I'll visit later" he placed a quick kiss on my forehead "I'll tell everyone you're awake" and with that he left.

"my he's.. an _attentive_ crew member" Tom said as he began to remove the surgical bandages,looking at my wound.

"he just cares, he was there when I was shot"

 _"hmmm,_ I think there's something more.. on his part"

I rolled my eyes. _and you know everything?, condescending jerk!_

"seriously, can you just do your job and not be an asshole?"

"and making an observation makes me an asshole?.." he snorted "I see getting shot hasn't changed your view of me"

I tried sitting up, wincing, _fuck I still hurt...ugh._

"I think going from being a huge dick to an asshole would be an improvement"

Tom gave me an annoyed look, his face then relaxed, sighing.

"why must you be so difficult?" he leaned in, we were almost nose to nose "seven hours ago I almost lost you" _holy hell..are those..tears?_ placing a hand flat against my cheek I had no choice but look at him _"at this point morsel, I'll take any insult you dish out"_ his voice was barely a whisper, I could tell he was fighting the tears I saw at the corners of his eyes.

My forehead creased I suddenly felt really crappy, the things Ken told me about Tom working on me in the surgery room and seeing how genuine he was being with me now.

 _"I..I'm sorry"_ my voice soft but still gravelly,

he cocked his head looking puzzled.

"what?"

 _"I'm sorry._. I shouldn't be so.. cruel" and then it hit, a wave of emotion, with a huge gulp, tears poured down my face, his whole facial expression collapsed into concern _"I..I know, wha.. what you ddd..did..you..you saved.. my..my life"_ I stuttered through my tears _"aaan..and I'm just bbeing shitty ttto you"_

"ssshh sshh" he shushed me, smoothing his hand down my hair as he drew me into his arms _"its alright little one,_ its in your nature, I'd be worried if you hadn't told me I was a wanker" he chuckled as he ever so gently rocked me in his arms,careful not to aggravate my surgical wound.

 

Two days into my hospital stay I had every visitor possible Casey,Davey, the entire crew from the station, some of the officers from the LAPD that had been on scene during the shooting, as it had been explained to me, that myself,Ken, an Lin had responded to a shooting victim that was unresponsive.

upon our arrival as I jumped out of the back of the ambulance a rain of gun fire was heard and I was hit, when I asked about the victim we were supposed to pick up, an officer told me, he was a known gang member and was already d.o.a there was nothing we could of done the guy had a bullet wound to the head,and two in the chest.

Currently I was staring at the food that was brought to me, it was suppose to be lunch... it looked like shit.

"something wrong?" I looked up at my resident hero and Doctor..Tom,wrinkling my nose I pushed tray away.

 _"I'd rather eat dog crap"_ I murmured in disgust.

He tsked and shook his head.

"that's no way to talk about your food, besides its good for you"

"really now?" I gave him a stubborn look "you eat it if your such a big advocate" I pushed the tray towards him "c'mon, _go ahead"_

Tom sat beside me on the edge of the bed wearing a smug grin.

"no, I'm saving my appetite for something else" he looked me up and down, he ran his tongue across his bottom lip "thinking about it makes me hungry even now" he gave his brows a slight wiggle.

"what" I folded my arms firmly "they don't serve pussy in the faculty room?"

He belted out a bark of laughter as he threw his head back, then hovered over me.

_"well, at least not the one I want"_

 

It was nice to be back in my Apartment,I was given a leave of absence from work at least a month, which yeah, I did bitch about, thought it was much too long, but my cardiologist felt it best since my heart did take on most of the damage from the bullet, and what I didn't expect is that my aftercare wouldn't be by a live in nurse...but by Tom who volunteered, I was going to argue but that was futile and I knew it, so when I was told he'd see to my care I took it fine, which I think he was perplexed by that _finally,I had the last laugh_.

"little one, where did you go?" Tom announced himself.

"I'm in the bathroom" I called out,

I needed one.. _to wash the *hospital* off of me,_ I turned the water on and tested the temperature with my hand.

"ah, you shouldn't be moving about so much, here let me do this for you" he said as he entered.

I turned from where I sat on the edge of the bathtub,clearly irritated.

"I'm more than capable Tom, please, while I appreciate your help and staying here with me... _don't_ molly coddle me"

He closed the toilet lid and sat.

"then at least let me assist you with this"

reaching out Tom began to unbutton my blouse, I resigned myself to the fact that I was at his mercy, I couldn't over do myself or I'd wind up back in the Hospital, sitting motionless he slid the blouse gently over my shoulders and off, my breasts exposed as due to where my surgical wound was wearing a bra wasn't an option, his eyes lingered on my breasts, not in a hungry fashion, but admiring them, and I think to observe my wound, he then looked up at me, I managed a weak smile.

"stand up darling, and I'll help you with the rest"

Once in the water, Tom took a wash rag and began to soap it up and bathe me, it felt a bit awkward, I looked up at him much like a scolded child would.

"what is it Paisley?"

"um..I can wash myself"

smiling he continued to wash my back, _fucking Dom anyways.. and I know that's whats motivating him right now._

"I know, but allow me this much"

Tom could tell I was uncomfortable, he stopped, and I was taken aback as I watched him silently disrobed, and got in the bath and sit behind me. _is this really happening?_ and resumed washing my back as if it were nothing, and oddly enough... I relaxed.

sensing this he gently pulled me back further between his legs with his left arm around my waist, his chin resting on my right shoulder he placed a soft kiss on it and he continued bathing me with his other hand as I leaned back into him, it was a silent willingness between us and for the very first time.. I felt content in his presence as this was a different side of him I had never experienced, and I liked it very much, _okay maybe he wasn't being a Dom..then again how would I know?_

After thoroughly bathing me he had given me one of his dress shirts and I was so looking forward to my _oh so soft_ Tinkerbell pj's ..*sigh* and I actually got to choose my panties, _imagine that_ ,I did protest a bit but he pled his case about how the shirt allowed easier access to him cleaning my surgical wound plus..how pleasing I looked in his shirts, and I couldn't help but notice the delight dancing in those azure eyes when he said it.

that and he had given me the most delicious full on enthusiastic kiss, tongue included it nearly toppled me over backwards if hadn't he held me with one strong arm at the small of my back, yeah he pretty much was winning me over, and I was impressed that he hadn't been sexual at all with me...yet.

"little one does pizza sound good to you?"

"are you fucking serious?, I'd eat the cardboard box it comes in, anything but that shit I was eating at the hospital!" I was practically standing up on the couch now.

He chuckled at my reaction.

"ehehhehehe, oh morsel, you're like a little girl some times it suits you, tell me what kind would you like?"

"anything, but those damn fish on it"

"as you wish little one" he winked and he went about placing an order.

Having had my fill of pizza and believe me I wolfed down quite a bit I found myself snuggled up next to Tom (who himself by now had dressed in pj bottoms and a t-shirt) on the couch watching a movie, he had an arm draped about me, I'd go as far as to say it was almost protective in how it felt.

Wasn't sure how today was going to turn out, actually I kind of figured Paisley would be her usual self,.. a thorn in my ass, fighting me all the way on letting me handle her aftercare, she even let me get in the bath.. and bathe her, _mind is still blown on that one_ , but here I am on her couch in _her_ apartment and now as I look down shes drifting off to sleep in my arms.

this woman has masterfully wrapped me around that tiny finger of hers and whats fucking killing me,she doesn't even... _realize it,_ right now I want nothing more than to scoop her up and put her to bed and crawl up next to her wrapping my entire body around her tiny little body, shielding her from everything, it still freaks me out how close she came to death, how close I came to losing my wee morsel.

 

I could feel the warmth against my back and the heaviness of an arm over my waist and a leg over my legs, lifting my head smiling, as I figured.. Tom had brought me to bed and curled up with me _literally_ his face was buried in my thick mane of hair I felt him shift a bit, I slowly turned over so I could face him making sure I took care of my bandaged wound.

 _god he was beautiful even when he slept_ , my eyes took in his features, peaceful.. with what looked like a hint of a smile on his lips, carefully I reached up with one hand, and with my fingertips touched his cheek mesmerized by the masculine elegance of this man, tracing my fingers along his strong jowl to his chin, underneath it.

down his throat across his Adam's apple _this was actually making me wet as hell!!_ I bit on my bottom lip,My fingers spread as I slowly reached his collar bone, then on down to his pectoral muscles, they flinched, my fingers quickly withdrew fearing I woke him, but he never woke, I resumed my quiet exploration but as my fingers reached his abdomen I gasped when a rather firm grasp wrapped around my wrist.

 _"going further down wouldn't be wise little one"_ came a sleepy voice.

I froze, feeling a bit embarrassed...no,stupid.

"I..I was just, um"

fuck I couldn't look him in the eye.

 _"curious_ my pet, I know" I heard the smile in his voice.

 _"erm..yes"_ I said softly. "I..I just figured" and I gulped "since you got to touch my body and explore it.. I just wanted.. the same chance"

"you want to get to know more about me.. about my body?" his tone was one of disbelief, I looked up and nodded shyly,a big smile spread across his face slowly he pulled the blankets from us exposing both of us "please little one...do as you wish, continue"

smiling I started where I left off but this time instead of touching his belly with my fingers I began planting wispy kisses on it, he gasped quietly at my touch, as I reached the top of his pj pants I slowly rolled the elastic band down and was greeted with the tip of his engorged cock, precum had pooled at the slit,daring myself I flicked my tongue at it tasting him, his hips bucked slightly.

 _"shit!"_ he said in a whisper, Slowly I pulled the rest of his pants off, observing his more than exceptional cock now that it was totally exposed, leaning down I placed kisses on his very inner thigh next to his balls and even began to suckle on them, Tom was now gently fisting my hair and writhing ,moaning my name now _"holy shit darling, you are... magnificent"_ he breathed, I made one long lick from his balls to the bottom of his cock all the way to the tip where I took it into my mouth and made a rather rude slurping nose before I released it.

"goddamn it woman" he was halfway sitting up as was I, his eyelids were hooded.

"I'm really not that good Tom" I admitted sheepishly,Tom tilted his head "I've only had two lovers in my life, I don't have that much experience, I..I hope I'm doing okay?

frowning Tom shook his head.

" my lovely morsel.. you are doing quite well, don't be so quick to belittle yourself..I am pleased" he grinned now... _was he really?_

"seriously?" I was unsure and began to wring my hands together, looking away then back into those penetrating beautiful eyes."well.. I mean that is.. could you.. teach me?" _gawd I felt like such an incompetent fucking idiot!_

The satisfied expression he wore now was deadpan,oh shit! I said the wrong fucking thing, now he thinks I'm some ignorant twit! feeling like a complete fucking moron I scrambled to get off the bed,wincing at the pain from the stitches pulling at my skin, when I felt myself being pulled back on it.

"where are you going?"

"I just repulsed you didn't I?" I was unable to look at him.

"god no!" he made me look at him "darling.. you just caught me off guard" he held my face with his hand "you really want to learn more.. from me?"

I nodded. truthfully I really did.

"I just want..to ..well, that is, to .. to properly, please you, the way a Woman should"

 _gawd, now I sounded like a total fucking virgin!.._ caressing my cheek Tom looked at me sweetly.

"my little Paisley.. I would be honored to teach you, guide you" he stared at me a moment longer "you are, an amazing little woman, _priceless"_

sighing I was relieved, he didn't think I was some weird freak of nature like I thought I was.

"could.. you start now?" I moistened my lips "I want you to make love to me Tom" I stood up on my knees now and began to remove my shirt "don't get me wrong, the first time at your place was.. Great, I've never felt anything like that, but..." I smoothed my hands up his chest "I want to feel you inside me, your cock filling me up, moving inside me" placing kisses on the corners of his mouth now I felt him pull me flush against his naked body.

"if that is your wish" he was breathing heavy now, "we have to be careful though" he looked at my bandage.

 _"it is..and I understand"_ my voice was lustful now.

slowly he laid me down on my back,straddling my entire body, never losing eye contact.

" _beg me"_ he growled, biting on my lip I could feel my arousal grow.

" Tom.. _please_ " I whimpered as my hips bucked upwards and ground my now dripping cunt slowly all over his hard cock _"fuck me, I want to feel you inside me"_

"my you _are_ feeling pretty wanton my morsel" his voice had deepened. "I had no idea"

He said nothing more and began pelting my body with kisses and licks setting my skin on fire, I squirmed all over the place and moaned like a damn whore all he could do was chuckle at my sensitivity to his touch and it was a wicked chuckle at that, it was when he started rubbing the head of his cock against my folds that damn near set me off.

" _oooooh..ssshhiiitt"_ I moaned.

"you like that little one?"

"yes Tom. _Oh god yes!"_

"then you'll love this" and with a gentle thrust he pushed his cock inside me all the way to the hilt, I raised my hips up taking him to the hilt, _oh my Fucking christ!_ Hes huge!..oooooh!! my eyelids fluttered he felt so damn good and that was putting it lightly.

"ahhhhhh Tom!" I cried out.

"damn woman, your fucking _tight as hell!_ " he said between gritted teeth as he began moving inside me."you feel like a virgin, morsel, fucking hell" he groaned.

"oh Tom, please, faster, please" I whined shamelessly.

"are you sure?" he panted, I knew he was restraining himself.

"dammit yes!" I practically screamed.

he made careful but forceful thrusts into me instantly making rutting noises, the whole thing felt so primal one hand reached up cupping one of my breasts, his fingers taunting my nipple his cock  at one point was sliding in and out at a pace I couldn't describe all I knew was I couldn't push my hips up against him hard enough I wanted him deeper inside if that were possible, the man had an exceptionally sized cock that filled me, yet I wanted more of him, the room was filled with moaning, groaning, panting, swearing.

"don't stop Tom, please!, I love how you feel inside me, your cock is... _is.aaaaaahhh"_

"aw god Paisley the feeling of your cunt milking my cock it's driving me _..oooh..shit!_ unf!..aww.. _fuck!_ " he grunted.

Tom held firm to my hips and drove into me over and over groaning until he finally peaked and I joined in as we belted our primal cries of release. He collapsed onto his back as did I onto the bed, our heavy breathing was only to be heard. I felt one of his hands glide down the contour of my sweaty body.

"you alright little one?" he panted heavily trying to catch his breath.

"I feel amazing" I breathed back. lifting himself up, carefully turning me over to face him, we both were a hot, stinky, sweaty mess _"I hope this continues"_ I whispered as I tapped on his bottom lip playfully.

He hung his head shaking it as he chuckled.

"ehehehehehe you are horny my little morsel..I _definitely_ had no idea"

"indeed I am... and I'm discovering.. _it is you I crave"_ I whispered in a desirous tone, slowly looking up through his loose sweaty bit's of hair that dangled In his face, it was shock I saw. _yeah Tom, I'm freaking myself out too._

 

It was around noon when we finally woke up and actually got dressed.

"you need help"

It wasn't a question, turning around Tom entered the kitchen as I was throwing the carton away from the Pizza from last night, he took it an tossed it too the ground, promptly picked me up by the waist placing me on the counter, taking my head in his hands and kissed me, his mouth devouring mine making hungry wet noises.

with one of my arms instantly wrapped around his neck pulling him to me, his hands left my head and grabbed my ass and slid me right into him,my legs wrapped around him, his mouth left mine and made its way to my neck, his hips grinding into my thigh, I already began to feel my cunt dampening and I sighed at the prospect of him being inside of me again which made me wetter and I actually felt it on my inner thighs.

 _"little one.."_ he breathed into my neck "I need you at this moment,.. what have you done to me?"

I said not a word and made a quick work of his trousers that landed with a *thump* to the floor, he watched me in awe, quietly I slid off the counter and knelt before him, with my tongue I made my way to his treasure trail of hair from belly button to his pubes, his hips bucked ever slightly in anticipation, I heard him gasp, as I took his thick shaft in my hand I saw the cum leaking at the tip, I lapped at it with the tip of my tongue before snaking my whole tongue around it entirely sucking on it, _god he tasted good,_ his hips arose with a gasp.

 _"Darling.. god"_ he whimpered.

I trailed the tip of my tongue over the protruding blood vessels on his cock, causing him to squirm under my attentions,with my other hand I began to massage his balls.

 _"Paisley"_ he groaned,

I transitioned my tongue to taking his head into my mouth an began to slowly bob up an down while stroking his shaft,still caressing his balls, his hips began to move as if fucking my mouth,his gasps urged me on to take more of him further into my mouth.

"ooooh little one, _do not be soo... anxious..ttoo..too please me"_ he panted, I looked up still sucking him, our eyes met, "it would bb be good to stop" his warning to let me know he was going to explode in my mouth if I didn't, and I had no intention of doing so.

keeping my eyes locked with his he saw this, his head dropped back taking a handful of my hair he began moving my head back and forth, I relinquished control placing my hands on his hips and he started fucking my mouth in earnest, his body tensed and the pulsation of his cock told me he was about to cum I moved my tongue feverishly about his shaft.

 _"holy fuck my darling!"_ he howled and that was it, I swallowed his hot seed as it shot down my throat, my eyes watered due to the stifling of my gag reflex and the act itself when he finally relaxed I looked up at him, our eyes met.

"did I please you?" my voice was small.

I couldn't believe it, as I looked down at this little woman at my feet with her watery eyes and evidence of my seed resting at the corners of her sweet mouth She looked so delightful as she asked me simply if she " _pleased me_ " was this the same woman I met almost a month ago?, stubborn, mouthy, and in no way would have been caught dead in her current position, what's changed? cupping her chin I lifted her to her feet, wiping my issue off the corners of her mouth with my hand.

 _"morsel, you did indeed"_ and I claimed her mouth with a passionate kiss which she accepted more than willingly.

 

"Paisley, darling I'm sorry but my office called I have to go in for a couple of hours, will you be okay?"

I looked up from the book I was reading.

"of course, go ahead, you're a Doctor after all"

"are you sure" he looked concerned.

"Tom, I'm positive" I smiled "now go" I shooed him off, leaning down he kissed me.

"I'll be back little one, if anything comes up, and I do mean anything...call or text me"

I sighed exasperated rolling my eyes, _I seem to do that a lot lately._

"ugh. alright _daddy_ " I said in a sarcastic nasally tone. He quirked a brow at that remark.

"that's my little girl" he grinned.

I instantly understood the reference.

"funny Doctor.. _real funny"_

Tom laughed as he went out the door.. _cheeky ass._

About two hours after Tom had left for the hospital

I heard a knock on the front door, upon answering I was taken aback by the person standing there, she was beautiful, statuesque brunette slender built, pouty lips, almond shaped light blue eyes, perfect pert bosoms, everything about her screamed super model material.

"may I help you?" I asked.

"oh, hello..my name is Cassidy" she smiled almost nervous like.

"hello, can I help you Cassidy?"

she shifted in her heels, looking uncomfortable.

"you're Paisley right?"

"yes" I folded my arms, this was getting weird now, _who the hell is she? how did she know my name?_

"I really don't know how to tell you this, but I guess being straight forward is best" she smoothed her hands down her pants "I'm Tom's fiancee"

 

"Paisley were are you?.. how come its so dark in here. _.ow..fuck!"_ I switched a light on, as I was sitting on the couch, Tom stood by the coffee table rubbing his shin, he looked up at me "why are you sitting in the dark?" slowly I looked up at him, a contained rage sat behind my eyes.

"I was thinking" my tone low and controlled.

"you can think with the lights on darling" he said still rubbing his shin "and I wouldn't have to practically break my ass trying to walk through the room"

I snorted shaking my head.

"is something wrong?"

"yeah"

I now was glaring up at him now he could certainly see how pissed I was. He promptly made his way to me.

"Paisley what is it, tell me"

"had me a visitor today"

He looked confused, tilting his head.

"brunette, tall, beautiful eyes, perfect tits,legs for days looks like she belongs on a Paris runway,goes by the name of . _..Cassidy"_

 _"whaaat?"_ his eyes widened, skin paling,he looked as if I punched him in the dick.

"yeah, did you forget to tell me something Tom? like she's.. _your fucking fiancee!"_ I spat as I shot to my feet.

 _"oh woah_.. wait a minute" he put his hands up in front of himself.

 _"why should I?!._. damn you, do you realize how fucking stupid I feel right now?" the tears were brimming.,Tom pulled me into his arms, I was having none of it, I hammered on his chest with my fists,daming the pain in my chest. _"no no no no, just fucking no!"_ but the more I protested and struggled in his arms, the tighter he held me. until the tears fell and I was crying _"you bastard"_

"I'm only a bastard in Cassidy's eyes Paisley, _shes not_ my fiancee.. not anymore" I stopped struggling looking up at him, squinting. "we were engaged at one time, but I broke it off.. a year and a half ago"

"wha?"

relaxing his hold on me wiping my tears with the pad of his thumb.

"I broke it off, Paisley, _she was_ my sub,but there was some.. mental issues she had that couldn't be resolved, shes sick"

my forehead creased.

"sick?"

"she's bipolar with multiple personality disorder, or as you've probably heard them called fifty one fifty and mpd, she hid it quite well, and seems she still is as she had you convinced she was this normal woman betrayed by me, I can put you in contact with some professionals if you need more convincing Paisley, they know all about her, including law enforcement"

my jaw dropped, _fuck..what the hell!!?_

"oh hell, she told me you were getting married this Christmas.. and... and" I choked " shes pregnant"

Tom looked up heaving a sigh as he pulled me securely into his arms resting his head atop mine

"no morsel, none of its true, its all a fantasy she made up in her head, that unfortunately she believes is real"

Then a realization hit me,I closed my eyes, _what the fuck is going on!?_

"that crazy bitch knows where I live..how in the fuck?"

"my guess... shes been stalking me" Tom pointed to himself "you bring up an interesting point.. darling, I'm going to make some phone calls,I don't like this, I need to know you're safe" and with that Tom took his cell out and walked away.

"Well pet I just got off the phone with a colleague, Doctor Phelps, hes a Psychiatrist at UCLA and well aware of Cassidy's case" he looked at me with unease " we both agreed, for your safety love, that you not remain here, until Cassidy's found"

"are you freaking kidding me?"

_this shit's getting stranger by the minute._

"I'm afraid not, I have a place up the coast, we can stay there, Cassidy knows nothing of it, and I'm going to have Casey take you there so if she is following me, she won't suspect it and not follow you, in the mean time I need to throw her off track, I'll have to put my Jag in storage and rent a car"

This was some wild shit.. No this was television show shit, like CSI, Criminal Minds type of shit, _what the fuck?_

"okay when did I wake up on a episode of some crime show drama?, cause this is really fucked up" I raked a hand through my hair as I plopped down on my sofa, Tom knelt down beside me putting a hand on my knee.

 _"I'm so sorry pet_ , I had no Idea she was even around, last I heard was when I had made arrangements to have her moved back to Florida with her mum, who was going to put Cassidy into a residential treatment facility that I had recommended"

"well.. It seems as if either her mom didn't follow through, or... Cassidy some how escaped" I shrugged "I don't know, I'm just.. blown away by all this crap, its just so sudden Tom"

giving my knee a squeeze I looked up at him.

"I promise once I get you sorted at the beach house Paisley, I'll explain everything about her, our relationship, _anything_ you need to know"

 

                                                              _To be Continued..._

 

_Cassidy (Tom's former sub)_

__

_Photo credit/source- https://sarasecrets.files.wordpress.com/2014/01/megan-fox-eyes-charm-shadow-face.jpg_


	5. Curious Attraction

Staring forward I hadn't said a word since we left L.A Casey drove in silence but I can tell she was itching to say something so I just waited for her to speak, _I didn't have to wait long._

"you going to be okay?, cause.. as of late you seem to be a chaos magnet"

"funny Casey" I snorted, _not in the mood Casey._

"well between getting shot and now being followed by a nut job of a chick, hell fire woman" Casey sighed.

"neither of which are my fault, and the nut job as you so eloquently put it, will be dealt with, Tom won't let this slide"

"so tell me, how does he know her, he really didn't go into detail"

I looked over at her almost grinning, but not quite.

"she used to be he his sub, until her mental instability surfaced and got out of hand"

Casey jerked her head in my direction.

_"you're shittin' me!"_

"nope" I shook my head. "he tried getting her help but it wasn't working, so Tom and her mom worked something out and she, meaning Cassidy was suppose to be in a residential treatment facility in Florida...that was a year and a half ago"

"holy fuck!, this is some weird ass shit Paise, why is she even loose?"

"that's what Tom's doing right now, looking into it, cause either her mom didn't put her into treatment which Tom doubts, or, she went a.w.a.l.l" I was beginning to believe the latter, then my cell started going off... a text.

_T- how you fairing pet?_

_P- fine, I rather enjoy being on the run_

_T- darling you have no idea how bad I feel about this_

_P- like its your fault, quit beating yourself up_

_T- in a way, it is.. as a medical professional and as her former Dom I should of made definite sure that Cassidy was confined to a facility not only for her safety but for others as well_

_P- there's only so much you can do Tom, the fact you sought out help for her shows that you cared and did the right thing,.. Is she really that unsafe to have loose?_

_T- pet.. she has psychotic tendencies, basically that means she could have a psychotic break in which Cassidy will be unable to tell apart reality from fantasy and could develop violent outbursts... so yes shes a danger to herself as well as the public_

I re-read the text over and over, I hadn't realized just how sick this woman was, _shit._

_P- if she got loose from a facility.. someone needs their ass kicked, cause that's bullshit!_

_T- I couldn't agree more, Dr Phelps is investigating that as we speak, he's livid._

_P- please be careful.. I'm starting to like You_

_T- and you my morsel.. Are finding places in my Heart that's never been revealed, how you did this... astounds me_

my eyes actually began to water, him and his damn poetic words. _thinks hes fucking Shakespeare or something,_ Casey stayed with me when we arrived at Tom's beach house, she whistled when she got a good look at the place.

"shit... I should of became a doctor instead of a RN, this place is fucking sweet!"

I giggled as I put my duffle bag down.

"or married one instead of a Respiratory therapist"

She looked over her shoulder giving me one her infamous _"fuck you"_ looks.

"well, lucky you" her voice was full of sarcasm "that you just happen to be fucking one" and then she laughed dodging one of my sandals I threw at her.

"and how do you know I'm even fucking him? miss smartass"

"aw c'mon Paise, I'm no idiot!" she shot back.

"well?" I folded my arms, my lips at a twist.

"you're such a bitch" she burst into a fit of giggles "are you seriously challenging my claim?"

"only because I want to know why you would _think_ I am, other than the fact you have a dirty friggin' mind" I accused. _"and"_ I pointed at her "no lame excuses like, _it's because you've been walking kinda funny_ , type of bullshit either"

that comment made Casey almost fall over backwards onto the sofa laughing,our playful banter was disrupted by once again my cell.

"ah.. speak of the devil!" Casey wiggled her brows,flipping her off I read the text.

_T- hello morsel, I take you both arrived safely?_

_P- yes, your home is beautiful Tom, thank you_

_T- anything to insure your safety pet_

_P- I would have been safe in L.A_

_T- your only safe with me_

_P- protective aren't we..lol_

_T- you're under my care, of course I am... besides, I'm starting to like you too_

Fuck.. why did he have to do that? well.. I did it first.

_P- will you be coming up here?_

_T- does my morsel miss me?_

_P- yes, of course_

_T- later tonight I'll arrive, I miss you too_

_P- good, cause Casey's getting on my fucking nerves..lol_

_T- oh? how so?_

_P- she's...being pervy *rolls eyes*_

_T- really, anything interesting?_

_P- Omg,seriously!?_

_T- hahahaha, she's asking if you and I are having sex.. isn't she?_

_P- no... she is saying we ARE having sex.. she's such a bitch sometimes..lol_

_T- Lmao.. and she'd be correct about the sex *wink*_

_P- bastard_

_T- if memory serves my correctly.. you.. seduced me little one_

_P- hmm.. and IF my memory serves me correctly as well YOU started it, by climbing into my bath and bathing me you ass, you honestly think that didn't arouse me?.. then your awfully thick in the head._

_T- I know it aroused you.. I was counting on it_

the fuck?..he was playing with me the whole time!

_P- you were trying to get me in bed!?_

_T- I was trying to get you to warm up to me, so we could "maybe" have an intimate moment, I left that up to you..I wouldn't ever "play you" pet._

_P- better not, been there, done with that shit._

_T- no darling I mean you no harm, but just so you know pet I'm going make sure recent disruptions will be wiped away when I get there._

_P- oh?_

_T- lets just say, any man can fuck his woman but as for me.. I'll make sure you lose the ability to walk,talk..or want the touch of any other man._

"jesus Christ" my eyes popped.

"what is it, whats wrong Paise?"

I swallowed hard as I kept staring at the text, then I looked over at Casey.

"nothing, its all good"

_P- great I'll be a paraplegic mute with relationship issues and gun shot wound..nice_

_T- but it'll be worth it...at least the paraplegia part will *wink*_

great,just what have I gotten myself into?

That night when Tom arrived he thanked Casey for her help, after she left, he had wandered back to the living room where I was.

"Tom"

and no sooner had his name left my lips, his mouth consumed mine, surprised at first but I quickly melted into the kiss I actually missed this, the heat of his kisses, the power in which he seem to possess me when he did.

this kiss however seemed to be ravenous in nature and sparked something in me And for whatever reason, I wish I knew, I wordlessly slipped to the floor on my knees before him, looking up and as our eyes meet, I began to undo the fly on his pants, Tom's eyes enlarged.

"darling-"

Silently I put a finger to my lips, shushing him, once his pants were undone I slid them down, never breaking eye contact,Tom's eyes softened, knowing what I was about to do. Positioning my self gently I wrapped my hand about his shaft, and my tongue darted out lightly lapping at the cum on the tip of his cock.

I heard a hiss and his whole body stiffened. that's when I shoved the head into my mouth and I purposely made the loudest, rudest slurping noises as I sucked on his dick holding his shaft an slowly pumping it looking up at him suggestively.

as I had him in my mouth bobbing up and down, his eyes popped an his pupils dilated, his lips slightly parted as he whispered "fuck" my eyes sparkled then my tongue did its wanton dance around the head, this time not being so shy about it, I began to suck harder, moving his large member in an out of my mouth and stroking his shaft with more vigor.

I was further motivated as he began to squirm about "fuck love, your mouth is splendid, your tongue is glorious" he moaned, he slumped to the floor arching his back, bucking his hips groaning

I never stopped, he made his way to the flat of his back I could feel his cock spasm in my mouth, and then it was filled with his seed, I swallowed as fast as it shot in, when his hips relaxed I gave the tip of his dick a generous lick. And then wiped my mouth. I started to crawl up to him when I was suddenly grabbed and pulled on top of him, looking down at him, his chest heaving, he was now looking at me. His pupils still blown.

 _"so full of surprises pet"_ he panted looking quite satisfied.

I grinned wickedly.

 _"uh huh, that I am."_ I purred "However.. I'm still waiting for you to.. _Paralyze me_..isn't that what your text said?" I smirked but that was quickly wiped from my face as he picked me up placing me on my knees, his fingers gingerly slipped down my pants and under my panties

"your dripping pet, all for me Hmm" his fingertips grazed my clit my body gave a slight jolt he chuckled " so responsive to me, I wonder" and he looked at me questioningly as he quickened the pace of the finger across the now swollen nub, I whimpered.

"ah yeesss" my hips shifted even more without another word he rendered me of my sweat pants and underwear, flipped me over so I was bent over the edge of the sofa

 _" ass in the air my darling, I have something for you"_ his voice was breathy but firm, slowly I put my ass up, I heard the unmistakable sound of his pants being kicked across floor, his hand smoothed up my spine until it reached the back of my neck, where he took a handful of my hair he pulled back on it I felt his breath on my ear, I was a bit distracted as his other hand was busy teasing my now saturated folds and engorged clit.

but he spoke softly and seductively " I'm going to pleasure you the way you deserve, and show you a few new things" and with that he grabbed my hips and plunged his cock into me, I belted out a scream, the attack on my core was unexpected, his thrusts were fierce at best, he grunted between his teeth after a moment the pain melted into a sensation of bliss I hadn't expected I started gasping and groaning as I fisted the cushions on the sofa.

 _"oooohh gaawwwd"_ I moaned loudly, I pushed my ass up against him to intensify the friction of his cock.

"your pussy is so hot little Paisley, fuck!" his voice was strained as he pumped furiously now within me. Suddenly he stopped and flipped me over, his eyes wild. "love I need to do something, please.. Just.. Don't freak, I wont hurt you we've done it before" he said breathlessly, he disappeared for a second I waited for him curious as to what he was doing when he returned he had two silk scarves.

"you're going to tie me up again" it wasn't a question

As he approached me he nodded.

"just your arms my love, not tightly, okay? ..follow me"

I nodded my consent and I joined him in his bedroom, though there was a bit of fear clutching at my chest, I was also curious and excited too, he tied each of my wrists to each of the posts of the headboard, there I laid naked, bound and pretty much helpless on the bed.

feeling a mixture of uncertainty and arousal I was slowly writhing and twitching about, looking up at my restraints every now and then and back up at a now fully naked Tom who stood at the foot of the bed watching this, with a animalistic look in his eyes.

"fuck.. You look so beautiful right now, I know you won't understand little one when I say this, but... I'm so fucking aroused by how helpless you look lying there, squirming about in your bonds, tell me ... do you feel helpless?"

I nodded, his hand began to stroke his already erect cock, I knew seeing me like this turned him on, I Had discussions with Casey about her lifestyle she told me "things" well now was as good time as any to put the things I learned to good use.

so I began by subtlety raising my hips up off the mattress and ever so slowly gyrated them so he could see my drenched core as I did my nectar trickled down my inner thigh his jaw slackened I looked upon him innocently if anything it looked more like anticipation.

 _"oh my"_ he whispered as he now crawled on the bed, he now straddled me on all fours looking down on me, I bucked my hips as I tried to reach his cock dangling within close proximity of my throbbing hole.

I whimpered,Tom looked at his cock then at me.

"you want me to fuck you with that?"

 _"yes Tom"_ I said softly "fuck me hard, make me raw with that big cock, please" I was whimpering now.

"and you shall have that _my_ wanton little Paisley, my loins burn for you, _and only you_..." he growled.

His mouth latched itself onto my left nipple, instantly my body responded to his touch, I could feel my core immediately gush even more with wetness Then if that were not enough, the tip of his tongue danced across the tip of my nipple at a rapid pace eliciting a cry from me as it felt so fucking good, I could hear his throaty chuckle of victory, his fingers found my already wet cunt waiting , and he did not disappoint, his fingers pumped eagerly, my hips instantly began to move with him.

"mmm yes my little one, slick and juicy"

Tom slid down between my thighs, they bucked hard when I felt the touch of his velvet hot tongue starting to lick, suckling, and lap at my clit rapidly, I could hear the rude wet noises as he did so, he moved so quickly over my folds and my ever sensitive bud I couldn't help but writhe and squirm and moan, arching my head back.

his tongue then slid down to my entrance and then plunged into my core I practically shoved my crotch up into his face as my hips flew upward and I cried out, pumping fiercely he tongue fucked me, twisting it within my walls, teasing me. And then suddenly he was on his knees, his tongue licking his lips and face enjoying the taste of me as he watched my expression as he did so. He leaned over me as he was adjusting my restraints I couldn't help but stare at the rigid cock before me it was hard to resist not to poke my tongue out and give it a lick, as Tom backed away he gently took me by the hips.

"now, I'm going to take you from behind, and I'm going to fuck you so hard you may not be able to walk properly for awhile" there was no blue left in his eyes,and I was pretty sure there was no green left in mine.

" _god I hope so_ " I breathed I was so fucking aroused.

flipping me onto my stomach Tom grabbed my hips propping my ass in the air,spreading my legs, and without mercy he rammed his cock up into my cunt to the hilt and in unison we belted out a howl, he began slowly moving inside me immediately, then gradually began pounding into me, our skin slapping as his thighs and balls connected with my ass, giving my ass a quick hard slap.

"yes, oh god yes!, your walls feel so fucking hot and tight, and _fuck_! am I going to make you so _sore!_ " he yelled, then grabbing a handful of my hair he pulled back, his mouth was by my ear, his breathing heavy _"morsel, I can no longer hold back"_ it was almost a snarl _"you're mine"_ I didn't know what to think and my lack of reply earned me rather painful jerk on the handful of my hair he had _"is-this-under-stood?"_ hissed between thrusts I nodded his rhythm was quickening I could feel my walls tremble I cried out.

" _yes, cum Paisley!"_ he exclaimed.

and with one good hard thrust and a rather loud feral yet wolfish sounding wail from him, our orgasms came crashing within us, we both fell together on the bed in a hot mess smelling of sweat and sex, .. our breathing began to slow.

Tom was half draped on me he turn to look at me his light curls were plastered to his head, his hand smoothed its way down my dampened lengthy mane, I watched him silently slowly as he sat up and turned me on my back undoing the scarves, I was limp and was pretty much useless.

Laying propped up by a pillow on the wrap around couch in the living room Tom handed me some tea.

"its chamomile _,it'll soothe you pet"_ he said quietly, then he sat beside me, sipping on it I remained quiet "what are you thinking about?" he played with one of my lengthy tresses.

"nothing"

"I've already told you...you're a terrible liar Paisley, please talk to me"

looking over at him I shrugged, what did he want me to say?

"darling, I know I was a bit aggressive with you earlier, and I said some things that probably put you off" he moved closer to me taking one of my hands he balled it up, kissing it "it was never my intention to be so.. forceful with you,especially with your wound to be considered, and what I said that you were.. mine" he sighed " the whole fucking thing..I'm afraid my Dom was showing and I'm sorry Paisley, I never meant to do that to you"

"Tom, you weren't too aggressive with me, I enjoyed it..really,and my surgery wound is fine, as for your.. statement, yeah it uh well it struck me as strange, but I'm not mad"

"really?"

Setting my tea down I crawled into his lap wrapping my arms about his neck.

"Tom, if I didn't like anything we did, I would of certainly let you know, please don't think I didn't get anything out of it or that you hurt me"

A smile spread across his face before his lips met mine.

As I unpacked my clothes I was taken aback by the massive bedroom he had, I tried to avoid the equally massive bed(obviously I didn't take the time to notice it earlier my mind was preoccupied on _other things_ ), my god I didn't even think they made Linens that big, it was gorgeous with ornate wrought iron foot posts and head posts, I smirked, _all the better to handle a restrained woman firmly to the bed with_.

That night curled up next to Tom who held me tightly against him as I tried to sleep which was next to impossible, for one thing we both were naked and two... the bastard was constantly fondling different parts of my body, and he refused to stop even with me persistently trying to paw him away.

"daaaaamn" I whined "can you not _just sleep_ in a bed?"

all I got in response from behind me was a deep chuckle.

"fuck Tom" I growled as I pried one of his hands off my nipples, he was now snickering. "asshole" suddenly I was flipped on my back, I squealed in surprise. He now was sitting on my upper thighs.

"if you would just let me have you once again I wouldn't have to resort to such pubescent measures"

I frowned playfully, _horny bastard._

"you're just a fucking bully, you know that, right?"

"oh really darling!?" a toothy smile appeared.

He brought his hands up as if he were about to pounce, wiggling his fingers, a look of slight fear was now on my face.

"oh hell no!, you better not!"

And without another word his hands seized me by the waist instantly I screeched and my whole body bucked and twisted and I was laughing.

 _"stop!.. oh my god.. Shit!.. Tom no!"_ I twisted about trying to escape his tortuous tickling attack.

" you give up?, do you?" he giggled.

 _"aw fuck.. c'mon stop!"_ I yelled.

"no.. not until you give up"

 _"bull.. ah.. Fuck.. Shit, you mean until I submit.. aw damn_ " I writhed " I'm no idiot!" I was giggling through tears now, I was on the verge of pissing myself now.

"well if you want to be submissive" and he stopped briefly, I looked up at him, wiping the tears away.

"figures, mention the S word and I get your attention"

"well?" he arched a brow.

I felt a light _thup thup_ on my abdomen, that's when I noticed he was tapping the tip of his hardened cock on it, I snorted before I chuckled.

"some people tap their fingers... you, its your cock.. _how original"_

he kept tapping my stomach with his cock, I guess he was really waiting for an answer.

"I'm letting you babysit me while I recover from this damn gun shot wound, and" I gently grasped the tip of his cock to keep it from its continuous drumming on my stomach " I give of myself freely to you" I whispered looking directly into his eyes "I think..Doctor Tom..I've been _quite_ submissive"

again the toothy smile slowly spread across his face.

"yes morsel..you have"

leaning down he placed a soft kiss it was of a loving kind, my arms made their way around him pulling him down to me pressing him into my body, so as I could properly run my fingers through his blonde curls pulling him further into the kiss

I mostly wanted to just tangle my fingers through his crown of luscious silken curls, our moans and groans grew as our tongues danced in one another's mouth, it wasn't overtly sexual to the point we risked a round two of our earlier activity But it was Tom who reluctantly broke the kiss, looking down at me he was a bit breathless, but smiling nonetheless.

"sorry little morsel, but if we do not stop,.." he winked.

I giggled and nodded quickly.

"yeah..me too"

 

Morning came quietly, we were snuggled up together, I however was facing him in a fetal position pressed into his body, his legs and arms ever possessively wrapped about me, his fingers tangled in throughout my hair, I stirred a bit, feeling the fine hairs on his chest tickling my nose, making it twitch, I heard a low rumbling in his chest, it was a chuckle building, opening one eye I looked up to see him looking at me with his head still on the pillow.

"your nose moves like a bunny"

a small smile reached my lips as I closed my eye

"well it doesn't help that little patch of chest hair of yours keeps irritating my nostrils" I grumbled sleepily.

"would you rather it be my pubes in your face?"

both eyes flew open, he had a cheeky grin on his face, I glared up at him.

"are you fucking kidding!?" I snapped.

"oh,ho ho" he chuckled, "potty mouth"

"you didn't seem to mind it all over yours last night" I quipped.

"no.. but that's because I found it oh so delicious when my cock was buried in it" and he placed a quick kiss on my lips "which makes the kiss taste so much sweeter knowing the exquisite things you can do with it "

"okay I'm just going to put it out there.. dammit Tom" I shook my head "has anyone ever told you that you don't even have to touch them.. to arouse them?, your words alone can do it"

Leaning in on me, his lips were mere inches if that from mine, as he ever so gently caressed my chin.

"no.. you're the first" he whispered before his mouth captured mine.

he pressed our naked bodies together, I could feel the subtle erection growing between his legs, pressing it into my inner thigh,parting from our kiss, but holding my chin, he looked intensely into my eyes.

" I care for you deeply Paisley, please tell me as I know you also care for me as well.. that No other man has you"

I looked at him quizzically, this was new, he cares.. _for me he actually said it._

"Tom.. um, no..I, I haven't even started dating since I moved to Los Angles, you're the only man" I reddened "well you know,.. to be honest, I don't even know what you'd call _us"_ I gradually began to feel annoyed as I suddenly realized this myself,pulling his head back as he watched my eyes flicker back and forth while I was processing this.

" Paisley, I guess we never did discuss it did we?.."looking up at him I slowly shook my head." we just kind of kept showing up in each others lives to either irritate,question or have a moments passion"

nodding, I couldn't agree more.

"true" I said quietly.

"darling, I would love nothing more than to irritate, question and share oh so much more passion with you, as _your_ man..officially" I blinked then I looked at him. He looked upon my face searchingly, I was too quiet "pet, did you hear me?"

"I did"

moving closer to me Tom began to softly caress my face.

"please say that you'll be with me, when I say I care for you, I mean that as I've never cared for another woman like I do for you... in fact" he looked away, then back at me "to be honest.. what I thought I had for Cassidy, was farce, I see that now having met you" pulling me closer to him, I swallowed hard _holy shit_ , is he going to say what I think hes going to say? he pressed his forehead against mine, closing his eyes and quietly he confessed.

"Paisley my little morsel.. _I'm falling in love with you"_

And there it was, he confessed it, now what?, I looked at him I wasn't sure what to say, I know he wanted me to say I loved him to... I knew what I felt was close to it,but I was not allowing myself the extravagance of that yet, I went to speak but he placed his index finger across my lips.

"there's no need... no one can force you to love another, I know you care for me, an its strong.. this is good, you need to know me more, and you shall in time"

 

                                                                                                                          _To be Continued..._

 

_Toms Beach House_

__

 

_Photo credit/source-http://www.idesignarch.com/wp-content/uploads/2010/08/SaganPiechota-OtterCove-1.jpg_


	6. Curious Attraction

We had fallen asleep on the generously sized sectional couch, Tom had slipped behind me holding me as usual, It was a subtle yet delightful sensation that I felt growing between my legs that had me stirring from my sleep, opening one I lazily looking down I noticed Tom's fingers where underneath my pj shorts, I remained still... until

"Tom!" I yipped.

 _"easy darling"_ his two fingertips slowly made circular motions upon my quickly moistening nub _"I want to give you this"_ he spoke softly.

my hips started shifting as the pleasure of the touch built, my head dropped back and a little moan escaped my lips as my eyes closed, carefully Tom raised my hips, and the two fingers slid from my clit and entered my core.

 _"ooooh"_ I moaned again,but a bit louder as my hips lifted giving a slight twist.

"I wish so badly it was my cock that was filling you darling"

and he began to pump his fingers, fearing my hip twisting would get out of hand, Tom turned me on my side facing him but in the opposite direction, hooking my leg over his shoulder, then proceeded to bury his face in my crotch and rapidly began to lap and suckle at my folds and clit as he resumed pumping his fingers within me, I was about to loose my fucking mind, I couldn't help it nor control my hips from bucking upward.

"Ttt ooom..please, talk dirty ttoo meee" I begged, he stopped licking me.

"alright if that's what you want" his voice began, husky with arousal,Tom didn't hold back _"I so badly want to shed my clothing, tear you apart, fuck you senseless little one, until my name is all you know, I want to make you beg me to take you over and over, and I'm the only man you want or need, don't get me wrong my little one... I'll acquire these things from you yet, I'll make you mine, you will love me far more than you can possibly realize, I'll bring you to the brink of madness, that the very thought of denying me will bring you heartache my darling"_

I couldn't believe the words he was saying, poetically odd, yet fucking hot as hell, I began to pant wildly.

"more Tom, please _more!"_ I cried out.

"yes darling as you wish!" his voice was struggling with his own building arousal _"I'll pleasure you in all ways a woman can be, and should be, I'll have you screaming the makers name and mine as well, a thousand times over, well into the night...and into the morning, yes my darling by the time my cock has wrought its use upon your delicate core... you'll beg me to own you"_

 _that was it!,_ I looked at him for what I thought would be one last time before I lost it, I could feel my eyes darkened with the lust I was feeling,my head snapping back.

 _"fucking hell Tom, put it in, I want your cock, now!"_ I cried out.

"but darling -"

"don't but darling me, I want your cock in me. _. NOW!"_

Tom pulled his fingers out and made a quick work of removing his pants and buried his determined erect cock inside me I arched my back groaning in bliss.

"yeessss" I hissed, his hips moving as he held my back watching my face as I now was looking at him. "fuck me Tom, you can move harder than this _, I want you balls deep"_

"as you wish, I'll give you what you need darling"

and with that he pumped harder I yelped as the orgasm was building,feeling Tom's cock Twitch.

 _"cum with me Tom"_ I panted.

 _"yes,"_ he breathed smiling " it pleases me to know you're getting to know my body."

and waves of heavenly sensations hit both of us and we called out to one another as we clutched each other riding out our pleasure.

 

I figured after invading his beach house retreat cause of his mental ex fiancee and well my _"Inner Ho"_ practically fucking the poor man to death, though I've yet to hear him complain, that I would do something nice and normal.. like cook for him.

currently I was making use of his BBQ and cooking up some Tri-tip steaks out on the patio that faced the ocean and working on making a salad as I was chopping up scallions,tomato's and lettuce etc.

"darling what are you up to?"

looking over my shoulder, smiling.

"making dinner, right now just preparing some things for a salad

wrapping his arms about my waist resting his chin on my right shoulder.

"you're seem to be feeling _energetic"_

"nah, just thought it'd be nice to cook you a meal for once, as of late a there's lot of stress going on, we need to relax and enjoy a meal and be ourselves" placing a kiss on the nape of my neck making me shudder I scrunched my neck _"and that_ wont help me succeed in accomplishing getting anything done"

 _"mmmm_ , and that would be such a tragedy" he now was nuzzling my neck now... _fucker_

"would you stop!" I turned giving him a chastising look,Tom put on his best puppy dog expression "no, that isn't even going to work, do you realize as of recent we've been doing nothing but.. acting like two teenagers that just discovered sex?"

"and that's a bad thing?" he smiled as he popped a piece of chopped tomato in his mouth. "can I help it if being near you makes me.. hard"

I rolled my eyes, _thinking with our dick once again Doctor H?_

" great, my man, the walking erection" I waved my hands in the air.

he chuckled.

"and my woman, the walking sex goddess"

wiggling his brows,closing his eyes, Tom pursed his lips to kiss me, I leaned back a little, he moved forward, but I kept moving back, his brows moved comically then he opened an eye seeing there was no one to kiss he looked at me, I couldn't help but grin, he then puckered his lips making nasty,horrible smacking noises.

 _"come here baby"_ he said in a perverted voice.

I made a look of disgust as I wrinkled my nose.

 _"ew.. no"_ I snorted "Tom ew" he pursued the kiss making more gross smacking noises with his overtly puckered lips again,I began to laugh as I backed away from him,slowly Tom stalked after me still trying to kiss me, _"aw gawd stop it Tom, that's just fuckin' nasty!"_

he broke character and started laughing.

"it is,isn't it"

"god yes!"

reaching a hand out to me, I looked at it then to him.

"I swear, _if you try_ to kiss me with those nasty ass lips you were making..."

"no darling, I have no further desire to make myself look like a tit " he chuckled.

"that's a relief" I gave him a side long glance "cause it was disturbing"

Tom leaned in softly claimed my mouth,moaning at the taste of him as his tongue darted in my mouth immediately, moaning his pleasure in return before he parted.

"better?"

 _"absolutely_ " I smiled still savoring the taste of him.

 

We were about to sit down to eat when there was a rapping on the front door, Tom's forehead creased.

"who the hell?" he looked at me "stay put, I'll go see"

it was only a few minutes and I heard two voices both male, Tom's and one I didn't recognize, then Tom came into the dining area followed by a tall man In a grey suit looking professional looked to be in his mid to late fifties, short white hair combed back.

"Paisley, this.. is Doctor Phelps, and this Doctor.. is Paisley"

I got up from the table, the shrink from UCLA, what's he doing here?

"hello" he nodded to me as we shook hands.

"please Bret, have a seat" Tom gestured to a chair.

and he sat.

"I'm sorry to interrupt your dinner Paisley, but as I told Tom, I wouldn't of drove all the way up here from L.A if it weren't important" he looked gravely at both of us "it concerns Cassidy"

I sat down, something told me what he had to say was bad.. _very bad._

Doctor Phelps looked at Tom then me.

"it seems Cassidy's mental condition has deteriorated since you've last seen her Tom" he sighed

"how so?" Tom straightened in his chair looking concerned.

"enough to have the FBI's Los Angles field office show up at my office, their criminal behavioral unit to be exact"

"what!" Tom shot upright out of his seat.

My jaw dropped, _oh my god_ , this shit wasn't happening.

"Tom.. when's the last time you spoke with her mother?"

Tom shrugged as he thought.

"I guess not long after Cassidy arrived in Florida, about a year and a half ago, I tried calling her after Cassidy had showed up at Paisley's Apartment, but I keep getting her voicemail,then even that stopped"

Doctor Phelps nodded as he rubbed his jaw before he looked up at Tom.

"that's because shes unable to answer them"

Tom could tell the Psychiatrist had something unpleasant to say, so he called him out on it.

"Bret, just tell me what the fuck is going on, you can say it in front of Paisley, cause its obvious some shit going on that concerns her"

heaving a big sigh he looked at both of us.

"indeed it has.. Tom.. Cassidy's condition has worsened like I said, it seems, Psychopath can be added to her list of issues, the reason you haven't been able to reach her mother is because,.. Cassidy killed her shortly after she escaped from treatment center she was in, that was several months ago, they found her mothers body in a garbage bag stuffed in her own deep freezer in the garage of her residence"

I clapped a hand over my mouth as I felt the urge to vomit, Tom's face lost all color as he slumped back in his chair Doctor Phelps put a hand on Tom's shoulder.

"son, you alright?"

the paramedic in me kicked in.

"its shock, Psychogenic shock by the looks of it"

he looked to me with surprise.

"I'm an EMT, I've seen that look more than I care to admit" I got up and gave Tom a glass of ice water as I rubbed his arm, I had him put his forehead down on the table as I rubbed the back of neck gently.

"thank the maker for you" Doctor Phelps sighed "I'd of called 911 by now"

"and by all rights you should" I nodded, "you alright Tom?, feeling nausea at all, light headed?"

"no" slowly he raised head, the color was slowly coming back into his face, I offered him the ice water which he sipped on.

"so Doctor Phel-" he put a hand up.

"please, call me Bret" he managed a weak smile.

"okay..Bret, where do things stand now?"

after looking at Tom he turned his attention to me.

"it only gets worse, Cassidy didn't stop with her mother"

Tom's eyes closed, it was clear this was bothering the hell out of him.

"she's.. killed more people?" he asked quietly.

"yes Tom.. she has" Bret leaned back in his chair "and it seems she has a.. _type_ "

"a type?" I eyed him curiously.

"yes, it seems she's basing her victims on.. Tom, there's been five so far in the past year all men, in their mid thirties, about Tom's height, build, short blonde hair, and yes they all had.. Accents, granted they weren't British, that didn't seem to matter to her, all were professionals, Lawyers, Corporate Associates, one was a Federal court Judge and yes even a Doctor"

"fuck!" Tom spat, slamming a fist on the table.

"Tom, none of this is your fault, so do not go blaming yourself, I say this as a professional, as a friend.. I'll kick that English ass of yours all the way to the UK if you do" Bret was now wagging a finger at him.

Tom nodded, then looked over at me, then his eyes Widened.

"oh hell, what about Paisley?!, she already knows about her, she could try to..to.. Well"

Bret put both hands up.

"first of all, calm your ass down, the FBI is aware of this, cause unfortunately" and he looked at me "Cassidy came back to your apartment, and when she discovered you were gone.."

"what?" I wasn't liking this shit at all.

"she destroyed it, I mean she totally tore the shit out of everything" then he looked at Tom "and I don't know how she did it, but.. your Jag....t was found in a canal,on fire after it was blown up"

"holy shit!. _. that's just fucking great!"_ I snapped. "now what?"

"I'm here because the FBI will be here in an hour, they'll fill you in on more, but I figured hearing this all from someone who is.. familiar, might lighten the blow".

 

"You love her"

Looking across the isle to see the somewhat casually dressed woman who looked to be in her mid fifties, smiling at me, I tilted my head at her statement, then as it registered I looked down in my lap, the tiny woman curled up in my lap, slumbering and had been since the plane took off six hours ago, I nodded.

"is it that obvious?" I spoke softly.

"Doctor, I've been a behavioral scientist for the Bureau for over twenty years, _I know_ love when I see it" she grinned " by the way I'm special agent Gina Wells, but you can call me Gina" she offered her hand, I shook it. "you've got yourself a quite a woman there Doctor" she nodded in Paisleys direction,caressing her long strawberry blonde tresses with care I sighed.

"I know, she's been an eye opener for me, and please, call me Tom"

Gina turned in her seat, now facing me.

"you do realize, you're all she has Tom, I know about her friends Casey and Davey Hamilton, but outside of that... nobody, her parents are deceased, she has no siblings, the rest of her family aunts an uncles, and cousins, scattered about or dead.. she's alone, well.. was"

I had no idea, Paisley had never discussed her family.

"shes very private, I didn't know"

"yes, she is a secluded type of person, and a good girl" she chuckled lightly, I've done my homework on her, "no criminal history, not even so much as a parking ticket"

"I guess my choice in women is improving" I rolled my eyes as I thought of Cassidy,Gina leaned across the isle and patted my hand.

"do not go an be blaming yourself for the last one Tom, many factors can come into play as to why Cassidy is the way she is, it could be genetic, environmental, biochemical, we really wont know until she's apprehended"

sighing as I looked back upon Paisley, she stirred a bit, mumbling.

"I'm just glad the Fed's was keen to my idea to get us the hell out of the country"

Gina nodded thoughtfully.

"it was a great Idea Tom, staying here in the states under protective custody..ppssh" she waved a hand "I don't think it would of worked, taking you both to London is an excellent plan, one.. you have a residence there, two you can seek employment if necessary, and three we've spoken with the British government about the situation and they've been generous concerning Paisley's visa, she can work there and even seek citizenship if she so desires and last but not least.. Cassidy's unaware of any of this and all airports are being watched to see if she may try to leave the country.. especially if she tries heading to the UK"

 

How bizarre it was when I woke, I was in another country, I slept a little over ten hours _holy crap, who does that?_ I peered over my shoulder with one eye to see Tom looking out the window of the car we were in, as I looked about I realized we were in the backseat of a Privately owned car, I was thinking, maybe courtesy of the government, or perhaps Tom just rented it. When I turned and sat up that's when Tom faced me.

"hey pet" he said softly,rubbing my eyes I yawned then blinked "welcome to London my little morsel" and he drew me into his arms, holding me tightly.

As we entered the foyer of the flat I was in awe, it was unbelievable, and it clearly screamed "Tom" very English indeed.

"welcome to my home, its now your home as well Paisley"

slowly I made my way into what looked like the living area, again.. the décor was just fantastic, and..it had a gorgeous ornate fireplace that was huge.

"oh my god Tom, this is,wow.." I looked like a kid in a candy shop.

"ehehehehe, why thank you Paisley" he now joined me kissing the top of my head "I like it"

I gave he a side long glance with a raised brow.

"smartass"

"why don't you have a seat, relax, I'll get a fire started, and some tea of course.. I'm sure you're tired"

"seriously?, I just slept over ten hours, and I'm sure the time difference is going to catch up with me at one point, but now...I'm so jazzed" my eyes were still taking in my new surroundings.

When I entered the bedroom I just stood there mouth agape, the bedroom furniture, it was absolutely gorgeous, I hadn't seen anything like it! the bed was a four thick posts, made of dark brown cherry wood with a glossy finish with intricately detailed accents and had fine touch of a luxurious bycast leather on the headboard and foot board,crisscrossing above,connecting to each of the posts four elaborately detailed brass bars.

"whats wrong?" Tom's voice came up from behind me.

"nothing, its just.. _. damn,_ you go all balls when it comes to your bedroom décor don't you"

I felt his warm breath on my ear.

"ehehehe, well, I needed something that can withstand my, uh bedroom... _activities"_

my eyes popped, _well shit!_

"oh!" I gasped quietly.

Tom then walked by me with my luggage in hand and sat them by one of the dressers.

our first night together in Tom's flat in London we _actually_ slept, I know I know I'm shocked too! it was wonderful, as usual both of us naked with me balled up against his chest as he held me in his protective hold, face buried in my chaotic spray of hair across the pillow, _I could get used to this_.

 

Morning greeted me with the scent of eggs and sausage, stretching my arms above my head I looked to my right, ya he was not there, so he was indeed cooking, smiling I slid out of bed and grabbed his white dress shirt putting it on, and buttoned it as I made my way downstairs.

Peering around the corner into the kitchen I grinned, he was busily going about cooking wearing nothing but black sweat pants, I chewed on my bottom lip, up until now I never really noticed his muscles _yeah you ho!_.. _you were too busy sucking his dick_.. _shut up brain!_ his back muscles were perfectly defined, Tom was beautiful from the back as he was from the front, and certainly took care of himself no doubt about that!, I was roused from my silent reverie when I heard him clear his throat, looking up I blushed. He smiled brilliantly then chuckled.

"good morning morsel, see something you like?"

now standing in full view of the doorway with my hands behind my back, I felt embarrassed.

"uh huh" I nodded.

"I see you're wearing the choice attire"

"well..I know you seem to prefer it"

walking over to me, wrapping his arms around my waist,he pulled me flush against him.

"yes, and it pleases me that you remember this darling"

he took me by the chin pulling me to him,our mouths met, shit why did he always smell and taste of cinnamon, our tongues mingling,exploring.. I wanted more, but he parted with a groan

"sorry, but.. I have business to take care of today, I need to set up residency at the Hospital, otherwise, I'd have you on this table smothered in scrambled eggs, feasting on you"

I started laughing. _now there's a pretty picture..ugh_

"hmm suddenly _I've_ become the breakfast of champions?" pointing to myself.

Tom wiggled his brows wearing a silly smile.

"morsel, I'd feast on you twenty four seven, I don't need it to be a specific meal time... _.or scrambled eggs"_

 

The jet lag and the time difference must of caught up with me, I eventually passed out on the sofa, I was half draped on it on my stomach with one leg and arm dangling off the side and my ridiculously long copper colored hair dragging on the floor, I must of looked like a doll that was carelessly tossed on the furniture, I groggily awoke to being lifted up, I peered through the strands of my mane. I heard a familiar chuckle.

"ehehehehe.. little one, I don't know how you managed to do it"

once placed back on the couch properly I started to wake up,that's when I saw Tom grinning.

 _"wha?"_ my voice croaked.

"you're so cute darling, you know this... right?"

I scratched recklessly at my unruly mop on my head,making a confused face, I looked at him through half opened eyes.

 _"wha?"_ I croaked again.

"darling, you look amazingly adorable right now"

I heard a familiar _"click"_ that woke me up I leaned forward, eyes wide.

 _"oh my god,_ you didn't just take a picture!"

"ehehehehehe, oh I most certainly did" he held up his cell to show me, I lunged grabbing at it, he pulled it away _"oh ho ho ho, no you morsel, this is mine"_

 _"asss..HOLE!"_ I snapped eyes narrowed, "remember, paybacks are a bitch" I wagged a finger at him.

"ehehehehehehe, ever been told you're sexy when you're pissy darling?" he laughed.

"no.. but I'm about to become _fucking adorable_ in a minute Doc" I folded my arms.

closing the distance between us, I knew what he was up to, I scooted back, Tom moved closer,and I moved further back, and this kept going until he had me pinned into the arm of the couch, looking up that was the last thing I remembered cause when his lips pressed down on mine firmly everything went out the window.

the only thing that mattered was his mouth and how it felt on mine, his lips soft with minimal hunger to their movement on mine his hand cradle the side of my face holding it in place, I felt his tongue brush across my lips requesting permission to my mouth, naturally I granted it.

as I parted my lips his hand slid to the back of my head to my neck pulling it back gently as his tongue invaded my mouth with a groan, when our tongues touched I moaned and I was pretty sure I saturated my panties at the same time, he briefly would part long enough to moan my name, by now he had both his hands tangled in my hair pulling my head further back, his mouth left mine made its way to my ear.

"ooohhh little one, my little morsel" he softly moaned in my ear and his lips traveled just below and when it made it to the nape of my neck, I gasped and emitted a loud moan I wasn't expecting and my back arched, fuck.. He found my _sweet spot_ , I heard him chuckle into my neck. "oh my little morsel you are such a sensitive one... _perfect_ " and if finding my sweet spot and the sensual talk wasn't enough, his hand had slid under his shirt I was wearing he squeezed one of my breasts, I whimpered."is this your way of paying me back?" he whispered huskily "cause I like it".

 

Washing dishes was the shits, but I had to make myself useful, I was half way done when I heard the front door slam making me jump.

_"what the fuck?"_

_"oooooh daaaar-liiiiing!"_ came Tom's sing song voice from the foyer then moments later he slid to a stop in the doorway of the kitchen, I looked at him as if he lost his damn mind.

"yeess" I eyed him curiously as I dried my hands on a towel, he had the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

"guess who's the newest resident Doctor at King's College Hospital?"

"I don't know.. can you give me a hint" I acted bored.

his whole "happy" demeanor dropped, then a mischievous one quickly replaced it.

"um, let me see.. he's about six foot two, drives a Jag, and has this fucking deliciously hot american girlfriend who sucks a mean cock"

my jaw dropped and I threw a towel at him.

 _"aw hell that's just right fucking foul Tom!, you nasty Asshole!"_ he burst out into hysterical laughter. "is that what you think of me!?"

"darling, if anything it's a compliment" he winked "don't be mad pet, please.. you do know how to satisfy me, but this isn't about that, I got the job, and now I just want to celebrate... lets go out tonight"

 

Sitting quietly in the front seat of his Jag, yes this guy seems to have a Jag on at least two continents.. well one now, Tom had refused to tell me where we were going, he just told me to dress up sexy, he reached over and took my hand, kissing it.

"you alright darling?"

"yeah, I just wish I knew where we were going"

"lets just say, I'll be the only man with the most beautiful women at his side" he smiled brilliantly.

"oh, so you're taking me to a gay bar"

his head jerked in my direction, a brow cocked.

"Paisley, your sense of humor is a bit off"

"well hell Tom, what else am I suppose to think, I'm dressed... well rather, suggestive as per your request" I said looking at the hem line of my dress that was thigh high in the sitting position, it was a lace short sleeves black dress that hugged every bump and curve my body had to offer, with a plunging neckline, my boobs were practically jumping out, my black suede five inch heels completed the ensemble that screamed _jezebel_ ,

Tom gave me a visual once over, his eyes sparkled devilishly.

"you look ravishing darling, _I'm a very lucky man"_

I didn't agree, I felt self conscious,patting at my hair that was loosely swept up with tendrils of it loosely hanging down by my temples and the back of my neck, of course I couldn't help but ogle Tom, he dressed up quite well himself, wearing a black casual slim fit long sleeve button down shirt with a few buttons left undone.

it looked as if was molded to his body, and had matching black trousers and shoes. He certainly did look delicious. His free hand that was resting on my bare knee slowly began to slide up my leg, grinning I knew what he was up to, _and boy was he in for a surprise_ , as his hand made its way up to my inner thigh, I slightly opened my legs, allowing his long fingers to proceed as they lightly danced across my underwear, _but_... and his head snapped in my direction.

"darling... you're not-"

"yeah, and no bra either"

my tone couldn't of been more seductive even if I had literally put my tits in his face. he gave a sudden spin of the steering wheel pulling over In a spacious secluded turnout. When we stopped with lightening speed he was hovering over me, I yelped.

"Paisley.. you're lucky that I'm being a gentleman and I don't to take you on the bonnet of this car darling, but not before I would of spanked that sweet firm little ass of yours.. cause the Dom in me wouldn't of hesitated like I'm doing right now"

the fierceness in his eyes scared, but elicited an arousal in me, damn this whole thing just screamed _"sex"_

 

When we had arrived at the club it was already alive with bodies galore, dancing, laughing, drinking. And all kinds of lively activity, and even in the darker corners of the club, bodies were engaged in indulgent.. _motions_

"would you like a drink?" Tom asked over the top of the loud beating of the music, I nodded.

It was after about four drinks on my part and well I believe two for Tom, we managed to make it out to the dance floor, the thumpin' beat of the music put us both in the mood for dancing well for me it was part jack Daniels part music that did it, As soon as we reached the dance floor Nick Jonas's _'Jealous'_ started up, and low and behold..

my _Inner Ho_ arrived right on que, glossy eyed, and ready for action, I wrapped my arms around Toms neck _thank you five inch heels,_ and with my hips straddled one of his legs began to slowly roll them as they rode him suggestively, never losing eye contact, the more I ground myself into his leg, the more my dress seem to ride up.

Tom's hand cupped my ass firmly goading me on as I danced now slowly bouncing side to side, his eyes heavily hooded I was practically fucking him through his trousers, I could tell he wasn't going to last, he moistened his lips several times, I released his neck and leaned all the way into a back bend as I kept dancing rolling my hips up his leg.

my crotch now joined with his as Tom was in control of the dance now holding me by the small of my back swaying me back and forth watching me.with an animal intensity, yea I was going to be seriously fucked tonight not just good and proper..but hard and Thoroughly I was then swiftly swung upward and now nose to nose with him.

 _"little one"_ he growled between gritted teeth. _"whats going on right now, has just ignited something I've longed kept at bay, I cannot do it anymore... being back here in London, the country of my birth, where I went to Uni, where it all began, its all coming back to me Paisley,..."_ his breathing was rapid, eyes more intense than I've ever seen them "I have to, no I _need_ to have you as I am... a Dom" I couldn't move, I just simply stared back, somehow I understood, but was frightened by what he said.

 

Sitting on the couch, I was very much different than I was at the club, Tom took a seat next to me, taking both my hands into his, I looked at him, the hunger in his eyes were still there,but controlled.

"firstly my little morsel.. _this_. _. has to be_ consensual, I _will not_ force you, if it will make you feel any better" he now tucked a piece of my hair behind my ear "we can do this.. on a trial basis, as I know you've never done any kind of _real_ bdsm"

I shifted a bit,it wasn't something I ever wanted to do, it kind of freaked me out, granted.. I was curious about it, and read up on it a bit.. but to actually do it... 

"Paisley.. let me explain a few things about it" looking back, he kissed my hands and went about doing so." bdsm is many things, creating empowerment between both partners, using bodily sensations to elicit pleasure, creates, and builds trust, communication between partners, and having a safe environment where we both can talk about our thoughts and feelings, and believe it or not respect and love.. I know you are concerned about..pain, that's why a safe word is put in place, if I do something that has pushed your limit, you use it, I stop immediately!"

I looked at him, was I willing to do this?, did I trust Tom _that much?_

"so just. _. a trial,_ nothing permanent?" I whispered.

"yes darling" he nuzzled my nose with his, "I wont let anything bad happen,.. _I love you Paisley"_ he whispered as he lightly nipped at my lips an chin, it was obvious he was in a state of arousal that he could barely control, closing my eyes and inhaling through my nose I made my decision.

 _"alright"_ I said softly.

 

                                                          _To be Continued..._

 

_If you're curious as to what had Paisley so..stunned about Tom's Bedroom..here it is,lol_

__

Photo credit/source-  https://sep.yimg.com/ay/yhst-96405782831295/caledonian-traditional-dark-brown-cherry-california-king-poster-canopy-bed-with-leather-accents-4.jpg


	7. Curious Attraction

Kneeling at the foot of the bed fully naked, arms at my back, my head lowered, Tom wasted no time stepping into the role that suited him best, circling me like a predator he spoke.

"safe word my pet?"

"Beach"

"very good"

"you are to address me as sir, outside of the bedroom its Tom as usual unless I say so, is this understood"

"yes sir"

 _"good girl"_ he sounded pleased, stopping in front of me I could only see his bare feet and the cuffs of his pants, he was still dressed other than the lack of shoes and socks "you're learning quickly"

"thank you sir"

"look at me" his voice had more of a command to it.

so I did as I was told, looking up at him, making eye contact, he wasn't smiling,taking me by my chin,the stare he had was penetrating _"you're mine,_ your body, mouth, cunt,ass, tits, orgasms everything, do you understand?"

"yes sir"

_this was fucking insane, what'd I get myself into?_

"stand up, keep your eyes on me"

I did so quickly, he walked up pressing himself against me, our gazes never wavered, however I did wince when I felt him give my left nipple a rather harsh pinch, he wore a rather almost cruel smirk, I swallowed, then my right nipple got equal treatment, I shifted, which earned me a sharp smack on the ass.

"did I say you could move?"

"nn..no sir, sorry sir"

_fucker!_

"you'll learn your place morsel, _now_... go to the bed and bend over it, arms behind your back"

and I did just that.

"I'm going to take you from behind, and I'm going to fuck you in a way darling that walking may prove to be difficult, do you agree with this?"

"I have no say in it sir, my pussy belongs to you, you do as you please with it"

leaning over me he kissed the back of my neck,whispering.

_"you're quite right my love, god you'd make a beautiful sub, too bad this is only for a short time shall we begin my little one?_

"take me sir, fuck me please sir" I was actually looking forward to this, my core was quickly getting wet.

"so eager, well see just how so, when you are denied any kind of completion my little one, as you are not allowed to cum _unless I say so"_ and with that he grabbed a handful of my hair pulling my head back and with the other he held my wrists behind my back _"ass in the air!"_ he growled,

pushing my ass up he gently pushed his cock into my cunt and in unison we moaned,once fully seated inside of me he didn't move, then he slowly withdrew then slammed into me I yelped, _that really fucking hurt!._

"feel that?..that is the only cock you'll ever have in this cunt, _is that clear Paisley?"_

when my response wasn't quick enough he tugged on my hair.

"yes sir!" I yelled quickly.

Slowly he began to pump in and out of me, his hand released my wrist to reach around me and began to taunt my now swollen bud.

"you're already so wet, your cunt is like that of a virgin holding my cock like a vice each time I move, you nasty little slut, and you're fucking all mine!, I'm going to make you so sore, and I'm going to keep fucking you even then", he picked up the pace, and I could feel my orgasm build. "I see we both aren't going to last the first round" he chuckled it sounded wicked as he was thrusting relentless now.

I could feel my walls tremble I cried out.

 _"oh.. oh God!, Sir aaaaww.. unf!. fuck, can I cum?!"_ I pushed my ass hard up against him

"yes, cum my little minx!" he grunted,and with one good hard thrust and a rather loud feral yet bestial sounding wail from him, our orgasms came crashing within us, he slammed himself hard into me throughout the onslaught of our pleasure driving the side of my head into the mattress.he sat up and turned me on my back.

I was limp and pretty much worthless, so I was taken by surprise even after when he laid me on my back on the bed and my body jolted to life again, he was eagerly lapping, and suckling at my clit, doing figure 8's through my folds, my hips bucked and twitched at the over sensitivity from my orgasm.

 _"oh, holy hell sir.. again!?"_ I wailed.

I couldn't believe only moments ago I just had an orgasm and here we were going at it again, it was insane!, my walls were quivering and quaking like mini orgasms were taking place, I could feel my juices literally leaking out of me and dripping down my buttocks. He gave my ass a sharp slap.

"never question me Paisley, your pussy is mine I'll do as I please with it" I heard him say, looking down towards my mound, breathing heavily, we made eye contact "your... nectar, is thick and plentiful my darling" and he plunged his tongue back into my folds lapping vigorously sending a shockwave through my core, I could of swore I squirted my juices this time.

I cried out, that seemed to be enough to make him stop And mount me, he slid his still wet hard cock into me he hissed upon penetration. Pumping commenced instantly I moved with him, undulating my hips.

"oh fuck, yes sir!" I panted. "please fuck me faster Sir!"

"oh I will and so much more!, shit I feel the greedy walls of your walls already stroking me morsel" his voice strained as his body and neck arched back, teeth gritting "your hungry little cunt is wanting more of my seed" he grasped firmly to my hips "and it shall have it"

and with the most powerful slam to my core yet he pulled back and did just that. I cried out wailing to the top of my lungs, my walls convulsed what seemed like in an uncontrollable manner I couldn't handle the ecstasy that was wracking my body.

I was writhing about ,eyes popping and rolling back, I was profusely swearing and calling to him, all the while he was pounding the fuck out of me chanting his own calls of filth into the air mixed with my name he then Grabbed my legs draping them over his shoulders.

he now was ramming his cock up inside me, we were so deep into our sexual heat that we were glaring into each others eyes, gasping as our pleasure rolled through our bodies, shuddering at times, by now the sweat was pouring off us profusely, Over and over as he impaled me with his cock and over and over I felt the spasm of my climax start to Hit me, but my gaze never left his this seemed to arouse him, he nodded his permission, and I yelled out.

"lover, you are so much more than I could ever hope for.. I-"

and it hit him a thunderous orgasm, his head wildly thrown back, teeth clenched eyes squeezed shut as his hips slammed upward brutally lifting me up and he held it there expelling his seed.

his entire body trembling, I wasn't prepared for the amount that he was releasing as it was beginning to leak from within me, as his hips relaxed Tom rolled to the side holding my body, his cock still inside me, I was worn out, my body drenched in sweat as was his, he smoothed a hand down my hair.

 _"you alright love?"_ he whispered.

 _"yes sir"_ my voice low and raspy,body limp.

"yes my darling ..I am your sir." his voice soothed.

 _and you may call me useless_ , _and filthy cause_ _I'm_ _sweaty and smell of sex_. he started nipping At my neck, behind my ear, a little moan escaped from my lips, his teeth grazed my throat as I tilted my head back offering it to him,hungry he became as he suckled downward toward my breasts, then latched onto my left nipple causing me to arch my back, his fingertips lightly danced down my belly until they found my over Sensitive bud, my hips bucked away, not wanting anymore attention, Tom firmly grabbed my hip pushing it down, I whined.

"nooo, _I can't"_

he took me by the chin making me look at him.

"you can... and you will" he glared at me eyes wide "if you cannot handle it little one, use you the safe word, otherwise you are to do as your told and I'll do as I please, this body is.. _mine_ "

and with that he plunged two fingers into my cunt I cried out throwing my head back, my cries were smothered by his mouth as he kissed me ravenously, and it seemed the more hunger he put into the kiss the quicker he pumped his fingers into me, his thumb began to toy with my clit, I couldn't handle it, over worked and too delicate to the touch, my hips started to thrash reacting to it my whole body bucked.

"no, it hurts, stop it!" I yelled until I finally wrestled from his grip fuck!

 _what was that goddamn safe word!?_ Shit! I eventually baled off the bed, Tom sat up on the bed, pissed didn't even begin to cover it.

"little one, get over here.. _now_ " he growled pointing to the bed, I shook my head wildly _safeword_ , _safeword,what the fuck was my safeword!?_ and with lightening speed I was lifted up and tossed onto the bed, and he was all over the place positioning me on all fours, his leather belt cinching up my wrists, he pushed my head down into the mattress.

"I know you have a willful side Paisley, but this is not acceptable, denying me... so now you are going to be punished, you understand?"

I said nothing, I knew I fucked up, but what I didn't know was, what my punishment was going to be. I felt the weight of his body hovering over mine as I was still on all fours his lips ghosting Across the back of my exposed neck, lightly nipping At my skin which responded by raising up in goosebumps and if that weren't enough I felt his hips press into my butt and damn the ever raging hard on I heard him groan

"are you wet for me love?"

I nearly jumped off the bed as I felt his tongue slowly lick upward from clit to my entrance growling as he did, then he began lapping like a cat to its bowl of cream I began to whine an my hips twisting seeking purchase Panting my desire, a quick slap to my ass cheek corrected me as it stilled my motions he stopped.

" Paisley I'm going to take you now, just like you are, on all fours, know that I love you, but you are not aloud to cum, this is for me, _this_... is your punishment"

and with that Tom ruthlessly plunged his rock hard cock into me up to the hilt, I screamed but it was a mixture of pleasure and pain and he joined me as he wailed, and was thrusting within me immediately grasping onto my hips tightly grunting each time his cock lunged deep inside me.

my arms couldn't hand the magnitude of the force he was using as he fucked me, so I lowered myself into the mattress thus raising my ass into the air.

"yesss darling, I quite like that" he breathed heavily as he relentlessly pounded into me, I felt my orgasm begin to grow, but fought it off knowing if I had one, my punishment would be far worse, I felt him lean over my back his breath by my ear "little one your cunt feels so good, tight, hot and so wet for me.. More than ever, at this very moment, I feel.. aw fuck!"

and his cock slowed inside me but kept a sensual delicious rhythm against my walls " know you belong to me.. that you are mine, no one can have you, ever" and with that he rose up and resumed his primal assault on my cunt, rutting in me like a animal, I bit on my lower lip driving off my own urge to climax, then I felt his body stiffen as he lifted his head and belted out a wail, my name on his lips.

 

After our bath, and god knows we both needed it, we laid on the bed naked,I had been quiet ever since my punishment had been handed down

"I love you Paisley"

 _"I know"_ I said quietly, he had been watching me intently.

"you're awfully quiet.. are you upset with me, did I scare you?"

"no.. its just.. _different_ , the whole experience" I looked up at him,his smile couldn't have grown any bigger, I could see the crinkles by his eyes.

"I was pleased, you did well" he caressed my cheek with his curled index finger.

"no.. I didn't..I panicked and forgot my safe word and ended up getting punished.. I was shit"

Tom propped himself up on an elbow, looking concerned.

"what?"

"I really didn't like you touching my clit at one point,it was too sensitive and I forgot my safe word, like a fucking idiot that's why I jumped off the bed"

"morsel, why didn't you tell me this?" he pulled me closer making me look at him " you didn't deserve your punishment"

"I'm sorry, I freaked"

I really felt crappy, looking away from him, I tried to tell him..I'd make a shitty sub.

"I owe you an orgasm my little one" he said as he pulled me tightly into his warm fragrant body, I melted into him, nuzzling my face into his chest, kissing the top of my head he gingerly intertwined his long ass legs with my short ones pulling them up

 _"I'm sure you'll more than make up for it"_ I murmured into his chest. He looked down as I looked up, a small smile on my lips.

"you can count on that my little minx" he winked.

 

Tom and I busily worked in the kitchen making breakfast, he was a bit miffed that I wouldn't let him stir the eggs and cook the bacon and put him on toast duty.

"woman, I've cooked a descent dinner for us before , scrambled eggs and bacon isn't a stretch, I'm not a child"

turning around I grinned.

"I'm making the breakfast, so there my rules" then stuck out my tongue and crossed my eyes

"wow, that was attractive darling"

I laughed as I poured the eggs into the frying pan but when I reached for the spatula it was gone, looking to my left I saw Tom standing there waving it in the air wearing a cheeky grin.

"you may be making breakfast, but I have the spatula, therefore I get to cook"

rolling my eyes I groaned in irritation.

"you're an impossible asshole Tom"

he belted out his _ehehehehehehehe's_ and went about cooking the eggs.

As we sat and ate breakfast Tom noticed that his toast was slightly... _burnt_ , I ignored as best I could, trying to hide my knowing smirk as I shoved a forkful of eggs into my mouth.

"darling" he held up the pitiful looking piece of blackened bread "what happened?"

I shrugged casually.

"its toast"

Tom leaned on the table still holding it up.

"bollocks Paisley.. it may at one point was on its way to becoming toast..but that time is long gone" he tapped it on the table it made a audible _thunk_ , I sputtered an broke out into laughter. he wore a lopsided smirk on his face.

 _"I see,_ this is revenge for me taking over egg cooking duties"

"like I said, I was making breakfast, I had my rules. _.you_ broke them" I winked as I took a bite of a piece of bacon.

"you know darling, there's a payback coming" he folded his arms trying to be all authoritative.

 _"ooooohh I'm shaking"_ I put my hands up as I giggled,his look was smug.

leaning onto the table,he wore a wicked grin now.

"shaking, trembling, begging and a whole lot more darling, this I can guarantee"

with a lopsided grin I rolled my eyes.

"whatever"

Tom shot up out of his chair sending it flying backwards I yelped, he grabbed me out of my chair and pushed me up against the table,facing forward.

"whatever huh?, I believe I owe you an orgasm little one" he said breathless as he tore off my pj pants and hoisted me up further onto the table, I grasped on each side of it _holy fucking mother_ is this really happening?! instantly I felt his cock slide into me.

 _"oooooohh"_ I moaned, _I guess it was._

then the bastard started banging into me like a fucking freight train the table was skittering all over the place, and soon our breakfast was too,on the floor, the plates shattered, but it mattered not.

 _"whatever morsel!, is that what you think"_ he growled "tell me, _is it!?"_ he grunted loudly now.

"aw shit Tom, please, please _,more!_ " I wailed loud enough I was pretty sure the neighbors heard me.

"that's my girl!"

and _more_  is what I got, I went to yell but nothing came out, my core began to milk his cock, his breath on my back was like fire, angling my head our eyes met, then our tongues, god this was fucking hot! then he pressed up against my ass hard with a grunt and I knew he was about to cum, and I cried out as did he,we both slumped onto the table breathing heavily.

 

After our little _romp_... Tom showered and was off to his official first day of work at the Hospital, leaving me to clean up the kitchen. _..ass-hole._

"fucking hell" I stood there looking at the massive array of broken dishes and scattered food all over the floor "bastard has the libido of a fucking horny teenager and stallion combined" grabbing a broom I began to sweep.

As mopping commenced my cell went off, looking at it I rolled my eyes.

_T- and how's my lovely sub?.. she up for a nooner?_

_P- well for one thing SIR.. as your sub I have no say so why even ask and two... I'm currently cleaning up after your mess in the kitchen, so not only am I your "temp sub" I'm a your fucking maid too?_

_T- wow.. we are a bit.. cranky, shall I turn the "nooner" into a punishment?_

_P- no sir_

this was bullshit, I was glad he couldn't see how I was really feeling.

_T- hmm.. why do I get the feeling your being a little shit about that response, I can only picture that face of yours.._

Fuck him, he wasn't going to win this round.

_P- I was being serious sir, I'm sorry for being petulant_

_T- we'll see.. I'm coming home for lunch and I have "plans"... for you. So before I get there you better be naked laying face down on the bed.. am I clear?_

I swallowed and wondered if he was going to tease, or be sadistic?, cause so far I figured he was being rather tame with me.

_P- as you wish sir_

_T- that's my good girl.. I love you_

_P- thank you sir_

I heard the front door open from downstairs, and Tom's footstep's as he made his way up the stairs, I laid motionless with my face off to the side looking away from him when he entered and naked as he requested on the bed, his footfalls stopped at the door way, then quietly I heard them make their way towards me.

the bed shifted as I felt Tom's weight, my skin tingling feeling his fingertips ever so gently dance down my spine from my neck to my ass, I said nothing, did nothing, his fingertips were replaced with hot moist kisses planted randomly all over my back.

I writhed a bit, damn it felt good, if he'd just move those lips a bit lower, then his hands parted my legs and his fingers slipped into what I knew were my wet folds and began to wiggle them as he flicked at my clit, moaning I couldn't keep quiet any more.

"up until now you've been doing very good my little one, showing restraint" then a POP right on my ass I belted out a howl " that's for your crabby little text, but I'm not done with you yet"

he stopped fingering me and went to the head of the bed and was pulling something from the bedposts, it was when he took both my wrists I saw what it was, two leather straps with buckles fuck me! _these are the real deal!_ once strapped and buckled he tested them,satisfied that I was bound he got up.

"now, my naughty little vixen, you're going to be punished.. _oh so properly_ "

my eyes enlarged, turning my head I watched him go to a dresser drawer and digging through it, he then pulled out what looked like a..whip, making a half turn he saw the fearful look on my face

"pet, this is a flogger, made of suede, its made for impact play, punishment or both"

Fuck that, it still freaked me out I turned my head the other way as he approached me " since last night's fiasco, I need to know.. Whats your safe word, I know you have two, one is Beach, what's the other"

"ocean"

"try to remember them pet, you can use either one" his voice less firm.

"yes sir"

The next thing I felt was... _tickling?_ he was running the floggers tails along my back, I tried not to move but my ass kept shifting due to the sensation of it.

_whack_

I gasped, _oh my god no!_

_whack_

he smoothed his hand across my ass.

_whack_

_whack_

_whack_

_whack_

Now the tears were trickling down my face, his hand once again gently ran over my heated ass, I heard him take a ragged breath an the bed moved.

"god darling, your ass is such a _lovely_ shade of red" he hoisted my ass up exposing my cunt "well well" and he looked down at me our eyes met he had a teasing grin "your absolutely soaked"

indeed I was, cause as much as I hated to admit it... I liked being spanked, at least with the flogger.

"this is a game changer my darling morsel, I _was_ going to deny you pleasure... but, now" and with that he shoved his cock balls deep into me. he grasped my ass cheeks as he did I hissed as the pain of his fingers dug into my abused flesh, " I love it how my cock feels when your arousal peaks, to feel my eager hot seed fill your core to the point where it spills down your trembling thighs" I whimpered almost pathetically, as Tom's thrust's quickened, balls slapping against my ass, "jeezus you-are-a-fantastic.- _fuck"_ he said through gritted teeth with each thrust,

I was drooling now, in a haze, eyes rolling back, as little orgasms kept rolling through my body,ones I couldn't control preparing me for the thunderous one yet to overcome me, Tom fisted my hair coiling it around his arm so tight that if it weren't for the fact that I wasn't bound by my wrists I would almost be doing a back bend.

I could feel how slick I had become, his thrust still forceful, his grip on my hair had me immobile, I was under his control I felt his hot breath on my ear, my body moving back an forth in rhythm with his as his shaft pumped and pulsed within me.

 _"look at me!"_ he growled as he jerked on my hair, looking up I saw the lustful look in his eyes. I felt as if I were losing my fucking mind, all I could think of was to scream at him to just pound the living fuck out of me! But I would pay for such an outburst. _.." your about to come undone my love aren't you"_ he breathed his expression most carnal

 _"yesss..sirr"_ I barely mewled.

"good" he emitted a devious chuckle and then leaned down to my face still pumping into me like a madman, and began to kiss me I returned the gesture but with hunger, and the more I put into it the faster he moved inside of me.

he parted only to give me a long lick up the side of my face, then across my now swollen lips. I felt the all too familiar pulsation of his cock and without any notice he released my hair, stood up on his feet picked me up by my legs, I was practically on my head and he fucked into me almost with an angry intensity until I felt his whole body stiffen.

"cum for me _now!"_ he shouted.

and just when I thought it was coming to an end another wave of pleasure would hit me and send me over the edge and he would be riding me ruthlessly grunting groaning yelling my name proclaiming his urgent need for me.

I saw him suck on his fingers, tasting me, his eyes closed savoring it.

" _gawds",_ when he opened his eyes he saw me looking at him over my shoulder, my hair, sweat plastered to my head as was his _shit, did I pass out?_ , by now he had stopped moving within me, "you look ,weary little one" truly I was, my eyelids were heavy, droplets of sweat trickled down from my forehead, but I managed to look at him nonetheless, I felt him withdraw from my body slowly, he saw I was on the verge of fainting and he gently scooped me up. "it's alright my love, I'm here, I will take care of you little one "

 

Yawning I blinked several times then it hit _pain_ everywhere, dammit to hell! my ass,legs,hips,back, shoulders you name it.. It hurt, wincing I tried sitting up.

 _"ow"_ looking around I saw no one, however the bathroom light was on, then there was Tom in the doorway.

"ah little one, you're awake" he smiled tenderly.

"and in pain" I eyed him with a frown. "a lot of it"

the frown increased into more of a dirty look, Tom saw what was about to happen and walked over to me.

"here love, some Ibuprofen and water" I took them and washed the pills down "I have some cream for your butt, as I know you're sore, turn over and I'll put more on"

I cocked a brow. _I'm more fucked up than I thought._

"more?"

"yes little one, you passed out shortly after we.. well" he chuckled "anyways, I took inventory of your wounds, and that's when I applied some to your butt,.. I'm your Dom" he took me by the chin "I'm suppose to take care of you, you give your body to me Paisley, letting me do whatever I please with it, it is only right that I see to the aftercare, its what any good Dom should do, that.. And I love you" he lightly kissed my lips, and looked directly into my eyes, I managed a smile.

Cradled in his arms, his long lean naked body wrapped about me our legs mingled together, that secure and peaceful feeling once again enveloped me, I listened to the crackling of the fire in the fireplace, and felt the ever subtle tickle on my ear of his breathing as he slept soundly.

a smile grew upon my face, this beautiful man tangled about me, loved me, for me...and nothing more when we were intimate it was the most amazing experiences I ever had with a man, he never made me feel dirty or like a piece of meat even with this temporary Dom/sub arrangement I was starting to..like it .

and he professed his love often without hesitation or care as to who heard it, yet I couldn't say it to Tom, and this didn't bother him... but it was beginning to bother me...a single tear trickled down my cheek, the man proved himself many times over his intentions, even apologized for the awkward first date, and still I was digging my fucking stubborn heels in.

what the hell was wrong with me?, sure I've been burnt in the past by men..real bad, but hellfire I needed to let go Why was that so hard to do? The more I thought the more the tears began to pour forth. I felt Tom stirring from behind me, so I composed my self. But that was a bit to late.

 _"morsel?"_ it was barely a whisper.

 _"mmm"_ I pretended sleepiness

I felt him move I carefully rolled over to face him, his face just above mine. He looked to his hand then to my face.

"you're crying"

_"no-"_

"Paisley" his fingertips wiped the obvious moisture off my cheeks "why?" the concern was all over his face "please tell me" the tone was almost pleading,sighing I fidgeted with my fingers.

"was just thinking, its stupid really, let's just go back to sleep"

Tom took the comforter and patted at my cheeks.

"no.. tell me, what has brought you to tears"

His efforts with drying my tears was in vain, as I was about to speak, once again the tears came quickly streaming down my face instantly, this alarmed him, he sat up pulling me into his arms holding me tightly, I buried my face into his chest.

 _"I'm sorry Tom...I..I'm so sss..sorry!"_ I was practically wailing like an idiot.

His head was rested atop mine, hands caressing my hair, gently rocking me back and forth.

"for what my pet?" it almost sounded as if he were starting to weep

"that..I..I haven't been able to ss..say loving things ttt to you, like you..you have to me" I sobbed. "I mean too, but I cant seem to get them to come out"

He held my face in his hands and looked at me, my face now red, soaked in tears and said ever so softly.

"so my kitten, _you do_ love me"

"yes"

His eyes squeezed shut and a sigh of relief escaped him, opening his eyes I was taken aback by the watery eyes before me.

"my darling you have no idea what this means to me"

I couldn't help myself but the urge to do so drove me, I wiped his unsuccessful tears from his eyes ever so delicately, before looking directly into them.

"who knew?.. that you were such a tender Dom and you know something else?..I really do love you" and kissing him with a soft hunger. He responded with equal amount of gentleness.

 _"god I really love you too morsel, so much"_ he whispered,

he then sat motionless, eyes closed, letting me just have my way with his mouth, I held his chin just kissing and parting from his lips repeatedly, never had I wanted a man as much as I wanted this one.

 

                                                            _To be Continued...._


	8. Curious Attraction

Ever since I confessed my feelings Tom was in a very talkative mood, sitting on the bed he held me in his ever possessive embrace touching on a subject he felt was quite important, he didn't say so, but I could tell just by how intense he was getting.

"we belong to one another Paisley, I hope you can understand, we are not just friends or mere boyfriend, girlfriend I feel we are bonded," he ran the back of his hand gently down my face, "I've searched all my adult life for my equal and fell short, an finally finding you I have surpassed my expectations" he nuzzled my face with his nose, I giggled quietly at this affectionate move and tightened my grip with my arms about his neck, pulling myself closer. " so you see" he continued now looking into my eyes, "when I say this flat is your home, I mean" and he hoisted me up adjusting me onto his lap, careful of my sore butt "that in time my love" he began to kiss my lips. " you will actually be _the lady_ of this house" I stared blankly at him oh no..he's not saying?

"Tom.. what do you mean..exactly?"

tapping me on the nose playfully, he smiled.

"in time darling.. _you'll know_ , right now we need to sleep"

 

_C- hey its been forever, are you okay?_

_P- omg Casey! so sorry, yes everything's fine_

_C- lol some friend you are, a crazy chick vandalizes your place, blows up your man's car and you skip the country and then you forget your friends... what-a-bitch..ahahahaha_

_P- ya, it's been... weird, but Tom and I are well, and he's working at a Hospital here in London._

_C- and you?_

_P- I'll be checking into some EMS jobs, its different Here, so I don't know how its all going to work out?_

_C- good to hear... so how are you and Tom doing?_

_P- things are going good, he's happy to be home, I love his flat... very English lol_

_C- Paise... you know what I mean.._

_P- nosy bitch, Tom and I are just fine... and if you must know... he does have "feelings" for me_

_C- omg "yes!" this is fucking awesome!_

_P- why am I picturing you jumping up and down clapping your hands like a giddy teenager *rolls eyes*_

_C- fuck you_

_P- nah, that's Tom's job.. Lol_

_C- I knew it! u were fucking before you left the states! ha so tell me.has he shown his "Dom" Side?_

God if she only fucking knew, and she really didn't need to know about our "arrangement"

_P- not really, he's rather patient actually_

_C- seriously.. nothing kinky?_

_P- he tied my wrists with a scarf, other than that.. No_

_C- hmm, that's odd, cause he's a Dom, that's his lifestyle Paise, always has been since we've known him, the vanilla life was never to his liking_

staring at the text I looked thoughtfully, that was interesting, good to know, _make this a mental note._

_P- he's never mentioned anything to me about it._

_C- unless he's got it so bad for you that he's willing to have a vanilla relationship?_

I snorted with a laugh, knowing damn well that was bullshit, Tom was still very much a Dom.

 _P- maybe, I don't know.. he really doesn't discuss his "Dom" lifestyle unless I have questions about it, then he's very open about it_.

Ugh, I hated lying.

_C- ok.. enough of that, soooo.. do YOU have feelings for him?_

Shit, I hated getting into these "girlie" conversations.. Fuck!..here we go.

_P- yes_

_C- really?_

_P- I'm in love with the beautiful bastard! and he's in love with me what else do you want to know? *throws hands up helplessly hoping bff will fucking piss off now*_

evidently my bff wouldn't be pissing off, as my Kelly Clarkson "Stronger" ringtone went off.. Casey was calling me... _shit._

"yes" I sighed.

 _"holy shit woman, when did this happen!?"_ her voice was loud and excited.

"he told me how he felt about me when we were in California"

"and you?"

"not too long ago, are you through being nosy?" I sighed.

"not even close Paise, how serious are you two?"

"we love each other Casey, how much more serious does it have to be?"

"well.. I'm thinking at one point, he's going to ask you to be his sub, that's _how_ much more serious it could get" wow, I didn't expect that, she really did know him."I only say that cause I know how you feel about the lifestyle Paise, and Tom's genuine in his belief of the lifestyle and being a Dom, I just don't want to see you getting your heart broke"

"I see, thank you Casey, then I'll talk to him more about it, like I said, he's always been open about discussing it, he's never hidden anything about it that I know of"

"no.. Tom's always been an honest sort, that much I know" Casey admitted.

 

Curled up on the couch watching some television which was interesting, quite different from American Television, I heard the front door open, Tom... then his foot falls as he neared the couch, he knelt down.

"hello morsel" he caressed my hair.

"hey" I stretched as I smiled, he kissed me and sat down on the couch.

"how was your day?" he took one of my hands kissing it and stroked my arm gently.

"boring" I said as I turned on my back, "I'm still waiting to hear from London ambulance services, they should of received my credentials by now"

He frowned.

"they still haven't contacted you?"

"no, even when I called , informing them of my current address and phone number" I sighed "I miss working Tom, I don't want to be confined to the flat, I feel..., useless"

"I understand, I'll see whats keeping them on your entry process, and as far as feeling useless, darling... you're free to leave the flat and walk about London, get to know the area, _useless_.. never.. you keep this place looking fantastic, and" he wore an impish grin " you keep this man feeling _fantastic"_ I reddened a bit.

" great" I sat up " I'm nothing more than a glorified housekeeper and whore" I wore a look of mock sarcasm as I put a hand to my chest, Tom chuckled deeply.

"ah but darling, you're a gorgeous housekeeper and a beautifully loyal whore"

my jaw dropped and I playfully lunged at him knocking him backwards on the couch as he laughed I landed on his stomach sitting proudly.

 _"man whore!"_ I pointed at him.

leaning his head back he barked out his laughter as he held his stomach, when he managed to calm himself a little his eyes were sparkling.

" _your_... man whore"

a huge grin from out of no where spread across my face as I laid across his chest, pressing my face into his neck.

" _I love you_ " I murmured.

my body was engulfed into a tight solid embrace, I felt his lips upon my ear.

 _"you are my love Paisley"_ he gently nuzzled my face making me giggle, he had a bit of stubble that tickled, Tom took that as a moment of weakness from me and started to tickle my ribs, I squealed, then it got out of hand, he smacked my butt.

"OW, _FUCK!"_ the tears were immediate as I quickly hopped off him, realization shown on his face.

_"oh shit! Darling I'm sorry!, I forgot"_

staggering away I leaned on the arm of the couch with one hand, trying to catch my breath as I sobbed quietly, my back to him,feeling his presence behind me, I put a hand up behind me, warning him, it wasn't out of anger,more to let him know it would be better if he just left me alone for the moment.

"alright love, but at least let me get you the cream so you can take some of the sting out of it" and he walked by me making his way upstairs.

With eyes closed I soaked in the tub of warm water to help soothe my ass, the sting gone with only the throbbing left over, I submerged myself up to my neck keeping my eyes closed, praying my marked and swollen ass would heal swiftly.

cause this was one aspect of Tom's lifestyle I could do without or at least form of punishment, _well dumbass there is your safe word_ yeah, but at the time I was actually getting off on the spanking, opening my eyes I sighed, how fucked up was all of this?

"morsel?" looking to my right I saw Tom peering from the doorway, it was almost comical as I could only see his head, he looked apologetic. "feeling better?"

I shrugged, my ass hurt I wasn't going to lie.

"I suppose it should ache, it's a reminder of my punishment"

"well yes, you're right.. but I should take care in not reinforcing the pain by making shitty mistakes like I did, I really am sorry"

I couldn't help but notice how cute he looked while he was trying to be repentant for his blunder, that puppy dog face he was currently wearing, the bastard should have it copyrighted cause he _owned_ that shit.

Slowly he scooted on his butt into the bathroom towards me, I watched trying not to laugh, once he got next to the tub, he looked at me still with that sad look placing a hand on his cheek I ran my thumb gently over his prominent cheek bone _god he had exquisite bone structure_ , closing his eyes he leaned his head into my hand.

 _"I'm a very lucky man"_ he said quietly.

"yes, you are"

He opened an eye, looking at me.

"feeling cheeky are we?"

"no.. I have a torn up ass that advises me otherwise" I raised a brow with a frown

"I see" he took my hand from his face "I think its time to get out of the bath morsel, let me tend to your backside, it is after all my fault that it's worse"

It felt weird standing in front of the bathroom mirror as Tom dried off my body, taking great care when he dried my butt, he had me turn and face the bathroom mirror.

"darling, open your legs just a bit please" I obediently did so, I flinched as he applied the medicine. "sorry, love"

"its alright, just tender that's all" I sighed.

I remained still as I paid close attention to his touch, he was very careful in administering the application, however I was noticing his fingers were going lower and lower, down my cheeks, any lower he would be touching my clit and as soon as I thought it I made a slight jump as he did just that.

"Tom!" I yelped

"easy darling" his two fingertips slowly made circular motions upon my quickly moistening nub "I owe you this"

he stood behind me watching us in the mirror my hips started shifting as the pleasure of the touch built, my head dropped back onto his chest and a little moan escaped my lips as my eyes closed,Tom then reached around and the two fingers slid from my clit and entered my core and he began to pump his fingers .

 _"ooooh"_ I moaned again but slightly louder than I intended as my hips now bucked forward "more Tom, please more!" his fingers moved faster as did my breathing, whining ensued _"fuck!"_

"talk to me morsel" he panted, he was getting aroused as I felt his massive erection dig into my back.

" please Tom, fuck me with your fingers!, make me cum so fucking _hard_ , _finish me_ _Tom!_ , and when you do...unf..aw shit" he began rubbing my clit with his thumb vigorously "I'm going to awwww, un..shit!.. I'm going ttooo drop to my knees and.. and suck you dry while you fuck my mouth"

 _"fuuuck woman!"_ he growled breathlessly in my ear, his fingers were pistons in my cunt now , and with a powerful shudder of pleasure that overtook me my head snapped back, I cried out.

_"Tooooooom!"_

loosing all muscle control, my knees buckled, but Tom caught me.

"easy pet"

but I was far from spent, I had unfinished business to tend to, as soon as I felt some of my energy return I dropped to my knees making a quick work of Tom's trousers and underwear, his cock sprung free, and I wasted no time, I engulfed it sucking on it flicking the head as I caressed his balls.

 _"aw jesus christ!_ " he yelled I hummed, sending vibrations across his engorged shaft, he hissed as I felt him fist my hair and started moved my head back and forth and rather forcibly, I relaxed my jaw and let him just fuck my mouth as I had promised him, "fuck darling, aw, _goddammit!"_ he looked down " you look sooo beautiful right now" his hips snapped hard and I felt the solid thrust of his cock hitting the back of my throat repeatedly "shit I'm not going to last, aw,..unf" he held my head firmly to his crotch as his cock spasmed and my mouth was filled with his hot cum, I swallowed as fast as it hit the back of my throat, refusing to gag. as soon as his hips relaxed, he released my hair, pulling me up to my feet, never had I seen the look on his face like the one I saw now. A man who was not only satisfied but it was also.. adoration.

"my god morsel... that was beyond mind blowing" holding my face with both hands

"Tom.. it was a blow job"

"Paisley, but you didn't do it cause it was expected of you... did you?"

"no" I shook my head " I wanted to, cause" looking away then back up at him "cause I love you and wanted you to feel good.. God I'm shitty at this whole _love thing_ "

I groaned internally at my own immaturity, I had to be honest with myself, Tom was the first guy I ever was truly serious with, that sex was more than just something you did cause _"it felt good"_ it was much more with Tom, and it was hard to explain and it frightened the hell out of me too.

Watching this tiny creature before me, she was conflicted, that was obvious, how Paisley must have been treated in past experiences with men, I didn't know?, she quietly turned and walked to the sink and rinsed her mouth and began to brush her teeth, I needed to as her Dom as her man to reassure her she is important, that she has my respect, trust and that I am there to protect her, love her, and above all I _chose_ _her_ , cause she _is_ perfect for me and I for her.

 

_T- pet would you like to join me for lunch?_

_P- that'd be great :)_

_T- I'll send a cab to pick you up around eleven and bring you to the hospital and we'll go from there, looking forward to seeing you, love you_

_P- love you too_

It was getting easier to accept those two words whether hearing him say them or texting them.. and for me as well, _baby steps Paisley,you're doing fine._

Stepping out of the cab I looked up at the large buildings that made up the Hospital, damn, it was quite a nice one. Upon entering the main lobby I texted Tom informing him of my arrival, then I took a seat, I hadn't been there long when I was approached.

"pardon me darling, are you waiting for a Doctor, or to be admitted?" the voice was a deep accent that, wow, literally purred, turning to my right I looked up.

 _well fuck!_ do all British doctors looks so fucking gorgeous?, he was at least six foot with a crop of dark curly hair, Aquamarine eyes that _popped_ and damn, he had chiseled cheekbones just like Tom.

"um.. no, I'm waiting for my boyfriend, were going to have lunch" _gawd my voice sounded_ _like a little girl, what the hell!?_

smiling he walked around and took a seat next to me,placing a hand on my knee... _um wtf!_

"ah you're American, and you have a boyfriend.. here?" he raised a brow.

"yes, he's a Doctor"

damn he was..a forward type.

"hmm I know most of the staff here, I don't recall any of them with a girl who's American" his smile curved, I shifted uncomfortably.

"that's because I don't discuss my private life at work Ben, and it'd do you well if you would keep your hand off my girls knee as it makes you look like a tit in public" looking over my shoulder I saw Tom, relief couldn't have shown more evident as I stood up, he took my hand, kissing it "you alright pet?" he asked softly.

"I am now"

"Tom, this lovely bird is _yours_?" Ben gestured in my direction grinning,

Tom's arm went around my waist pulling me against him, it wasn't a _"yes this is my girl"_ kind of hold it was more of a _she's mine, and you'd better fuck off!_ kind of hold he had on me., there was definitely a tension between them, I could practically taste it.

"yes, Paisley this is Ben, head of Pediatrics, Ben, Paisley"

I nodded, but of course that wasn't enough for Ben, he took my hand and kissed it,lingering a bit making Tom bristle, Ben caught it and winked at me.

"its been _a pleasure_ Paisley" he purred giving my hand a squeeze before releasing it."well I have rounds to make, you two enjoy your lunch" he turned and left.

heaving a sigh I shook my head.

"oh my god, he's.. um well"

"he's an asshole and you'd do well to stay away from him" Tom was now clearly irritated, but I understood his warning.

"no problem, I didn't like him.. he maybe attractive, but he made my skin crawl" I shuddered.

Tom rubbed my arm, comforting me.

"that's his hook darling, his looks, draws them in.. then.. _Bang!_ they don't know what hit them"

"he's a Dom of the worst kind.. isn't he?" I looked up at him waiting for his confirmation.

Tom grinned as he kissed my lips,then tapped me on the nose.

"you my little morsel, are so perceptive sometimes..you scare me,yes he is a Dom... but a _firm_ one, and that's putting it delicately"

 

Throughout lunch I was a bit distracted, and I knew Paisley could tell, but she chose not call me on it, her looks of concern were enough, the chance meeting in the Hospital Lobby with Ben had me unnerved, he and I went way back all the way to Uni, even then we didn't see eye to eye, always in competition with each other, more so with him than me, whether it was with friends, grades, classes, or girls.

especially _girls,_ Ben stole a fair few from me and took GREAT pleasure in doing so, even was boastful about it... _prick_ , but in the end he always lost them too.. He was notorious for being rather.. _brutal_ with his women not as in like domestic violence, he like myself was into bdsm but was more into the sadistic aspect of it.

I recalled how Ben even tried to move in on Cassidy when he had come over to the States for a Medical Conference in San Diego that I also had been attending, thank God Cassidy had enough sense at the time to inform me and I put her on the next flight to L.A so as I could _deal_ with the audacious sonofabitch and _deal_ with him I did...

I broke his fucking nose, though I do not believe it did him any good but maybe bruise his ego, cause here we are almost two years later I'm back in London with my new love and the wanker is flirting with my woman.. and blatantly so. Looking at my watch I realized it was time to go home, I knew my little morsel would be waiting, I also knew she'll be wanting to be picking my brain _sigh,_ she's getting to know me well, my clear agitation at lunch no doubt will be the topic.

"hello pet"

"hey" I was right, those big green eyes spoke volumes, the distress in them as they searched my face, her hand, oh those tiny hand's of hers, closing my eyes as she smoothed it across my cheek, turning my face kissing it. "do you want to talk?"

her voice so calm and quiet, but there was that edge to it that said _please_ , _you need to do this..talk to me._ taking her by the hand I lead her to the couch and we sat, I discarded my jacket, where to begin?, heaving a sigh I told her about my past with Ben all the way to when he pulled his shit with Cassidy, and how I felt about his interaction with her at the Hospital.

"so.. you're saying, he won't be shy about going after me,flirting?" Paisley pointed to herself.

" morsel, he'll be after you even _more_ so.." taking her by the chin pulling her closer to me " as I know you are oh so much _stronger_ as a person than those women in the past, you my love are even a challenge for me at times" I grinned "but Ben" I sighed "he's a different breed of man/Dom, he can be down right ruthless, to him... you would be an adventure for him,it will arouse what I call the _animal bastard_ in him, and he gets off on that"

her forehead creased, as she looked down, god I didn't like having to tell her this shit, but honesty between us is a must, no secrets it was the only way to add to the trust we've already established, looking back up at me she wore a weak smile.

"thank you Tom, that couldn't have been easy" she climbed up into my lap wrapping her arms around my neck, and I wrapped mine about her petite waist, she rested her forehead on mine "and _thank you,_ for protecting me, cause I know not only were you showing me trust, you were keeping me safe by sharing this information"

clearing her hair out of eyes as I smiled, truly I am fortunate to have found this woman, leaning in I felt her velvet soft lips press against mine, she followed my lead an closed her eyes, my hand cupped the back of her head, pressing her into the kiss.

as my lips moved on hers she moved hers with some hunger, her hands wrapped tighter around my neck pulling herself closer, the kiss grew into something a little more, as she parted her lips allowing my tongue to slip into her mouth to explore I heard her moan as the kiss became more heated, her fingers found their way into my curls _she seems to have a fetish for that_ , and she tugged on it ever so gently, this of coarse provoked me on as my hands went from the back of her neck and smoothed their way down her back.

stopping at her hips I tenderly gripped them pressing her closer, emitting a moan of her own as I had pressed her into my groin, and my excitement was evident as she felt my arousal pressing into her thigh.Pulling myself away from the kiss I was breathless.

"sorry morsel, I am just as hungry for more as you are" I nipped at her bottom lip _goddammit_ this little woman "but believe it or not.. I'm actually.. tired" raising a brow she gave me one of her _are you fucking kidding me_ Looks, I couldn't help but chuckle, my crabby little Paisley.

 

I guess shopping was something I needed to do, at least I got to get out for awhile on my own, and see the sights as well, to get familiar with the city of London, but right now.. I needed caffeine, _please tell me London has coffee shops too?_ they did indeed, relief! As I stepped out into the cold weather of the city sipping on my Mocha cappuccino holding my bags of my shopping efforts I shivered as a brisk wind bit into me.

"early winter I think"

I froze, slowly looking to my right and upward, my eyes widened, _just fucking great!_

"hello Doctor" I said politely, but averting my eyes.

"no need to be so formal.. call me Ben" he winked as he lit up a cigarette,my insides turned to mush, and not the kind of mush that we women have when a hot guy turns us into a fucking mess, I mean the kind that makes you feel sick to your stomach. He took a drag blowing off some smoke before he spoke again "did some shopping I see, hmm.." he looked at the names on the bags I held nodding "good choices, I know some better ones, allow me to join you, I can be quite resourceful"

_I just bet!_

"um, that's very kind, but I'm actually done, and on my way home" I looked to the road desperately searching for a cab,Ben watched me as I was hailing one, he frowned, it actually looked more like disgust.

"you mean to tell me that Tom let's you _take_ _a cab?"_ he snorted, I looked over at him not sparing the dirty look,it seemed to amuse him as he gave his full lips a twist "it seems to me Paisley a man of Tom's...prominence as a Doctor and practicing at the hospital he's at.. He could at least afford you a car, or a driver to take you places darling.. _this"_ Ben gestured towards the by passing cabs " is simply.. bullshit and will not do"

" but will suffice for the moment" I added as a cab pulled up.

Boldly he stepped in front of me, preventing me from entering the cab.

"I have a car, let me give you a ride, far more comfortable and it'll save you the money"

looking up at him, and tired of his arrogance I let him have it.

"excuse me, I'm in bit of a hurry Doctor, so if you'll move your snarky ass out of my way I'll be grateful" my smirk oozing sarcasm, tilting his head he leaned down.

"you are brazen for such a little thing"

"you haven't got a _fucking_ clue as to how much" I growled " now.. please, _move"_ glaring at him my next move was to apply one of my bony knees to his balls.He stood upright and opened the cab door making a sweeping gesture with one arm.

"your chariot awaits" unamused I rolled my eyes as I carefully walked over and got in, he shut the door. "you surprise me Paisley I hardly took you for a spirited creature, I look forward to seeing what else you may be hiding from me" he tapped the top of the cab and the cabby drove away.

 

                                                                  _To be Continued..._

 

_Tom's Colleague..Dr Ben_

__

_Photo credit/source-https://vickster51corner.files.wordpress.com/2014/12/benedict-in-screen-magazine-04-2013-benedict-cumberbatch-33870098-1280-15491.jpg_


	9. Curious Attraction

Who would of ever thought I'd be lounging in a lavender scented bath getting my toe nails painted by a beautiful man who took pleasure in doing it, certainly not me, but here I was doing just that, Tom delicately held one of my feet taking great care in painting each individual toe nail, he was so into it he even had the tip of his tongue poking out as he concentrated wow.

"you're spoiling me" he simply nodded, never looking away,"Tom"

he looked up.

"yes love"

"did you hear me?" I smiled trying not to giggle.

"yes, and there's nothing wrong with me spoiling you, you're good to me, you deserve to have some pampering, besides, I'm quite fascinated with your tiny feet"

"well,when you're done with my.. _tiny feet_ , I need to talk to you"

"actually, I've just finished your little toe" he held up my foot so I could inspect it, I nodded my approval.

"my toes look great"

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed Tom saw that my mood had become solemn.

"darling, what's wrong?" he sat beside me, arm draped around my shoulder.

"I went shopping today as you suggested"

"and that made you.. sad?" he looked puzzled if not disbelieving.

"no" turning to face him I sighed "I was about to hail a cab when I had someone show up out of nowhere"

his forehead creased,eyes narrowed.

"who?"

"Ben"

Tom's whole body stiffened, and his eyes darkened a bit.

_"shit!"_

"yeah" I shifted as I played with my hands "he was his typical forward flirty self, but.. I basically told him to fuck off, got in the cab and came home"

Tom looked at me wide eyed in disbelief

"you didn't"

"I did"

he started snickering as he shook his head.

"he didn't expect that, the fucking tit" Tom was amused by this,I put a hand on his.

"Tom, I don't think its too terribly funny, cause I remember what you said about him... pursuing me, seeing me as a challenge, cause he said something before I left, I found it unnerving"

Tom stopped laughing, composing himself he knew this was serious by the look on my face.

"I want to know" his tone deepened.

"he said, he didn't see me as a girl with.. spirit, and that he looks forward to seeing what else I may be hiding from him"

I jumped as Tom slammed his fist on the nightstand making everything on it jump.

_"FUCK!"_

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I scooted away from him, grabbing me firmly by the waist I yelped.

"no!.. do _not_ be sorry, and" he made me look at him, god he looked frightening as hell, so much rage in those blue eyes "do _not_ be afraid of me, no matter what you hear or see right now, Paisley.. I love you.. and _that man_ is threatening that, and I wont have it"I could only stare unmoving "he's always taken what meant the most from me...but not this time, he _will not_ be taking you from me"

"Tom" my eyes narrowed "I have no interest in that bastard" I played with his now unruly waves of blonde hair "I'm _not_ going anywhere"

Tom's eyes softened a bit.

"then lets make it official" tilting my head in confusion I eyed him, he held a finger up and jumped off the bed, I watched as he quickly walked over to the closet and was digging in the pocket of his grey trench coat, he took something out then came back over and sat "I've been wanting to give this to you, but.. I didn't know when the right time would be"

Slowly he put before me a long dark blue velvet box

"open it love" slowly I did.

"oh wow Tom" I gasped,

it was a fragile looking copper Letter T Initial Floral Monogram Heart Charm Bracelet,looking up at him I could tell he was nervous.

"if you'll have me Paisley.. as your Dom?," he put the bracelet on my left wrist "this would be your collar..well publicly"

I don't think he expected it, I _certainly_ didn't, but I stood on my knees on the bed pulling him in for the most passionate kiss I've given him yet as my _collared_ hand aggressively squeezed his cock,he growled into the kiss as he parted I had his bottom lip In my teeth, then released it, looking through my eyelashes.

_"please..fuck me sir"_

 

Oh-my-god... is that the ceiling?, my eyes blinked several times, should I move? Well I think my eyes are the _only_ fucking things that can, okay.. I'll give it try, okay legs.. _move_.. Ow, fuck me! wincing this wasn't going to be fun, looking to my right Tom didn't look any better, dear god.. I fucked him silly as much as he did me, his hair was complete chaos and I had to muffle a giggle, splotches of dried cum _all over_ his body Jesus!, then I looked down at myself _fucking hell!_ I looked the same, but worse, bite marks and little bruises..sighing I was aware these were only evidence of Tom having made me _HIS,_ marking me,Using my fingers I carefully explored my body as I laid there, Tom began to stir.

 _"morning my lover"_ he croaked sleepily.

looking over at him again, this time I snorted covering my mouth as I erupted into laughter, he squinted his eyes at me.

"what on earth is so funny?"

 _"ahahahhahahaha, your hair!..oh my fucking god!, then..aw shit..ahahahaha, you"_ I pointed under my nose " you have a _cum stache!"_ I threw my head back into my pillow laughing harder, propping himself up on his hands he now hovered over me.

"oh really, I acquired _this"_ he moved a finger over his cum stained upper lip "from feasting on your delicious quim last night, something I believe you deliriously _enjoyed_ , besides" and he took a strand of my strawberry locks " you don't look any better" he arched a brow wearing a satisfied smirk, taking the long strand from him I whined loudly.

" aawwww maaaaan, I have _cum curls!_ " I scrunched up my face in disgust as I looked at the cum crusted lock of hair, and I knew the rest my mane was just as bad.

"don't take it so hard darling" he smiled as he now looked upon the naked canvas before him " I am _quite_ proud of the mess I've made of you" he started placing feathery kisses all over my bite marks, and bruises, saying _"mine"_ after kissing each one of them gazing up at me I stared back, he crawled up and claimed my mouth holding my arms down firmly already his cock was stabbing into my inner thigh, my cunt throbbing with want as my hips bucked upwards rubbing its wetness along his length.

 _"so eager"_ he breathed

"yes sir"

"I'll keep it simple this time morsel" he whispered.

he Proceeded ever so slowly to penetrate me, I released a slow moan and writhed and arched my back a bit, but he still held me down as he watched me, now he was completely inside me, his hips slowly began to pump, he watched me as he did so.

gradually he moved a little faster, I started moving my hips with him, a delicious sensation, a soft moan arose from his lips as our hips picked up pace, he took me by the hips lifting them up, his head dropped back, eyes closed.

"ooooh god I can't get over how tight you are morsel, _your quim is amazing"_ he groaned deeply, he bit on his lower lip, his hips pumped more vigorously thrusting upward into my cunt, I thrashed about clutching the sheets as my walls throbbed in euphoria, my whimpering turned to begging.

_"oh..oh.. please..yes!"_

Tom still holding my small hips thrusting himself inside me, now watching my reactions as he did so.

"do I please you Paisley? tell me, call to me, say my name"

"yeeessss Toooomm" my breathless hiss seem to please him,

the smile he wore was lustful He then slowed his pace as he would pull back and then would push back in doing this repeatedly, my entire body shuddered at the sensation, raising my hips to meet his when his cock would slip back into me Tom reached down seeing my cunt plump with want and began to tease my clit with his fingertips as he continued to move inside me, instantly my hips bucked and a loud whine of pleasure escaped me

"more Tom, _rub it more_ " I begged, and he did just that.

"I can feel your hot walls stroking my cock I know your about to come apart my darling"

he picked me up and sat me full upon his cock, I wrapped my arms around his neck , and seeing the hooded eyes, I moistened my swollen lips, Tom grabbed my chin kissing me hungrily making animal noises such as I never heard.

pulling away fiercely he then began a mad demonstration in fucking me, now slamming his cock hard up into my core, thrusting like a mad Man, the orgasm building in both, had us yelling and moaning, as my walls convulsed as they grabbed at his cock milking it, Tom's eyes widened, mouth hanging open as he stared at me.

"fuck!" he shouted.

With both of our climaxes imminent Tom saw the lost but loving look in my half opened eyes, never did I imagine how damn beautiful he could look in the throes of passion but this was far beyond anything I could have ever felt or imagine, and it aroused me immensely.

 _"I know my lover... I'm ready too"_ he growled in a whisper.

and with that and our powerful wails, pleasure at its peak had coursed through our bodies with thunderous chorus of shudders, howls, and confessions of desire. we collapsed in heap on the bed. Tom Held my small limp form in his arms pulling me close into his arms, he spoke, the words they were breathless and soft.

" _we truly belong together...my morsel"_

I could have laid here all day, watching her slumbering, naked with the barest of hint of a smile on those small lips of hers, copper hair in a chaotic mess about her head, with her left arm draped over her belly I smiled as I spied my gift to her wrapped about her wrist, _I collared her_ , still a bit shocked about that and how she received it though, _little wench practically raped me,_ I cant help but chuckle.

I chose well that day at the party over at Davey and Casey's house when I saw her, _my little morsel,_ I rarely if ever see a woman and say "she's the one" but.. _this one_.. I don't know _something_ told me I had to have her, that she was mine, I had _never_ been so drawn to a woman in my life as I am to my Paisley and no one.. Not even that prat Ben is going to come between me and my little morsel, speaking of which, I mean to have words with that asshole about his impromptu visit While she was in town.

It had been a little over two weeks since I accepted being _collared_ by Tom looking at the dainty piece of jewelry hanging on my wrist I couldn't help but smile, the whole "collaring" thing didn't feel as bad as I thought it would, he didn't make me feel like a _thing_ or a animal that was owned but at the same time I felt.. no I _knew_ I belonged to him, but I was also aware each Dom/sub dynamic was different, he said this bracelet was my public collar..

Would I have a different one for here? Should I ask?, then it hit me _aw hellfire!_... in being collared, I agreed to be his sub, I _agreed_ to the lifestyle! Which just canceled out our arrangement I smacked my forehead with my hand _fuck!_ , then I sighed... would it really be so bad?, I mean so far nothing truly freaky has happened.

yeah I experienced pain, but by being spanked, nothing I could call truly fucked up, I had two safe words in place, but.. We hadn't discussed my limits, _wow,really?_..damn that was dumb, but something told me so far because we hadn't really done anything severe, it was like Tom _knows_ and wouldn't push me, at least not yet, however we needed to talk about limits, even Casey had hers.speaking of which, I wonder if I should confide in her about all of this, or if Tom would allow it? I looked at the clock it was close to his lunch time I decided to text him.

_P- are you busy sir?_

_T- no I'm at lunch, and you don't have to call me Sir._

_P- oh.. Ok thank you_

_T- but I appreciate the respect morsel ;) Did you want to ask me something?_

_P- yes, I was wondering.. Would it be alright to talk to Casey.. About, well you know... "us"_

Ok nail biting moment, hopefully he would.

_T- I don't see why not, she's your best friend and a sub too, she can be resourceful if you need advice little one_

BIG sigh of relief.

_P- thank you *hugs* I just wanted to make sure you were ok with it_

_T- you are such an obedient sub my little morsel, I love you so much, I know Casey's going to be thrilled._

_P- thank you sir *sorry kinda getting stuck on the whole Sir thing* but as for Casey, shes probably going to lose her shit lol_

_T- ehehehehehehe, that she probably will, as for the Sir thing... this is good, you are learning quickly, it makes me proud._

_P- I'm glad I make you proud.. Sir .. Btw did you actually just text your laugh?_

_T- yes...ehehehehe_

_P- omg sir *rolls eyes*_

 

Staring at my cell wondering _just how_ I'm going to bring the subject up to Casey? " oh hey by the way Tom and I are in a Dom/sub relationship now, he's my sir and we just not only love one another... we love fucking each others brains out among other body parts" I rolled my eyes as I sighed _this is going to be a_ _looooooong_ _conversation_ especially since she

Knew how I felt about the lifestyle in the first place, and here I was, thousands of miles away.. Living in one, _god I'm such a hypocrite._

Guess I'll text first, in case she's at work.

_P- hey girl, You busy?, can ya talk?_

_C- nah, my day off, what's up, you ok?_

_P- ya I'm fine, wanted to talk to you about something but I think its not for texting_

_C- sounds serious?.. Its not bad is it, you and Tom are ok?_

_P- Tom and I are great, and its about us, and I want to tell you_

That was it, no more texting, my phone rang, upon answering Casey began rattling off.

"oh my god your pregnant, no your engaged, no.. its both, oh fuck Paisley!"

"are you through?" my voice was monotone.

"ok ok ok, what is it, what's going on?"

"chill out Casey, you're going piss yourself as it is when I tell you, shit I don't know how to even tell you" I sighed feeling a migraine coming on.

"its good though?"

"yes, damn... okay, let me put it this way.. in the last two weeks you and I now have more in common than we use too"

there was a bit of a pause, I knew she was thinking.

"um Paise, can you give me a little more info than that"

"Christ woman, your such a blonde... okay, my relationship with Tom and yours with Davey... _similar._. I just call Tom.. _.sir"_

and if that silly bitch did get _that hint_ I was going to end the call.

" _oh-my-fucking..NO WAY..FUCK!"_ "

I was holding my cell away from me now and just waited for her to calm down from her over excited reaction.. _which could be a while._

"are you done?"

"Paise.. Holy shit balls!.. this, this is some wild shit girl, is it true?"

"yes, it is.. I asked him if it'd be okay to tell you, he said he didn't see why not, beings you're my friend and also a sub, you could give me advice if I needed it"

"aw, you're being a good girl Paise, asking your Dom first" she giggled.

"oh piss off Casey!" I snorted I didn't need this teasing crap from her..damn

"hahahahaha, no really, its always good to seek his approval when making decisions, especially ones like confiding in others about our lifestyle"

"but why?, I rather like it when he uses the flogger on me when I disobey" and I burst out into laughter.

"oh my god Paise! you _are_ a wicked sub, Tom must really enjoy you, especially when you defy him and _a flogger!_.. _Paisley!_ shit, you really are full of surprises"

"actually he's been pretty tame with me, I think its because we really haven't discussed my limits, I have two safe words, but that's it, Tom hasn't pushed me at all, nothing you would really call .... Kinky, no toys, no weird shit like spreader bars, hoods, gags or anything like that"

"that tells me.. he truly is a Dom Paisley, a really good one as in that he isn't _pushing you_ , you should bring up anything you're curious about..especially limits,so you could talk about it and then your relationship can progress, he'll be so proud of you"

"I just wonder why he never brought it up Casey, I mean I thought that limits were important" I really was curious.

"maybe, and I'm just guessing here.. Tom never intended to make you his sub, or if he did.. He just couldn't bring himself to _fully_ use you the way he wanted, the way a Dom does with a sub.. which if you think about it.. is kind of sweet" Casey tone told me that she actually tended to believe the latter.

"so what your saying is, instead of being a straight up asshole who wants to fuck me as he pleases, he just wants to be a bossy butt who loves me and... fuck me as he pleases" and Casey and I went up into a chorus of giggles.

 

Rarely did I take my work home with me, but as I was new to the Hospital I wanted to make good to my duties as a Doctor and to my patients, I was aware that Paisley understood this as her own work in the medical field gave her the ability.

but I saw by watching her from the corner of my eye something was on her mind, very little escaped me when it concerned my little one, she was quiet.. Too quiet And fidgety another clue that something was eating at her, finishing up a patients diagnosis as I typed it in their information I closed out the file and shut down my laptop.

"morsel?"

"hum.. ya" she turned in her sitting position on the bed.

"you alright?" tilting my head as I eyed her.

"I'm fine sir"

I couldn't help but smile, even when I didn't require her to address me as such, she was prone to calling me that, a sense of pride I couldn't conceal.

"are you sure, don't lie" I gave her a warning look.

she tugged on her bottom lip, her eyes, _damn those emerald greens._

"um.. well, I talked to Casey"

"good.. and?" I urged.

"well" Paisley grinned "she did shit like I said she would, but.. naturally she was really happy"

I sat beside her, taking one of her restless hands into mine, kissing it.

"I knew Casey would be excited, but something tells me, in your discussion.. something came up, you're awful, edgy little one"

Looking up at me she nodded, then crawled up next to me wrapping her free arm around my arm.

"Tom..we need to talk about.. limits, we never have"

Closing my eyes, my head dropped back _fuck!_.. _shes right, how could I've forgotten that!?_ a lapse in my thinking, looking back at her those big green orbs connected.

"morsel.. I feel like _a huge tit_ , of course, we need to talk about it, as your Dom its my responsibility, I must apologize, I have failed you"

standing now on her knees holding my chin in one of her tiny hands.

"you've done no such thing" she spoke softly as her thumb brushed across my bottom lip "so much shit has happened that has brought us to London, sometimes I don't even know my ass from a hole in the ground as to what day it is"

I chuckled, shaking my head.

"you and your American metaphors"

"sue me, it helps me get my point across" she winked, pulling her into my lap I couldn't help but get aroused _fucking boner anyways,_ she looked down,then up with an arched brow.

"I would ask for forgiveness" I acted innocent, _my boner wasn't always my fault after all._

"but I know you wouldn't mean it" she said matter of factly. "so..I wont encourage _it_ either" she put her hands behind her.

"you fucking tease" my voice highered in pitch .

"we need to talk first.. play.. later" and the little minx threw in a suggestive wiggle of her _unrestrained_ breasts that jiggled enticingly so in front of me beneath one of my light blue Armani dress shirts.

"you do know _those_ are mine morsel" my voice was authoritative now.

"I'm well aware of that sir, but some things need to be discussed, you know its important more so than your libido"

 _cheeky little wench..but she was MY cheeky little wench_ and as much as I hated to admit it.. she was right.

"okay Paisley, tell me your limits, the ones you can think of"

Blowing a sigh, she looked upward thinking, then back at me.

"okay, one I can think of immediately.. no anal, nothing I mean no toys, no foreign objects, and especially, not your dick, nothing" the look told me she was firm on this.

"not even my finger" I held up my index finger wiggling it and giving her my best pouty look.

folding her arms she looked down her nose at me.

"Tom, I don't like the idea of anything in my asshole"

"you're no fun" I frowned.

"hmm, that's not what you've told me, or was it all bullshit?" she raised a brow "I mean if you're dissatisfied with me I could always move back to the states and-" I didn't let her finish, pulling her flush against me until she was forced to look at me.

" _that_... isn't even an option" my look couldn't be more challenging.

"then sir, I suggest you change your tune" she was glaring at me.. _really_ , _glaring..at me?!_

"you'd be wise to change your tune little one" I warned.

"why?"

I couldn't believe the balls she had, that was about to change, flipping her over with a yelp I wasted no time in tearing off her knickers and growled.

"your snippy little attitude has just cost you morsel"

_smack_

_smack_

_smack_

_smack_

Running my hand across her reddened cheeks, fuck, it was beautiful, looking down sideways at her I could see by the look on her face she wasn't quite affected by it, in fact she looked angry, _well_.. _we_ _can't have that._

"ehehehehehe, well my darling I guess you haven't learned yet"

_smack_

_smack_

_smack_

_smack_

wasting no time I grabbed her by the wrists pulling her back up on the bed. Grabbing some cuffs along the way, I made her stand though I know it was hard for her, due to her red and swollen ass I knew she was in pain, throwing the cuffs over the iron bars in the center that connected the four posts of the bed I put her arms up securing her wrists in them.

still something wasn't right, ah yes.. the shirt, I promptly tore it of with a shriek of surprise from her, satisfied, I slipped off the bed gazing upon my work, my naked Morsel and her scarlet colored ass, head hanging, looking ever much the submissive, dangling from the Center of the bed by cuffs, I found myself palming my cock, _fuck_

"now.. You're going to be punished little one, you know why?" she remained silent never looking up, no form of acknowledgement at all, just swaying a little in her restraints, _so this is how its going to be_ climbing back on the bed I grabbed her by the chin forcing her to look at me, I was a bit taken aback by what I saw, her eyes, they weren't filled with remorse, or lust.. She in fact looked.. _pissed_ "talk to me"

"why?, you're only going to fuck me until I cant see straight without any release this will be for you, not me, cause I talked back to you... just get it over with" her tone was without emotion...

_goddamn that hurt._

"paisley.."

 _"no.. just do it!"_ she spat,

I could see it, and I didn't like it.. _hatred_.. making its way into her eyes, I made a quick work of the cuffs, releasing her then holding her tightly against me.

"I do not like what I'm hearing, or seeing Paisley, please.. _tell me"_ I said into her ear, dropping to the mattress on my butt taking her with me "I love you I need to know what's wrong?"

pulling her head back, there were no tears, _not good._

 _"I need you_ _to listen to me,_ to take me seriously, I was only trying to get my point across just how much I do not want anal play, but instead, I get... _this"_ she looked down at her abused ass "and shackled to the top of the bars of the bed canopy so I can be fucked and denied orgasm"

God I was such a dick.. looking at her I could see she was trying to be thoughtful and serious about all this.

"alright love, I'm sorry once again I'm forgetting you're new to this,so.. no anal.. anything else?"

cocking her head as if puzzled, I nodded, urging her to speak.

"ok.. um, no fisting, vaginal or otherwise, whips, no.. blood play, scat play and no.. torture devices like nipple clamps, its a nope" I nodded, I was aware of this device and rarely used it in the past. "choking, uh huh" she shook her head,she hesitated as if thinking.

"darling, if it helps, I'll make up a list and you can check mark the things you do not like, I don't expect you to know a lot of the kinks that are out there, or what I like, but the ones you've mentioned... I'm not into those anyways" I smiled. "there's some I'd like to try, but I'll consent with you beforehand as you aren't familiar with bdsm kinks really, is this good for you?"

"that's very kind sir, I'd appreciate that" her voice had the softness back,

placing a kiss on her mouth she accepted it, god I just wanted to fuck my frustration out on her, but after what I did to her ass. _yes Tom once again you've proved to yourself and to the woman you love how much of a fucking Tit you can be._ Wait, what's this? her little hand was working itself on my cock.

" _please sir_ " she straddled my lap and heightened the kiss, it became sloppy, sweet smacking noises as we did so, my hands were already all over breasts, squeezing her nipples, making her writhe on my lap "oh sir , don't" she gasped "or I'm going to beg you to take me here, right now. I stopped and looked hungrily into her eyes.

" _beg me morsel_ " I growled, biting on my lip I could feel my arousal grow.

 _" sir.. please"_ she whined and it was a high pitch whine.

and she began to grind slowly on my crotch, wincing, I knew it was because her ass hurt, my god she was doing this regardless of her pain

"take me, I want to feel your cock filling me up" and I placed a kiss on the corners of his mouth "let me ride you now"

the tone in which her whining had taken was making it hard for me not to cum in my pants, fucking vixen! quickly I unfastened my pants and slid them down, my cock now was bobbing in-between us, we never lost eye contact as I positioned her over my cock and I slowly mounted her upon it, I gasped and shuddered as it penetrated her core that protested at first, but gradually relaxed and she took all of me

 _" ooohhh sssiirrrr"_ she moaned loudly as my head dropped back, I began to thrust upward, carefully I held her ass with both hands helping her move

"darling,you feel soooo fucking good" I grunted between gritted teeth as I watched her head drop back as well, I slowly began to move my hips , still holding both her ass cheeks lifting them up as I was doing a slow deep grind into her, my little morsel was crying out as I felt the wave building inside but not quite cresting, and I knew she was almost there as well I knew this as I made sure the tip of my cock was constantly striking her G spot, and kept repeating this until I saw her eyes were rolling into the back of her head, soon all that was spilling out of her mouth was pure lustful nonsense

it sounded fucking amazing and I felt as if I were losing my goddamn mind, all I could think of was to yell to her just how I plan to pound the living fuck out of her!... at one point I caught her looking at me.

" once again.. _you're going to fall apart on me my little morsel aren't you?"_

what was suppose to be a "yes" was nothing more than a wordless acknowledgement, she was beyond speech.,... she soon found it.

 _"I'm going to cum sir, I need to cum sir!, please let me cum sir!"_ she cried out as if in agony.

and she was.. Paisley knew that release, her release wasn't to be had unless I gave her consent.she rode me with exquisite rhythm, and when I hadn't answered her, her arms that were about my neck tightened.

 _"oh please sir..I'll be ggood girl, I'm sssoo sssoorry ssiirr, oohh gggoood siiirr"_ I never seen her or heard her in such sweet submission before, I was about to explode within her I then noticed her pupils were totally blown, _my god,she was blissing out._

"cum my little one, cum for me!" I shouted,

she belted out the most inhuman sound I ever heard I had to grab her by the small of her back and the back her neck at the same time as she threw her self backwards when she let go, it was so fucking erotic just seeing her doing that sent me into my own release ripping through my body as well, as I belted out a roar filling her quim with my hot seed until I felt it literally running down our thighs.

It was the clearest pair of blue eyes looking directly at me, blinking I was wondering if I was imaging it.

"hello my love, welcome back"

I knew that voice, accent.

"Tom?"

a touch, against my cheek, I flinched as my whole body jolted.

"easy, your body is still very sensitive"

"wha.. what happened?" the panic in my tone was evident.

" you blissed out, though I've never experienced it myself during actual intercourse, I've usually seen it during, well like when toys are used, flogger, cane, or vibrators or used and the like" he slowly picked me up, I was limp, and felt like a rag doll, he had me wrapped in a blanket like a child.

"your mind just kind of went _somewhere else_ little one, it happens, but just so you know.. I witnessed it all, you were so magnificent to watch" things were becoming clearer, I did remember we had sex. "you were a fucking goddess morsel" he whispered as he kissed the corner of my mouth, a small smile grew on my lips.

"I was a petulant little shit"

"eh" he nodded sided to side "but so was I"

"I love you" I toyed with his hair.

"and I you" he nuzzled my face with his nose as I giggled. "more than you realize" he added as he suckled on my earlobe, leaning back Tom looked at me puzzled. "what blows me away though, one minute we were arguing, I mean I did paddle your fine ass good, and well.. you had a point as well, an then next.. we were as you like to say my love.. _fucking like jack rabbits_ "

I giggled...I was evil.

"well, if you bothered to reach down" and I gave a demonstration smoothing my hand down to my crotch "you'd of noticed I was" and I leaned in until my lips were touching his " _dripping_ "

his eyes widened considerably.

 _"you little minx"_ he whispered.

"uh huh" I wiggled my brows, trying to look almost child-like.

"you _played_ sir" he looked serious now as he straightened his posture, he took me by the face "very sneaky, but not a smart idea"

 _"I'm sorry sir"_ I whimpered.

"somehow I don't believe you" Tom let go of my face, lowering my head I knew I was being a shit as of late and if I knew _why?.._ I would tell him, but since I couldn't I guess I just would take my punishments, I got off the bed, shedding my blanket, still butt naked I stood facing him, hands clasped behind my back, head lowered.

"okay sir, I'm ready"

"um.. ready for what, morsel?" I could hear the hesitation in his voice.

"my punishment for being deceitful with you sir"

I saw his legs swing off the bed, then stand before me.

"yes, you were quite clever morsel, but in the end, I was given a beautiful reward" he lifted my face to his "I watched you in the throe's of ecstasy, a place I am most proud to say took you to, has any man ever done this?"

"no sir.. I've never felt _anything_ like that _ever_.. only with you"

and that was the truth, the pride in his smile grew.

"then darling, your indiscretion is _more_ than forgiven, you've allowed me to be your first"

"I want you to be the _only_ , in all my... _firsts_ , and I know I have _many_ sir"

 _fuck, where were these tears coming from!?_ indeed tears were trickling from the corners of my eyes, not profusely.. But they were noticeable "I don't want anyone else" I choked as I fought the tears back

"morsel.." and he took me into his arms,I buried my face in his belly "we belong to one another, we complete each other, you're mine little Paisley" his hold on me ever protective, scooping me up he laid me on the bed and joined me curling himself around my body. "and I always will be _yours"_ he murmured in my ear.

 

                                                                                                    _To be Continued.._

 

_Paisley's "Collar" (just the Bracelet)_

__

_Photo credit/source- https://images-na.ssl-images-amazon.com/images/I/71wg6iw3xJL._UL1500_.jpg_


	10. Curious Attraction

"I really feel like a wanker, I should be talking to her about this instead of skyping you guys"

I was at a loss it had been twenty four hours since Paisley and I had our talk about her limits and when everything fell apart, then the mind boggling sex we had that had her, when she came out of her blissful state... _in tears and not in a good way_ , I sensed something else was amiss and that's exactly what I told Casey and Davey

"what has she told you about herself Tom?" Casey asked I could see the concern on her face even through the screen of my laptop.

"nothing.. the only thing I do know of her was by chance, on the plane to London, the FBI agent, Agent Wells, she was quite nice.." I smiled "she simply stated her observation that... I loved Paisley, then proceeded to explain what a good person she was, and other than you two...I'm all she has, that both her parents are deceased, she's an only child, and what aunts and uncles and cousins she had are few but they are either scattered about or dead, that's all I know"

Casey nodded, her lips at a twist.

"hmm, I think Agent Wells is skilled at her job, she only shared _what she thought_ you needed to know, but then again, she works for the FBI... Tom.. Paisley's mom was drug addict, and a full blown Hippie to be exact, hence her daughters name _Paisley_ , she was raised on a Hippie commune until she was six, that's until it was raided and Paisley was put into child protective services and up for adoption... that _never_ happened, she was bounced from one foster home to another until she was eighteen, as for her father... that's anybody's guess, her mom was not only a druggie and a Hippie but a whore too, and before you ask me _how_ I know this,when Paisley was trying to get into UC Davis medical, they needed certain information, so I asked my dad, he's an Investigator for the Police Department for city of Sacramento and he has "connections" ... anyways, Paisleys mother died shortly after the raid, you guessed it, drug overdose, Heroin.. _fuckin' selfish cunt"_ Casey snapped.

"easy hon" Davey now appeared beside her.

"so you can see, this is probably why Paisley hasn't talked about her past" Davey had a sad look on his face. "so what she was probably feeling Tom.. was insecurity, that because she pulled that stunt on you, that you'd be pissed and well.. leave her, which triggered a childhood fear.. I can tell you Tom, she's _never_ been so serious with a guy as she has been with you, maybe a month at the most it lasts and it was two guys I know of, and Casey's known her much longer than me, the fact that you and Paise have a Dom/sub relationship going on.. Wow man, that speaks volumes on just how exceptional you are to her"

I slowly shook my head as my heart sank, _so much information,_ I had no idea that my little morsel had such a shitty past that was none of her choosing, that her experiences with men almost nonexistent it was heartbreaking, all of it I'm sure was due to her fear of abandonment.

"but what of her father?, I was told he was dead"

"the FBI probably knows more than we do" Casey sighed "my dad couldn't find shit on him, on Paisley's birth certificate.. he's not even listed, it just says "unavailable" whether that druggie bitch mother of hers knew or not, I couldn't tell you"

"does Paisley know all of this?"

"yes. _. I do"_

The quiet but seemingly outraged voice from behind reached me, closing my eyes, I didn't have to see her face.. _. I knew._. it would be that of betrayal.

"Paise wait. _. please_ , we meant no harm!" Casey's plea blared out the laptop's speakers.

but they fell on deaf ears, as I heard the quick shuffling of Paisleys feet and the unmistakable sound of as she ran upstairs. and the slam of a door.

"shit, I'll get back to you, I need to go" and I ended the call

It wasn't loud but it was incessant, the rapping on the bedroom door, and Tom's distressing tone from the other side of it, I had no desire to speak to him, how could he?, my past was an a abysmal mountain of shit topped off with turmoil,something I cared not to bring up, _how dare he!,_ can't he just be happy with the person I am now?, why is my childhood so fucking important?.. He went behind my back and For what!? I was pacing the room now, pulling at my bottom lip.

 _"dammit Paisley, just open the door, let me explain!_ " he yelled from the hall. _"you're not being fair"_

my jaw dropped, _I'm not being fair?_. _.I"M NOT being fair!?_ , oh heeeellll no! I picked up a wooden footstool which I'm pretty sure was expensive and hurled it across the room, hitting the bedroom door with a loud WHAM that sent the stool legs flying apart in pieces... silence.

 _"fuck you Tom! don't go preaching to me about fairness you disloyal sonofabitch!"_ I shrieked.

"listen to me" he pleaded " _I love you, I felt shitty asking them... but, but I needed to ask them things that I thought would be painful ,..I.. I didn't want to hurt you"_

storming up to the door, I glared at it.

"the fuck is my past have to do with anything?, I'm a baseborn daughter of a drug addict whore, you happy now!? knowing you've been fucking something of much lesser breeding, and I do mean _pretty fucking debased,_ my well educated of superior breeding English Doctor" hot tears were pouring down my face _"go away Tom, jus.. jus.. go"_ I sobbed as I slumped slowly to the floor though it hurt my butt, a quick reminder of my spanking hours earlier made me sigh.

 _"I can't"_ his voice sounded as if he were sitting by the door "cause I won't leave my morsel, you're mine, I could give two shits if your mother was a Las Vegas show girl and your father was a pimp"

staring at the door I couldn't decided whether to laugh or get up and walk away, until I saw fingers, his elegant slender fingers slowly slipping under the door _oh gawd_ "morsel" his voice soft, staring at his fingers as they sought me out, I sighed, _fuck him and his loving ways,_ hesitantly I found myself reaching for them, the dried tears on my cheeks were soon replenished by the ones that slowly made their way back, when my fingertips touched his, slowly his curled about mine.

 _"my little love"_ he whispered _"my morsel"_

I started crying all over again as I put my forehead to the floor sobbing, I heard a _click_ ,... he had a key to the door the whole time.

 

Leaning against the window frame sipping my tea as I watched the quantity of white flakes dance from the sky told me winter was upon us, as was the Holiday season, sighing hopefully all of this would cheer Paisley up, after yesterdays disaster she could use it, looking over to the couch she was still balled up in a blanket like a tiny cocoon.

all I could see of my little morsel was some of her copper curls dangling over the top of the blanket and cascading down the sides, it tore my heart in two to see her so broken, I had crossed a line last night, one I had no right to cross and one I wouldn't cross ever again I just hoped I hadn't lost her trust., _I cannot lose her._

 _"morsel.. morsel"_ I whispered as I pulled the throw blanket down exposing her perfectly heart shaped lips, she pursed them, eyelashes twitching, she made a humming noise. "darling look" in my hand I had a perfect little snowball I made, pressing it to her lips her eyelids shot open and a small gasp escaped her "see baby.. its snowing" blinking at the frozen sphere as if it were an alien object, until it registered to her what it was, her mouth made an "O" looking at me All I could do was give her my sincerest loving and contrite look.

she looked back at the snowball and ran a fingertip in it, and began to smile _yes! that's right little one, keep smiling_ ,.. gently she took the snowball from me, observing it almost child-like, I smiled, looking back at me and I at her she firmly planted the fucking snowball in my face _I deserved that ,_ I then heard the unmistakable giggle.

"thank you pet." I peeked through the ice falling off my face.

"just be thankful it wasn't _yellow_ snow" her soft voice snickered

"I wouldn't of made you a snowball with piss in it morsel" I said as I wiped the rest of it off.

"you missed some"

I felt a warm wet sensation.. _the little minx licked my nose!_ her somber green eyes looked at me searchingly, I couldn't handle it. quickly my mouth took hers and instantly she melted Into the kiss, I felt her whole body relax and let me just have my way with her lips, when I released her Paisley curled up to me burying her face into my neck, nuzzling it.

 _"please don't leave me"_ her voice was tiny, squeezing my eyes shut I held her securely.. _aw jesus_ _no, morsel..never!_

"Paisley my little lover" I began to rock her much like you would a child "I'm going nowhere, as I've said repeatedly.. _you're mine"_

Lifting her head she looked at me, I half expected to see tears, but there was none.

"even if.. if I.. I" she bit on her bottom lip "come from bad seed"

wrinkling my nose, I couldn't believe she thought herself as such,what a shit notion.

"morsel.. that's bollocks!" I tucked some of her curls behind her ear "you are my beautiful, scrumptious morsel"

her lips twitched at the corner, fighting off a grin.

"you make me sound like a dessert"

"ehehehehehe, well" I wiggled my brows " you do taste quite delectable"

no longer able to contain myself I proved my point by kissing her again fully and pulling away by sucking on her bottom lip, though I wanted to taste _other parts_ of her, now wasn't the time.

Tom was all over the place and talking on his cell, I watched from my perch on the couch as he would pass by, sometimes he'd pause giving me a wink, or purse his lips as if giving me a kiss to which I'd either smile or purse my lips in return.

I had no idea what he was up to, but he really was involved in the conversation, I could only figure it must be work related. So while he was occupied I went upstairs, upon entering our bedroom yes, Tom insisted that it be referred to as _"ours"_ I stopped dead in my tracks Lined up in front of the dressers were three suitcases and a duffle bag, eyeing them curiously I hadn't noticed them earlier, I was about to go back downstairs to inquire about them when Tom entered the room.

"um.. am I going somewhere?" I pointed over my shoulder, trying not to look panicked, he looked over my head, then back at me.

"actually, you _and_ I are going somewhere" he grinned. Looking at him quizzically I hadn't a clue what he was up too. "darling, there's been so much shit lately going on with the thing with Cassidy, then uprooting you to move to another country, then that Asshole colleague of mine that has targeted you, and" he sighed "then there is me.. Prying where I had no business in doing so, I nearly lost you"

biting on my lower lip I wrapped my arms around him.

"it's the other way around... _I thought_.. I lost you"

looking down at me as I looked up at him Tom shook his head slowly.

"I told you Paisley, I don't care what your parents were like, who they are or were, its _you_ I want, that I love"

Tom wouldn't tell me where we were going, only that it was a "surprise" and it was meant for us to get the fuck out of London for awhile, well I wasn't going to argue with that, but I had a plan of my own to put into action.

"Paisley!...Paisley darling you ready?" I heard him calling me from downstairs, _oh I was ready_ _alright_.. _but was he?_ after calling out for me a couple a times with no response I heard him shuffling upstairs, "darling where are-"

the look on his face was _beyond_ _priceless_ his mouth hung open and what looked like..A little piece of bread dropped out of his mouth, he must have been eating, I guess he wasn't prepared for what he saw _I'm so awful_ , don't ask how I managed it, but there I was naked as the day I was born, hanging by my wrists in cuffs from the iron bars in the center that supported the four posts of the bed, my head hanging, being very submissive, slowly I looked toward him, my curls dangling in my face.

"sorry sir.. that I didn't respond, it seems I'm a bit" and I tugged on my restraints and they clanked "tied up" my voice sounded very much like a _little girl_ "I'm sorry sir" and a twisted my hips ever so slightly, chewing on my lip, Tom simply stared I was beginning to think I may have given him a stroke "sir?"

"mor-sel" he slowly managed to walk a bit closer, As he approached the edge of the bed I twisted my body just so that my legs parted and he could see my cunt and just how wet I was, my inner thighs _glistened ._

Tom's eyes enlarged I could see a bulge forming in his pants.

"morsel, you're... absolutely fucking dripping"

"uh huh" I nodded "for _you_ sir"

Like a predator he climbed on the bed on all fours slowly, but when he looked up at me.. it wasn't Tom.. it was my " _Sir"_ his pupils were totally blown, no blue to be seen in those eyes, he stood on his knees taking a firm hold of my legs, positioning himself between them.

"so my little one.. you've decided to gift yourself to me"

"yes sir.. I haven't been very good to you lately, and I'm so sorry.. please sir, take me, do as you wish" and I meant every word of it, Tom cleared my hair from my face.

"morsel.. shit happens and its not always our fault, but" and he kissed me and then stole a quick suckle from my left nipple causing me to gasp " I'll be more than happy to _take you_ " and with that he hoisted my legs up and buried his face in my folds feasting hungrily like it was a meal, tongue, teeth, suckling, nibbling, tugging groaning as he did, I belted out a squeal, the assault on my quim sent my body in a mixture of shaking and shuddering.

"oooooh..sss..ssiiirr"

As I felt the all too familiar bundle of nerves start to spark, he stopped and stood I was simply hanging there the cuffs were the only thing keeping me up, when I caught a glimpse of him he had my sticky essence all over his face and was licking his lips, breathing heavily, he was currently working on the zipper of his pants.

"morsel, as we are in a hurry and have places to go, this will be quick, but pleasurable, I assure you" his voice low and husky, he spun me around as I was basically suspended by cuffs from the bars above I yelped by the suddenness of it, he gripped my hips spreading and angling them upward, with one smooth thrust I felt my cunt being filled, he hissed. I arched my back, toes dangling inches from the mattress, his fingers dug into the sides of my ass slowly he began to move inside of me.

"ooooh little one" he moaned, as he moved a little faster I could hear the wet rude noises which I'm sure was what made him start fucking me faster, grunting and rutting like an animal my own sounds became unnatural as I writhed in my bonds, he grabbed a handful of my hair and pulled back on it I felt his breath on my ear, I was a bit distracted as his other hand was still tightly holding my hip as he pumped in me, but he spoke softly and seductively " I'm going to pleasure you like this often morsel, fuck.. you look so beautiful right now.. unf" he rolled his hips and I cried out _so much for his quick_ , _but ooooh yes he is making this very pleasurable!_

"oh sir, please!.. I want to cum, please let me cum sir!"

" _not..until..I..say..so_ " he said with each thrust, my eyes rolled back, _fuck_ I wasn't sure I could hold out much longer he was riding me like a bull he was pounding into me so damn hard that the sound of his thighs connecting with my ass alone had me so aroused I almost came, and his hold on my hair had pulled my head almost completely backwards, _he was definitely in the moment_.

"now morsel, cum for me now!!" he roared.

our orgasms came crashing within us, my body literally convulsed as I did, Tom held onto my body as he did, sinking his teeth into my shoulder adding to my euphoria as I cried out in pain of it but also the pleasure that proceeded it.... _my first love bite._

 

Wasn't sure if it was the purr of Jag's engine or the prior exertions of our passion back home that had Paisley passed out in the passenger seat, but the soft smile resting on her lips wasn't hard to miss and it made me grin as I shook my head, never ceasing to amaze me, this little creature only two months earlier would of never of dreamed of doing.

what she did only an hour ago, truss herself up by cuffs, leaving herself naked and vulnerable for me to do as I please to her, shaking my head I still am having trouble trying to believe it, all because she was wanting to _please me_...Damn... well, mission accomplished morsel, mission accomplished. I am _definitely_ pleased.

The crackling sound of fire woke me, sitting up quickly I was instantly relieved to see it was just one going in a fireplace, however it wasn't a familiar one, nor was my surroundings, rubbing the sleep from my eyes I observed the room, it looked to be a cottage of sorts, very quaint, and cozy _aaahh_ , this must be the surprise Tom was talking about I smiled, however my bladder was urging me to find the loo.

Having answered my bladders call I caught sight of my appearance in the mirror jesus christ I was a mess! my hair alone could put medusa to shame, wrinkling my nose in displeasure, I ruffled at the unruly mess of curls, in doing so I felt a slight twinge of pain on my right shoulder. slowly pulling my hair up and over my left shoulder and then sliding my shirt down...there it was, _my love bite_. Gently I ran my fingertips over the pink swollen skin, evidence of our.. _ehm_.. well fuck I don't have a name for it, I just knew it was something I wanted to do for him for us.

"I see you found my mark"

looking up in the mirror I saw him leaning on the doorway with his shoulder holding a cup of tea wearing a proud smile, shyly I smiled in return.

"yes"

"I've wanted to do that for some time now" he walked in, setting the tea down on the counter, now running his own fingertips over the bite mark like it was a work of art "it simply means that undeniably.. you're _mine_ " and he pressed his lips on it and oddly enough it gave me sense of security, to belong to someone, looking at him I could see the _possessiveness_ in his eyes crackling.

"I like it" I said just below a whisper.

"not as much as _I do_ " his voice husky, he then ran the very tip of his tongue over the bite mark, never breaking eye contact with me as he did, making me shiver and dampening my panties at the same time, _fuck_ , _you'd think I'd be used to this by now!_ "keep that up and we'll wind up destroying this lovely cottage" I tried to distract him with some humor.

"fine by me" I felt his hot breathe in my ear now as he wrapped both arms about me pressing me into his body "its _my_ cottage"

turning my head off to the side, he had pulled his back a bit.

"shit Tom, is there anything you don't own in this country?"

"ehehehehehe, _weeell"_ he was being smug now.

giving him a lopsided frown I stared.

"seriously, you had a condo in Los Angeles a beach house near San Francisco, and you _had_ a Jag there and you have a Jag here, a flat in London, and now I find out this cottage is _yours_ too"

"I like having nice things, sue me"

and he _actually_ stuck his tongue out, I snorted.

"oh wow, now that was attractive Doctor H, I just think it comes right down to this" and I stared point blank "you.. like to _possess_ things.. _me_ included"

he pressed the tip of his nose onto mine, constricting his hold on me.

"especially _you_ little one, the rest of those things do not mean shit to me when it comes to you.. is this in any way confusing?"

"um.. no"

"good" 

his mouth then pressed firmly on mine to make his point even clearer and naturally my body relaxed letting his mouth and tongue have its way with mine.

 

Cupping my mug of hot cocoa with both hands as I watched the snow fall heavily outside the window, I was mesmerized by it all as it was quickly blanketing the English countryside as far as the eye could see, it literally looked like something you'd see on a Christmas card, it was that beautiful.

"magical isn't it?"

making a half turn Tom stood with his own cup of cocoa, smiling brilliantly.

"yes, yes it is.. and its not even Christmas yet" I looked back out the window. " hell its not even December even" I snorted.

"true, but it's the English countryside and the little town here, boasts a winter festival one of the reasons I brought you here"

my eyes widened and I turned into a five year old.

 _"a winter festival!"_ I practically squealed almost spilling my hot chocolate, Tom laughed.

"thought you might like that"

setting my cup down I threw my arms around his neck.

"oh my god, _yes!"_

"anything for you morsel" he held me with one arm swinging me gently side to side while holding his cup in the air with his other hand to keep from spilling it.

 

                                                                  _To be Continued..._


	11. Curious Attraction

"Morsel, I feel like a tit"

"well that's nothing new" I snorted wearing a grin as I went about putting my hair up in a sloppy bun.

he rolled his eyes at my sarcasm.

"no... its been quite awhile since your surgery and I've not paid any attention to your stitches, nor have you-"

holding a hand up I opened up my blouse exposing a light pink scar just below my left shoulder, near my collar bone.

"I have medical skills too Doc, I've been caring for it myself, even removed the stitches"

his brows knitted together in concern.

"you shouldn't of done that, you had undergone a serious procedure, an actual Doctor should of taken care of that"

 _"ppfftt,_ I've been a paramedic for fifteen years Tom, I know how to care for a wound, and to remove stitches don't throw your PhD at me"

Tom inspected the small scar carefully, he nodded.

"it healed nicely, you did a fine job, _however._. you should of discussed this with me" he said in a scolding tone.

"is this the Dom or Tom talking?" I raised a brow.

"both"

 _"lovely"_ I sighed "so either I could get punished or get a bill?" then I laughed "actually getting a bill is punishment enough for some"

"oh, ho ho ho, feeling cheeky are we morsel?" his look was now equally scolding.

"not in the least, my ass still hurts, and your _mark_ " I pointed to the back of my right shoulder "still stings a bit, I consider myself regularly reminded of my indiscretions.. Sir"

"duly noted little one" he winked with a smirk.

giving him a side long glance and a twist of my lips.

"ya know.. sometimes I don't like your Dom side.. a bit too cocky for me every now and then"

Tom gave me an incredulous look.

" are you.. _seriously,_ challenging me?"

"no" I shook my head with indifference "just pointing out an observation"

"you're being a little shit, that's what I think" Tom walked over to me, we were pressed up against each other, I looked up, he was grinning ear to ear. "you _are_ being a shit.. is someone.. horny?" he wiggled his brows, I took a step back giving him a dirty look

"are you kidding?, I just got done telling you my ass hurts and.. _you,_ you fucking animal" I pointed at him "bit the shit outta me,.. so what part of that says _hey baby I want you to fuck me silly?"_

"ehehehehehehe, you're quite funny when you get pissy little morsel" he drew me into his arms kissing the top of my head "I love you" he murmured into my hair.

"I'm glad you think so" I said quietly.

holding me by the chin he lifted my face up to his.

"you have so many attributes Paisley that I find irresistible, _and some of them"_ he tilted his head giving his lips a twist with a mock frown "uumm not so.. appealing" I just stared giving him my best _are you fucking serious?_ "look" I could muster, which made him chuckle. "see, right there, that look says.. _Tom, don't be a dick_ "

the last part was supposedly an impersonation of me, it was crappy, but amusing, I couldn't help but start giggling.

"aw man. _. that was terrible"_

"what?" he acted butt hurt, releasing me as he put his hands on his hips "that was a spot on interpretation of you"

"it was shit, that and I don't have a English accent" I corrected him trying not to laugh at his facial expression, like I kicked him in the balls or something,

he put a hand to his chest.

"I don't know what to say.. I'm hurt"

 _oh he was laying it on thick_ , he should have been an actor,his pretending to be slighted was good and I was practically rolling off the bed laughing.

"oh quit being so theatrical _ya big baby!"_ I covered my mouth giggling, he gave me a toothy smile.

"well darling.. at least I didn't do an impression of what you sound like during sex"

my laughter promptly stopped, _oh he fucking better not!_

"that" I gave him a look of rebuke "would have consequences Thomas" folding my arms I eyed him

"oh?" this seem to peak his interest, leaning down onto the bed with his hands, looking at me as if daring me to further my boldness "do I sense a bit of rebelliousness surfacing?"

"you're the one provoking me" I defended.

"am I now?"

audacious bastard, he knew what he was doing, he wanted me to "slip," therefore giving him cause to discipline me, not-going-to-happen. Crawling on all fours I closed the distance between us. that and I gave him a quite a peep show of my breasts once I was nearly nose to nose, I gave him a devilish look with hooded eyes.

" _will you..kiss me,sir?"_ I asked in a demure tone as I wetted my lips.

his eyes flitted back and forth between my swollen mounds of flesh the hung before him in my blouse and my lips in which I had bit down on my lower one.

" _fuck!,you little minx_ " he grumbled before reaching around the back of my neck pulling me hard, flush against him, our faces merely inches away "what if I kissed that delicious mouth _and_ those lovely tits you _little tart_ "

 _"my body belongs to you sir.. do as you please"_ I whispered my compliance without hesitation.

" _damn straight it is, little one_ "

the look and the tone he used said it all he was definitely not having anymore of my cheekiness and he would assert his title and role as Dom if I didn't back off, in fact, he was a bit _more_ ,.. harsh than usual, causing me to lower my head as I felt him lessen his grip on my neck.

 _"forgive me sir"_ my voice was barely audible, I felt his hand atop my head, caressing.

"that's alright morsel, you're learning your place" he lifted my head up so that we were eye to eye "you just need to be trained up a bit, I know that must sound vile to you, but as my sub and having never been one, it's my place as your Dom to teach you, and from now on.. things are going to change, I'll be more adamant with you, I've been lenient as you are new to this.. but you are ready for a firmer approach"

"I understand sir"

_at least I hope so._

"that's my girl" he smiled, leaning in he kissed me gently "I love you and I want you to know through all of this, that's one thing that is very important to me"

"I know and I love you too sir" and I _truly_ did.

 

Quietly buttering my toast, I had no idea Tom had snuck into the kitchen and was sitting on the counter opposite of me watching as I prepared my food, when I turned around I jumped.

"damn!" I put a hand to my chest, he warmly smiled.

"sorry love, but I find it fascinating to watch you when you think no ones around, the way you putter about the cottage in nothing but my shirt and knickers"

"or not" I raised up the shirt exposing one of my bare ass cheeks, then putting it back down as I bit into my toast, he about fell off the counter.

"morsel" he actually looked and sounded surprised.

"what?" I stopped mid-chew looking puzzled.

slipping off the counter he sauntered over to me, smiling of course, as he came closer he slid a hand up the back of my left thigh until it rested on my ass cheek giving it a gentle squeeze, I winced.

"ah, still tender I see"

"yes"

"yes.. _what?_ "

"yes sir" I swallowed my bite of toast.

he began to rub the tender flesh, and it hurt, _he was doing this on purpose._

"do you require any medicine?"

"no sir, its just bruised now"

lifting the back of the shirt up he examined my ass.

"hmm.. yes, you are, but not badly, its almost gone"

"yes sir, the skin's just still tender"

Tom took what was left of my toast and tossed it onto the table, and began to unbutton the shirt, I remained unmoving, once unbuttoned he took my arms out of the sleeves and pushed the shirt off my shoulders where it slid off falling at my feet, naked and unsure I lowered my head waiting for his instructions.

"spread your feet" he commanded,I did so without hesitation, and was sort of taken aback when I saw him as he knelt down, "look up, face forward, arms behind your back, clasping your wrists"

again, I did as I was told, I fought the urge to gasp as I felt his warm breath on my inner thigh, my jaw dropped as I felt a sudden warm velvety sensation on my clit, but before I could control it my body, it jolted earning me a crisp clap on the side of my ass, _fuck that stung!_

Tom began to slowly lick, lap and suckle on my quickly saturating inner folds and swollen bud, I fought the moan building in my throat, my legs began to tremble as he started to become eager in his task and if that weren't enough he slowly inserted one of his lovely long fingers inside me and began to pump as he continued is oral dance upon my now slickened pussy, then another finger and he pumped them faster I faltered as the bliss was too much building inside me, I moaned, he stopped licking, but kept moving his fingers.

"showing restraint for as long as you did is good morsel, but this isn't what you think" and now his fingers stopped too, he removed them as well, _aw god no!_ this... _shit!_ , he's punishing me from last night!.. no dammit, He now stood at his full height, wiping my nectar off his face with his arm and then sucking the rest off his fingers, looking very pleased with himself as he did, making sure I saw this, knowing damn well I was aware that I was being disciplined. He looked about the room. "hmm?"

I wanted to ask him what he was doing but knew better than to do so, he seemed to know this for he looked back at me smirking most wickedly

"if you're wondering little one.. I'm deciding.. whether to bend you over the sink, or the table, perhaps.. the sofa and take you from behind" he smoothed his hand over the now tented crotch of his trousers, his cock twitch beneath the fabric "maybe.. I'll just fuck that delicious mouth of yours.. so many options" he then firmly gripped my chin bringing me up on my tip toes to look at him "so many options indeed.. that we've yet to _explore_ , I very much would like to feel my cock buried in that sweet ass of yours little one" the arousal was clear in his eyes, my eyes however were enlarged,he couldn't be serious, he knows that's one of my hard limits, my eyes began to tear up, and he obviously knew what registered in my brain " I said I very much _would_ like to feel my cock buried in your ass morsel, not that I was going to, I'm your Dom _and yes_.. I will be punishing you, but I also respect your limits"

relief washed over me, but I still was anxious as to what my punishment was going to be, I was about to find out.

"as you know that mouth of yours though in many ways brings me great pleasure, but seems to get _you_ into a lot of trouble little one, so.. as I'm sure you're well aware you are going to be punished for it," he tugged on my chin making sure he had my full attention, the scowl he wore couldn't be more intimidating "I meant what I said, when I told you that I was going to be firmer with you morsel, I've let your sarcastic ways slide way too long, am I in any way unclear?"

"no sir" I whimpered.

 _oh god, what does he intend to do?_ releasing my chin Tom took me by the arm.

I now was wondering just what in the hell he was planning as Tom had blindfolded me, put a long thick, warm coat on me keeping me fully naked and took me outside this was obvious I could feel the bite of the cold air on my face as he carried me outside bridal style.

he didn't walk far, I then heard the sound of creaking like that of a door, then he put me down on my feet, I heard the creaking again, then what sounded like the sliding of a lock _what the fuck?_ he pulled the blindfold off.

blinking I adjusted my eyes to the light of my new surroundings, then I looked around, it appeared to be an old.. Barn, a really big barn, looking over my shoulder I saw his Jag, then I looked back at him, confused I wasn't sure what to think, he chuckled.. but I didn't like the _sound_ of it.

"little one, I was planning on fulfilling a fantasy of mine out here, but... something better came up"

he made a quick work of the buttons on my jacket and basically tore it off of me, grabbed my arms and proceeded to bind my wrists with what looked like a braided leather lead shank for horses, he didn't make use of all of it, once content with my binding he gave a tug on the rest of the lead how fucking _humiliating._

"c'mon my morsel for if you're going to act like a _spirited_ _filly,_ you'll be treated as such" and I followed him as held onto the lead, when we approached the Jag, he grasped my neck gently growling in my ear "and you'll be _ridden_ just like a spirited filly too until you've been properly broken"

Looking into my eyes he saw the storm brewing, it was a fight between my inner "sub" and "Paisley" taking a step back as if observing he raised a brow "goodness my darling.. you absolutely look as if you'd like nothing more than to.. kick my ass"

"no sir, I wouldn't do that"

_but I am a bit put off._

"perhaps not, but there's something in those emerald Greens of yours.." he chuckled, _do I detect some arrogance in there?_ " I know what"

and with quick reflexes he pushed me down, on my stomach on the hood of the Jag, instantly his body was on top of me.

" _I'll just fuck it out of you_ " he said between gritted teeth in my ear., he unceremoniously removed his pants and shoes, kicked my feet apart, his hands grabbed each of my ass cheeks and began kneading them with his thumbs, I whimpered as they were tender, he swatted my ass, I bit my lip stifling any further outbursts,"be quiet morsel"

 

Pulling me down the hood, he began to slide his cock up and down the crack of my ass using his an my own juices for lube yes my body was _betraying_ me at this.

"your orgasms belong to me morsel" he grunted as he slowly rode my moistened crevice "I'll decided _when_ you can have them" he stopped riding me, lifting my ass up, and did the worse fucking thing, plunged his tongue into my pussy, pumping into me immediately, I cried out, _fuck!_ and if that weren't enough he started teasing my clit, I started squirming it felt so fucking amazing I wanted to cum so bad.

 _"aw..aw please sir, I want to cum..please let me I'll be a good girl!"_ I cried out he pulled he tongue out and chuckled.. _what!_.. _he finds this amusing!?_

"oh no no no, not this time, but please, keep begging, _I do love_ hearing that little one"

He moved his thumb quicker upon my plump aching bud seeking its release, and the more he gave it the attention it sought, the more I cried out.

_"I..I pro..promise sir..pp please, I want yy your cock!"_

"I know morsel, I want you to want it" his tone was _quite..mocking_ I could almost hear the smugness in his voice.

"pl..pl please sir..fuck me..I want you to drive it in me hard siiirr now!" my arousal was hitting its peak Tom knew this, but this was for him.. not me, with great force he pulled my ass up even further and plunged his cock up to the hilt into me I screamed, _gawd it felt sooo good!_ , he sat fully seated in me. I heard him sigh.

 _"god morsel._. your walls, they always welcome my cock so gloriously"

slowly he began to move, it was my turn to sigh

"you like that little one?.. its too bad you'll not find the purchase you seek" his hips quickened their movements he was grunting, holding my legs I managed to look over my shoulder at him " _oh goddamit!_ " he panted, "morsel you know whenever I am around you" he closed his eyes "you're like some fucking drug, so damn addicting..." his thrusts became harder, almost painful, I was trying desperately to fight off my pending orgasm " its not just the sex my little one, I enjoy being in your presence,but also never have I wanted to be with a woman so _badly like this_ as I do with you, and you let me, its so wonderful, you're so lovely letting me have you completely without question"

he mounted the top of my body encasing it(as I was still faced down) , holding me immobile with such strength, rutting into me aggressively now with just his hips, the urgency he was using, it felt more like a mating ritual than actual fucking Tom was so deep into his sexual heat that he was gasping and hissing his pleasure.

I was losing my fucking mind trying to keep from climaxing the whole encounter had me on edge in a good way as I tried pushing my ass up to feel him, to gain that friction I desired but would be denied, but the position and hold he had me locked in, there was _no give.._ whatsoever.

suddenly his body stiffened, then shuddered a low carnal growl escaped him as his hot seed coated my walls, and then it happened _oh my god..NO!,_ my body was so consumed with orgasmic pleasure.. I felt the spasm of my...

climax.

"please _tell me._. you didn't do what I think you just did" he tone was low, and breathy When I didn't answer he withdrew himself from inside me and promptly rolled me over onto my back, I didn't like the look on his face and so I looked away " _look_ at me!" demanded angrily, gradually I did so.. I knew I fucked up, and he _knew_ it too. "you had an orgasm"

"yes sir" I sniffed "I'm sorry, _I tried, I really did"_ I pleaded.

pulling me up in a sitting position, he started untying my bindings, staring at me the whole time, once freed of the lead shank he tossed it aside

"you disobeyed me.. yet again"his tone blunt.

and facial expression.. to say it was filled with disapproval, would be putting it _lightly_ , clearly he was livid. he said nothing more, he redressed himself, picked up my jacket, put it on me, buttoned it up, scooped me up into his arms once again and we left the Barn in silence, for the first time since we got together I genuinely felt.. _heartbroken_.

 

The next couple of days were absolutely _fucking miserable_ , my sentence had been handed down, I was not allowed to have an orgasm for a week, that included masturbation, though I wasn't aloud to do that anyways whether I was in trouble or not, also I wasn't aloud to go into town with or without Tom, my surprise vacation had turned to.. shit.

and the worst part was.. I wasn't to touch Tom sexually in any way and he would refrain from touching me in the same manner, though.. _.and this was the absolute shits!_ , he did make me watch him stroke himself off as he talked hot and filthy about the kind of dirty stuff he wanted to do to me.

it fucking killed me cause he knew it made me horny as hell to watch him...Currently he was reading a book, quietly I walked up to him and I knelt by his legs where he sat, head lowered hands behind my back, (another part of my punishment.)

"sir?" I said softly.

"yes morsel"

"am I aloud to use my cell sir?"

"look at me" I did so, his face was neutral as he studied mine. "who is it you wish to talk to?"

"Casey,sir"

that caught him off guard, he knew the last time we spoke, it wasn't a happy parting, he patted his leg urging me to sit on his lap, this was the closest thing to being affectionate he had demonstrated in awhile, so I climbed up on his lap.

"you're no longer angry with her?" he looked at me questioningly.

" no sir.. she's my best friend.. and.." I lowered my head.

"talk to me Paisley" he brought my face back up to his, concern in his eyes now as he saw the tears brimming in my own.

"I'm sorry sir, I just need to _talk to someone._. you don't talk to me, touch me.. nothing, its.. its.. I mean I know why, I deserve it.. but I need to talk to someone sir.. I'm going crazy" I dared myself to look directly at him _"I'm lonely sir"_

he nodded, still not showing any kind of physical warmth towards me, nothing loving at all

"I understand, yes...you may go ahead and talk to her as much as you like.."

once again I lowered my head, being mindful of _my place_

"thank you sir"

as I slipped off his lap, I felt his hand gently grip mine.

 _"I do love you Paisley"_ he said softly.

"thank you sir" and I pulled my hand away and silently went about finding my cell phone.

_P- hi_

_C- omg.. are you okay?_

_P- ya, for the most part_

_C- I'm a shitty fucking friend **:'(**_

_P- no, its all good, don't worry about that_

_C- hmm.. You're upset, but this is something different,isn't it?_

_P- yes.._

_C- talk to me girl_

_P- I feel so lost right now._

_C- why?.. what's wrong?_

_P- I'm currently being "punished".. and well, Tom has become more, shall we say.. rigid in his role as My Dom._

_C- ah, I see, what's your punishment?_

_P- I'm not allowed to have an orgasm for a week, if I so much as touch myself.. never mind, and I'm not to touch Tom in any sexual manner and he has refrained from touching me that way as well, however he did make me watch him stroke himself off while he talked about all the filthy stuff he wanted to do to me.. cause he knows it turns me on to watch him masturbate_

_C- wow, you really must of pissed him off._

_P- I did.. I was already in the middle of a punishment and.. I had an orgasm, I tried really hard to stop it, but..._

_C- omg Paise.. breaking a rule while a punishment was being carried out.. shit girl!_

_P- I know I know.. I feel awful, but.. he's so different Casey, he told me that he was going to be firmer with me, but fuck!, he's down right ... cold_

_C- it's part of his method I'm sure, to get his point across to you just how much you have angered him._

_P- but it fucking hurts!_

_C- honey... it's suppose too, especially when you love him_

_P- FUCK!_

_C- let it out girl, this maybe the only way we subs can. Oh and btw.. Don't think for one minute it doesn't bother Tom.. cause it does_

_P- did he call you?_

_C- no.. but I've been a sub long enough to know.. I'm married to my Dom, believe me.. Dave takes no pleasure in punishing me all the time, there are times when he hates himself_

_P- really?_

_C- yes, a true Dom doesn't take sadistic pleasure in hurting you, that's why you set limits, and why trust and respect is established , and believe it or not.. our punishments reinforces these things_

_P- I guess I'm just too new to all of this... I feel very confused and.. dejected_

_C- I totally understand Paise, it took me some time to come to grips with it, but it'll sort itself out hon., and don't think harshly of Tom.. he's only being a Dom_

_P- I know.. well I better go, thank you for chatting with me._

_C- anytime Paise, love ya girl_

_P- love you too._

I spent the evening curled up in bed, trying to rethink everything Casey had told me, but it was hard for me to grasp so I silently did what was required of me and just kept to myself, I noticed though in doing so, I found myself avoiding Tom more and more.

"morsel, morsel.. Morsel wake up" groaning I slowly turned over, blinking as Tom came into focus "morning"

"morning sir" I sighed as I sat up, Tom sat on the edge of the bed looking almost peering at me.

"are you feeling well?"

my forehead creased, what?

"yes sir.. why?"

"you went to bed around eight thirty last night" he looked at his watch " its almost a quarter after ten in the morning now"

"I'm sorry sir"

"no need to be sorry darling, I was just worried about you"

 _"you were?"_ the note of surprise in my voice was evident.

Tom looked at me as if I punched him in the stomach.

"well.. yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"cause.." I looked away "I'm a shitty sub sir"

"morsel" and he turned my face to look at him "is that what you think?" his face had softened a bit.

"no sir.. its what _I know_ I am" a single tear trickled down my face,he pulled me into his arms,"you wouldn't even talk to me"

"no no morsel, do not believe that" he pulled back making me look at him "you are the best sub I've ever had, I love you.. yes you disobeyed me, but don't misconstrue my punishments and my mannerisms as hatred or that I'm disgusted with you, its my way of teaching you,and..I guess the non conversing punishment was dickish,I'll not use it again,I'm sorry"

the tears flowed now, I gulped them trying not to be a big baby.

"oh..okay,thank you sir,but...I feel awful that I'm such a disappointment to you ..I.. _I really did try_ to comply with what you asked, an.. an I hate that you're ssss so cold towards me, and..um..uh. _aw god sir I miss touching you!"_ I wailed,the next thing I knew I was being engulfed by long slender arms, and my face pressed hard into his chest.

 _"hey, hey"_ he cooed softly rocking me back and forth "such a fragile little creature you are" he nuzzled his face in my hair "looks as if _we need_ to work on some things my love"

 

                                                                              _To be Continued..._


	12. Curious Attraction

I knew one of my flaws as a Dom was that I tend to forget _not all sub's were the same,_ altogether I've had three in my time as a Dom including Paisley, the first one didn't work out cause after a time she felt that the vanilla lifestyle was more to her liking, next was Cassidy, in the beginning things were great, but as time went on the relationship deteriorated rather quickly upon discovering her mental instability I severed our association doing everything I could to help the girl.

but that turned into something entirely chaotic in itself and brought it to the forefront of my present life, now I have Paisley.. _my little treasure_ I can't keep from smiling even when I think of her, even when the ornery, insecure, loving morsel of a woman Irritates the shit out of me and as her Dom when I have to punish her, it does grieve me at times, though I admit I do get some sadistic glee taking my pleasure from her when she's denied of any kind even as I'm taking her.. in my heart I know I could never feel what I do with her, with any other woman.. never.

But four days ago I realized once again my mistake.. _not all subs are alike Tom!_ when Paisley openly admitted how surprised she was that I was worried about her and confessed _her_ belief that she was a shitty sub, that really hit home.. she was trying or should I say _is_ trying very hard to fit in as my sub, to understand her part in this.

I guess I need to be clearer about my firmness when I told her just how much more I was going to be with her, though since I held her all those days ago when she broke down... Paisley has been doing better, taking her punishment well, even when for the second time I subjected her to watching me masturbate as I know it does turn her on,

a mild form of torment but she held her own like a champ, I could tell at a moments notice should I have faltered and told her I was going to fuck her mouth... Paisley would of been on her knees in front of me, cock in her mouth before I could finish my sentence _ehehehehehe_ , she was definitely a dedicated and gifted lover and not cause she had to do these things, because she wanted to and whether Paisley has any idea or not...that little woman always knows how to please me, in and out of the bedroom.

 

Having arrived back in London I was excited to find out that my job was waiting for me!, _yes yes and yes!_ The London ambulance service apologized profusely to me about not contacting me but my credentials hadn't arrived until recently and they were eager to place me ASAP, I was pretty much doing cartwheels throughout the house, Tom watched with amusement.

"morsel, your going to wind up rolling yourself into the fireplace" he chuckled.

"I know, but oh my god!, _finally_...now I can get back to work instead of feeling so fucking worthless" I threw my hands up in the air.

"your not worthless Paisley" he wagged a finger at me.

"perhaps, but I felt that way" running a hand through my hair frowning, pulling me into his arms he eyed me.

"I hope I didn't make you feel like that"

"of course not Tom" I smiled "it's just I've always had a job, since arriving here and up until now.. nothing, I felt like I was just some lump taking up space"

"a lump?.. I think not, why else do you think I call you morsel?" he grinned.

"oh so I'm _a crumb_ lying around" I giggled.

"morsel has many meanings, lets see.. hmmm?.. ah yes.. mouthful, snack, tidbit, crumb, dollop ,wisp, I could go on" he revealed a cheesy smile

I folded my arms, shaking my head.

 _"please don't.._ my delicious English crumpet"

his whole face collapsed with the exception of a raised brow.

"um what?" he had the look of disbelief "did you know that in British slang.. you just called me a sexually attractive woman?" his hands now on his hips.

I fell back on the couch laughing hysterically now.. _no I actually had no clue!_

Several weeks had passed and I had settled in quite well with my colleagues, they made me feel welcomed as I was the only American among them and thankfully as well my job kept me busy , _not to sound heartless to those injured or worse,_ it took me hardly no time at all to get back into the swing of things

 

Presently my supervisor Riley and I were doing our paperwork having just dropping off a patient, he wasn't keen on doing this as I was. He sighed.

"takes too much fecking time I say, bloody paperwork, like I'm a secretary or something" he grumbled shaking his head.

snickering as I was going about the same task as he was.

"I hear you, did the same thing back in the states, except, I had like three to four pages of this shit, sometimes more, depending on the type of emergency, the worse it was, the more paperwork they had for me"

Riley looked up at me, eyes wide.

"ye shittin' me darling?"

"nope" I shook my head chuckling as I turned a page and began to write some more "enough to give you a fucking migraine"

"christ Paisley, it's a wonder ye didn't become a patient yourself" he scoffed

"well I did,but not because of paperwork" I looked up at him as I handed the nurse the papers.

"fraid I don't get ye meaning darling?" he tilted his head.

"well" _did I really want to share?, I mean it should be in my records after all._ "Riley, did you read my transcripts?" I folded my arms.

"some, just your education really, impressive I must say" he winked.

smiling, I assumed as much, not many employers really dig too deep.

"I see, well.. as I was saying, shortly before I arrived here in the UK I was hit by a stray bullet when myself and my unit were answering to a call, not knowing it was gang related"

the older man lost all color in his face as his jaw slackened.

 _"bloody hell_ Paisley.. ya could of died"

"I almost did" I nodded as I recalled the events,slowly I pulled back a part of my uniform shirt exposing my scar, Riley's eyes popped "my cardiac surgeon was ready to throw in the towel,but.. another Doctor who was assisting refused to give up, he saved my life"

"shit.. right foul git that heart doc was!, and the one assisting should of got some kind of recognition!" Riley spat.

chuckling I shook my head, _he got more than that!_

"as weird as this going to sound, that doctor.. is my boyfriend now, in fact he's a resident at this hospital"

Riley was laughing now slapping at his leg.

"oh love that's not weird at all, I say he got himself the ultimate _thank you_ out of it, a lovely little lass such as you"

blushing, I hadn't expected that.

"laughter, been a lack of that here in awhile, its good to hear it"

I knew that baritone voice anywhere, _fucking hell!_

"ah Ben, didn't know ya were the on call ER Physician" Riley waved a hand.

I could feel him coming up from behind me, closing my eyes _and my day was going so well._

"is this someone new Riley?" and as he faced me, I looked up glaring, Ben's eyes widened with surprise then slowly began to danced wickedly, his lips curled. "Paisley.. you never told me you were a paramedic"

I gave him one of my " _go fuck yourself"_ smiles.

"cause, I had no intention of doing so, Riley.. I'll meet you outside"

quickly swerved around Ben and made my exit.

 

"what the hell was that all about?" Riley asked a bit irritated as we drove back to the station, sighing I looked over at him.

" I apologize for doing that on the clock Riley.. but Ben.. doesn't exactly back off when a woman is with someone.. and to me that means back-the-fuck-off and unfortunately.. he is interested in me" I frowned.

Riley looked at me giving me an O face.

"ah, sorry love.. um, I heard some things that about him.. just never seen him do it, by the way, ifn ya don't mind me askin' who's the Doc yer seein'"

"Tom, well everyone calls him Doctor H"

"Oh bloody hell!, Doc Hiddleston, yer shittin' me?!" he exclaimed.

I frowned, never actually hearing Tom's last name.

"is _that_ his last name?.. he never really told me"

"yes, ya mean to tell me that cheeky shit never told ya?"

"no" I folded my arms feeling a bit insulted now, I mean we are in a relationship and he never told me his full last name.. _how-shitty_

"well, it is his name, I went to school with his father, Hiddleston is a well known name, the family is very well known too, goes way back in English history"

 _well shit this is nice to know_ , _I find out more from my employer about my man than..from my man._

After having a well deserved shower I made some tea and checked on the stew I currently had cooking in the slow cooker.

"aah what is that glorious aroma I smell" Tom's voice came from the foyer.

"I don't know Doctor _Hiddleston_ , why don't you come into the kitchen and find out" I called out.

there was a pause, then he poked his head through the doorway with a curious look on his face.

"what did.. you just"

"Hiddleston.. that's your last name isn't it?"

I had a humorless expression on my face as I leaned against the counter sipping my tea

"yes it is,.. but how did you?"

"oh c'mon Tom, we live in your home town, country as a matter of fact, you honestly think _someone_ wouldn't get around to telling me this?.. quite frankly I'm kind of hurt you never told me"

he hung his head, then looked up like a scolded kid.

"you're right, and I am very sorry morsel" walking up to me I still gave him a look that told him I wasn't happy about it "in fact my name is Thomas William Hiddleston"

he cupped my face with both hands, leaning in his mouth gently claimed mine, I caved and let him have his way _damn him anyways,_ taking my cup and putting it on the counter, then I was next he opened my legs pulling me close and wrapping them about his waist, his arousal quite evident as it was stabbing me in the belly, when his lips parted. I smirked.

"I hope you weren't packing _that_ around at work.. your likely to have scared the patients, maybe turn on a few while you're at it "

he said nothing but began to palm himself over his trousers while looking at me _aaaww fuuuck!_ , damn him! then he fumbled quickly with the zipper and his cock sprung free, he took over where he left off making long slow strokes up and down his eyes never leaving my face.

I couldn't help myself, my hands joined his, he hissed and his head dropped back as our hands in unison caressed his ever throbbing cock, I watched as the cum began to pool at the slit, leaning in with my tongue's tip I made a wispy flick tasting him, his hips bucked.

" _morseeel"_ his voice was strained.

the whole thing aroused me to no end hastily I shoved his cock in my mouth and began to suck immediately bobbing my head up and down

" _aw shit!_.. _fucking hell woman!_ " he grabbed a fist full of my still wet hair and was working my mouth the way he wanted over his shaft " _yes!..aw, fuck_.. _unf_ " his voice strangled now " _that's right my little vixen..choke on it!"_

he was thrusting his hips upward his cock started to spasm in my throat coating it with cum which I swallowed as it shot hot and quick, when Tom relaxed and withdrew himself , he helped me sit upright onto the counter, "you were brilliant my love" he breathed heavily, but smiling "you shall be rewarded" he kissed me then nuzzled my cheek with his nose "I love _my scent_ on your breath" he whispered almost with a hunger in his voice.

 _"and I love the way you taste"_ I whispered back.

 

Later that night...Tom kept his word, I was indeed rewarded.

"now my little morsel, I'm going to strip you naked, and burrow my face between your beautiful legs, tease that neglected clit of yours, fuck you senseless with my tongue, drink your nectar and revel in your cries of lust as I send you over the edge" then he sat up and removed my panties, I stared up at him so fucking aroused by his words "I won't finish there darling I'm going to have you stand on your knees straddle my face so as I can look up to that beautiful cunt of yours before I bury my face in it again and lick and suckle you _dry_ " as he talked I found myself rubbing my clit as I looked up at him, he wore an evil grin as he watched me do this "go ahead darling I'll join you" he lowered himself and the velvet sensation of his tongue lapping at my folds had me writhing and whining instantly, his whiskers tickled and added to the heavenly sensation coiling in my belly and moving downward toward the bundle of nerves that was beginning to throb with anticipation.

 _"shiiit,..III'm sooo close TTooom"_ I moaned it was then he stopped and switched places, now he was flat on his back.

"come here _my_ delicious morsel" he whispered breathlessly and I did I straddled him and made my way up his body when I got up to his neck I stopped, unsure. "further my pet"

so I raised myself up as I straddled his face and without warning he grabbed both my ass cheeks and slammed my crotch down on his face and with reckless abandon his tongue was everywhere from clit to hole the sensation was instant and abrupt so much so I belted out a howl and threw myself backwards I almost flipped backwards but one of his hands caught me in the middle of my back keeping me from doing so.

my god it was _fucking insane_ how good it felt!, then he began a mad task at sucking and tugging on my clit my body began to shiver all over as mini orgasms hit me over and over, but I sensed an even bigger one building, gasping and moaning I couldn't handle the assault of the sensations consuming my body all of which were beyond delightful, the man was a fucking god, then it hit I screamed louder than I imagined I ever could and with just one word leaving my lips.

" _TOOOOOOOOM!!_ " my body shook, but he kept fucking me with his tongue and rode out the orgasm with me until I went limp, basically boneless, I slouched forward breathing heavily, drench in sweat, I don't think I was capable of speech, I felt him slowly roll the both of us over to the side, he cleared my sweat laden bangs, my eyes managed to look up to him, he kissed my cheek.

"my darling Paisley you've become quite the vocal goddess in bed" he spoke softly.

"I'm sorry" my voice croaked, I ran my index finger across his stubble soaked in my juices. He smiled lovingly at me.

"never apologize for cries of pleasure in bed my darling,I desire to hear them, especially when its my name that leaves your lips" he pulled me closer into his embrace "and I'm the reason behind it"

 

After working about two weeks straight I finally was enjoying the first of three days off, _fucking hell, its about time!, I'm as Tom would say "knackered"_ , but now I'm bored shitless I've taken a shower, cleaned the flat, Tom's at work... and now I hear a rapping.. at the front door?.. Wonder who it is? as I make my way to the front door I just pray it isn't Ben.

rolling my eyes as I recollect the last few weeks seeing him at work I had _my fill_ of that determined jackass, opening the door just a crack I was unfamiliar with the person I saw, a woman.. maybe in her mid to late fifties average height, medium long sandy brown hair, she smiled holding up her ID with a badge.

"hello Paisley, I'm Agent Gina Wells from the FBI, behavioral analysis unit.. we met, well briefly.. on your flight here..you slept most of the time" she smiled.

Sipping her tea I sat quietly across from Agent Wells, she seemed to be a likable sort not the stereotype of what an FBI agent would be, at least what I thought one would be.

"you can relax Paisley, I assure you the place isn't surrounded by agents" she grinned.

"I wasn't thinking there was, I'm just curious as to why you are here?, is it about Cassidy?"

"yes.." she sat her tea down "she's been spotted on the east coast, New Jersey and Virginia" she shook her head "we just cannot figure out as to _why_ she's even going to those places?.. Tom's told us he's never been to them, and that Cassidy has no family there that he knows of"

I frowned giving my lips a twist as I tried to think.

"well don't ask me.. I don't know my family" I snorted then looked at Agent Wells directly "in fact, _you_ probably have more insight on my life... than I do"

"please, call me Gina.. and I do have.. _some_ insight as you call it, but if you mean I know who your father is..no.. and neither does the bureau, however" and she leaned in clasping her fingers together "should you ever want to know.. there are _ways.._ " and she winked with a secretive smile " I can help"

I straightened, eyeing this woman I truly didn't really know.. a U.S government agent who knew secrets about people and their lives, whose job was to evaluate criminals thought process's and such, to help bring them in, hell she's dealt with serial killers!... _and she wants to help me_... why?

"I really don't care" I shrugged.

"yes you do"

I glared at her, _what the fuck!?_

"excuse me?"

"you tell me no, but your body language, the tone of your voice tells me different" her look was a one of _knowing._

"please" I stood, putting a hand up "don't analyze me, I went through enough of that shit in foster care"

"I meant no harm Paisley" she stood as well, her look now was warm and kind "I know your past is an unkind one, I was only offering my expertise and resources should you determine that maybe somewhere down the road.. you _might_ want some answers"

looking at her she was extending her hand, in it.. was a card, I knew it was her business card.

 _"thanks"_ I murmured.

"beautiful" she gave a nod towards my wrist as I took the card from her, I looked, she was acknowledging my _collar/bracelet_.

" it is, thank you" I smiled proudly.

"goes with Tom's ring" she nodded with a smile.

 _Ring..what ring?_ I was puzzled now.

"well Paisley, I've wasted enough of your time, I just wanted to share the info I had on Cassidy, though it wasn't much, hoping perhaps maybe you could shed some light.. I'm glad I finally got to meet you, well at least while you were awake" she chuckled.

Deep in thought as I stared the screen of my laptop I was unaware of Tom until I felt his long lean arms slowly snake around me and I gasped, his lips pressed against my ear.

"mmmm morsel, you smell good" he hummed.

turning my head halfway our lips met, it was a full on kiss _hell fire it must of been a long day!_ , I placed my hands on his holding him to me, that's when _I_ _felt it_ breaking off the kiss and looking down I spread my fingers, my mouth gaped, there it was on his left pinky finger.

 _"oh Tom"_ I whispered, my eyes quickly filled.

it was beautiful, sterling silver by my guess, well detailed in the shape of a.. _Paisley Symbol_ looking up at him a tear trickled down my cheek as my bottom lip trembled, I held his finger up.

 _"oh little one"_ he cooed quietly dabbing at the tear " I belong _to you_ as much as you do to me, it's my way of showing you this" he held up my wrist with my bracelet "you've never taken it off" I shook my head adamantly, he was smiling broadly " you are proud to be mine"

"yes Tom" I squeaked.

He kissed the top of my head.

"and I'm more than delighted that you're mine Paisley" he murmured into my hair squeezing me tightly.

I was hoping to surprise Paisley with my newest declaration of my devotion to her, but what happened earlier exceeded my expectations, to see her face and the tears upon her discovery, granted I didn't want to make her cry, but they weren't tears of pain.. my simple gesture, the _Paisley Ring_ wasn't simple to her, it meant so much _more_ , to see Paisley so moved I was nearly driven to tears myself, now I'm _convinced_ more than ever I chose well, this woman completes me, now as I look at the slumbering woman balled up against me with one of her tiny hands clasped loosely with my hand that bares her namesake wrapped about my little finger I cannot help but chuckle, shaking my head at the irony of it. _yes, she definitely has me wrapped around her finger and now she is...literally around mine, but it was always my heart this little fiery soul I managed to ensnare_

"Now what harm could there be in just having a cup tea, it's in the cafeteria, its not like we would be leaving the Hospital premises"

I looked up at the pompous man standing before me with equal pomposity curling on his full lips.

"cause, quite frankly, _I- don't- like- you"_ I sneered.

rather than be offended like I thought he would be Ben chuckled, shaking his head, leaning down almost into my face, his already deep voice deepened further.

"and I should be put off by this _little bird"_

pulling my head back, I narrowed my eyes until they were almost slits.

"no.. cause you're not the type, so why don't you do this instead" I intensified my glare " _fuck off, and go harass someone else's woman_ "

"is that what you think I'm doing Paisley?.. harassing you?"

"the fuck you think I am.. some simple minded fool?" I snorted "I know _all_ about you Doctor, and even if I wasn't with Tom.." I eyed him up and down " I'd still _avoid_ you like the fucking plague"

straightening his posture he simply stared at me, both hands in the pockets of his pristine white lab coat.

"seems _my little bird_ , you have balls that you're not entitled to, a bit pert.. Tom needs to.." and his eyes darkened a bit " _discipline_ you more often"

" _that,_ is none of your" and I pointed at him "business" I hissed.

there was that curl on his lip again.

"if it were my business Paisley...I assure you darling, _sitting_ would be difficult and" he was in my face now "walking would be.." he snorted arrogantly with a leer " _pointless_ "

Tom already told me of Ben's... _harsh_ ways with his sub's so I wasn't scared.

" fortunate for me then" I gave Ben an equally arrogant smirk " that I have a _real man_ that'll put me in my place when I deserve it, and when I do.. its done out of _love and_ _respect.._.. not out of some sick motivation on his part" Ben's jaw twitched, _oh my..did I hit a nerve,tough shit!_

"so.. you still up for some tea?"

Oh my god, is he for real!? or that thick!? rolling my eyes I heaved a sigh, _oh please god can I just kick this guy in the balls and call it a day?_

"oh, did you just roll your eyes at me little bird?" Ben's tone was like that of a scolding father.

"and what of it?" I snapped.

The next thing I knew he had me backed up against the wall, looking side to side I was suddenly aware we were in a wing of the hospital that wasn't highly populated with people _oh gawd no!!_ each of his hands were firmly gripped on my arms pinning to the wall, his normally aquamarine eyes had darkened considerably, his voice was nothing more than a growl now.

" do you realize what a magnificent creature you are? with that devilish tongue, _you are_ a little bundle of seduction with a scrumptious ferocity to you"

I could only stare back him, knowing if I struggled against him I'd only give him what he wanted, he freed one my arms only to trace the outline of my lips with a finger, squeezing my eyes shut trying to ignore his touch blocking it out.

praying this was all he was going to do to me."such a delicate little bird" he murmured seemingly mesmerized by what he was doing, then he began to gently caress my lips with his thumb.

"I wonder what other delicious things you can do with these perfectly plump lips" he leaned in, _no no no_.. _don't kiss me, NO!_ and he didn't, ever so gently his lips touched my ear as he whispered "I figure, at one point _I will_ know" then as if nothing happened he released me stood back, winked and walked away.

_what-the-fuck-was-that?!_

I exhaled not realizing I had been holding my breath, holy hell.. That was some weird shit, covering my mouth in thought, _do I tell Tom?_.. will this cause problems here for him?, will he lose his job cause you KNOW he'll want to kick Ben's ass, sighing I was confused, he had the right to know, but at the same time... I didn't want him to lose his job because his ex college classmate was being an over erogenous sack of shit.

 

As we sat quietly looking over our menu's deciding what to have for lunch, my mind was racing, do I tell Tom what happened only fifteen minutes earlier?, my stomach was in knots, _God I really need to puke._

"morsel, find anything you like?" Tom smiled over the top of his menu.

_yeah, a loo would be great right about now._

"um, I'm not that hungry, maybe a salad"

his brows furrowed, he tilted his head, a look of concern grew.

"you feeling alright darling?, I thought you were looking forward to some fish and chips,or even a Deli sandwich"

"I was, but I changed my mind, salads fine, a Caesar should be good" I gave him a weak smile, he was giving me his _okay, but somethings wrong_ look.

After placing our order he reached across the table, I placed a hand in his, he gently squeezed it.

"what is it morsel?, you look.. out of sorts, talk to me" _shit I hated it when he looked at me imploringly with those azure colored eyes of his_

"Tom, I'm fine.. really" I took his hand kissing it.

"is it.. is it that time of the month?"

raising a brow, my lips at a severe twist it was an audacious question, _is he fucking kidding me?_ I leaned in, as did he.

"um.. that's a foul question to be asking _before I eat,_ and.. in public no less, and the fact that I haven't swung on your ass should tell you... no.. I'm not"

Tom smirked, eyes twinkling.

"well, I just wanted to make sure everything _in that_ department was going well, I'm a Doctor after all, that and you seem to be.. _off.._ in your demeanor"

heaving a sigh with tongue in cheek I glared.

"why is it when a woman is either cranky, sad or.. not her self, you men play the _period card_ ,?" I used my fingers as quotations " you men sometimes have the equivalent of pms, but society sugar coats it and calls it _male ego_.. I call it bullshit" scrunching up my lips.

Tom started snickering, moistening his lips, but kept his eyes on me.

"I love you so much little one.. you're so passionate sometimes, I could just climb over this table and ..." he sighed shaking his head grinning.

"passionate my ass, I was only responding to your crappy question.. _that_ was vile Doctor Hiddleston" I wrinkled my nose.

"ehehehehehe, it was.." yet he didn't apologize the nasty bastard, he just kept sitting there looking at me with his smartass grin.

 

                                                                                            _To be Continued..._

 

 

_Toms Ring_

 

  

Photo credit/source-http://generalvalentine.com/wp-content/uploads/2011/01/Sterling-Silver-Paisley-Ring.jpg


	13. Curious Attraction

Sitting on our bed Tom was once again going over patient files on his laptop and I was nestled up next to him reading a book trying to erase my incident with Ben, I felt shitty keeping it from him, but I didn't want there to be a blow out, _and there would be._

I mean it was one thing when Ben conveniently showed up in downtown London when I was shopping, it's another when he pins my ass to a wall, playing with my mouth talking sexual about what he'd like to know I could do with it.

the fact that Ben put his hands on me was damning enough. Tom... _would kill him_ and that scared me, it was getting to me again, I sighed as I began shifting about, _fuck this shit! I'm going to get something to nibble on,_ I started crawl off the bed when I felt something grab my foot, looking over my shoulder I saw Tom still sitting with his laptop, but holding my foot.

"going somewhere?"

"the kitchen, to get a croissant"

"my morsel is finally hungry?" he smiled as he playfully tugged on my foot.

"yeah, so you see ..it had nothing to do with my period.. _imagine that"_ I said sarcastically as I matched his grin.

"look who's being nasty now" he wrinkled his nose.

"cause I can.. I'm the one who has to deal with that shit every month" and I tugged on the grip he had on my foot until he released it and then bounded off the bed.

 _"ehehehehe._. I'll be honest morsel, I wouldn't want to" he called after me.

Back to reading as I nibbled on my croissant with jelly, I hadn't realized I had an audience, out of the corner of my eye I noticed Tom watching me, my tongue poked out wiping some jelly off corner of my mouth.

"what?"

"nothing" he shrugged.

sighing I went back to reading, taking yet another bite of my snack except this time a small glop of jelly decided to fall into my shirt between my boobs

" _shit!_ " I snapped in a whisper as I looked down.

" _I GOT IT!_ " Tom shouted.

squealing as I was suddenly upended, the book went flying, my shirt flipped up and he began to ravish my breasts with his tongue licking up the offending gob of jelly, _ggrrrr, horny fucker !, he was just waiting for an opportunity._

 _"Tom!.. stop, ahahahahahahaha,oh my god!"_ I was laughing now as he was growling playfully like a dog rubbing his face back and forth in between my breasts., when he stopped I was on the flat of my back he looked down on me that's when I broke out into a fit of giggles, he had a " _what?"_ look on his face which made me giggle harder.

"ahahahahahahaha!, oh hell Tom" I pointed at him, there on his face the jelly may have been cleaned from my breasts... but.. now it clung to his stubble, Tom was now sporting a _grape jelly goatee._

"what on earth are you going on about woman?" his brows creased,

sitting up facing him my face was hurting now from laughing, now trying to contain it,slowly leaning forward, he warily watched me as I kissed his grape flavored chin, then sucked on it, as I sat back I licked my lips looking up through my lashes in a flirtatious manner.

"you taste good"

He wiped at his chin and mouth then looked at his fingers holding them up at me, a grin grew on his lips.

" ha ha, very funny morsel"

"what?.. you're the one that decided to mash your face into my tits when the jelly fell in it, not my fault that you look like a five year old who just pigged out on jelly doughnuts" I folded my arms.

giving me an amused look he leaned in.

"well.. if I look like a messy boy. _..clean me up"_ his voice full of suggestion.

inhaling deeply through my nose a lopsided curl grew on my lips.

_"gladly"_

Crawling on my knees I took his face into my hands, languidly I dragged my tongue over his chin, then up his lips across where I gently sucked on them, a deep rumble from his chest told me the effect it was having, releasing his lips and back to his chin I dragged my tongue underneath it working my way down his throat. his head dropped back.

" _oooh mmooresssell_ " he emitted a throaty groan., his hands by now had grasped me by the hips firmly, squeezing.

"tell me what you want Tom" I whispered,without a word, he gently took me by the chin, his lips ghosting across my face, closing my eyes drinking in the sensation, Tom began lightly nipping at my skin on my neck which responded by raising up in goosebumps

"little one" unblinking he was looking me in the eye, "I want to _take you.._ in the shower" he wasn't asking.

Tom went about getting into the bathtub trying not to look like a perv as his eyes wandered all over my naked form _and failing miserably_ , once he submersed himself in, I joined him, he watched in silent awe I positioned myself between his legs and reclined myself.

I heard him gasp as his cock pressed up against my back, laying the back of my head on his chest I took his hands and placed them on my belly, then decided on something different I turned and straddled him so he could see my face.

he reached a hand out I took it placing it on my cheek, nuzzling it lovingly, kissing it, then pressed the hand on my neck and slowly smoothed it downward, keeping eye contact with him. when I pushed it into my left breast he bit on his bottom lip, it was a feathery touch at first but his fingertips began to tease at my nipple, I sighed, my eyes fluttering.

 _"yes"_ I breathed and with that soft confession his other hand did the same to my other breast, I pushed them both out to encourage him, his cock taunted my inner thigh, licking my lips I scooted closer positioning it between my legs and began to ride his length without penetration Tom gasped his head dropped back. "I want you Tom.. do you want me?" I asked as I rocked my hips faster letting my wet slit glide over his now rock hard cock He looked back up

"oh Paisley, fuck _yesss_ " his voice strained and with both hands and lightening speed he flipped me over into the water and now was hovering over me I noticed his pupils were blown before hoisting my ass above the water and buried his face into my crotch I felt his warm tongue dart out and lap at my clit, a jolt of electricity shot from my loins causing me to grab the sides of the bathtub.

 _"Tom!"_ I gasped

 _"hmmm"_ his lips vibrated my slit, causing my hips to buck. His tongue ventured lower, an entered my core he burrowed in _deep_ and began to tongue fuck me in earnest, no warning, I was panting instantly, oh my god this felt fucking _amazing!_ , his strong arm held each of my hips firmly, his voracious tongue moved about within me tantalizing my walls I could feel myself getting wetter and wetter, my hips wanted to rise.

but he wouldn't let them, I belted out cries that could of woke his ancestors here in England my cunt was begging for release many times over, and he knew it for he would stop and let my eagerness ebb, it was torture, he reached behind himself and drained the tub and when the water drained he set me back down and went about turning on the shower after pulling the shower curtain, once the temp was regulated.

I looked to him and watched him put his face in the spray of the water shaking his head washing _me_ off of him, then he stood to his full six foot two frame hovering over me, he pulled me to my feet and with his vice like grip on my hips, he then hiked my left leg up, hoisting me up with it and with one fluid movement he slid his cock inside me to the hilt.

throwing myself back as the delicious sensation of him filling me assaulted my body, he caught me so as I wouldn't hit the wall he began to pump in and out of me vigorously calling to me I cried out to him in return, then he slowed his pace and would slowly withdraw and then slam into me just so he could watch me arch my back and hear my gasp as my eyes rolled back in ecstasy, then pivot his cock within me, grinding his hips against my thighs driving me into a madness I've yet never known, panting my protests to the point of begging.

I was _so close_ , but he never let me have my release, he then grabbed my other leg wrapping it around him pressing me up against the shower wall, I wrapped my arms tightly about his neck, we were looking directly into one another's eyes. Our breaths labored He then plunged his face between my breasts, and his mouth latched onto one nipping, tugging at the nipple teasing, biting, Then he settled for just suckling, like a nursing infant, and this went on for a bit, his hips slowly moving as he fucked me, as he seemingly nursed on my left breast, when he released it he looked deeply into my eyes.

 _"hang on my darling"_ he said huskily, his eyelids hooded.

Tom released my hips, withdrew himself, as I stood on the shower floor, he spun me around and took me by the hips, gently kicked my feet apart and once more slammed into me, this time he was on a mission, I pushed my ass up into him as I felt instant arousal and was already crying out to him to take me, he was more than happy to do so, I could feel the strength of his muscles as he _ruthlessly_ pounded into me.

" _god dammit Tom..fucking take mmeee!_ "

"as you wish my darling!" he roared

and with that his hips crashed into me like a mad man making inhuman noises as we both reached orgasm, the only thing I did understand coming from him was.

"take _my seed_ !"

 

Standing with my hands flat against the wall, head hanging breathing heavily as the water of the shower poured over me, I could still feel his cock pulsating, expelling the last of his " _seed_ " inside of me, his body limp, was draped across my back but not his full weight, wispy kisses were placed lovingly across my shoulders.

"you alright?" his voice low and raspy.

"yes" I nodded not sure speech was a reality at this point.

He slowly stood upright, I remained as I was. _this man is a fucking machine_

"are you sure?" his voice now was with concern.

"yes, just...a little worn, it's a good soreness Tom, I have no regrets, I would do it again and again, just to feel _this_ good with you" I felt an arm go about the front of me, gently pulling me upright he turned me around to face him, I stood closing my eyes briefly, then looking up at him.turning the water off Tom stared at me smiling as he slicked his water sodden hair back. _but like I said.. damn I would do it again!_

As I went through my emails Tom approached me.

"darling"

"hmm?" I was engrossed with reading what was on my computer.

"um.. these, just came for you"

_"huh?"_

looking over my shoulder, my mouth gaped open as Tom stood there holding flowers wrapped in delicate tissue paper, the type they were looked to be like maybe six or more...

"birds of paradise" Tom said as he examined them "there's no card, the delivery guy just said they were for you, not who sent them"

_what the hell?_

Getting up I took the flowers, scrutinizing the exotic bouquet , I couldn't figure out who in the hell sent them?, looking up at Tom, who didn't look too happy I was clueless.

"Tom, I don't know who'd send me flowers?" I shrugged.

taking me by the jaw gently, he had a look in his eye _I did not like._

"morsel.. I do not mind people sending flowers to my girl, and if it were a woman doing it as a friendly gesture, she would of included a card, the fact that there was none, tells me there's a man involved"

"you think so?" I frowned.

his jaw ticked. _he's pissed!_

" _yes_ , and I want to know _who_?" his accent deepened.

"I promise.. I don't know" I implore, _god I hope he doesn't think I'm fucking around on him, he's possessive as it is._

taking the flowers from me and setting them down, the anger melted from him.

"morsel, do not think for one second that I would accuse you of something elicit, I know you wouldn't hurt me like that" he kissed the tip of my nose "I just think perhaps you have a secret admirer, and I intend to flesh him out and inform him that _you_ are _mine_ and to approach you any further wouldn't be in his best interest"

"another words.. you'll beat his ass" _this was getting ugly._

Tom pulled me close, pressing me into him,a demonstration of his dominance showing.

"not out right..I'll put him just shy of death, _no one does this kind of thing_ " his face darkened to match his eyes as he pointed to the bouquet of flowers "and thinks he can continue trifling with my woman"

Sitting on the couch while Tom furiously tapped away on his laptop doing his investigating of who was behind my anonymously sent flowers, and he was on his cell phone too from time to time. I was staring at the flowers laying on the coffee table, racking my brain trying to figure out who in the hell sent them.

The longer I stared at them, the more it started to dawn on me, Toms words.. _birds of paradise_ the name of the flowers, my eyes widened _my little bird_ rang out in my head to the tune of Ben's voice _aw fucking no way!,_ looking over at Tom as he glared at his laptop screen, the strained look of a pissed off man, his jaw set..he was determined.looking down at my own cell, I knew I needed to get some advice, time to text..

_P- please tell me you're available, I need to chat_

_C- whoa, whats up!_

_P- omg Casey you're right.. I am a chaos magnet_

_C- spill it girl, I'm all ears_

I told Casey all about Tom and Ben's history, right up to what Ben had done and said to me in the hospital, and now the arrival of the _birds of paradise_ currently laying on the coffee table before me.

_C- listen to me Paise, and I do mean listen.. this Ben.. he's a dangerous type of Dom, Tom was wise to warn you,.. he's more sadist than anything from the sounds of it, and if you think these flowers are from him, tell Tom, and yes... tell him about the incident at the Hospital too, he's not just your Dom.. Paisley.. He's your man and he loves you._

_P- you don't understand Casey.. Tom is furious about the flowers, I mean fucking flippin' ..if I told him Ben put his hands on me.. shit.. you didn't see him when he said he'd put any man near death that thought he could flirt with his woman and get away with it.. It scared me_

_C- hmm.. very bad blood between those two, telling him about Ben.. Well shit Paisley!, maybe you could report Ben to the Hospital Administrator?..Dean of Medicine?_

_P- what kind of pull do you think I'd have?, Ben is a well known and respected Dr in London, I'd be laughed at and Tom would be ridiculed or worse, Casey, I just want to protect him,..Ben is higher in the ranks in this Hospital, hell as a Doctor he's held in high regards in the UK period!, Tom may have been educated and started his residency here but started his practice in the states, and coming back here, he's mid-rank, he's of good standing, but nothing like Ben, I won't do anything to jeopardize that_

_C- wow.. you got it bad girl, you really do love him._

_P- yes..I do, and when Tom does find out about all this shit and he eventually will, he can go "all Dom" if he wants, and beat my ass until its black and blue he can deny my orgasm's for a year, whatever, I don't care, as long as he knows I was only protecting him, I don't want him to have his name smeared, or anything scandalous to come out that may threaten his practice, I'll move back to the states before I let Ben Do that_

_C- you're a good woman to him Paisley, I hope Tom knows that, most women would of just said "fuck it" and left, Please be careful with this Ben, keep me in the loop alright?, cause this guy sounds toxic by my standards especially any Dom who'll pursue another Dom's sub with the blatant disregard this asshole has_

_P- yeah, blatant doesn't even begin to cover it when it comes to describing Ben *rolls eyes*.. thank you once again for listening to my sorry ass, love ya girl_

_C- love ya too, and I don't mind your sorry ass lol_

 

The next day Tom before went to work, he still wasn't in the best of moods stalking about the flat angrily muttering to himself, stopping every now and then to look at me ever possessively only to murmur _"mine"_ it was almost like living with a caveman, well minus the grunting noises and he didn't drag me around by my hair, _though as angry as he was,his Dom side probably would of like to have done so._ Three hours into his shift I received a text from Tom.

_T- morsel, you're not going to believe this._

_P- what?_

_T- it seems the guy who delivered your flowers.. Was hired by who ever sent them, cause the company name on the delivery guys shirt.. doesn't exist, your secret admirer wants to remain.. secret, leaving no paper trail to follow_

_P- holy shit Tom!_

_T- yeah, this is pissing me off to no end, so I cannot even confront who I believe it to be_

_P- do you have Ideas?_

_T- only one.. Ben_

_P- I thought of him too.. He's that ballsy?_

_T- and he's that fucking thick..yes_

_P- please be careful, this is beginning to creep me out, I love you_

_T- no worries little one, I'm just protecting what I love and is mine ttyl_

 

Today was a slow day for emergencies thank god, so it gave me time to restock the ambulance, currently I was sitting inside one checking the dates on the antiseptics, syringes and antibiotics to make sure they were current and in good condition.

" such a dedicated EMT, Riley must be quite proud to have you aboard"

my head jerked in the direction to the end of the ambulance, _god no_.

"what do you want?" my tone was filled will annoyance as I continued on task.

"I think I already established that... _little bird"_ a salacious curl once again on those cupids bow shaped lips of his.

"well" I turned in my seat "you're wasting yours and what is more valuable.. _my_ time"

Ben chuckled wearing that shitty smirk I want so badly to slap from him, _bastard would enjoy it too much!_

" I beg to differ, its you" he pointed to me " that's wasting your time... with that prat Tom"

"you'll do well _not_ to insult Tom in my presence, you two can have your pissing contest among yourselves, but don't stand here and shit on him.. _cause you may not like what you get in return Ben"_ I growled my warning.

the sparkle in his eye as he leaned on the bumper of the ambulance with both hands was definitely a wicked one.

"you are unlike any sub I've ever encounter little bird,.." he moistened his lips "protecting your Dom so fiercely" he tilted his head eyeing me in such a way I didn't know whether to run or scream "even now watching you defend him so, makes my cock... _twitch"_

narrowing my eyes I pointed at him with conviction.

"you need to leave, this conversation is _over"_

standing upright he heaved a sigh.

" _this_ conversation.. is far from over Paisley, and when the conversation is over" he chuckled deeply "oh the things that'll ensue after that"

I scooted back on my seat as he proceeded to slowly smooth his hand down the front of his now tented trousers staring at me with heated eyes, _the bastard had an erection!_

As the weeks went by the interactions between myself and Ben were a bit of a "cat and mouse" game, one I was growing weary of , but I wasn't going to let that bastard break me down, nor was I going to share with Tom what had been going on, too much was on the line for him, and I was not going to let him sacrifice his career over me.

I just prayed Ben would grow tired of _the chase_ and move on to some other poor soul, _though I wouldn't wish him on my worst enemy,_ in the meantime I never let on about my _floral gift_ and its effect on Tom, why give Ben the satisfaction of knowing that it started.

a shit storm, and yes I was damn certain it _was_ Ben who sent them, though he never inquired about it, which surprised me, after all Ben was a boastful ass at best,The only thing that seem to quiet down was Tom's research into who sent the flowers as he kept hitting dead ends.

he figured if Ben was indeed behind it, sooner or later he'd find out.all this shit was giving me a headache, and it was about to get worse..my cell vibrated, I watched as it slowly danced across the coffee table, picking it up I saw that I had a text message, but I didn't recognize the number,.. But it was a London number, I checked it.. and was sorry I did.

_B- good evening little bird_

The fuck?.. how in the hell?.. _this can't be happening_

_P- you have two seconds to lose this number... and I fucking mean it!_

_B- tsk tsk.. Such language, and no.. I worked hard to acquire your number, I'll not simply toss it away cause you ask me to_

_P- I'm not asking you, you sonofabitch.. I'm TELLING you!_

_B- my my, you do have quite the temper, I do so love a woman with some.. fight to her, I don't know how Tom handles you, he never could "keep up" with a woman who was a challenge for him_

who the fuck does he think he is? talking shit about Tom, _oh hell no!_

_P- listen you thick headed bastard, I could give 2 shits what you like in a woman, as for Tom.. He handles me quite well and.. I revel in the way he does it, he always leaves me...wanting more_

_there.._ you arrogant prick! put that in your pipe and smoke the shit out of it! I smirked as I hit "send"

 

With the Holiday's approaching I'm hoping with what comes with it will be a welcome distraction, the usual festivities, parties and what not, I know of some charity Balls for the Hospital where coming up and I delight at the chance to show off my lovely little Paisley to my colleagues and friends and enjoy a bit of merriment and all for a good cause.

raising money to help fund the children's cancer wing for the Hospital, plus I also have a _fantastic_ Christmas present for my morsel I know she'll love it. !, and being _such a guy,_ as she would put it... maybe I'll get something _kinky_ out of it.. ehehehehehe..

Well I am her Dom, I'll just insist on it, _god..is that a dick move or what?_ as I look over to see my little one bent over taking something out of the oven, all I see is her small firm ass moving about, _okay.. what I'm thinking now...is a dick move..ehehehehe_

"Tom.. dinner will be done in about twenty" she calls out.

I can't help but think we could be done sooner than that,.. _fuck, there goes my boner doing my thinking for me again._

"alright morsel, I'll just take a quick shower then" and a _quick wank_ while I'm at it. Christ!, this little woman _gets to me_ SO bad sometimes.

 

I swear he's worse than a little kid at times I frowned as I looked at his trail of dirty clothes on the bedroom floor, picking them up I was interrupted by a faint sound coming from the bathroom, tilting my head to listen I heard the shower running, but there was something else as I neared the bathroom door my eyes widened...Tom was moaning.. _my name_.. _oh my god, he was jerking off in the shower!_

slowly I opened the door and crept into the bathroom as I neared the shower curtain his moans were becoming obvious, _shit!, now I'm getting aroused!_ , biting down on my bottom lip trying to contain my own moan building in my throat, a tiny squeak managed to escape _fuck!_

the curtain flung open startling me.. there he was leaning against the shower wall engorged cock in hand, heated look upon his face, hooded eyes, his breathing labored, he looked ready to pounce.. And pounce he did, I was suddenly pulled into the shower with clothes and all on without so much as a word from him.

he took one of my hands wrapping it around his cock with his, and together we began to make long slow strokes as we looked into one another's eyes, the water from the shower pelting us added to the erotic atmosphere of It all, his eyes closed and jaw slackened, I pumped my hand faster upon his cock and I only realized I had been toying with my clit when I emitted a small whimper, hearing this Tom opened his eyes looking where my other hand was.

" _ooh my little minx, are you excited too?_ " he whispered with a lustful grin

 _"uh uh"_ I mewled.

never breaking eye contact with him our arousal was reaching a fever pitch as I was beginning to lean back, Tom wrapped a strong arm about my waist, holding me in place, then removed my pants, then my fingers my fingers from my slick folds replacing them with his.

in turn we now were getting each other off, gasping as my climax was building he nodded and his fingers suddenly dove inside of me pumping recklessly, his thumb rubbing my throbbing clit without mercy which only made me insure his pleasure as my hand quickened its pace significantly, he gasped twice.

" _aw yeess morselll"_ his voice strained, cock twitching warm cum had spurted on my hand which set me off as my body trembled, I cried out in pleasure.

Sitting quietly eating our _almost_ _burnt_ Lasagna _no thanks to our earlier carnal activities_ Tom happily would grin over a healthy bite of his food an occasionally wink.. making me blush, _why the fuck does he do that to me?_

"dinner's delicious morsel"

"thank you, but.. it could have been better" I shrugged.

"it tastes fine" he gently scolded before taking a bite.

"a bit over cooked" I cocked a _knowing_ brow

He snickered, _bastard._

"if you'd have let me be.. you wouldn't be pissing and moaning now about dinner"

"no.. instead I just chose to sate you, so I could hear _your moaning_ " I smirked relishing my comeback.

sitting back in his chair wiping his mouth with a napkin he gave me a _look_

"granted morsel.. you indeed _sated_ me well"

I shifted in my chair, somehow I was getting the feeling, he was about to put his _Dom_ face on, and because I sensed it, my head lowered instinctively.

"I'm sorry if I upset you, sir" my voice was low.

I heard him get out his chair and come over to my side of the table, he knelt beside me.

"look at me" and I did, "morsel, I wasn't rebuking you, I'm sorry if it came across that way"

I nodded.

"but.. I was kind of sarcastic sir" I chewed on my lips as I looked at him, he chuckled as he caressed my hair.

"kinda sarcastic and being an out right shit... are two different things my little lover, I thought it rather spot on, what you said, you never leave me wanting that's for sure"  he gently kissed my lips.

 

                                                                      _To be Continued.._


	14. Curious Attraction

December 1st , I stared at the calendar in disbelief, _holy crap this year has flown by!_ and Tom and I had been together for three months as of, well the middle of this month,and _a lot_ had happened since then.. And not all of it good, looking back on it, it boggles my mind.

I hook up with a Dom/Doctor whose ex sub Cassidy a nut case was still loose running about the States after going on a killing spree, found Tom and I, (the FBI still kept in contact with us), Then Tom starting a new practice here in London, England a city where he grew up, Country of his birth, a relocation for me, and if things couldn't get any weirder,.. I become Tom's sub.

something I _never_ would of dreamt I hated the idea of being such a thing, or in the lifestyle, and even here.. things have become.. _chaotic.. to say the least_ , one of Tom's ex college classmate's also a resident at the same Hospital as Tom and a fucking Dom as well.. has set his sites on me and is relentless in his pursuits,unbeknownst to my Tom.

though he is aware of Ben's interest in me, (though not the extent of it) since they have _history_ and not a good one, Okay rehashing all this crap is only going to give me a headache. my shift was almost over I need to go to my locker and get things put away get a shower in before I left the station and ready to go home. and get ready to go home.

 

It was dark, and unusually so, normally there was at least one light on in the flat when I got home, I found myself cautiously walking in from the foyer to the living area, my eyes peering around my surroundings, _why am I suddenly feeling a bit freaked out?_ I gave a slight jump when I saw movement on the couch, straining my eyes in the dark to see, I could just make out the shape of long legs from the faint light coming through the window from the street lamps

"you're home" came a quiet and familiar voice.

"Tom..is that..you?"

with a " _click".._ the lamp on the end table came on.it was him, but something _was wrong_ he was sitting slumped on the couch, with a glass tumbler half full of whiskey in hand, staring forward he said not a word, his face.. unreadable,as I made my way around the coffee table he took a swig of the whiskey gritting his teeth from the obvious burn of it. still no response as I now stood in front of him it was if I didn't exist.

"Tom, what's wrong?" now leaning down to look at him, my brows furrowed, he was scaring me now, slowly he sat up reaching for his laptop on the coffee table, opening it up he turned it to face me than slumped back on the couch still ignoring me.

"care to explain?" his voice still low in tone but was filled with anger, intoxication and _something else_ I couldn't put my finger on.

giving him one last puzzled look I then glanced down at the laptop screen,.at first I wasn't sure what I was looking at then I saw that it was surveillance footage, upon further inspection I was horrified, it was footage from the ambulance station where I worked, and this wasn't just _any_ footage, it was six different shots from six different cameras and days that Ben had turned up, closing my eyes, _I knew_ Tom had already read more into what he saw in these tapes than what was here.

"what do you want me to say Tom?.. you've already drawn your _intoxicated_ conclusions, nothing I can say will make you believe me, so what's the fucking point"

 _"what's the fucking point?"_ he murmured. then he shot upright throwing the glass of whiskey into the fireplace " _what's the fucking point!?!"_ thrusting an angry finger at me " _you're mine Paisley goddamn it!_ , _do you understand this!?_ , _that sonofabitch has NO business going near you, yet he does_. _...REPEATEDLY!"_

stepping over the table he grabbed me by the arm pulling me to him, he reeked of whiskey.

" _are you testing me morsel?_ , _is that what you're doing?_.." he growled his grip tightened on my arm

"you're fucking hurting me Tom! _, let go, sober up and we'll talk later!"_

grabbing me by the back of the neck and pulling my head back he stared down hungrily at me, the storm raging in his now darkened blue eyes, I wanted no part of,I knew what he was about to do.

" _oh no morsel, I want to take this test of yours_ " his voice raspy as he moistened his lips " _and I plan to pass with flying colors_ "

I knew when all was said and done...Tom would never forgive himself knowing he _took me_ without my consent, cause I knew that was where this was heading, especially cause he was in a jealous drunken rage,so I channeled my self defense training from college, and brought my knee up with just enough force connecting with his crotch, he belted out a howl and doubled over before falling to the floor.

 

I didn't sleep for shit, for one thing, bathroom floors are uncomfortable as fuck despite the fact that I had a quilted blanket and two fluffy pillows, sitting up I looked around knowing it wasn't the best accommodations.

but I knew at least Tom didn't have a key to the bathroom should he in his drunken state wanted to continue in seeking redemption for whatever he thought was going on with Ben and I.. he couldn't get to me, plus the knee I so strategically placed in his balls was an added reason for him to be pissed.

Switching on the light I got a good look at my self in the mirror, _damn.._. that's when I noticed the upper part of my left arm, turning sideways to get a better look, I sighed.. a big bruise in the shape of Tom's hand wrapped around it

" _well that's just fucking great!_ " I snapped, as I pushed on it gently with a finger, wincing,. I opened the bathroom door..

 

It was quiet.. either he left last night or he was passed out, I didn't care either way, _I was pissed_ , for one thing _where and why_ did he get the surveillance footage of where I work?, is he spying on me?, is he having someone doing it for him?

and another thing, where does he get off _accusing me_ of more or less flirting with Ben?, _the fuck is with that bullshit!?_ did he not watch the tapes?, could he not _see_ that I wasn't in any way being friendly to that wanker!

once downstairs I noticed right away I was in fact.. Alone, he left the place as is, his laptop still here, two big empty bottles of Jameson lying scattered on the coffee table, broken glass all over the front of the fireplace closing my eyes I knew not where he could of went, after all...this was his hometown, country.. I knew very little of it, he could be anywhere.

my arm twitched, it was a tickling sensation I felt upon it, I stirred a bit, groaning I turned on my side, blinking trying to bring into focus the view before me...Tom.. looking disheveled, unshaven and his eyes big pools of contrition, as I sat up, having cleaned up after his tantrum I fell asleep on the couch, my nose was greeted by the mixture of the foulest odors a mixture of whiskey and.. _perfume.._ and loud perfume at that, my eyes darkened, he looked at my bruised arm reaching toward it.

"your arm-"

" _fuck my arm!_ " I spat, he jumped startled at my outburst "care to explain why you smell like a French whore house.. Doctor!?" I was standing on the couch now. _"well?"_ I growled as I firmly folded my arms.

looking away then back at me, tears welled up in my eyes, I fought them hard there was _no way_ I was going to shed any for him, especially if he went and did what I think he did.

"morsel" he gulped.

_oh gawd no..he did!_

I drew back and cracked him across the face opened handed as hard as I could, catching him off balance, he staggered backwards.

" _who the fuck do you think you are!?_ " I snarled, tears were cascading now, _yeah that was a losing battle with the tears, fuck it anyways!_ ,

when he looked back at me, I was squinting my eyes cause I wasn't sure I was seeing things or not.. oh my god, he was and _is_ crying too, tears currently were dripping down his face so profusely I could literally hear the tapping as they hit his shirt, then my mouth slackened I watched as the man started to come apart.

"I am a sonofabitch, a fucking waste of skin, a _worthless_ excuse for a man, an asshole a motherfucker, among other things, but I'm also a man who is completely without a doubt passionately in love with you, and I can tell you I have been a Dom for several years morsel, and I've never... _ever_ begged a woman for anything, but I'm here now at my lowest point begging _you_ to forgive me"

staring at him and his red moistened face, blood shot eyes and runny nose I wanted so much to believe him god did I want so much to do so, but he stunk of _another woman_ , actually he stunk of _a lot of women!_

 _"Tom, you smell an look like you've just attended a modern day Greek orgy, and you want my forgiveness!?"_ I shouted "and for what!? _, revenge?_.. cause you think I was entertaining that fucking shit Ben?, you didn't even let me explain" I pointed to his laptop "you think just by watching tidbits of security footage it tells a story?.. _are you that fucking dense?!"_ frustrated and angry with his bullshit I yanked my collar/bracelet off the look on his face was nothing short of distraught, unaffected by it I threw it hard hitting him in the face with it " _its over!"_ I seethed, he held the mangled bauble in-between his fingers in shock.

 _"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry!"_ he shouted in a distressing tone

He started to approach me, putting a hand up as I stepped off the couch.

 _"no!.._ stay away from me, the only thing you can do for me now is back the fuck off and let- me- go" I made my way around the couch.

"no morsel, no.. _where would you go?"_ his voice low.

as I reached the foot of the stairs I turned.

"there's a plane ticket waiting for me at Heathrow, I'm going back to the States"

that must of triggered something cause before I put a foot on the first step he was heading toward me in a mad dash, instinct told me _move your ass!_ , I bolted like a rebellious colt on a mission, mine was to get to the front door, before Tom got to me.

I was thankful for the adrenaline rush as I reached the front door before him however I damned my coordination as I slipped on the icy steps falling forward with a yelp, preparing for the worst, but it didn't happen as I was caught by what felt like several pairs of hands.

"oh my! are you alright darling?" a older woman's voice reached my ears, looking up my eyes met up with a pair of familiar blue ones filled with concern "you look rather off love" she held me like a child quite comfortably I had to admit.

"who.. who are you?"

 "she's my mum" came another feminine voice, looking over my shoulder a younger girl I'd say late twenties, long golden blonde hair, she looked worried as well.

"I'm Emma, this is my Mum,Diana"realizing this poor woman was holding my crumpled body I tried standing up, that's when I noticed Tom standing on the steps looking like death warmed over, Emma followed my gaze, her eyes enlarged.

"bloody hell Tom.. _you look like shit"_ my body went rigid, Emma noticed, and frowned "Tom, what's going on?. and why did this poor woman come flying out of your flat in nothing but her sweats and a t-shirt in the dead of winter?"

she folded her arms, who were these people? Tom look like a scolded child, rubbing my arm against the chill I suddenly felt a gentle grasp on my left arm.

" and what is _this_?" Diana examined my arm closely "a rather ugly bruise.." her mouth gaped then she looked up at Tom glaring _"Thomas William Hiddleston what is the meaning of this!?"_ she held up my arm "and don't go lying out your arse about it"

"mum, I can explain" he put both hands up as if trying to keep everyone calm.

 _mum!?_...holy crap!, this is his mom and sister, _asshole never spoke of them, fine time to find out about them!_

"it's nothing really mum, we were just having a bit of a domestic" he said as if it were no big deal.

"a domestic?. _. seriously"_ I snapped _"are you mental?"_

Diana looked at me then back at her unkempt looking son.

"something is greatly amiss here"

Emma walked up to her brother then abruptly covered her face with her arm.

 _"aw holy hell Tom, you stink!_ , like a..a"

"whore house" I finished with no emotion in my tone.

Emma looked back me and saw my heated look.

 _"aw hell,_ you mean to tell me.."

I nodded slowly glaring up at him,Diana caught on rather quickly, and was appalled

"Thomas!"

"mum _please"_ he implored raking his fingers through his already mussed hair.

Diana ignored him, then looked at me.

"and where were you going darling?"

"Heathrow"

she shook her head slowly appraising my appearance.

"not dressed like that I'm afraid, Emma put her in the car, and then retrieve some of her clothes" shock wasn't the word for it, I stared at his mom, she simply smiled. "well I do apologize for not saying anything earlier, but I do know who you are... Paisley" _what the fuck!?_ "Tom spoke of you many times love, and from what I can tell.. you're a quite a catch, _and if my son"_ and she glared once again up at him "has done something heinous like I think he has, you can bet the crown jewels as his mum I'll be having more than just _words_ with my boy"

Tom looked nervous, as he watched the interaction of his sister and his mom with me, _and he should be!_

 

Okay I'm officially blown away.. _what the actual fuck?,_ sitting in the back seat of Tom's mother's car as his Sister Emma drove in silence, Diana did all the talking, I sat like a bump on a log totally bewildered by what went down only ten minutes earlier in front of Tom's flat.

he reluctantly left me to his mother and sister's keeping as it were, I think he didn't put up much of a fight for two reasons, one being he wasn't going to argue with his mother, and Two.. In letting me go with his mother it meant I wasn't leaving England and that's what he wanted _, bastard.. in the end he got his way_

"darling, you alright?"

breaking me out of my thoughts I looked up, Diana wore a weak smile as she looked over her shoulder at me, I nodded.

" no sense in lying, mum can sniff those out in heartbeat" Emma said as she steered around a corner,grinning, I just bet she could

 _"that's what's makes her a good mother"_ I mumbled.

Diana smiled broadly as she nodded.

"raising three children on my own, I had to know when they were talking bollocks to me" _three children?..geez Tom thanks for sharing_

"but mum, Tom was the worst, Sarah and I weren't as bad"

 _" some things don't change"_ I murmured again as I looked out a window.

"c'mon love, I don't exactly know what's happened between you two, but Tom.. he's a good man, a bit complicated at times, but.. his heart is in the right place"

"Mrs. Hiddleston"

"please Paisley, call me Diana" she smiled warmly.

"okay.. Diana.. its not his heart that got him in trouble, its an external _part_ of his anatomy that was in the _wrong_ place" I gave my lips a severe twist as I looked at her, nodding with a sigh she seemed to understand.

 _"I see_.. I was afraid _that_ might be what transpired"

 

Diana's home was a beautiful English country home made entirely of brick , two story, with three rows of windows going across the front on the top story, as well as the bottom, with a brick chimney on far end of the house.

the grounds surrounding it were well manicured, but not so much that it took away from the magical appeal of the place, and the blanket of snow gave it a special charm.. I loved it, , but the interior was far more amazing, _very homey_ , _and comforting_.. _I could live in a place like this ,_ At the moment Emma was showing me to a room that I'd be staying in.

"hope you don't mind" as we entered the room, she wore a slight frown "it was Tom's room when were kids"

I shrugged, it was just a room to me.

"that's fine"

"listen Paisley" she now sat on the bed "I know this must come as... well strange, mum and I practically kidnapping you, and we seem to know more about you than you do of us, but.. we really do want to help"

I snorted shaking my head.

"to be honest.. I never knew you, your sister _or_ your mom existed, hell.. only last month I learned Tom's last name, only because my supervisor knows your family"

Emma frowned, her forehead creased.

"what?"

"yeah, in the states, he was known as either Tom or Doctor H.. nothing more"

"Doctor H?.. what the hell?" her eyes widened "what a git!"

"seems your brother was cagey about a lot of shit if you ask me.. _except"_ and I looked directly at her "what he was doing last night" I inhaled deeply through my nose.

"unfortunately.. you could _smell it.._ literally.. please, sit" patting an empty spot on the bed where she sat inviting me to join her,"um.. I don't know how to go about this Paisley, so I'll just say it, cause I get the feeling since meeting you, you're not one to just mess about, you just _put it out there_ , as it were"

turning to face her I could tell she was bit uncomfortable, or maybe she was feeling awkward, _fuck I don't know_.

"shit, okay.. Tom and I are close, more so than with our older sister Sarah, we share our secrets and such" she looked at me and sighed _" I know things_ about my big brother Paisley,.. I know he has certain" she tilted her head side to side "shall we say _tastes_ that some people might find.. questionable.. _I know he's a Dom,_ and I'm assuming you're his sub"

_well damn, I wasn't expecting this, so it seems I can talk to someone here about it now and its Tom's little sister of all people...this shit just keeps getting weirder and weirder_

staring at her I blew a sigh.

"you're that close huh?, then I can also assume he told you the whole shitty story as to why we are even here in England?"

she grinned snickering.

"you totally by passed the fact that I confessed I knew my brother was a sexual control freak and moved on to a different subject entirely"

"that's cause with Tom nothing surprises me anymore"

Diana and Emma bent over backwards to make me feel at home and _not_ feel awkward in my new surroundings, we enjoyed conversation over tea and biscuits, they learned new things about me, and I got to know them _finally!_ they both were wonderful, and Diana promised me she'd " _get to the bottom as to why Tom would commit such an atrocity?"_

I tried to tell her not to involve herself, but she wouldn't have it, she knew her son had a lot of explaining to do, especially when he last spoke to her all he could do was go on and on about _me_ and how much in love he was, and the impassioned way he went about it, she smiled at me placing a hand on mine.

"he calls you.. _morsel_.. my darling girl that's got to be the most _precious_ things I've ever heard, the most precious thing _my_ Tom has _ever_ called any woman.. Tom has never been so intense about a girl in his life, that's why I must help fix this.. you, my dear could possibly be the best thing that has ever walked into my sons life" she gave my hand a squeeze.

I suddenly felt really shitty, looking at this little white haired woman with.. _oh gawd, are those tears brimming in her eyes?_

"oh please, no" I handed her a napkin

 _"aw pish_ , I'm just being silly" she waved a hand at me, but took the napkin anyways, "I can tell you're a good girl Paisley"

"thank you Diana, sometimes.. _I'm not so sure"_ I murmured,

rubbing my arm in a motherly fashion a warm smile spread across her face.

"I've been around for a long time love,I know one when I see one" she winked.

 

Waking to the sounds of relentless dog barking outside I looked to the clock beside me on the nightstand, it read 2:25 AM squinting at it I didn't know what annoyed me more, the dog or the clock, throwing the covers off I slid out of bed about that time the bedroom door opened, it was Emma.

"you're not going to believe it"

"what?"

Taking me by the arm we walked over to the window,when I looked down I groaned.

"what the?"

There was Tom pacing back and forth or should I say trudging back in forth in the front lawn due to the snow, hands planted in the front pockets of his jacket, the front porch light was on so I could see him clearly, he'd stop and look up, then start pacing again,then we heard the front door open.

"oh no, your mom"

"I'll be right back" Emma said as she quickly ran off.

I cracked the window a bit so as to watch and listen I knew this might not be a good thing.

"Thomas, what on earth are you doing, and at this ungodly hour out in this cold?" Diana snapped in a whisper.

Tom stopped and shivered a bit.

" I want to talk to my morsel mum, please let me talk to her"

"she's asleep, and you need to give her time, you're not exactly on her good side son"

"I know, but I _need her_ mum, to explain, its not what she thinks, _please_ "

"Tom, we'll call you, or Paisley will call you when she's ready" Emma now spoke up "you need to go home, its freezing out here, go and get warm, get some sleep"

his for head creased, taking his hands out of his coat pockets and throwing them up in frustration he sounded exasperated.

"don't you fucking get it Em? ... I _can't_ leave.. _I need_ _her"_

I was surprised when I saw Emma march out there in the thickened snow wagging a very angry finger up in his face and Tom pulling his head back from it, I strained an ear to catch what she was saying

"listen you half wit, this _isn't_ going to go your way, it's in the wee hours of the morning, mum doesn't need this shit, and I can tell you right now... Paisley doesn't need it either, for fucks sake Tom, _grow up"_

"but Em?"

she abruptly put a hand up into his face, he stopped.

 _"no._. you've probably woken her as it is, you git "

instantly he looked up, taking a step back I didn't want to deal with this, not now.

" _morsel?"_

_no no no don't say that..just, no ..shut up, go away._

"Tom!. _. go-home"_ Emma hissed irritably, Tom looked at her, then back up at my window. " she's safe, be happy with that"

"she's mine Em, and belongs with me" he gestured to himself with both hands in a passionate manner.

"well brother dear, you should of thought about that before you came home stinking of a pub and whores, that was _right foul_ Thomas"

he rolled his eyes heaving a sigh, clearly annoyed, _seriously Tom?_

"I can explain, _I told you this!"_ his tone rose in tone.

 _"ssshh!"_ Emma stomped her foot.

"I've heard enough" it was Diana " Tom, you need to go home, call me later on and we'll talk son, right now is not the time"

"mum"

"Tom.. _now_ " her voice told me that she wasn't having anymore of his protests, sighing he lowered his head, then looked up at my window wistfully. " _I love you morsel"_ his voice was quiet, but I still heard it.

closing my eyes I turned away from the window and sat on the bed. _why did I have to love him so fucking much?, why did he have to hurt me?_

 

_To be Continued..._


	15. Curious Attraction

Two days passed since I had arrived at Tom's mother's place, she had been in constant contact with him as he had been blowing up her cell.. daily, hourly cause I wasn't answering his texts or calls on mine. I felt awful, but Diana assured me it was alright, she rather enjoyed chastising her _lovesick_ son who was in need of a bit of "motherly arse chewing" which in a way I thought was kind of funny, especially the gleam she had I her eye when she said it.

I was drinking some hot chocolate and looking at some pictures that were on a shelf, I leaned in looking at one in particular.

"I see you found the _Goldilocks_ picture, Emma's giggle came from behind me, looking over at my shoulder, she was smirking.

"the _what?"_

reaching over Emma picked it up, we both looked at it, she pointed to an adorable cherub faced kid with a crop of golden curls.

" _that"_ she snickered "is _Goldilocks_ as we called him"

"him?"

"Tom, when he was five"

I looked at her in disbelief blinking, _no fucking way_

"no.. uh uh" I slowly shook my head

she was laughing now.

 _"ahahahahaha, oh most certainly!,_ he had the most unruly head of golden curls"

"what are you two going on about?"

Diana entered the living area, Emma waved the picture.

" Tom's Goldilocks picture, I think Paisley's in shock"

Diana clapped her hands together grinning,the woman was beaming.

"that's my absolute favorite picture, he looks so sweet in that picture, all those lovely curls" she mused.

I looked at the picture more carefully, he was a cutie, even had rosy cheeks, and the same charismatic blue eyes, it was kind of _bizarre_ to believe that this adorable angelic looking child in this picture frame grew up to be the Dom I knew.

"I think with that lovely reddish hair and those brilliant green eyes mixed with Tom's traits.. simply delightful" Diana's eyes sparkled as she looked at me approvingly, I had no clue as to what _that_ was about, but evidently Emma did.

"mum!"

"I was only making an observation Emma, let an old woman dream"

I looked at both of them puzzled.

"mum.. well, she" Emma shrugged " she..um just would like Tom to give her some Grandbabies"

my eyes widened. "oh" _of all the times to bring that up.._

Diana put a hand on my shoulder.

"I didn't mean to make you feel uncomfortable darling, its just.. despite the rubbish that's currently going on with you and Tom, I can't help but think perhaps maybe there might be a chance"

and with that she left the room, I looked back at Emma heaving a sigh.

" she really has hopes that I'll go back to Tom.. doesn't she?"

"my mum, she _really_ likes you Paisley, you're the first woman that my brother has been with that she feels that there is _something_ of worth in your relationship with him" she sighed "mum wants him to come over for dinner sometime... so you both can talk, to hear him out"

"I.. I.. shit" I ran my fingers through my hair "Emma,...I'll do it for your mom, _but that's it_ , I doubt Tom can come up with a reasonable excuse for that morning"

 

I was not looking forward to this, sitting on the bed hands clasped together, nervous wasn't the word, _what do I have to be nervous for, hes the one who fucked up._ Tom was downstairs and had been for about an hour our dinner arrangement per the agreement I had with Diana, the bedroom door cracked open, Emma peered in.

"you okay?"

"does.. _fuck no_ about cover it?" I tried with a half assed smile

she was wearing a similar smile as she made her way over to me and sat.

" if it makes you feel any better.. he's so damn anxious I think he may piss himself,keeps looking upstairs hoping to see you, mum keeps cuffing him in the back of the head telling him to go sit down"

I smirked, _that's tame compared to what I'd like to do to him._

"you ready?"

"do I look it?" I sighed _"let's go_ , or I'll never leave this room"

As Emma and I reached the bottom of the stairs I balked, she looked at me and I to her.

 _"it'll be okay"_ she whispered giving me a reassuring smile, so we continued.

when we rounded the corner I stopped, Tom's back was to me, he was going through the cupboards.

"mum I don't see it, is possible you moved the tea?"

" in all the years mum has lived here when have you known her to move her tea's from that cupboard?" Emma said as she joined him,Tom looked over at her.

"well I don't see any" he was becoming annoyed.

"will you two quit bickering" Diana now entered the kitchen "its right in front of you Tom.. on the counter" she gave him an amused look, he threw up his hands.

"well christ!, why didn't you tell me that mum"

"you really shouldn't sass your mother" I said quietly.

he spun around, eyes wide, I could tell he wanted to rush over but he fought the urge.

"morsel"

upon hearing my pet name Diana put a hand to her chest wearing the most doting smile, _the woman was indeed pleased when he called me that._ I stood motionless, Tom watched me with intent, biting on the corner of his lip.

"would you like a cup of tea?"

I nodded, but remained where I stood, he saw that I had no intention of going near him so he went about making my tea, while he did that I practically scurried by making my way to the living room, Diana and Emma must of thought I was a complete loon, when I entered the room I blew a sigh of relief, _what in the hell is wrong with me?,_ why am I acting like a scared cat?

"Paisley, are you alright?"

turning around Diana looked quite concerned.

"yes, its just a bit.. hard, that's all" I fidgeted with my fingers.

nodding she smiled.

"it always is, when you love them darling" tilting my head I went to say something, but she wasn't finished "you honestly think I don't see it?" walking over to me with those blue eyes that spoke volumes, _damn now I know where Tom gets those intense looks in his eyes from_ "you could of caught Tom kissing another woman... and you would of forgiven him"

"but I didn't.. he obviously went a bit further than that Diana" the burning sensation behind my eyes began "I've _never ever_ trusted nor loved a man as much as I did your son.. and he knew this, an...an" _shit,not now no tears dammit!_ " he ..he" I pointed toward the kitchen "betrayed me out of some childish fit of jealousy, without letting me explain, I had to lock my ass in the bathroom for Christ sake" tears were flowing now "he was in a drunken rage, being a.. _a complete.."_

" dick"

Diana and I looked to our right, where Tom now stood with his hands in his trouser pockets leaning against the doorway of the kitchen on one shoulder, looking very much the guilty party, he removed a hand and waved it,

" ya that would be me"

Diana said not a word but took this moment as her que to exit and did just that, I watched as she quietly walked into the kitchen leaving Tom and I alone, _oh great, I'm not ready for this_ , looking away I started move towards the front room window, figuring the more I distance myself from him the more tolerable this might be.

"morsel.. talk to me" pleaded.

Looking over my shoulder, but not completely I wasn't sure I could say anything without biting his head off.. _he hurt me_

"say what?"

"anything.. tell me what a fucking wanker I am, a piece of shit, I don't care.. I just want to hear your voice"

turning completely around I forced myself to look at him, _damn him and those expressive eyes_

"fine.. you're an asshole" I said flatly.

"yes, I know.. but not because I slept with another woman, _that_.. _never_ happened" slowly he walked toward me " I may of smelled of one, but I didn't sleep with any"

my eyes narrowed, _he must think I'm witless_.

"you're wasting my time if you think you can blow sunshine up my ass with _that kind_ of bullshit"

Tom now stood in front of me, with hope now in those blue/green eyes.

"its true, yes" he lowered his head "maybe I let some cheap drunken tart sit on my lap in some dive of a pub, but I didn't fuck her Paisley"

"oh, that makes me feel _sooo much better"_ I rolled my eyes.

_can I puke now?!_

firmly Tom took me by the chin making me look at him, I really wanted to slap his hand away.

"morsel, when I said I loved you, I _meant_ it." he leaned in and whispered _"and when I told you that my cock was the only one that would be inside you.. I especially meant that.. you do remember? "_

I did indeed, it was our first time together in our so called "trial" Dom/sub agreement... he made it clear that his cock alone would be the _only one_ to be inside me as he had said, I nodded.

"and I kept my word, believe me darling, my cock stayed in my trousers, the only time it came out was when I went to my office later on and.. wanked it to the thoughts of you"

raising a brow, I couldn't believe it.

"what?"

"yes darling, I passed out in my office after wanking myself, that's where I was all night"

_I didn't know whether to start laughing,or just walk away?_

"seriously?" I folded my arms fighting back a smirk, I was trying to believe it, I mean I could. _.partly,_ but I wasn't so sure.

"it wasn't my proudest moment morsel, please give me a break" he looked embarrassed.

"I bet"

"you forgive me?" he held both my hands in his now.

"I don't know..it's not something I'll be doing instantly"

he sighed dropping both my hands, looking almost frustrated, he began to walk in small circles running his fingers recklessly through his hair.

"morsel, you want me to beg?, I'll beg"

I snorted with a sarcastic laugh.

"no.. its not in your nature, you're too much of a Dom to do that"

stopping he stared at me.

" _fuck,_ the Dom part of me morsel, it's Tom" he pointed to himself " _me_ that want's you, loves you, needs you..that..is lost without you"

 _shit..and it's me,Paisley, that loves him, needs him,wants him._. _and is lost without him...and he says "I" bewitched him..bullshit_. now standing before me running his thumb across my bottom lip I could only look up at him matching his own.

" _tell me you're still mine_ " he murmured softly. " _please"_

closing my eyes letting myself get lost in the touch he was continually applying upon my lip I leaned into it until I felt the all too familiar consuming sensation of his mouth on mine... _I'm done_.. responding of course, my arms went about his neck he lifted me up.

the kiss gained energy, and I found my hands had slowly made their way to his hair threading themselves through the waves and curls, Tom now practically had me in his lap as he had sat down groaning, _damn.._ he tasted of tea and sugar.

when our tongues would fleetingly touch I softly would groan and I was pretty sure I saturated my panties at the same time, he briefly would part long enough to quietly sigh my name in the most sensual way, I had to admit the more he kissed me the ache in my heart began to ebb but the ache in my groin grew, _damn my inner ho!,we really needed to stop, its his mothers house for christsake!_ pulling away gently from Tom he was still in _kissing mode_ eyes closed, lips pursed, I giggled.

"um, Tom we need to take this down a notch or two, can't be full on screwing on your mothers couch" I murmured, he opened an eye, lips still puckered,I grinned, he then relaxed and sighed "not that I think she'd mind, the woman's dying for some grandbabies from you"

Tom's eyes nearly popped out of their sockets.

" _the fuck?_ "

"ya, she was comparing yours and my physical trait's the other day, saying that the mixture of us,that..our baby would be,.. delightful" I shrugged.

Tom threaded his fingers in my loose curls, pulling me to him until his forehead rested on mine.

"she's right, I can only imagine...a child from you would be only beautiful, you're a lovely creature yourself morsel, any child you bear would be nothing less"

my mouth went dry,holy hell now _what do I say to that!?_

"if you say so Tom"

 _well_ _this was..awkward._

"you know morsel, someday, I'd like to have a child, but more importantly, _you_  would have to be the mother"

well shit!, that wasn't what I was expecting! looking at him with puzzlement, he had only a tender smile on his face.

"Tom" he put a finger to my lips.

 _"sshh love_ , not right now.. I'm talking later on down the road"

 

Throughout dinner Tom would pick up my hand and kiss it, I'd catch Diana glancing over smiling, this was making her quite happy particularly when Tom was being so affectionate and attentive towards me, whether it was tender little kisses to my cheeks, nose, top of my head, or putting food on my plate, dabbing a napkin on my lips cause he spied a speck of food, putting butter on my dinner roll, or god forbid if he called me _morsel_ , Diana simply melted, I'd give Emma a look of _help me_ she'd just smirk and quickly drink her glass of water pretending ignorance of it all, _traitor_...

"so mum, Paisley tells me you wish for me to give you some grandbabies" Tom blurted out casually.

I began to choke on a potato I currently was eating, Emma started to pat my back, glancing up sideways with my eyes squinted up at him, giving him a well deserved _fuck you_ look.

"oh.. well, yes the subject did come up" Diana was taken aback by the sudden topic Tom spouted out.

"I'm curious mum.. as to what brought it about?"

that's when Emma started giggling, we all looked at her, she looked at me then at Tom.

"I can honestly say, it was Paisley's discovery of the infamous _Goldilocks_ picture"

I sucked in my lips, stifling my own giggles as I heard a drawn out annoyed groan from Tom.

 _"aw for fucks sakes,_ is that picture _still_ out for everyone to see?" he whined.

Emma and I burst out laughing, Tom looked at me rolling his eyes before covering his face with a hand.

"yes Tom, it is" Diana said in a matter of fact tone "and it'll remain so as long as I'm alive, there's nothing wrong with it"

"c'mon Tom, its not that bad, I love it, you were such a cutie, I adore those golden curls even now"

I tried to reassure him through my giggling,removing his hand from his face he gave me a dirty look.

"true, you seem to have an unnatural fascination with my hair darling"

reaching over I ruffled his waves loosening them into wild curls, which now resembled _bed head_ I snickered, Emma was trying hard not to join in, Tom looked at me as if he were saying _are you satisfied now?_

"you two go together like tea and biscuits" Diana chuckled as she watched our interaction.

"mum, why do you think I call her morsel?, shes small, like a biscuit" Tom grinned never taking his eyes off me.

" oh now I'm a biscuit?" I threw my hands up.

"not what you as an American would consider a biscuit" Tom corrected me.

" hell Tom, _I know_ you were talking about the kind you have with tea, I've been here long enough to have learned that much" I scolded.

"oh hell, are you two _really_ arguing over tea and biscuits and.. pet names for each other?" Emma interrupted.

"well if I told you what pet name I called him, you would think it was vulgar" I grinned.

"oh, I've been calling him an asshole for years" Emma said nonchalantly, "so I wouldn't say that's vulgar at all"

I threw my head back laughing.

"ha ha little sis" Tom wrinkled his nose shaking his head.

"ah.. no, though I have called him that, but that's not it" I tried to contain my laughter.

"well out with it darling, lets hear it" Diana gestured for me to just _spit it out._.

"seriously?" I looked at her in disbelief, _oh -my -god._

"um mum no" Tom warned.

"hush Thomas!" she waved a finger at him. "now lets hear it"

moistening my lips, I sighed.

"I realize its slang..but I called him.. my _English crumpet"_ I winced waiting for the backlash, but much to my surprise, Diana and Emma laughed.

"well Paisley" Diana raised a brow " can't say as I blame you love.. my son is a very handsome man.. but dear you realize what you call him refers to a...woman?" I nodded with a knowing smirk.

Emma shook her head and snorted.

"I'm sorry, but beings that I'm his sister, I don't see him as sexually desirable.. just.. ew.. no, but the whole English crumpet thing, that's funny shit..my brother _a sexually desirable woman_ " now she was in a fit of giggles.

Tom looked at me in an almost irritated fashion.

"what?.. _you_ started it" I gave him look of rebuke, he tried to look innocent, I wasn't buying any of it.

"your suppose to be on _my_ side morsel" he tried looking butt hurt.

"not when you dig yourself in hole and make yourself look like.. what's the word you use.. oh yeah" I grinned "a tit"

"oh he's good at that...being a tit that is" Emma said looking at Tom.

"Emma" Diana chided "be nice!"

 

To say the past few days had been tumultuous would be putting it mildly, I've never been so miserable in my life, not having Paisley at home, or being aloud at my mum's while she was there, and _not_ communicating with Paisley by any means, it was fucking killing me.

but now as I sit here on mum's sofa with my little morsel once again curled up in her trademark ball on my lap where she belongs, napping quietly after our lively supper, I'm once again,... _at peace._ I can't help but play with her Incredibly long coppery brown tresses, threading my fingers repeatedly through the silky length of it, _god I missed this._

"I so enjoy having the opportunity of seeing this" looking across from me in her favorite rocker, mum sipping on her tea, smiling as she was looking at me "she's a keeper son, _I like her_ "

I couldn't help but wear a smile of my own, yes.. _she most certainly is._

"I know mum, that's why it hurt so much not to have her with me" my forehead creased at the memory "a feeling I have _no_ desire to repeat" Paisley stirred a bit, mumbling, I shifted my legs to make sure she was comfortable, lifting her head she murmured incoherently, I cooed to her soothingly stroking her curls and she rested her head an went back to sleep.

"son, I told her she was good for you... but I see, you are good for her as well, so loving and alert to her needs, dare I say its,.. beautiful"

"I just can't believe how fortunate I was to come across her,.. through mutual friends, it wasn't to hook us up, I just happen to see her at our friends house.. as cheesy as it sounds mum, I couldn't keep my eyes off of her" I laughed " she was quite the smartass"

"she'd have to be, you can be quite the prat when you want to be" Emma said as she sat on the couch smirking at me.

"I wasn't acting nothing of the sort Em, so buggar off" I teased.

"well, mum and I are in agreement.. we like her, _a lot"_ leaning in she gave me her usual scolding look when I've done something to earn her irritation, "try not to completely screw _this one_ up, cause next time you might not be so lucky, she may love you brother.. but even the heart can only take so much crap"

"I'll take your words under advisement" I winked.

"you best do"

"I second that Thomas William,.. in the short time Paisley's been here, I've grown rather fond of the little lass, I'd like her to stay around much longer than the... _others_ " my mum eyed me in a scolding manner "not that they had a chance in Hades of earning my blessing as Paisley has, but you know what I mean"

I knew exactly what my mum meant, by.. _the others_ , but mum was unaware of my lifestyle those woman were of a different shall we say mindset as they were my sub's, then again.. Paisley was my.. _shit!_ , she ripped her collar off, breaking it, so actually... she isn't my sub anymore, a new form of grief crept up on me, would she be willing to once again let me collar her?

 

Something was tickling my nose, scrunching it I pull my head back, opening one eye, its dark.. I'm in bed then I look in front of me.. _its Tom.._ sleeping facing me, I notice the recognizable small patch of chest hair, the reason my nose tickled, looking up he was peacefully resting and yes I felt his ever possessive arm about my waist but _this hold_ was different from all the other times,

he was securing me in place,.. _he's afraid I'll leave_. I pretty much burrowed myself up against his chest with my face, taking in the warm clean scent of his bare skin, he shifted a bit moving his arms one remained about my waist the other around the upper half of my body giving a slight squeeze he murmured sleepily I could just make out a word among the incoherent dialogue.. _morsel ,_ a small smile grew on my lips upon hearing the endearment he had tagged me with.

Morning arrived and found me not still rolled up next to Tom, but draped across his chest on my stomach practically hanging off the bed, I felt him stir a bit, the sudden gasp as he woke and found me in my new position.

"morsel?"

 _"mmnurf"_ I mumbled still sleepy.

 _"ehehehehehe"_ he chuckled as he slowly turned me over on my back, I groaned my protest as he did so, and cleared my unruly curls from my face only to be greeted by my pouty puckered lips and scrunched nose.

"Toooommm" I whined.

"I won't even ponder as to how you managed to get yourself in the position I found you in" he lovingly grinned.

I blinked, still somewhat drowsy.

"I was going to say my ass could have been in your face.. but _you'd_ enjoy that"

his nose was on mine now.

"I'd prefer that sweet quim of yours, but yes you're right.. I wouldn't mind your ass" " giving him a lopsided frown I rolled my eyes.

he slowly hauled me upright onto his lap, his eyes flickered, studying me, I don't know why?, I just woke up, _I look like fucking Medusa._

"don't look at me like that Tom.. you know I love you"

His eyes suddenly softened considerably, pulling me in forward he kissed my cheek an made his way to the corner of my mouth making his way up my jaw line, I closed my eyes as he reached my ear, it was when he began going down my neck that a little bit of my self control was lost when I gasped and arched my back, _damn I really missed this._

and without warning he pushed me onto my back on the bed, pinning my arms above my head and began to devour my neck with his lips nipping along the way, I couldn't help it, my body bucked and twisted at his touch, I gasped and moaned most watoningly

and Tom emitted a growl so unhuman, from where it came from I couldn't even fathom and I didn't care it fucking was arousing, Tom suddenly stopped and looked down upon me, his eyes fierce, mine were too.I squirmed a bit under his grasp, an would bite on my lower lip.

"so tantalizing when you are feral my love" he whispered huskily, his head dipped down and once again his tongue and teeth was all over my neck,

now wrapping a leg around his ass I used it for leverage to pull myself against his crotch, grinding on the now determined erection hidden beneath his boxers, he responded in kind, his lips traveled down, but my shirt was in the way.

 _"this will not do"_ he breathed as he effortlessly pulls off my t-shirt and throws it aside.

I lay there unmoving except the heaving of my chest from the hunger within that he had built in me, Tom's now darkened blue eyes swept over my now exposed breasts, his fingertips delicately played across them earning him a gasp and a jolt from me.

"so exquisite, these porcelain mounds of flesh"

his mouth hot enveloped my left nipple, his tongue immediately taunted, tickled and tugged the sensitive nub as he suckled, instantly I writhed beneath him with eagerness I began to groan an moan his name, and during this all never once had he let go of my wrists, my hips began to buck almost madly, it was clear to me that I wasn't going to last I wanted him and I knew he wanted me that I never doubted.

"Tom.. please, take me" I pleaded. He stopped suckling and looked to me.

"are you sure morsel?"

I gave him a are you fucking kidding me look, he could see how aroused I was.

"please Tom, don't tease... fuck me" I moaned.

kissing me lightly on the lips Tom looked at me as he hiked up my right leg and slowly slid the tip of his cock in, so as I could get used to his girth all over again, I raised my hips to welcome him in, and with a gasp from his own lips I had taken him in to the hilt he grunted between gritted teeth as his head went back,

I slowly began to move my hips with him, by now he had released my wrists, and was now holding both my ass cheeks lifting them up as he was doing a slow deep grind into me, leaving me to reach out fisting the blankets, my head arching with my back, I was crying out as I felt the wave building inside but not quite cresting.

he knew what he was doing,repeatedly he'd roll his hips with a snap, and a thrust hitting my sensitive walls, his tip constantly striking my G spot, the bastard was making up for loss time.. And I was not complaining.

"oh morsel, I missed this, I missed _us_ " he breathed as he rocked within me.

 _"yessss"_ I hissed "I missed us too, I am yours"

He looked at me it was a mixture of love and the strained look of his impending orgasm It started out in his chest low but it built it was a low sounding laughter so as not to wake the household, then he began to move inside me with fervor his hips pounding.

" yes..oh yes!" he was breathy.

I was also feeling the orgasm escalate, I was whimpering an calling for him.

"please, please, fuck me.. haaarder Tooom!"

"as you wish my lover" and his thrusting had turned into an insane velocity I was whining almost hysterically, he was swearing and grunting until finally we both lost ourselves in our climaxes holding one another as our bodies shuddered. As we laid together in the aftermath of our lovemaking Tom's fingertips lightly danced across my face ever so tenderly his eyes seemingly matched the smile on his lips.

"hello little one" he placed a kiss on my forehead.

I unfolded my body to stretch as I wore a self satisfying grin, he watched in amusement, I felt the cool air rush across my body, my nipples responded by hardening instantly, Tom's large warm hands slowly smoothed down my belly.

" _this_.. is beautiful to see in the morning"

smiling I looked up at him.

"if you say so" I sighed as I finished stretching.

He took my chin and tilted my head back lightly kissing my lips.

"I do... my eyes do not betray me morsel, its a sight I want to see _every_ morning" his expression serious.

my eyes searched his inquisitively.

"despite all the bollocks.. we have endured, morsel.. we are good together" he ran the back of his hand tenderly, smoothing its way down my cheek.

"I want to share something with you morsel, something I thought about while we were separated,.. you are my world, waking up to you arouses me, waking in the middle of the night and looking upon your sweet face and watching your nose twitch like a bunny, and hearing you murmur my name in one of your tiny sighs as you sleep, and when I whisper in your ear _I love you_.. every time morsel, _every_ time... you turn towards me, curl up in a tight ball against me, bury that angelic face of yours into my chest and don't move for the rest of the night, I like to think its cause you seek security with me, that I am your rock, cause its what makes me feel like a man more than anything, that simple little act"

I hadn't realized that during his whole confession, I had been crying, tears were pouring down my face as I sat there and listened to him, he reached out with a thumb and wiped them from each cheek.

"oh god Tom.. I.. I" I threw myself into his arms he pulled me in holding me tightly burying his face in my neck. our tender moment was just that.. a moment when we heard a subtle rapping on the door.

" _hey, you guys awake?_ " it was Emma.

 _"well, parts of me are!"_ Tom announced.

I gave him a shocked look as he released a series of "ehehehehe's"

" _oh my god Tom, you sick bastard, ew!_ " Emma scolded in hurried whisper. _"I cannot believe you!, and in mum's house!_ " she continued.

"and in what used to be my bedroom and bed Em, _so piss off you nosy little shit"_ he fired back. by this time I had fallen back into my pillows laughing, muffling it with yet a smaller pillow, Tom had the biggest shit eating grin on his face. "unless you _want_ _to see_ the most magnificent erection"

my mouth gaped open, he erupted into riotous laughter, Emma made some noises of disgust out in the hallway, it sounded like gagging.

"um Emma, don't let him fool ya.. its just a piss hard on, once he uses the loo.. it shrivels back up" I wasn't going to let them have all the fun, that also shut him up instantly.

"morsel!"

"what?" I fiend innocence.

It was Emma's turn to laugh, and laugh she did.

"good on ya Paisley, _ahahahahahaha!,_ my brother and his _droopy pee pee"_

Tom gave me an annoyed look,uh oh.

"morsel, really?, now my little sister is going to use my dick as the butt of all her jokes today, possibly longer than that"

I snickered, well _he_ started it!, besides I really couldn't see Emma making _dick jokes ,_ let alone ones about her brothers.

 

Breakfast was as lively as dinner was the night before, much to Diana's delight I could tell she was enjoying the interaction between Tom and I, whether

It was the playful banter or the discreet affection we displayed for one another. So by the time Tom and I were ready to depart I noticed it was bitter sweet for her.

"now Thomas" she gave him a look of rebuke "you take excellent care of this little one" now wagging a finger at him.

smiling Tom held me close to him with one arm as we stood by the Jag.

"you have my word mum"

"you better, or you'll have more than just mum to deal with" Emma interjected.

"cause I've already informed Sarah about all of this crap, she's none to happy either brother dear"

Tom looked upward, then back at her.

"lovely, your making me look like the ultimate prick in everyone's eyes Em"

She snorted with a laugh.

"you've managed that, on your own.. _however.._ you're _slowly_ redeeming yourself" a smile crept up on her lips.

"gee thanks Sis" he gave her a droll look. "well we must be going, it's a long drive, and I have rounds early tomorrow"

After many tearful hugs and promises to visit again Tom and I got into the Jag and were on our way back to London.

"I have a surprise for you when we get home morsel"

looking over at him curiously I wanted to ask, but knew he'd offer nothing further, he just drove in silence wearing a _secretive_ grin.

 

                                                                                              _To be Continued..._

 

 

 


	16. Curious Attraction

Upon arriving at the flat, Tom's grin grew more,.. how can I put this.. _feline?_ , raising a brow as I looked over at him he still never said a word. When we got to the door he unlocked it, _okay, nothing odd about that...so far, what's he up too?_ we entered the foyer as we usually did, rid ourselves of our coats, hanging them up, I was still eyeing him.

watching for any sign any at all for this so called _surprise_ , the cheeky shit gave nothing away, he just simply walked into the living room _ggggrrrrr!,_ throwing my hands up what is this torture?.. _ah!..he's wearing his Dom face..I get it now,_ so rather than giving him what he wanted, I followed him into the living room with the same calmness he used.

but I wasn't prepared for what I walked into, my eyes widened, as I came to a halt, the entire room had been transformed.. it had been decorated in full Christmas adornments, from green,gold,silver,red garland draped everywhere right down to a flocked Christmas Tree, my eyes drank in every little detail.

even stockings were hanging from the fireplace that even had a fire going in it, and I realized the soft music in the background Johnny Mathis's _O' Holy Night_ playing,, as my gaze swept over this beautiful holiday display, they met up with a very pleased looking Englishman who also looked more like a five year old than a grown man.

"you like it morsel?" it was a toothy smile he wore,so pleased with himself.

slowly shaking my head, grinning brightly, _this man.._

"no.. _I love it"_ I whispered.

Closing the distance between us Tom quickly walked towards me, arms out until he scooped me up lifting me in the air, I squeaked.

"truly?"

"yes" I giggled.

"good, cause I busted my ass all morning on it"

I froze, _oh my god!..I know that voice,but it couldn't be!_. Tom slowly lowered me to my feet, turning around I nearly fell.

"holy shit!.. _CASEY!_ "

She stood leaning against the kitchen doorway with her shoulder and arms folded wearing a cheeky grin, with Davey standing behind her grinning as well.

"bitch, quit standing there like a twit and get over here!" her arms extended now waiting for a hug.

rushing over and practically knocking the little sun kissed blonde over, I did just that, both of us laughing.

"I think.. she likes her surprise" Davey chuckled as he looked over the top of us at Tom.

 

Sitting on Tom's lap as we, _we_ as in Casey and Davey ate our Chinese take out talking excitedly, catching up.

"you two look _ssooo good_ together" Casey grinned as she looked at us "it still blows me way that you both hooked up"

"why's that?" Tom tilted his head as he sipped his wine.

"well" she made a face "you weren't exactly the most charismatic guy, I mean women were falling all over you but most thought you were a cold, arrogant ass"

I sputtered before laughing waving a hand in the air wildly as I was one of those women, Tom looked at me.

"what?"

"she's right, I thought you were.. cold, and arrogant"

"and now?" he wiggled his brows smirking

"more of a moody, horny doctor with five year old tendencies" I said matter of fact, Casey burst out laughing, Davey shook his head,Tom stuck out his tongue. _"aaand_ , that would be the five year old ladies and gentlemen"

"morsel, you can be quite the child too" he poked my nose.

"morsel?"

Casey looked at us as she reclined on the couch, I knew she wanted to laugh.,

"Tom's.. erm, nickname for me" I shrugged, trying not to blush.

"its adorable" chuckling as she covered her mouth

"I agree, she's little, it suits her, my morsel" Tom kissed my cheek.

 

The scent was warm, clean, male and one I was well acquainted with, the aroma of skin, Tom's to be exact, my cheek rested just below his bare chest as that's where I fell asleep, lifting my head I turn to look up at him, he was still asleep, I pulled myself up to him, curling up into his side, that's when I felt a strong slender arm drape about me pulling me closer.

" _my morsel_ " I heard him mumble sleepily as he turned on his side.

"yes Tom, _I am_ your morsel" I murmured back into his chest before placing a feathery kiss on it.

"morsel?"

looking upward I was surprised to see he was awake, we made eye contact.

"yes" I scooted up so we were face to face, "I'm sorry I woke you, I know you have early rounds today" I whispered as I tenderly toyed with his mussed curls

A small smile reached his face, his fingertips drifted delicately and randomly over my cheek.

"no love, I was awake, also I don't have rounds at all today.. that was a bit of an untruth so as I could get you here to see your surprise"

"well, I'm glad you don't have to work today" I smiled as I turned my attention from the curls on his head and played with the wisp of hairs on his chest.

 _"really now"_ his tone deepened.

looking up and out of the corner of my eye I gave him a crooked grin.

"must you _always_ think with your dick?"

Tom leaned back looking at me with a mock shocked look.

"morsel" he put a hand to his chest "I can't believe you'd think me such a cad, I only thought it would be lovely to share a cup of tea and perhaps some biscuits in bed, I assure you m'lady my intentions were quite pure"

 _holy shit!, where in the hell did that come from?_ I threw myself back into my pillows laughing hysterically, but not before I covered my face with another pillow so I wouldn't wake our guests.

"aw hell Tom!, Tea and biscuits _my ass!_.." I was giggling uncontrollably now _"your intentions_ have never been pure, you're a very _wicked_ man Thomas"

He leaned over straddling my body.

"hmmm, tea and biscuits _on_ _your ass_?.. a most delicious idea my love" he wiggled his brows as he moistened his lips

"oh christ Tom, just stop" I slapped his arm teasingly.

"ehehehehehehe..I do so love to hear your laughter Paisley, and to see your smile, its good to have both back home where they belong... _where you_ belong" he leaned in nuzzling my face with his nose, I nuzzled him back , then what he said next, totally caught me off guard. "morsel.. let's have a baby"

slowly I propped myself up on my elbows, my forehead creased.

"Tom.. um.. we I mean"

_where was this coming from?_

"morsel?" a look of unease on his face. "you don't want a child?"

"not at this moment... we have so much on our plate Tom" I put a hand on his cheek " I mean why do you think you had to uproot your practice in the states? not to mention I had to leave my own job, my own country, and now" I rolled my eyes "the recent crap with.. well _you-know-who,_ our most un-favorite Doc,.. there's too much crap, I can't think of bringing a baby into all of that"

"I know what you're saying darling.. and you're right, but eventually you do want to be a mum?" he pressed.

_he's not giving up on this..damn!_

"Tom.. what's going on?, why all the sudden with the baby talk?" folding my arms.

"I just love you _so much_ morsel" he unfolded my arms pulling me onto his lap " I cannot think of anything _more_ beautiful to show our love.. than to have a baby, someone who's a part of you and me, and I know you'd make a lovely mum" he was cupping my face.

"there's something else too Tom.. we've only been together for three months, not nearly long enough to make such an important decision as having a baby, and well" I looked away "we aren't.. ya know"

_not that it was vital this day and age..but the world is still so fucking judgemental, and I won't have people calling any child of mine a "bastard", a title I've lived with all my life._

looking away he nodded quietly.

"I'm sorry morsel, I just.. I guess just having you back home and with Casey and Dave being here and just now, seeing you _so_ happy" he cleared my bangs, "my emotions got the best of me darling"

"you really want to be a father though..don't you?"

A little smile grew and he nodded side to side.

" _yes_ " he said softly.

 

It had been decided that Tom and Davey would hang out doing "guy things" _whatever that was,_ and Casey and I would have our "girls day out" so we caught a cab and went into London. presently Casey and I found a great coffee shop and were chatting away over our cappuccino's and blueberry scones.

"so, Tom told us about the.. well, a bit of a _falling out_ you two had shortly before we showed up, everythings okay now?" Casey asked before popping a piece of scone in her mouth, sitting back in my chair I was slightly stunned that Tom shared that.

"he told you?.. wow, huh.. well yeah, we're good, his mom and little sister helped" I smiled "which is how I met them since the ass clown never even mentioned his family to me, they arrived right in the middle of when we were having a bit of _a_ _domestic_ as they call it here" I snorted "more like a fucking blow out"

Casey grinned as she snickered.

"knowing you.. ya it was a blow out"

"well, could you've blamed me?, he was gone all night only to greet me reeking of cheap perfume, it was a god awful smell, mixed with whiskey, yet he was accusing me of bullshit with Ben without having really watched the surveillance footage, he was a total dick"

"a jealous dick" she corrected holding up a finger "that loves you and let that and the drink blinded him of that fact"

I leaned forward as did Casey.

"he got _.. physical"_ I whispered.

her brows furrowed, concern took over her face.

"how so?.. tell me exactly Paise"

sighing I looked at her, this wasn't going to be good.

"he was shit faced, two big bottles of Jameson.. he was so fucking jealous too, _not_ a good mixture" I sighed "he.. he was going to _take me_.. but I drop kicked him and ran up stairs and locked myself in the bathroom.. I don't think he even remembers that"

Casey slowly shook her head.

" I hadn't realized Paise, it was _that_ bad, I'm glad you fought him off"

"he wouldn't of ever forgiven himself when he sobered up and found out what he had done had I not, I love my possessive, sarcastic sometimes five year old, I'd rather subject him to a moments pain.. than a lifetime of knowing he violated me in moment of a drunken rage"

"sometimes, I think you are _too_ good for him" she smiled as she put a comforting hand on my arm.

"Tom would agree with you, he tells me that from time to time"

taking a sip of my cappuccino I looked out the window and began to choke, causing Casey to look at me in alarm.

"shit, are you okay?"

 _"fucking hell"_ I growled as I glared out the window gathering my composure, Casey's glance followed.

"what is it?"

"the reason behind Tom and my recent _falling out_ " I pointed.

There he was standing by a Jag much like Tom's but it was silver in color, Ben.. bundled up in a navy blue trench coat smoking a cigarette.

" _sonofabitch..that's him?_ " Casey whispered in disbelief "wow.. he's, well.. beautiful"

slowly turning my head to look at her, clearly I was annoyed.

 _"uh uh"_ I wagged a finger at her " that's the devil sweetheart, don't forget that"

"jesus Paisley he's coming in here"

Looking away I kept my eye contact on Casey as he entered the coffee shop, luckily he headed straight to the counter to place his order.

"god I just hope he grabs a coffee and bugs the hell out of here"

"he's that bad?" Casey nibbled on her scone.

"you have _no idea_ "

As we got lost in conversation I hadn't realized we had company until a cup of coffee was sat on our table in perfect view as if on purpose.. _and it was._

"hello.. _little bird_ " came the all too familiar accented purr.. _I wonder how much trouble I'd get in if I punched him in the dick?_ looking up I gave him my best fake smile. _more like a "bitch" smile but whatever._

"hi"

he looked over at Casey, his eyes shined as he took in her appearance.

"and who's this sun kissed maiden?"

I rolled my eyes, _back off you git!_ Casey looked warily at him.

"a friend from the states, Casey, this is Ben, he works at the Hospital with Tom"

Ben took her hand, kissed it and nodded.

"welcome to London Casey, hope you enjoy the holiday season in my fair city"

I cleared my throat.

"you can let go of her hand Ben, as you can see the ring on her finger, it means she's married, and her husband doesn't take kindly to men pawing on his woman"

Casey threw me a freaked out look. Ben chuckled, as he released her hand.

"sorry Casey, you American women seem to have this bewitching ability to" and he turned his attention to me _"captivate me_.. isn't that right..." he leaned in causing me to pull my head back " _little bird_ "

" _you need to piss off "_ I growled as I glared angrily at him he released a deep throaty chuckle.

" _and you..need to know how a real Dom works, little bird_ " and then he gave the tip of my nose a gentle but playful flick with his finger tip.jerking my head away my glare couldn't have gotten any more toxic in appearance.

"you'll do well to keep your _fucking_ hands off of me"

Standing upright, a lopsided curl on his lips.

"a promise I plan to break in _all sorts of ways_... I assure you" and with that said he picked up his coffee and left.

when I looked back at Casey the shocked look on her face seemed frozen.

"you alright?"

Her eyes flickered a bit until she snapped out of it.

 _"oh my fucking god,_ did that shit just happen?" she pointed where he had been standing.

"indeed it did" I frowned "he's been harassing me for weeks like this, now you know why Tom wants his balls on a platter, he fucking hates Ben"

"I can see why, Davey would of beat him bloody black and blue, what fucking balls that asshole has" Casey was appalled.

 

After our "run in" with Ben I decided that we should go back to the flat, cause I had no doubts that the good Doctor would make it point somewhere along the line to show up again should we decide to go sight seeing or shopping, bastard _has a knack for ruining everything_. Lying back on the couch relaxing I took this moment to spring a subject matter onto Casey that I was glad I didn't have to text.

"so.. Tom wants to have a baby"

lying opposite me on the same couch she now sat up.

"the fuck?"

"uh huh" I nodded "I know.. he asked me this morning"

"damn, what is up with that man?, he's changed _a lot_ having met you" she raised a brow "he's truly nauseatingly to the core in love with you girl"

I chuckled shaking my head.

"whatever, but I shot him down, too much crap going on, besides.. I'm not into the whole" I waved my arms around _"having a kid even though we just met and we aren't even married.. thing"_

"wow, I didn't know it was a _thing_?" Casey giggled.

"oh piss off, you know what I mean, its okay for some people, but.. not me"

Casey leaned forward as she scooted on her butt towards me.

"I know what you're sayin' " her smile was one of understanding "you just want.. what you never had, and there's not a damn thing wrong with that Paisley,if you want all the bells and whistles when it comes to family.. then dammit you should have it" she put a hand on my arm "if you want to be married to the father of your child,raise said child together.. there's nothing wrong with that, shit woman _that's actually quite normal"_

sighing I knew that, _to put it mildly_ my own childhood had been shit, and I didn't want that for my own children, and right now... _nothing_ was quite normal in my life so no... having a baby wasn't on my agenda.

 

The days activities must of wore my morsel out, she passed out on the couch in a little ball _that signature position of hers never failed to tug at my heart_. after carefully depositing her in bed and I returned to our guest as Davey politely retired for the evening the jet lag and time difference had caught up with him.

"so did you and Paisley enjoy your outing today?" I looked at Casey as I handed her, her first official cup of English tea.

"we had a blast, the wintry weather made it all the more festive" she sipped the tea giving me a nod of approval.

"feel like a fish out of water beings its your first time to the UK?" I teased.

"aw no, this colonist carries no hard feelings for the Queen or England for that matter" she chuckled.

"good to know" I smile,we made our way from the kitchen to the living room and sat by the roaring fire going in the fireplace, as we sat I noticed she look to have something on her mind. "something up Casey?"

Looking at me her eyes met mine then looked away, then back to me, sighing she looked heavy hearted.

"we um, had _a_ _visitor_ while having coffee today"

It only took me a split second to catch on and I knew my eyes must of reflected that for Casey's eyes widened.

 _"Ben"_ I bit out.

"yeah.. and I must say I can see why you dislike him" she snorted "what an assertive prick"

"assertive.. how?" _bastard better not of put a finger on my morsel._

"please don't be mad at Paisley" the look on her face was begging for my promise.

"Casey, I love Paisley I have no reason to be, please tell me what happened today"

"well... Ben was all too charming, even looked at me like I was some rare juicy steak" she shuddered visibly in disgust "until Paisley bit his ass off and handed it to him about me being married and he said some half assed apology about us American women being charming or something stupid like that so he just cant help himself" Casey rolled her eyes "anyways.. then he was getting fresh with her and.. well, he did this.. pardon me" and she demonstrated on me what Ben did to Paisley by gently giving me a tap on the nose "and he said isn't that right.. _little bird?_

"she properly cussed his ass out and he left"

I knew my face was a brilliant red now.

"I appreciate that you told me this Casey, cause I know it had to be hard, know that you didn't betray her, and that _I'm_ _not_ mad at her.. Ben loves to put her in these situations to make her feel as if she has to hide things from me, things like this, and he's a right foul git for it"

"but Tom" she put a comforting hand on my arm.

"you're not just her man, you're her Dom, she must count on you for everything, she should be able to confess this shit about Ben to you" the whole time as she spoke I slowly shook my head, she narrowed her eyes "what is it Tom?"

Reaching in my trouser pocket I held out in my hand the broken remains of Paisleys collar/bracelet.

"the night after our fight.. she ripped it off and said _it's over_ , I remember it clearly as if she just said it" I looked up at Casey who looked shocked "she isn't my sub anymore"

"oh gawd Tom.. _. I didn't know,_ she's never said a word" Casey rubbed my arm " yet you stayed with her.. jesus.. you know some Dom's would of said fuck it! .. you really _are_ perfect for her" a grin spread on her face "you'd forego a Dom/sub relationship and take on a vanilla relationship with her than no relationship at all" she folded her arms now giving me an almost scolding look "this better mean at some point you're going to take it to another level Tom"

"another level?" I was puzzled.

Casey playfully slapped my arm.

"oh quit playing stupid... marriage my dear Doctor, that's what I'm saying"

straightening my posture I looked at her tilting my head.

"what makes you think I wouldn't?.. she's my morsel, sub or not, she is mine Casey always, I love her without measure, I want her to be the mum to my babies for Christ sake"

Casey was giggling now.

"ok ok ok _, chill!,_ I see that you are the genuine deal Doc, and I'm ecstatic as fuck to know this, and I'll keep this between us" she put her index finger to her lips with a wink, I was about to put the bracelet back in my pocket when Casey gasped.

"Tom" she was looking at my left hand, slowly I held it up, she leaned forward "is that?" I nodded "oh-my-god, _that ring._. it's a _Paisley_ symbol, literally"

"a representation of who _I_ belong too" I held it up proudly before her. "and its never coming off, I understand why Paisley took her Collar off, and rightly so, but I know she'll _always_ be mine with or without it, but.. this ring" I moved my hand about as I observed it myself "reminds me and others and more importantly _her_ to whom I belong too" looking back at Casey I could see what look like tears were brimming in her eyes.

"I hope.. that someday, my friend will become your sub again,... cause from just sitting here and having this chat with you,.. as a sub who's also married to her Dom.. you and Paisley are perfect for each other hands down, I see how she responds to you Tom, I think deep down" a weak smile reached her lips _"she wants_ to be your sub again, she just doesn't know if _you_ want her that way again.. cause, well you know.. after your recent..conflict"

Did she really believe that?, could Paisley want that again? _my morsel really was such a beautiful submissive._

"did she tell you this Casey?, does my morsel want to be a sub again"

She giggled shaking her head.

"I love that you call her that, and I love it even more the _way_ you say it.. but no.. she hasn't .. but I _see it_ Tom, they way she is around you, her body language, I can read a sub like that, like a book.. You" she pointed at me with a grin "have trained her well, you Dom's aren't the _only ones_ who can spot a sub a mile away" she scolded teasingly.

 

It was the night of the Charity Ball to raise money for the Children's Cancer Wing of the Hospital, I know Paisley was looking forward to it especially now that her friends were here to attend as well, my mind was currently preoccupied with what Casey had told me a week earlier, _she wants to be your sub again,she just doesn't know if you want her that way..again_ , of course I would love to have my morsel as my sub again, but how would I approach the subject?, I was playing with an idea an idea for tonight, more like a hint..A hint I was currently cradling in my hand in the form of a bullet vibrator with remote.

"morsel.. Can I talk to you?"

"yes, hang on, let me fix this piece of hair, damn thing won't stay in place"

I watched as she stood in the bathroom patting her curls pinning them in place, once satisfied she slowly with grace walked out, she was gorgeous wearing a

stunning long sleeveless dress featuring a low V-neck bodice embellished with sparkling crystals on a daring illusion background. With a sleek floor length skirt perfectly framed her tiny shape with a high side slit and sweep train for an elegant finish to its classic open back V-neck, and perfectly accented with matching crystal encrusted heels.

"my god morsel.. _you're"_ I couldn't help myself I pulled her in for a kiss, careful not to ruin her makeup, but gave it enough eagerness to let her know

 _I definitely approved,_ that and my fucking cock had its input as she giggled when I parted noting that I had a raging hard on with her one brow raised.

"so.. you wanted to talk to me?"

"yes.. that's if, well" _why do I suddenly feel like a fucking virgin?_

she looked at me curiously.

"what is it Tom?, is something wrong?"

"no" I ran my index finger along her cheek "I just thought maybe...we could have a bit of.. fun at the ball tonight"

"what kind of fun?.. like spiking the punch" she chuckled, I laughed.

"no.. I was thinking something like this" I held out the bullet, she looked at it, then up at me.

"is that a.. vibrator?"

"yes.. I would put it inside you" then I held up the remote "and I would use this to control it, it has five speeds"

a grin grew on her face, and she reddened a bit.

"Tom.. that's quite.. naughty" she actually looked delighted "okay" then she totally shocked me as she walked over to the bed and carefully hiking up her dress, bent over "put it inside me Tom" the look she gave me over her shoulder couldn't have been more _kittenish_ , I could not of given two shits about the damn vibrator or the damn Ball at that point, and just fucked her they way she was right there _..all night,_ two steps was all it took for me to reach her.

"are you sure my love?"

Pushing her ass up hard against my crotch as she looked over her shoulder she purred.

" _positively_ "

" _christ woman_ " I gasped as I squeezed my eyes shut fighting the urge to just fuck her silly. ,

but I knew we could continue this later, so I ever so gently slid the bullet up and down along her wet folds, she shifted a bit, a little moan escaped her, _oh yes morsel, we are going to have a lot of fun tonight with this little device._

then I gingerly slid it up inside her making sure she felt my fingers graze the eager walls of her quim and her hips bucked. _bingo!..sometimes I'm such a bastard._

 _"you liked that, didn't you"_ I whispered in her ear.

 _"yess"_ she hissed, obviously aroused.

I removed my fingers and stood up.

"well then, shall we see if Casey and Dave are ready?"

looking back over her shoulder, I received the dirtiest fucking look yet from her.

she stood upright, pulling down her dress, smoothing it out, as she began to walk off towards the bedroom door to leave, clearly pissed, she let out a squeal. _yep, the remote works, ehehehehe..I'm a dick_  ,smirking as I casually walked passed her.

 

                                                                          _To be Continued.._

 

 

 

 


	17. Curious Attraction

The Ball was festive, though I clung to Tom as he made introductions, people were quite polite for the most part and were pleased to finally meet _Doctor Hiddleston's special lady_ as I was soon titled or "girlfriend" some already knew me on sight as they had seen me with him at the Hospital when I would meet him for lunch, but I was thankful for Casey's presence when Tom would have to leave me at least I wasn't alone.

"feeling awkward yet?" Casey asked before sipping on a glass of champagne as she observed the room full of people.

"not really, I mean.. sure its different, but I look at it like this I'm at a nightclub except it's full of exceptionally rich medical physicians of all ages and fields of practice and most who probably cannot dance worth a shit...the same with being in a club"

Casey started laughing.

"oh my god woman, just how much have you had to drink?, cause that some wild bullshit if I've ever heard it"

"what?.. its not either, c'mon.. " I stiffened.

 _aw holy shit!,the subtle sensation in my core..he turned on the bullet,_ I was looking everywhere for Tom, Casey grabbed my arm.

"what's wrong?

"nothing.. lets walk over towards the ice sculptures"

Casey looked at me as if I lost my fucking mind, but followed me anyways, we got halfway there and I stumbled _that fucker!,he turned it up a notch_ , I bit my lower lip. this time I spotted him, talking to a group of men he looked over to see me and my troubled face _oh he knew,_ he held his wine glass up in a toast at me wearing a grin and the bullet went off again _oh my god no!_.

" _oh"_ I squeaked.

Casey wasn't having it this time.

 _"what the fuck is going on?"_ she whispered hurriedly.

"shit..ok ok.." I rolled my eyes, "I've got a bullet in me, ya know.. _the kinky kind"_

Casey moistened her lips before giving them a twist.

"ah I see.. you and Tom doing some kinky fuckery while attending a stuffy, stiff lip event, who's idea?" she was totally digging the whole idea of it.

"his, and I'm.. _aaw shiiit_ " I grabbed her arm so as not to stumble again

"beginning to regret agreeing to it"

she was giggling, I gave her a dirty look.

 _"glad you think its funny"_ I hissed.

"oh Paise, quit being a baby, it not like I've never done it, in fact Dave had me using a bullet at work.. Twelve fucking hours of what you're dealing with now, talk about wanting to kill a man"

I gave her a horrified look.

_"fuck that"_

 

An hour into the Charity Ball it seemed that Tom had given me a reprieve, which was fine, I almost climaxed a few times in front of complete strangers, and making a mad dash to the bathrooms wasn't an option, for one thing they were clear across the room, and another... running.. Nope that wasn't going to happen without bringing attention to myself.

"morsel"

making a half turn Tom stood offering me a glass of wine.

"well, I thought I lost you"

"no chance of that darling, where's Casey?" he looked over the crowd of attendee's.

"she had to use the loo"

"ah, well you should of went with her, I don't like the idea of you being left alone, Ben isn't the only shark in the tank" his arm snaked about my waist, I sensed a nervousness.

"wow, so this room is loaded with perv's, not necessarily Dom's but men with wandering appetites, that's just great" I sighed.

"there's more Dom's than you think, and their not all perv's as you call them, but yes.. a few are"

"Tom, you seem a bit.. upset, what is it?" I placed a hand on his chest.

" _you still have the bullet in?_ " he whispered.

I was looking up at him, now _I was_ worried.

"yes, why?"

"darling, go in the bathroom and take it out,.. _.now"_ he looked quite concerned "I'm afraid I misplaced the remote" now he looked humiliated.

 _oh shit, he's got to be kidding?!,_ without another word I quickly made my way to the bathrooms. As I rounded the corner leading to the hallway towards the bathrooms the bullet came to life _oh fuck no!_.. oh hell someone has it, but who?, slowing my strides so I wouldn't give away to whomever had the remote just who was at the receiving end.

I stopped and leaned against the wall trying to control my breathing because who ever had the remote was a relentless motherfucker with a twisted sense of humor, looking around to see if anyone noticed I was acting strangely also to see if I could find out if I could establish who was controlling my currently embarrassing predicament.

and just when I thought my mysterious pervert backed off, the they flipped the switch, I clapped a hand over my mouth to muffle a gasp, and quickly made a mad dash down a hall, _any_ hallway. It was a long vacant one that I managed to find and was relieved cause as it was my panties were drenched,

it puzzled me that a device not being controlled by Tom could actually make me do this, my knees were starting to buckle, _time to remove this thing...ew, this is going to be messy_ , looking around, making sure in fact no one would be walking in on my...er, um. well.. whatever, seeing that it was clear, I carefully pulled at that slit on my dress as I began to reach up.

"my my.. _little bird_ , whatever are you, _doing_?"

 _oh my god, you got to be fucking kidding?!_ my head snapped up all color draining from my face, leaning on the corner of the wall tossing something up in the air and catching it repeatedly in his hand.. Ben "did you _lose something?_ " and there in his hand he held up what he had been tossing about.. I wanted _to die,..._ the remote, the confidence in which he had as he slowly walked toward me was nothing short of pure pomposity and something.. _more_.

"you best just stay away from me"I was now doubled over as the bastard had turned the bullet on, I put a hand up in warning.

"you'll pardon me, no pun intended, but you're in no _position_ to tell me to do anything" my body was trembling now, glaring at his hand I saw his thumb push down on the remote, _sonofabitch this is too much!, I'll be damned if I'll cum for him!_ unable to hold back I cried out, that's when I felt a strong grasp about my waist as I was hoisted up. "now, let's go take this somewhere else" he chuckled.

 

As he rounded a corner he opened a door, it looked to be a supply room with generous amounts of space, setting me on my feet, he locked the door behind us, I managed to scramble over to a gurney that was over by a counter. _this was a really fucked up nightmare! ,_ I now stood on the other side of the gurney, terrified wasn't the word.

"my _little bird_ , if you think I have intentions of.. violating you" he grinned "it won't be with my cock, even I have ethics believe or not, as much as it grieves me that I won't get to bury it in what I'm sure is a" and he placed his hands on the gurney leaning in on me _"deliciously wet and trembling quim_ by now, I do plan on making you come undone, just knowing it will be _me_ doing it to you, _seeing_ you.. will give me _great_ satisfaction, and maybe Tom won't be a careless git and leave his" and he held the remote up "toys lying around"

I couldn't believe it, I was going to be used not only as his perverse means, but as an example for Tom!, "so.. let's see little one, just what _I can do to you_ "

The look of horror that flashed across my face must have been most pleasing to him, cause the bastard wore the most salacious smile as he pressed the button on the remote our eyes locked and then I yelped

"no no no no!" I fought the pleasurable sensation building inside me, gripping the side if the gurney as I shook my head wildly in denial, making sure he saw visibly, my rejection of his sick sexual game forced upon me.

"don't fight it Paisley" he walked around and now was standing behind me " _why torture yourself little bird,don't refuse what your body craves_ " he growled low into my ear,he now was pressing his body into mine " _let me hear your moans,your gasps,I desire to also hear your wanton cries Paisley_ " his breath was hot on my cheek,

the bile arose in my throat this whole thing sickened me, and if that weren't enough the bastard grounded his crotch hard into my ass I attempted to wrestle away from him as his trouser covered erection that was nestled between my ass cheeks which I suddenly realized were exposed, _he hiked up my dress the sonofabitch!_

"what's this?..my little bird..is a little minx,.. _no knickers_ " he chuckled deeply.

he then proceeded to push his cock further in between my cheeks causing me to wince. "now, if we were naked Paisley, such mercy wouldn't exist, and I would be so _buried_ in your lovely ass, even now the thought of it makes me want to forego this ridiculous toy resting in your quim and just... _fuck you_ "

my knees started to give as I could feel the speed of the bullet had been turned up, unable to hold it off any longer, my resolve disappeared,and head snapped back as I belted out a cry and I climaxed, Ben held me fixed to his body whispering a string of filth into my ear that did nothing for me, but only help facilitate his arousal as he was grinding himself into me, making grunting noises as he did,all the while I was coming undone, I slumped in his arms, the humiliation swept over me the tears were immediate.

"that was glorious little bird" he whispered, panting into my ear "I thank you for the delightful _release_ you've given me, and the delicious _presentation_ you delivered to me tonight, it will last me for many nights.. and days".

Gently he turned me around, pulling my dress down, I refused to look at him, he cupped my chin raising my face to make me do so.

" _you got what you wanted...just leave_ " my tone was low and raspy, tears trickled down my face, he attempted to wipe a tear that's when with what little strength I had I viciously slapped it away " _leave!, get the fuck out of here!_ " I shrieked.,no shitty remark, smug look, or snicker just a nod.

"I'll just leave this somewhere so he can, _conveniently ..._ find it" he held up the remote "I'm sure you can handle the rest" and just like that.. he left.

_aw shit, fucking hell! I'm losing my mind..what do I do now!?_

 

Having removed the bullet I threw it away, cleaned myself up, fixed my dress, slowly I made my way back to the Ballroom trying to keep my composure and not.. _cry_. As I entered back to where the festivities was I searched looking over the sea of people for my savior, my rock... _my Tom._

and I found him, he too was looking for me his head going every which way with a panic stricken look upon that normally beautiful face, when his eyes locked with mine, he froze with the exception of when he mouthed... _"morsel"_ he gradually pushed his way through the crowd until he reached me and when he did I was engulfed by his long arms I was all too willing as I practically crawled into his shirt.. _please don't let go of me..please_. he didn't, but he pulled back and saw the distress in my eyes, not to mention he could tell I had been crying.

"morsel?" the look of concern grew even more so on his face.

I shook my head, _not here, not now.._

"can we go home?.. please" I whispered " _please_ "

the look of distraught must of won cause he embraced me again, but much tighter.

"of course darling"

 

The ride home had been dead silent, though Tom held my hand firmly and kept leaning forward looking at me with a worried look, I knew he wanted to talk, but I waited until we got home, one thing I was thankful for, Davey had made reservations at the Park Plaza Hotel for the weekend as a surprise for Casey,

so I was glad they wouldn't have to endure the shit here at home. As I shed the elegant dress from my body it pooled at my feet, I shivered not from the cold, Tom approached me from behind, caressing each of my arms, resting his chin on my shoulder.

"morsel" slowly turning I buried my face in his chest,..that was it, I shuddered and the sobbing began, scooping me up into his arms we sat on the bed,he began to rock me like a child, cooing and caressing my hair "talk to me, tell me what happened?, you were gone so long, I was about to call security"

I knew I had to lie, and detested the idea of it, it made it all the more painful, so I sighed,.. about to spin my elaborate tale of half truth all in the name of love, to protect him.

"whoever had the remote.." and I looked up at him, a tear slowly ran down my face which Tom intercepted with a finger "I hope they had fun, cause.. I.. I never made it to the bathroom" Tom closed his eyes, he knew what I meant.

"you, climaxed"

It wasn't a question.

I nodded, fresh hot tears poured forth.

" _I'm sooo sorry Tom,I tried soo haard to fight it, to get it out of..of mmee"_

lifting my chin up with his forefinger our eyes met.

 _"by no means_ is this your fault" his eyes were full of anger but it wasn't for me. "the blame goes the fucking wanker who did this to you!"

"so.. so your not mad at me?"

Tom's face collapsed, he could see I was genuinely concerned that he would be pissed off with me.

"oh god morsel.. no" his mouth claimed mine and was more than willing to accept as I threw my arms around his neck pulling myself into the kiss I need this, _I need to rid myself of Ben's incursion_ , climbing into his lap butt naked I cared not,

and I knew he didn't either,his hands cradled each of my ass cheeks giving them an ever so gentle squeeze earning him a groan into his mouth, but I never broke the kiss if anything I became more aggressive so much so, it was Tom who tenderly pulled away.

"morsel" he breathed, looking at me with worried eyes " _easy_ my love.. It's alright"

"but.." I began to protest.

"no" he gently chastised me, his whole face showed it. "you've nothing to prove, I told you, its _not_ your fault,... _I know_ you love me, so stop beating yourself up, granted, I love your kisses, but _this_ kiss" he shook his head " you were trying to confirm to me that what happened meant nothing to you, .. Morsel, I know that"

 

What was suppose to be a lovely evening filled with mirth with friends, colleagues and for Paisley and I _an entirely different form of mirth altogether_ turned to shit, I really wish I knew who was behind the sick Joke that lead to my darling girl's falling apart, I damn myself for misplacing the fucking remote, _what a stupid fucking git I am!_

looking over at the slumbering woman who for the most part tossed and turned all night long until sleep finally claimed her, I know she still feels a form of guilt having aloud her body to succumb to the orgasm that was forced upon her, but that was just it... it was _forced.._ by a toy. I so wanted to accuse Ben for this shit but I couldn't.

he left with his _date_ , long before this happened. , and what's even more bizarre and I hadn't even told Paisley yet.. the remote seemed to have _mysteriously_ appeared out of thin air.. in one of the pockets my dress coat no less, which tells me one thing, someone was having fun fucking with me and my girl, and if it wasn't Ben.. who?

It was about two hours later when I heard the light footsteps on the staircase, turning around I couldn't help but giggle, there she was, my little morsel haphazardly making her way down the stairs, sleep still on her face, hair chaotic as usual, wearing one of my dress shirts.

"morning morsel"

_"mmfgdmfm"_

I don't think it was a word, but it was a response nonetheless. I tried to stifle my giggling as she tried to maneuver herself around furniture towards me, but failed miserably as I hissed upon seeing her knee collide with a chair.

" _ow, fuck me!"_ she howled grabbing her knee.

I was there in an instant, picking her up and carrying her over to the couch and setting her down,rocking back and forth holding her knee she murmured and hissed obscenities.

"let me see darling"

"shit it hurts.. _damn"_ she whimpered.

slowly she tried straightening her leg, I observed that indeed she injured herself.

"its scraped a bit and there's a bruise forming, but nothing serious" I blew on the scrap, she looked at me funny.

" what _are_ you doing?"

"my mum use to do this when I was lad, it made me feel better" I mused.

folding her arms she grinned.

"seriously, you have a Phd ..and you're going to resort to childhood remedies, what's next?.. you going to kiss it too?"

"morsel, I'm trying to help soothe you and your.. _boo boo_ and you just want to bust my balls" I wagged a finger at her playfully " I should spank you for being ungrateful"

"well.. we _can't_ have that" she grinned wickedly and for the life of me I don't know what got into her as she leaned side ways exposing her bare ass to me "so?" she gave it a bit of a wiggle.. _oh morsel, you don't know what you're asking._

"Paisley?"

"Tom" she bit on her lower lip.

"do you know that-" she closed the distance between us placing a finger to my lips hushing me, taking one of my hands and slid it down her belly until I felt her warm moist lips.

" _if you wont spank me..then please"_ leaning in her mouth was barely on mine " _fuck me"_

No questions asked taking her by the back of the neck pulling her head back my mouth was already all over hers, my fingertip grazed her clit making her tiny body give a slight jolt I chuckled

"always so responsive to me, my morsel"

I increased the pace of my finger across the now swollen nub, she whimpered, slowly I laid her flat on her back onto the couch, not moving a muscle Paisley was basically submitting herself to me as she looked at me, waiting.

I simply looked upon her watching, studying.. wanting, leaning over her I began to lazily unbutton the shirt she wore, still she never moved _such a good girl._ normally by now she would have been writhing about with anticipation, but the only evidence of _that ,_ I could see was her cunt

glistening before me, and I realized it was myself that was... _anticipating_ , the ever presence of my throbbing cock beneath my trousers that I was currently palming as I licked my lips watching my beautiful girl below me silently making ready for whatever I had planned

"you are such a beautiful and patient girl morsel" my ministration to my cock quickened, my mouth parted as I felt the arousal grow in my trousers I was growing turned on as well, hissing between my teeth I growled with heightened arousal, I noticed that this made her wetter.. _literally._ "you like watching me touch myself, don't you morsel" She obediently nodded, "then this should _please you_ my love" and with that said I pushed down my pants exposing a very determined erection, her emerald green orbs widened, and she moistened her lips, I then firmly gripped hold of my cock and began to stroke never taking my eyes off of her for she was the very reason for my current situation and plus I _really_ wanted her to watch

"while I know you delight in watching me pleasure myself, I have other plans" kneeling down level with her mound, but never losing eye contact with her I poked my tongue out and began to tease her swollen pearl with the tip of it, her patience thus ended as she hissed and her back arched violently thrusting her dripping quim into my face.

grabbing each of her hips I started feasting on her with a voracity she hadn't intended, my tongue would madly dart in and out of her core and occasionally lapped at it and sometimes my teeth tugged at her clit, I made it a point to concentrate on no particular area as sometimes my lips vibrated her slit, causing her hips to buck every which way.

However I did enjoy at one point as my tongue entered her core once again, this time without warning.. I burrowed it in _deep_ and began to tongue fuck her in earnest, she was panting instantly. her hips wanted to rise, but I wouldn't let them, finally she belted out her cries to me, mewling at times, _she was ready._

rising to my knees I swiped my chin then my lips with my tongue tasting her nectar then with one swift movement and a yelp of surprise from her I flipped her onto her stomach and yanked her back, hoisting her ass in the air giving her a quick but firm _smack_ which she gifted me with a delicious moan, _god my pet if only you knew what you're doing to me right now._

positioning myself before her ass, I spread her thighs apart, kneading my fingers into her cheeks, then guided my cock slowly inside her, then with a _hard_ thrust I filled her to the hilt, pushing her ass up into me as I felt instant arousal and we already were voicing our selves to one another, my morsel was begging me to fuck her, and I was more than happy to do so, I could feel the strength of her eager walls grasping at my cock as I recklessly pounded into her, so much so she was grasping at the arm of the couch for leverage.

" _Tom, please..oh please I want to cum!"_ she shrieked sounding most desperate.

"cum my love!" my body shook, but I kept fucking her with the fervor of wild animal and we rode out our orgasm's together until we went limp as two rag doll's , I slouched forward breathing heavily, both of us drench in sweat, I don't think I was capable of speech.Turning my limp little morsel over I was greeted with most satisfied smile yet I'd seen on her.

"my, someone's... content"

" _oh yes"_ her eyes were shining.

placing a generous warm kiss on her waiting mouth I pulled her upright.

"is my morsel happy?"

reaching up and threading her fingers through my sweaty hair, pressing her equally sweaty sticky breasts against mine, she purred.

_"yes sir"_

tilting my head as I cleared her bangs, I wasn't sure as to why she addressed me as such.

"morsel,.. you don't have to call me that.. anymore"

her demeanor suddenly changed, sighing she nodded while looking down.

"I know.. but" she looked back at me "I like calling you that when we have sex.. Don't know why?.. I guess it just feels,.. right" she shrugged, giving her an affectionate smile as I placed a wispy kiss on her nose.

"you liked being my sub.. didn't you"

nodding she sucked in both her lips.

"it, wasn't so bad.. I was getting use to it," then suddenly her face reddened, she _was blushing!_

"I kinda liked it when you would, you know.. _get in your zone_ , and say filthy things to me" then she looked away as if embarrassed.

"ehehehehehe, did you now" _fucking Christ this was giving me a boner!_ , I made her look at me, sheepishly she did so.

"yeah"

"calling you my _little slut_ , asking you if you could feel _my cock_ as I slammed it into your tight little quim letting you know it'll be the _only cock_ that would be in there, is that what you meant my pet?" she gave a small shudder, this pleased me very much.

"ye..yes" she mewled.

Pulling her flush against me so as her breasts were squashed into my chest. Paisley looked up at me, her eyes I almost couldn't believe it, they were so full of well.. not to sound cheesy, but there was a _surrender_ to them and that's all it took for the Dom in me to speak.

"morsel,.. Should you ever want to be my sub again, all you have to do is ask, know that I'd never turn you away, you were the most beautiful sub I've ever had, and I still have so much I want to show you, teach you, you're my everything morsel, and I haven't given up hope that you will let me collar you again"

"It's good to know that" a small smile grew on her face as she began to play with the whiskers on my chin with her fingertips. "your trying to grow a goatee.. aren't you?" she raised a brow.

giving her one of my cheesy toothy smiles I stroked it with my own fingers.

"maybe.. what do you think?"

"it looks good so far" she gave me an appraising look.

"wait until it gets thicker" I wiggled my brows " and I have these whiskers dancing over that ever sensitive quim of yours, you'll be thanking not only me but the Almighty himself, in fact.. _you'll be screaming it_ "

wrinkling her little nose she gave me a playful smack on the chest, I couldn't help but laugh.

"jesus Tom, nothing like bragging about your sexual prowess, you pig"

 

Trying to cook anything with Tom around at times was, well pure and simple.. a royal bitch, he did his damndest to distract me from my task at hand, trying to bake a batch of Christmas cookies, he would either stand directly behind me so when I turned around I ran smack into his chest face first, or if I was taking some cookies out of the oven he'd give my ass a strong pinch causing me to jump and spilling the cookies into the oven or on the floor.

and then there was a point when I was putting frosting on some of the cookies I managed to salvage, at least the ones that didn't burn or end up on the floor, or oven and Tom had taken the piping for writing on the cookies and wrote " _I want to be your fuck toy_ " on one of the cookies and if that wasn't enough,

he drew a anatomically correct penis on another cookie complete with balls and pubic hairs, I wanted smack him along side the head with a spatula, he took a perfectly innocent tradition and managed to pervert it, and his only response to this _"ehehehehehehe"_

Having managed to bake a descent batch of cookies without Tom's further pornographic influence upon them I was actually proud of the assortment I came up with, sugar cookies, chocolate chip, snicker doodles, candy cane, and egg nog cookies, Tom was currently sitting on the counter like the five year old I know him to be gleefully eating a cookie.

"morsel, these are quite good" he said with a mouth full of cookie.

looking over my shoulder as I took the last batch out of the oven I grinned.

"thank you, and try not to eat _all_ of the cookies" I scolded him teasingly.he stopped mid chew on what must have been his fourth cookie wearing a _"what?"_ look on his face, "oh please Thomas, don't give me that" and with a mischievous expression he rolled out the _ehehehehehehe's_

"hey, what's so funny in there?" it was a familiar female voice.

Tom and I looked at one another and then toward the living room.

"Em, is that you!?" he called out.

"no, it's the Queen Mother you git, ..of course its me" Emma peered in the kitchen with a cheeky smile, I laughed, Tom rolled his eyes. "mum's here as well, she's hanging up her coat, oh my.. you've been baking!" her eyes lit up as she spied the counter tops littered with goodies "it smells heavenly too"

"help yourself" I gestured to the plates of cookies.

Emma walked by eyeing the assortments with a big smile, then her face dropped.

"what the fuck?"

Tom and I looked over at her, Tom sputtered before he erupted into hysterical laughter, I could only manage a face palm, Emma stumbled upon Tom's.. _piece de resistance_ , aka _the cock cookie ,_ she held it up looking at us both, I peered through my fingers.

"your brothers creation"

"I might of known" she frowned at him.

"might of known what darling?" Diana said as she entered the kitchen, suddenly Tom turned into a guilty teenager waving his arms wildly at Emma mouthing " _no no no no!",_ a very wicked smile spread across her face as she turned toward their mother.

" look mum, Tom made a Christmas cookie!"

Diana pulled her head back tilted it to one side.

"is that?"

" a penis mum, _look"_ Emma pointed at it "it even has testicles and pubic hairs" she added with enthusiasm.

meanwhile I couldn't help but notice Tom now standing by the counter eyes closed head back he was beyond humiliated.

Diana looked around Emma and at her son.

"Thomas!" her forehead creased in displeasure.

 _"Muuuuum"_ he whined sounding very much like a little boy.

"am I to understand you took frosting and drew this?" Diana pointed at the offending treat.

heaving a sigh in defeat Tom nodded.

"it was meant to be funny, I made it for Paisley"

she looked over at me, I put my hands up in front of me.

"hey I was just trying to do some Holiday baking, I can't help it if Tom wanted to be.. cheeky"

What I didn't expect was for her to smile, and when she did I relaxed a bit, then she folded her arms.

"hmmm, now the question is, how should my boy be punished for doing such a wicked thing?"

I saw what she was doing and played along, Tom saw it too and _was not_ liking it, he gave me a look of forewarning.

"I have it!" I clapped my hands together both Emma and Diana looked to me "I say since he made it, and is so proud of his work of art" and I looked at him smugly.

 _"morsel"_ he said in a warning tone with a raised brow wagging a finger at me.

"he should.. _eat-it_ " I smirked.

Emma snorted then sputtered before she started howling with laughter, Diana grinned.

 _"splendid idea_ darling" she took the cookie from Emma and promptly handed it to Tom "its best you get started"

"but mum" he protested.

"aw c'mon Tom _, eat the pee pee cookie"_ Emma cooed in a baby voice, which earned her a nasty glare from him,I offered him a glass of milk.

"to go with your cookie, it helps make it go down, so it won't stick in your throat"

Emma about fell over and began to howl with laughter all over again, Tom however was not amused leaning into my ear he spoke.

" _you know morsel,you may not be my sub anymore..but you do have a punishment coming to you"_ he whispered, as he went to back away I simply said.

" _I was hoping you'd say that"_

jerking his head in my direction, I winked and before I walked away, his response to that.. I can only say was the look on his face was _priceless_ , and that I noticed his breathing picked up a bit as his jaw ticked, he suddenly gripped my arm pulling me to him and whispered into my ear.

" _I may not eat all of the cookie,I just may keep some for you"_

turning my head slightly I gave him my best feline smile.

" _save me..the tip"_

releasing myself from his grasp I looked at him with a self satisfying grin, the sexually heated look in his eyes told me, _oh yes.._ , I'm really going to " _get it"_ later on..

_I really hope so._

 

_To be Continued..._


	18. Curious Attraction

After the whole _cookie disaster_ , though it was more comical than an actual catastrophe, we had a wonderful visit with Emma and Diana, and Tom was more than thankful that neither one found the _other_ cookie he had decorated, the one at one point I held up above his sister and mother's head's (unbeknownst to them) with the red frosting lettering clearly that read.. _I want to be your fuck toy_ , and earned me yet another warning look from hell.

except this one looked more... _riled_ than usual, hmm.. I think perhaps I may have pushed more than I should of. It had been an hour since they had left, I was busy cleaning the kitchen up, Tom busied himself doing whatever, I really wasn't paying attention my main concern was making sure the kitchen was clean after I made the unholy mess after baking 

a bad habit I had when I did. After a little more than an hour and satisfied with my task, I went looking for Tom it had grown awfully quiet now that I noticed, looking around the foyer and living room and not finding him I figured he either was in the shower, or went to bed so I headed up stairs.

Upon nearing the bedroom I saw the door was open just a crack, slowly I opened it more, peering in I saw that the lights on the night stands were on but turned down low, giving the room a soft glow, gradually I walked in, still no Tom, frowning trying to figure out what the fuck was going on?, I heard the familiar sounds of a fire crackling in the fireplace, 

 _yes there's a fireplace in the bedroom, but we've never used it...odd?_  turning to the right I stopped, standing stalk still, there was Tom clad only in dark blue silk pajama pants facing the fireplace leaning with one elbow on the fireplace mantle, in the other hand a half glass of whiskey, tilting my head at the scene before me, _what the hell?_ I was about to speak.

"glad you could join me.. little one" he took a swig of the whiskey, but never turned around, his head turned slightly to the right so as I could see his profile he then gestured with his forefinger with the glass of whiskey still in hand "I've drawn you a bath" 

he wasn't making conversation, it was a subtle _command._ _just what was he playing at?,_ I saw from the side his brow quirk upward as I hadn't moved, that was my clue that _I better do so and..now!,_ slowly turning away I made my way to the bathroom.

 

Exiting the bathroom naked and smelling of Lavender, (he had put Lavender oil in my bath), with my hair towel dried hanging down my back in big rings and waves, I stopped when I saw him standing with his hands planted in the pockets of his pajamas, 

he was some distance from me, I dared myself to look at him as I still wasn't sure what the hell was going on, his mood was not what I considered his _Dom mode_ , but more... _cryptic,_ his facial features almost unreadable,.. _almost_.

"come here.. and get on your knees" he spoke quietly, as he pointed right in front of him., I hesitated. "testing me _is not_ in your best interest little one" he growled,As I approached him I knelt clasping my hands behind my back, _okay..this is typically what he requests when he's being dominant..but somethings...different._ he remained still for a moment.

then he walked away, when he came back he was behind me, my body jolted a bit when I felt something cool and silky slid over my face covering my eyes, a _blindfold_. after tying it off, he was then binding my wrist with what felt like the same silky material, the silence in which all this was taking place was between unsettling and arousing as I could feel the wetness leaking between my legs, Then as suddenly as I was aware of his presence I also became aware the lack of.

"Tom?"

_thwack!_

belting out a yelp _the fuck was that!?_ , that was not his hand, and I wasn't prepared for it..

"did I say you could speak?" he snapped.

"no"

my hair was firmly grasped and jerked so my head was pulled back.

"no.. _what?_ " he seemed to growl.

" _no..sir_ "I whimpered.

_no, I don't you asshole, mind cluing a girl in?_

"earlier this evening you humiliated me in front of my family.. I clearly _warned_ you"

Oh my god!, he's going to _punish me_ cause HE drew something perverted on a cookie that his sister found, _you got to be fucking kidding?!_

" so, my little one its only fair that I" his breath was hot and smelled slightly of whiskey as he whispered " _repay you for your.. defiance_ "

my defiance?.. it was a bit of fun, was his ego so bruised that he has to be an ass now?, he want's defiance, I'll give him just that.

"tell me, what part do you play tonight?" his voice commanded.

"part?.. hmm, somehow, _someone_ forgot to explain that to me" the sarcasm was thick but I didn't give a fuck.

_thwack!_

_thwack!_

each of my ass cheeks got equal treatment, and I once again I yelped.

_"the fuck!?, what are you hitting me with and why!?"_

I now stood, though blindfolded I was pissed off and wanted answers, legitimate ones.

"really Paisley, you're going not only going to be petulant but challenge me as well?.. _oh, this is going to be fun..for me"_ I could hear the smile in his voice, that only fueled my irritation.

"fun!?.. you call bounding, blindfolding me and smacking my ass without telling what it is you're using fun!?.. all because your fucking _ego_ is bruised cause you acted like a juvenile git and debased a cookie and was busted by your sister, real fun you dominate asshole, _you think_ I'm being defiant Tom, _I'll GIVE you defiant!"_ I yelled.

it didn't take much but I writhed out of my bindings and tore off my blindfold, I don't think Tom was prepared for what he had unleashed, _was that a bit of worry I seen that crept into his eyes?_

"so.. you want to.. _play?_ " my eyes narrowed.

Tom then presented what he had slapped my ass with, a riding crop.. he was gently tapping the tip of it on the palm of his hand while staring at me.

"little one, what's taking place right now.. contradicts my role and the situation you're in.. so no.. you are misbehaving and rather, _badly_ "

daring myself I walked up to him.

"if memory serves me correctly" I smirked " _and it does_.. _I'm not your sub,_ so you can take your _role,_ _dominance_ and _my situation_ , and shove-it-in-your-ass"

The next thing I knew I was pinned to the bed, more like bent over the edge of it with Tom's body pressed into mine with my arms pinned to my back.

"I'd rather have _this_ " and he ground his cock into my ass "shoved into _your ass_ " he hissed. "even now I bet your quim is soaking the blankets.. isn't it my little minx?"

"no"

Though he was still clothed, he pressed his cock harder between my cheeks, I groaned, god I hated him, especially when he made me so damn irate that I wanted him to fuck me into the mattress.

"you've always been a shitty little liar" I could feel him slide his pajama bottoms off, the heat of his cock on my ass and his iron grip on me only pissed me off more, _want him more,_ I began to squirm."keep moving and you'll be biting the mattress as I'll be going into that cunt of yours _dry and taking what is mine_ whether you receive purchase or not little one" 

looking over my shoulder our eyes met, mine registered nothing I wouldn't give him the satisfaction of seeing just how livid I was getting, the smile he wore was complete unadulterated arrogance

"nothing I see? aware of _your place.._ _my little whore_ , it's not something you forget" 

the words were lustful and heavy, my brain concluded one thing " _angry sex"_ , this is what was taking place, Tom's ego was indeed _quite_ bruised and he was going to make sure I paid for it in the way he knew that would satisfy.. _him_.

well...we can't have this being.. one sided, _can we.?_

"forget?, how can I forget something when there was _nothing_ to remember in the first place?" I laughed mockingly, I was abruptly flipped over onto my back and Tom was now on his knees straddling my thighs leaning into my face.

"oh my surly little minx you'd be wise to quiet that talented little tongue of yours before I put it to good use" he moistened his lips, lifting my head we were almost nose to nose, my glare was as hot as his.

"or what, you'll shove your monster cock down my throat?"

That did it, no cock, but his tongue, he grabbed me by the jaw and thrust his tongue down my throat my arms automatically shot up around his neck as my fingers recklessly tangled through his hair as both our tongues fought for control but only further encouraged our desire, he pulled away with my bottom lip in his teeth releasing it his breathing labored he went in again this time suckling all over my neck and throat all of this taking place at a feral pace, he paused and gazed upon me.

"just so you know" he now looked at me, holding my face with both hands" I plan to _ride you_ like a fucking bitch in heat"

raising both brows.. I had other plans.

"bitch in heat huh?" I purred.

" _oh yes_ " he whispered with a most hungry look as he exposed a very toothy smile, an errant curl hung on his forehead giving him the appearance of a man on a mission. not to mention he was crouched down over the top of me like a fucking animal ready to pounce. "when I'm done with you this night my love, _you will_ conceive, it's what I want.. and if not tonight, I'll fuck you until you are pregnant"

 _That did it_ , he knew how I felt about this, we discussed it.

 _"the fuck is wrong with you Tom?,_ you know I don't want a baby right now and besides" I got in his face "I'm on birth control, so there s no way I can conceive"

He started laughing almost darkly, was this part of the "angry sex?"

"oh morsel.. my beautiful, delicious, sexy fuck toy.." his mouth took mine again almost painfully, but I found myself allowing him to have whatever he wanted at this moment, he hiked one of my legs over his hips, I tried to resist but that was futile.

 I could hear his throaty chuckle of triumph, as his hand slid down my inner thigh and found my already wet cunt waiting , and he _in no way_ was a disappointment  his fingers entered me and began to pump vigorously, my hips instantly began to move with him. 

"mmm oh yes my little whore, ride my fingers, I can feel your quim is very slick with want " he said as he kissed me."I'll have you remembering your place, you'll know the dirty fucking little woman that I you are"

the filth he was spewing would repulse most women.. it was only turning me on I was moaning now and for the life of me I don't know why I began to submit. in all honesty I knew why.., I loved him, trusted him and right now.. I wanted to please him, whether I was his sub or not.

" _please sir.. no more teasing, I'll be a goood girl, I promise, fuck me,please fuck me"_ I whimpered pathetically, but I wanted him so badly, Tom's fingers stilled inside me, opening my eyes he looked almost shocked "sir"

"morsel..?" his head tilted looking puzzled.

"am I not good?, don't you want to fuck me?"

"morsel.. you are beyond anything I could ever imagined in a woman, you don't have to address me as such, yet you do..god I love you" he grabbed me by the waist hoisting me up, our foreheads touching "and yes.. I plan to fuck you very hard.. and very thoroughly"

 

Standing in the bathroom looking in the mirror, Tom had made good on what he said, I was currently observing the bite marks that had been placed all over me, it didn't look bad not like I had been beaten, though my neck did look like I had a run in with a coven of vampires _christ Thomas!_

running my fingertips over my collarbone as I looked at my reflection Tom's joined mine, I smirked.. As much as I looked thoroughly fucked, he didn't look much better, his hair was going every which way and clearly had evidence of a significant love bite on his neck, _yes..redemption!_ yawning he rubbed his jaw and kissed my cheek

"good morning morsel"

"it is indeed"

giving me a funny look he brushed it off and proceeded to the toilet to pee.

while washing his hands he looked over at me smiling, it was a proud smile. 

"what?"

"I so do relish marking my possessions, but seeing those marks does so much more for me"

looking back at my reflection I playfully rolled my eyes.

"your such a domineering, sexist ass sometimes"

"domineering yes.. the rest.. no.. I just like to let others know what is mine" he pulled me into his arms I was now standing in front of him, both of us staring at on another's naked forms in the mirror "last night morsel" he tilted my head to one side and softly kissed on one of the bite marks on my neck "was phenomenal"

"it was angry sex Tom.. it usually is, at least that's what I've heard, up until last night.. I've never experienced it before" closing my eyes and dropping my head back on his chest, I was getting lost in his gentle kisses.

he smiled into my neck, then continued kissing and at times nuzzling it.

"so smart morsel, indeed _it was_ angry sex.. and I must say you're quite good at it,we need to get pissed off more often, ehehehehehe"

"yeah, but you're a pro my dear, you pulled out all the stops, calling me names and.. threatening to get me pregnant, _that.._ almost got your balls removed" Tom stopped his affectionate attentions, taking me by my shoulders and turned me toward him.

"are you that dead set against having a baby?"

"no, I told you its just too much crap going on right now and our relationship is fairly new" caressing his chin stubble with my thumb I smiled "when the time is right I'll be more than happy to have your baby, just not now"

Tom seemed to relax a little, but I could see some worry in his eyes.

"I know morsel, and I hear you.. its just" he intensified his embraced on me "I was genuine in my choosing of whom I want as the mother of my child, no one" he lifted my chin with his forefinger until our eyes met "and I do mean _no one_ will suffice, you Paisley, are the only woman who will carry my progeny"

"god, must you be so damn zealous about this Tom?" It really was beginning to freak me out, never had I been with a man who was so.. _intense_ about me having their children, in fact no one I had been with ever brought up the subject of children , just Tom. "I'm starting to think it's _an alpha male thing_ with you, you know, assert your dominance, find your mate, disperse your seed, she provides the fruit of your loins.. blah blah blah"

looking at me in disbelief,he gave his thin lips a twist.

"seriously morsel you can be very passionate and.. peculiar at times, and no.. I'm not being an _alpha male_ as you so eloquently put it"

"if you say so Mr. _take all my seed until my child is rooted in your womb my wanton little mistress_ " I was giggling now, Tom's face dropped.

" woman I did _not_ say that!" he got defensive, it was rather cute.

"no.. but you _did shout it_.. several times as you slammed into me from behind, I have the bruises on my ass to prove it, you were a ruthless motherfucker last night" I pointed behind me at my bare butt.

"and _you_ my morsel, if I _recall_.. weren't complaining" the arrogance returned in the form of a smile.

" no.. I didn't" I pushed my boobs into him " in fact I do _recall_.. begging you to ram that fucking monster of a cock of yours, into me.. so do don't think for one minute I have any regrets, I was simply pointing out that I do have evidence that you didn't have regrets either" I winked.

"I never have any regrets when it comes to fucking you Paisley" his mouth came crashing down on mine, I hadn't expected it, but I warmed to it immediately letting him as always have his way.

 

Today's schedule is pretty light, for which I'm thankful, I may actually get off work early today, maybe get some Christmas shopping in, though I haven't the slightest of what to get Paisley? _fuck_ I mean I'd love to get her a shit load of jewelry, or clothes damn.

but none of those things would impress her, or "speak" to her, grinning like the devil himself I knew what I would like to give her, but she'd have my balls and dick bronzed and mounted on a plaque for all to see if I pursued it... _a baby._

I really wished things in our life were different, this " _craving_ " to have a child as of late.. its pretty damn intense, and I know that my desire to get my little morsel pregnant is high on my list.. _Christ Hiddleston!_ , the hell is wrong with you!? god I feel like a fucking caveman right now.. thinking about just how I want to shove her little body on all fours and rut into her, I was getting lost in my fantasy of procreation when I heard a knock on my office door.... _shit!_

"Doctor Hiddleston, patient in room nine is ready to see you"

it was my nurse Desi, thank sweet Jesus for work and it's interruptions.. now to wait for this fucking semi-erection to go away and I'm good, _sometimes I really hate having a dick._

 

"last patient just left, you going to leave early Tom?"

looking over at Desi as I cleaned the bell part of my stethoscope, she stood holding some files.

"I was thinking about it, do some Christmas shopping, haven't bought Paisley a gift yet and I'm a bit perplexed as to what to get her"

"I'm sure whatever you come up with she'll love it, she's a lovely girl your Paisley is"

that certainly caught me off guard.

"did you meet her here at the clinic?" I walked over to her interested now.

"no, at the charity ball, we chatted a bit, a looker she is, wee thing too" Desi giggled "she be small enough to fit your Christmas stocking"

I laughed, _Desi you naughty nurse, stop giving me ideas!_

"yes, she is a little thing.. but don't let her size fool you, she can be a feisty little shit when it suits her"

giving her lips a twist she nodded.

"well pardon me fer sayin' Doctor, but I'm sure beings you're her man, she'd have to be from time to time"

"Desi, I'm not _that_ bad"

raising a brow she taps my shoulder with her small stack of patient files.

"lest you forget, I'm _married to my_ Doctor and have been, nearly thirty years, I know what a pain in the arse you all can be, at least your Paisley has the option to tell ya to piss off without the threat of divorce"

Smirking, I loved giving this old girl hell from time to time, it was funny when she got pissy.

"Des.. you think if she left me it would be easy, no.. I love my little morsel, it'd kill me" I put a hand to my heart "besides who's to say she won't be _married_ to her Doctor?" wiggling my brows at the now stunned RN she gave me a smug smile.

" _I knew it_ " she gave me a playful shove with her hip " there's more then just that typical fluffy syrupy crappy love going on with you Thomas!, you love the hell out of that lass"

I snickered, _well, that was an interesting way of putting it._ I held up my left pinky finger showing her my ring.

"had it made special" Desi's face melted into a series of fathomless expressions, but I could tell by the look in her eyes she approved.

"oooh, Tom.. that's the most _beautiful_ symbolic gesture I've..." she quickly dabbed at the corner of her eyes, _aw for fucks sakes, I hadn't meant to make the woman cry_ !

"Des, c'mon no crying.. it's just a ring" I handed her a tissue, the look of disbelief on her face couldn't of been more obvious.

"Tom, that ring.. _is_ her name for Christ sakes, just a ring?" she took my hand lifting it up to my face making me look at it, "and you had it specially made..psshh, its _more_ than just a ring, cause she's more than _just some_ woman to you"

nodding in agreement, the old Nurse had me there, Paisley was very much more than _some_ woman to me.. she was my life.

 

It was nice to have the rest of December off to enjoy the holidays,( I'm only a part timer anyways with the Ambulance Company), and my visiting friends, Casey and I had done our Christmas shopping, wrapped the presents and put them under the Tree, now we were just enjoying each others company and some tea.. of course.

"so you never did tell me.. how did things go at the Charity Ball?" Casey asked as she popped a piece of cookie in her mouth, shit.. I almost forgot about that catastrophe, mopping my face with my hand I heaved a sigh.

"it wasn't good, some shit went down" I looked at her shaking my head, she was about to eat another cookie, but put it back down.

"what happened?, it's bad I can tell"

I went about telling her about what went down with Tom misplacing the remote to the bullet and then my run in with Ben who of all people.. _found it_ , and the whole ugly out come of what he did to me once he realized I was the one with the bullet inside me, Casey clapped a hand over her mouth, mortified.

"oh my god Paise!, that's.. _awful_ , shit.. are you okay?" she placed a hand on my leg, nodding I was now, but at the time, I felt so violated.

"ya, but hell Casey.. I..I never felt so degraded in my life, and on top if it.. I felt as if I betrayed Tom, but when I told him, he reassured me I in no way did that, it wasn't my fault"

"Tom knows Ben did that?!" Casey's tone raised.

 _"oh hell no!"_ I put both hands up "and he's not going to, understood?"

"yes, but Paise" she now held one of my hands "sooner or later.. all the shit that bastards been doing to you, all that you've been keeping from Tom.. Its all going to come out.. and its going to go bad, Tom will think all sorts of things, he'll be _hurt_ , the one thing you're trying to protect him from, that's exactly what's going to happen"

"I don't know what else to do Casey.. if I tell him _everything_ Ben has said or done.. Tom could lose his practice.. cause _he will_ do bodily harm, Tom is very..um, well.. possessive of me, you haven't seen the look he get's when he talks about other men and if they try to get _friendly_ with me, shit when we had our blowout before you guys showed up and I told him I was going back to the states.. Christ!.." I ran roughly ran my fingers through my hair. " he takes the word _domineering_ to a whole new level, and when it comes to Ben.. fuck"

"he is a passionate man" she smirked.

"passionate is an understatement" I frowned "he brought up the _baby_ subject again"

"oh really?" Casey sipped her tea "how so?"

clearing my throat, _where to begin?_

" the other night.. well Tom was in a bit of a _mood_ , his ego was bruised and well,to say he was being an asshole would be an understatement, one thing lead to another and we had sex and-"

"oh my god!" Casey was bouncing on her bottom like a kid and clapping her hands "you had _angry sex!_ "

I groaned as I rolled my eyes. _..sometimes between her perception and enthusiasm,Casey_   _really was an odd sort._

"I swear Casey, you get giddy over the weirdest shit"

"no, its just.. well Paise, you're my best friend and you're experiencing so many new things and I'm so excited for you"

"you're an idiot" I gave her a droll look.

"whatever, so _anyways_.. continue" she grinned still wiggling like a kid.

"okay.. anyways.. during the course of it all he was being very blatant about his dire need to get me pregnant, knowing that it would anger me, at one point he told me.. I'm going to ride you like a bitch in heat, and when I'm done with you this night my love, _you will_ conceive, it's what I want.. and if not tonight, I'll fuck you until you are pregnant"

Casey's eyes looked if they were about to pop out of their sockets.

"holy-fuck.."

"I know.. I just asked him what in the fuck was wrong with him and then proceeded to tell him I was on birth control so basically.. _good luck_ "

"and _his_ response?" the look was incredulous.

"um.. nothing.. he just looked like a man possessed, wicked really, then we just..fucked" I shrugged.

"damn girl.. he sounds like a fierce lover"

"uh, well, that's putting it _mildly"_ I grimaced as I took a bite of a cookie.

"are you sure he just didn't say that just to rile your ass to make the sex better?, cause that's what angry sex is" Casey lit a cigarette.

"oh I'm sure, cause afterwards.. the baby discussion came up again and he was _very clear_ about me being the only woman to bear his child"

Casey looked thoughtful before taking a drag off her cigarette.

"okay, maybe I'm reaching here.. but have you ever thought that perhaps Tom wants to have a baby with you not just because he loves you, that I have no doubt, but.. because he's afraid to lose you, that maybe you'll bolt and he figures if you have his child, you'll have a reason to stay"

"you think he maybe feeling insecure?.. _my Tom"_ I snorted pointing to myself "I don't see it"

"quite often its those closest, that don't" she gave me a weak smile.

"well then, I'll just have to ask him" 

"Paisley!" she shook her head slowly "no"

"what?, Tom and I try to communicate to one another, and after all _I'm_ the one with abandonment issues.." again I pointed to myself "why would he have them? he's never expressed them to me before"

Casey frowned still shaking her head.

"I don't know.. go ahead If you think it's a good idea, but please _be gentle_ , a mans pride is delicate thing" she warned.

 

                                                                                              _To be Continued.._


	19. Curious Attraction

I sat on the far end of the bathroom counter watching as Tom brushed his teeth and then rinsed his mouth out.

"can I ask you something?"

"sure morsel, what is it" he wiped his mouth with a towel.

"please don't get upset, it's just something I'm curious about"

tilting his head he looked at me, his expression serious.

"something wrong darling?"

"no, at least I hope not.. its, well.. um.. well shit.. are you afraid that I'm going to leave you someday?" I blurted out.

 _oh yeah Paisley that was REAL gentle,_ his forehead creased and eyes narrowed a bit.

"what?"

"are you scared I may leave someday?"

 _geez Tom don't make me repeat myself,_ walking over to me he gently took my chin in hand, making me look at him

"morsel, where is this coming from?"

"I told you, I was just curious.. I mean, you know I have issues with being ditched.. but what about you, what if I left?"

slowly he shook his head, relinquishing my chin.

"no morsel, I won't even discuss this, you belong to and with me, _this_ conversation is over"

As he began to exit the bathroom he kissed me on the cheek, I watched out of the corner of my eye as he left, well.. _that_ was productive and I believe I got my answer anyways, time to change the subject, as I climbed onto the bed Tom looked from his book he was reading.

"oh and Paisley since you seem to have set the tone for this evening for _unusual conversation_ I thought I might mention this" and now he leaned on his arm looking up through his eyelashes at me "if I were a ruthless bastard on a mission, even now you'd be either on all fours or on the flat of your back and I'd be rutting inside you making sure my seed flourished in your womb"

sliding backwards to the edge of the bed I now was facing him, _what-the-fuck-was-that all about?_

"Tom..you're freaking me out, _that's not funny"_

"I wasn't trying to be" he crawled on all fours towards me.

"that was so wrong" I started backing away slowly.

"yes it was" then he sat up " but as was your question you asked me in the bathroom" he folded his arms,narrowing my eyes I suddenly realized he said what he did to make a point, _what bullshit!_

"excuse me?.. there was _nothing wrong_ with what I asked you, I was curious"

"why?.. are you planning on leaving me?" his lips were pulled tight.

my mouth dropped open, _oh hell was Casey ever right!_

"NO!" he winced as I shouted. _"god no_ , it was only a question dammit!"

I was close to tears, he moved to the edge of the bed.

"well here's your answer, .. Morsel if you ever left me, it'd kill me, but not before I would hunt you down and bring you back, you belong with me, you're mine,how many times do I have to say that?" his eyes were deadly serious "so don't even think of leaving me"

tears finally made their way down my cheeks, what was merely suppose to be a question out of curiosity turned into something more extreme, no longer able to endure the atmosphere that had generated I bolted and ran downstairs crying along the way.

Twenty plus minutes had gone by since Paisley flew out of the room, I wanted to follow her, but thought better of it, as it was I was still trying to figure out what the fuck brought about her question?, _why_ would she feel the need to ask such a question?.. sometimes that beautiful little creature confounds the hell out of me.

 

Making my way down the staircase I see that the kitchen light is on, but all is quiet... _odd?_ as soon as I arrive at the kitchen and peer in I wasn't prepared for what I saw... Casey sitting on the floor propped up against the cupboards holding a half glass of wine, sitting half draped across her chest was Paisley, her head resting on Casey's shoulder, asleep.

"I told her not say anything Tom.. but she wouldn't listen" Casey sat her glass down and adjusted Paisleys position. "she cried herself asleep in my arms, she hasn't done this since we were teenagers" when here eyes finally met mine there were a mixture of sadness and anger, "you could of handled it a lot better though" she snorted " threatening her with a forced pregnancy.. even if you didn't mean it, just to make a point. _. pretty fucking uncouth"_ she snapped.

lowering my head I nodded...it was.

"yes..and I'm a right foul bastard for saying that" sighing I wasn't sure how to proceed, Casey was her best friend, and knew her far more than me."what I don't understand.. is why she started questioning me if I'm scared that she would leave me?.. where was that coming from Casey?"

sighing she took another drink of wine and set the glass down again.

" that would be my fault.." she looked up at me in dismay. "Paisley is concerned that you seem to have this fixation on having a baby and she doesn't understand that?, even though she's pleaded her case as to why now wouldn't be a good time to have one, yet you.." she eyed me in a scolding manner "keep bringing it up"

indeed, I seem to do that..

"yes, I know.. it's just, I really want to have a child,not just with _any_ woman, but with her" I gestured toward Paisley "I love her, sometimes it scares me at how much I do"

"and it shows Doc.. its starting to affect her, I put it out there that maybe you were feeling insecure and that having a baby insured that she would stay with you, so in part, what happened tonight is my fault, _even if_ I warned her not to ask you what would happen if she left you, and for that..I truly apologize"

Casey gently hugged Paisley like a child resting her chin atop Paisley's head

"I've always just tried to protect her when she needed it, her shitty past has made her forge what strengths she has, she sure as shit didn't get them from her parents, so I just try to be there as her friend when she had need of me"

"I'm glad she has you Casey, god only knows what would of become of my little morsel had you not came into her life"

looking up at me, she smirked shaking her head.

"morsel" her smirk gave way to light snickering "that's so fucking adorable it's almost nauseating, but it suits her"

I shrugged making a silly face.

"it's the first thing that came to mind when I met her, such a tiny _morsel_ of a woman" I pulled a chair out from the table and sat. "I'll make you a deal, I'll back off the _baby chatter_ and you," I held out my arms "hand over my morsel"

Casey gave me a visual once over, her lips at a twist, _really, she was hesitating?_

"promise?"

" you have my word, not only as a gentleman" I put a hand to my heart "but as an English gentleman"

she snorted with a bit of a laugh.

"neither mean shit nowadays, you do realize that"

 _"ow._. now if you're quite done Casey, can I have my balls back, _and_ my woman?" I feigned being insulted.

Casey laughed at that one so much, that Paisley began to stir, carefully she offered her over to me,I took Paisley's little body into my arms where she gingerly curled right up as if the exchange never happened and even made a soft satisfied _"sigh"_ once she nestled her face in my chest.

 

Once in bed Paisley never changed her position, and even cuddled up closer to me, so naturally I wrapped myself about her, legs and all her whole body relaxed and she even allowed an arm to drape over my waist instead of curling them within herself, kissing her forehead I found myself drifting off to sleep as well.

morning greeted me in the form of a pair of inquisitive yet amazing green eyes staring at me, it caught me by surprise at first, as she laid there looking at me, unmoving.. I smiled and lightly played with the coppery brown locks of hair about her face.

" _good morning morsel_ " I whispered, she remained lying there, blinking "you alright darling?" nodding she shifted a bit _"I love you"_

 _"I love you too"_ her voice sounded so tiny.

"you still mad at me little one?" I asked caressing her cheek with my thumb.

"I wasn't mad" she shook her head.

"really?" I raised a brow "I said some crappy stuff last night and I'm truly sorry morsel" I scooted closer to her cradling the side of her face now "just so you know.. I'd _never..ever_ force myself on you, I said what I did cause I was angry and.. well, cause I was plain just being a dick"

lips puckered,they quirked in a funny way as if she were stifling a giggle.

"yes, you were" she tapped my nose lightly "but, I went about asking you a question all wrong.. I hadn't realized how sensitive you were to the subject"

"and to avoid further argument.. I wont press the issue any further, perhaps some other time we can discuss it.. agreed?"

"sounds good to me" she finally smiled.

"that's what I like to see, my morsel's smiling lips, not pouty ones"

reaching up she curled her arm around my neck pulling me in for a kiss that I was more than willing to give her.

 

Last nights disaster fortunately was doused and Tom and I came to an understanding, also I was thankful for Casey being in the kitchen when I had ran downstairs, so she took the brunt of me going to pieces because of my own idiocy for not having listened to her.

presently I was by myself, Tom was at work and Davey and Casey went Christmas shopping and sight seeing, though I was invited I declined, I need much alone time to get my wits together, _God I'm such an annoyingly feeble basket case._ shaking my head I needed to quit that, looking down at the coffee table I noticed my cell was blinking.. Shit I had text messages I hope it wasn't my Boss Riley, dammit. Upon checking the texts I wished it had been him.

_B- how are we feeling little bird?... satisfied I hope._

This was sent the day after the Charity Ball, _bastard!_

_B- no reply?.. hmm I guess I must of wore you out, or are you simply playing hard to get, in any case we really must do that again, I truly enjoyed it._

I think I'm going to be ill.

_B- however next time little bird we won't be using a "toy" I having something more"substantial" in mind and I guarantee it will be quite pleasurable for both parties_

What the?.. was he implying what I think he was?.. _oh hell no!_

_B- yes little bird,.. I want to fuck you, not just once, not just twice.. copious amounts of times, and don't think I wont have that chance, think about it.. I already have, I just didn't take the liberty of acting on it_

_B- well since you seem disinterested in replying, and I feel I've spoke my mind I'll leave you be.. for now , so, until we meet again little bird.. And we will.. ttyl_

I gawked at the texts as I reread them, the balls! I was going to have to reinforce my "evasive skills" especially after the one text about wanting to fuck me many times, he wasn't flirty and suggestive anymore.. he was going for the throat. or in my case _the vag_.. _gawd that was crass._ I deleted his texts like I had so many of his and would continue to do so. Tossing the cell onto the couch I walked away when the ringtone went off, grabbing up the cell and swiping the screen

"fuck!"

_B- I see Tom is working today, and ... your friends, out an about, is my little bird lonely?_

_P- piss off!_

_B- language my pet, most unbecoming.. unless it's used properly.. for instance.. In the bedroom._

I should just break this fucking phone, buy a new one, new phone number, no Ben, problem solved.

_P- can you not take a hint?, leave me alone asshole_

_B- that, I cannot do, you see it's come to my attention that, well.. you seem to be without a certain adornment.. you my dear are a sub without a Dom, and I'm a Dom without a sub, we can't be having that now, can we?_

grasping at my left wrist I closed my eyes, _shit.._ he must of noticed my collar was missing that night he cornered me at the Charity Ball, this wasn't good, now I knew he was going to be playing for keeps.

_P- think what you want, I have a Dom_

_B- yet you have no collar, at least not anymore_

_P- it's being repaired, things can get "rough " as you know and it.. broke_

Smirking I sent the text, let his imagination soak that one up.

_B- that's why if that git you call a Dom would of bought a proper collar, say.. a necklace it would have been harder to break._

_P- the only git I see is.. the one who takes advantage of another Dom's sub when she's vulnerable and corners her when she's alone or just outright pursues another Dom's sub with blatant disregard, from what I hear this is something you've been doing since Uni.. one day you're going to shadow the footsteps of the wrong sub, and you'll wish you hadn't cause men like you.. All the heinous things that you've done, always comes back to bite you in the ass._

yes it was a long winded text but I was through with his bullshit.

_B-I pursue you cause you fascinate me_

_P- you pursue me cause I belong to Tom , please don't piss on me and tell me it's raining, I'm not an idiot!_

_B- think what you want little bird, And as much as I enjoy our little banter, I have rounds, I hope to see you soon our little adventure at the Ball though it was marvelous.. I require.. more.. ttyl_

Plopping down on the couch, why was does this man have to be so damn determined? It's just a game to him, like some perverse mating ritual, heaving a sigh what did I do to deserve this shit?, _must of pissed someone off in another life._

 

Christmas morning, and I woke up alone, odd? Slowly I sat up rubbing my eyes with the palm of my hand, squinting as I tried focusing in my surroundings, however my ears did pick up on the faint sounds of Christmas music drifting up from downstairs, throwing the blankets off and swinging my legs off the edge of the bed I prepared to get up.

"good morning, and Merry Christmas morsel"

looking over my shoulder towards the bathroom, there stood Tom butt naked towel drying his hair and.. well, packing a _full erection_ , I immediately started snickering.

"I wasn't aware the north pole was between your legs"

Tom stopped drying his hair and looked down.

"ah, yes.. well, I wasn't quite finished"

I stopped laughing, narrowing my eyes at him, _the fuck?_

"excuse me?"

"just a quick wank before we get things started with Christmas"

he walked over to me casually with a very smug look on his face, rolling my eyes I fell backwards on the bed with a groan of annoyance, _it's Christmas morning and the first thing he thought of was..his dick..really?_

"you went to take a shower so you could spank your monkey?.. geez Tom"

crawling on all fours onto the bed, he straddled my body, grinning down at me.

"I said I wasn't quite finished, I really could use, _oh!"_

he didn't even get the chance to finish his sentence, I already had his dick in hand and gently stroking, using my thumb to caress the tip,smearing the precum that was already leaking from the slit, his hips began to rock back and forth in rhythm with my hand's movements upon him, closing his eyes he hummed his approval of my ministrations.

 _"you like that?"_ I whispered as I watched his face contort in different expressions between concentration and bliss, biting on his bottom lip, eyes still closed, all he could do was nod at my question, I quickened my pace on his cock.

grunting his forehead creased, mouth hung opened I could tell he was close, his body began to shudder, eyes popped open and he released a strangled cry, I wont lie, I was extremely aroused by that alone, I felt my sex flood instantly.and at the same time he came all over my belly and breasts

my attentions to his cock ceased as he had pressed himself onto me his mouth firmly on mine, to say it was a ravenous kiss was putting it mildly his hands held each side of my face as his tongue invaded my mouth, my lips.

face in a word our kiss had become "sloppy" and in between the chaotic kissing he would whisper breathlessly something between sweet words of encouragement or lustful words of promise. dragging my nails down his shoulders and along his back earned me a series of groans, he pulled away his eyes dark pools of arousal.

 _" I seriously want fuck you into this mattress once again little morsel"_ his breathing labored.

"it can wait, anticipation can be quite.. _rewarding_ " I moistened my now swollen lips.

leaning in and eyeing me suspiciously he steadied his breathing now.

"delaying _your own_ gratification?"

"it's Christmas you walking erection" I scoffed playfully. "I can always _receive_ my gift later" I gave a suggestive wiggle of my brows.

 

We elected Davey to play "Santa" and hand out the presents, both he and Tom had the pleasure and maybe a tad bit of fright as they witnessed Casey and I went from women to two five years old's as we tore through the wrapping paper in a crazed fashion, squealed with delight upon the reveal of our gifts, to which the men would laugh at our reactions.

"you know Paisley, seeing how you are on Christmas is priceless" he stuck a green discarded bow from one of the unwrapped presents on top my head "you're quite adorable"

I responded by sticking my tongue out at him.

"hmm" he raised both brows focusing on my tongue, I knew there was a salacious thought behind them and the look on his face, I threw the bow that was on my head at him.

"put a sock in it Tom, it's Christmas, no one want's to hear your sexual innuendo's"

"not unless someone got a sex toy as a gift" Davey interjected.

I jerked my head in his direction my jaw dropped, he was grinning ear to ear, dangling from his forefinger.. _a ball gag_ ,Tom busted out laughing, as did Casey, I was the only one not laughing.

"please tell me, that was Casey's gift" they all nodded now reduced to giggling, bunch of sick fuckers, I swear shaking my head. then I looked at Tom "If she got some kinky shit for Christmas" I pointed to myself "I know you got me something kinky too"

he gave me one of his puppy dog looks.

"I wouldn't do that to you morsel"

"bullshit" I now crawled in his lap giving him a scolding look "you'd be a tit and buy me a strap on just because you'd think it was funny"

that did it, Casey and Davey sputtered before they roared with laughter, Tom just looked at me dumbfounded, giving him a lopsided grin I gingerly slid off his lap.

"morsel,.that was..unexpected"

"I know" I winked.

"oh my.. god" Casey was catching her breath, "too funny, shit.. Tom.. you have corrupted.. my best friend" she was giggling "three months ago she wouldn't of know the difference between a strap on and a strap down"

"its called the internet,Case.. you can find all kinds of shit on it" I informed her being silly sarcastic.

After stuffing our faces from our grand Christmas dinner prepared by Casey and myself Tom and Davey graciously helped with the clean up, as the evening winded down our guests retired to the Savoy Hotel Casey was giddy to try out her new ball gag, among other wicked toys she received as gifts and wasn't willing to subject Tom and I to the outcome of her and Davey's.. um well, getting their freak on, _kinky bitch..oh well that's a married Dom and sub couple for ya._

 

I'd have to say our first Christmas together was excellent, Paisley loved everything I got her, the clothes, some jewelry, and some books that (thanks to Casey sharing some info about Paisley) where first edition's I had no idea my morsel was a bookworm, and despite her claim, I _did not_ buy her anything kinky, it was tempting,..

but if I were going to, I wasn't by any means going to buy a damn strap on as she insinuated.Currently I was finishing the clean up in the kitchen, Paisley had went up stairs to take a shower, that was an hour or so ago, turning off the light in the kitchen I headed upstairs, upon reaching the bedroom I noticed the bedroom door opened just a crack,

 _odd_. but.. a soft orange/yellow glow radiated from the room, gently I pushed the door open, I froze as I wasn't ready for what I walked in on, my brain was trying to wrap itself around the scene before me, the room was lit with various candles, on the floor at the foot of the bed completely naked sitting on her knees, head lowered, arms behind her back...

 _Paisley_ , carefully I walked over to her, she made not a move, spoke not a word, I won't lie.. as a Dom, the view before me was _incredibly_ magnificent, leisurely I encircled her, taking in her appearance god it was so tempting to just firmly take her by the hair and pull back claiming that mouth of hers.

stopping in front of her I wanted to know.

"morsel what's going on?"

"I have another gift for you sir"

 _"Sir?"_ she used the title again, but why?

tilting my head I was puzzled as to why she addressed me as such, slowly she took her right arm from behind her and lifted it up to me her hand balled up, looking at it I watched as her fingers slowly uncurled my eyes widened.

when I saw the familiar bit of jewelry resting in her tiny hand.. _her collar,_ taking it and holding it up I noticed not only had it been fixed, it had a longer chain on it,looking back down she had resumed her position.

"morsel.. look at me" slowly she looked up through her eyelashes at me, _my god that's beautiful_. holding up the collar before her she saw the question written on my face.

"if it pleases you sir,. _. I wish you to collar me"_ her voice ever soft,

 _she wishes me to collar her?_ , astounded didn't even begin to cover it, as I knelt before her, Paisleys eyes quietly followed me as I did so.

"morsel?" tilting my head, I wasn't sure I heard her correctly, she looked at the collar then at me.

"I'm gifting myself as your sub.. if you'll have me.. again" her voice meek.

hell it was dripping with the submissiveness I craved, finally it sunk in, she really means it, _she's offering herself to you..you stupid fucking git, claim her!,_ with a swiftness I didn't know I possessed I grabbed her face consuming her mouth with mine.

it was a hunger I could barely contain and she let me have my way, pulling myself from her, noticing right off her lips were already swollen from my assault.

"first things first morsel" I still had her collar in hand, holding it up and examining it closely, she spoke.

"I had the jeweler take measurements of my neck sir.. it's now a choker necklace"

"its beautiful morsel" she scooted closer lifting her hair as I put her collar on, once the audible _clip_ sound of the clasp being locked I swear I heard her sigh, I kissed the back of her neck.

" _mine_ " I whispered against her skin.

" _always Sir_ " she whispered back.

Scooping her up I carried her over to the bed and placed her gently on it, straddling her hips with my knees I took my shirt off, she watch intently as I did so, I then was on all fours hovering over her we kept an intense eye contact, lightly my finger tips danced across both of her supple breasts.

"these tits _are mine_ "

my fingers made their way down her stomach reaching her waxed mound, hitting her swollen nub, letting a single finger slide into her folds, _jesus..shes fucking dripping!_ .

"all this.. _mine_ "

gradually my finger made its way into her hot wet hole where I lazily pumped it into her, her hips twisted ever slightly.

"and your quim" I gave her my look of warning "belongs not only to _me_ , but to my cock, only it will fill it" I added another finger and moved them faster her eyes widened and her breathing picked up "you know what all belongs to me morsel, we've been through this before"

"yes sir"

"is there anything else morsel?"

she looked at me with such expression in those enchanting emerald green orbs.

"please..take me sir, I am your's" her voice was just above a whisper.

I spent the evening and well into the night making up for lost time, _truly_ stepping into my role as a Dominate, the times before when she wasn't my sub it was more or less me being playful or going easy on her as she really wasn't my sub anymore and I respected that,

now.. as Paisley assumed her position once again as my sub I fully used her as such and she was obedient like she never had been before.. she had _changed_ and it was breathtaking to watch in action, my morsel was by far the most incredible sub I'd ever had and I was fortunate enough to be the man not only to have her as a sub, but to be in love with her and her with me as well.

 

                                                                    _To be Continued..._

 

_Paisley's "new" Collar_

__


	20. Curious Attraction

I woke up alone it was somewhat disappointing but not entirely as Tom's side of the bed was occupied with a single red rose with a little candy cane tied to it with a Christmas ribbon and a note that read

_"I don't want a happy ending with you, I want a happy eternity cause I don't want this to end,I love you morsel"_

the burning sensation behind my eyes of the unsuccessful tears made me realize I had made the right choice when I decided to repair my collar when I found it hanging out of the pocket of his trousers that was on the floor,yes I replaced the charm,giving the T a more masculine look,but after all I was a sub, and Tom was my Dom so my collar should represent that.

 

After putting on a pair of black yoga pants, one of Tom's white dress shirts and putting my hair up in a sloppy bun, popping my little candy cane in my mouth I headed downstairs, rounding the corner of the stairs I saw the light on in Tom's study.

as I entered the room I saw that he was sitting at his desk looking at his laptop attentively, even on Holiday the man was working, he was dedicated, but he was a Doctor he couldn't afford to slack in his job cause in some cases peoples lives depended on his commitment to his job

"morsel" he never looked up.

"yes sir"

He smiled, still not looking from his task he motioned with his hand to come over, and I did, as I stood by him I sucked on the holiday candy quietly, Tom then looked up, smiling I ran my fingers gently through his curls.

"I see you got my small offering"

sliding the candy out of my mouth I nodded.

"yes, thank you sir, the rose was beautiful, the candy yummy.. and the note.. I have no words sir"

pulling me onto his lap, his long arms wrapped about my waist pulling me close.

" I meant every word" his thumb traced the outline of my mouth " I want _this_ I want _us_ forever"

"you have it sir"

drawing me in for a kiss I draped my legs on each side of him and my arms about his neck, his lips traveled quickly from my mouth to my jaw down my neck, over my throat as my head lolled back moaning my approval,one of his hands slid beneath the shirt and caressed my left breast fingers teasing my nipple as it pebbled under his touch, he grunted when my hips slowly began to ride against his obvious erection growing.

 _"morsel"_ he breathed.

looking at him as I kept my hip's in a steady rhythm, rubbing him.

"yes sir"

" bend over the desk... _now"_

the look in his eyes told me volumes, I was off his lap in a flash, bent over the desk, and ass in the air no less. he yanked off my yoga pants and pulled my legs apart and with a hard thrust and a yelp from me his cock filled my walls, slowly his hips began to pivot.

my mouth dropped open but no sound came out, he picked my hips up and started to pick up momentum I grabbed each side of the desk, wasting no time Tom was moving like a piston within me making rutting noises.

the whole thing became so.. primal in an instant, he held firm onto my hips his fingers digging in, no doubt they'd be adding to the collection of bruises I already had as he drove into me over and over, grunting, growling.

I gasped and cried out his name repeatedly, it only seem to make him plunge into me harder making me yell louder, it was pure pleasure consuming me, though I could not enjoy it to its fullest and he knew it, it was his permission I must seek first.

"I love fucking this beautiful hole of yours I've become so very fond of it" he said between gritted teeth has he was vigorously working me over with each thrust

" _ohh..please..ssiir,let mmee ccoome"_ I couldn't take it anymore and I was anxious I might cum without permission, and I already fucked up once before, then Tom did the unthinkable, his powerful pounding slowed and he was doing a gradual pace... in.. out...in..out " _ooooh ssiirr, nnooo!_ " I whined.

"ehehehe, who says I can't play with this lovely pussy, its is _mine_ after all"

_sometimes I really hated this man!_

pushing my ass up harder trying to seek purchase, I was desperate to show him how much I wanted him to finish me, I was so close.

all the bastard would do was give me his fucking _ehehehehehe_ , and if slowing down his movements inside me wasn't enough, he reach around and started to toy with my swollen aching pearl.

" _aaah,siirr...nnooo"_ I implored

that's when I felt the whiskers on the shell of my ear.

"are you forbidding me to touch what is mine morsel?, am I hearing you right?"

"no sir, its just I cant take -" I never finished.

_Smack_

I squealed, _that hurt!_ yet my walls clinched around his cock in reaction, and don't think Tom didn't notice.

 _"oh my._. someone liked that"

_Smack_

_Smack_

_Smack_

My walls practically convulsing around him and I was dripping down my legs.. literally.., and he was loving it, so much that he withdrew himself from inside me and turned me over lying me across his desk with just my legs hanging off it,

he spread my legs and stood in between them, hands on hips, with cock at full attention as he appraised the display before him, the smile he wore could be described as that of a ravenous man that liked what he saw, he licked his lips.

"morsel, you are so saturated, from your mound to your inner thighs"

he walked up until his hardened length was pushed flush into my outer sex, I moaned from the heat of it, he leaned onto the desk with his each of hands on either side of me, pressing his cock into my well lubricated lips and began to slide it up and down,

you could hear the rude wet noises it was making.the faster he moved I began to writhe, I wasn't going to make it this time, he either aloud me to cum, or I broke a rule, he hissed and was bucking his hips now, then he grabbed me from behind my knees jerking my body to the edge of the desk, slamming himself into me, we both howled. And before I could ask.

"CUM FOR ME MORSEL!" he roared as he threw his head back.

and with each savage slam I felt from his cock waves of pleasure took me over and over until I lost count as I screamed and my whole body quaked from the orgasms

 

Laying against his body submersed in the warm scented water it felt divine on my aching muscles, it was magnified ten fold by the fact he was gently washing me with body wash as I just relaxed against him limp as a rag, eyes closed he may have had his use of my body in the last twenty four hours but knowing he would took care of me always reassured my mind, that and he was always so loving afterwards, gentle touches, cooing and reassuring words of love and concern for me.

"morsel"

"yes sir?"

"you don't have to call me that.. now"

I could hear the smile in his voice.

"alright, what is it Tom?"

he turned me on my stomach, my chin resting on his chest, he smooth a hand down my wet hair.

"I know I should be pleased, and believe me.. _I am,_ but why?.. why did you offer yourself to me last night?"

smiling, I knew this question would probably come up.

"because, I like belonging to you, and I know there are _other ways_ of doing that, but.." and I blushed as I bit on my lower lip looking away then back up to him "I found that,.. well I tend to like being.. submissive" I winced cause a part of me was very defiant and _did not_ like that word at all!, lifting my chin up with his forefinger he looked at me.

"your honesty morsel, pleases me I've never met nor had a woman whether it be a sub or a vanilla relationship.. like you, when I first saw you at Dave and Casey's that evening.. you my little Paisley, had this totally focused man, a man who as a Doctor my mind is and has to be, scrupulous.. _you_ managed to unravel all that, _you_ were all I saw, I was enraptured at first glance"

 

It's weird how things come about, Davey and Casey had to cut their vacation short due to Casey coming down with the onset of flu like symptoms and rather than be sick the for the rest of her visit, especially being in another country, she opted to go home so one, she could be under the care of her Doctor in case it got worse and two.

well her medical records were there and it would save her the hassle of having them sent clear over to the UK by whatever means the Hospital deemed necessary and three, she really felt shitty about the whole thing which I tried reassuring her its bad enough feeling ungodly sick but its another when your in another country.

and that Tom and I totally understood, but if having my best friend sick as dog wasn't bad enough the timing couldn't of been any worse, as Tom and I received word from Agent Wells that Cassidy had been sighted in the Los Angeles area again, _that's just fucking great._

A week had passed and with it came the new year, Agent Wells gave us the best news since the whole damn thing with Cassidy came about, the FBI and local authorities were closing in on Cassidy, she was seen heading towards San Francisco and they had road blocks everywhere and Air patrol on her tail so it was only a matter of time before she was apprehended.

naturally Tom and I were relieved to hear the news, and a bit sad too, for myself cause.. well as much as this whole thing freaked me out, I really did feel bad for the woman, what was wrong with her wasn't her fault, and unfortunately it wasn't dealt with properly and people lost their lives, including her own mother.

as for Tom.. beings that he was her former Dom, he felt guilt even though myself, Agent Wells and Dr Phelps tried to tell him that he was in no way to blame, he felt the lives that were taken, could have been prevented and he held himself accountable for that, more so than Cassidy cause he knew she was mentally unsound.

Tom and I argued about this until I was ready to make him sleep on the couch, but the state of mind he was in... he probably felt he deserved it, and worst of all.. It was affecting our relationship, here I thought when the authorities were close or had caught Cassidy things would become _normal_ , if anything things were getting off course, especially in the intimate department.

Tom wasn't quite _in the mood_ as much anymore since hearing the news, and when we were intimate.. It was.. I hate to admit it, _lousy_ sex, and he spent more and more time at work, if there was an opening for some overtime in the ER, he jumped on it, even worked at a free clinic, not that it was problem I think more Doctors should, but in Tom's case.. it was just another reason to avoid me.. and that in itself bothered the hell out of me. _why_ was he avoiding me? well that shit was going to stop,

 

I was on my way to have an impromptu visit with him and take him out to lunch and maybe get him to talk, As I made my way down the hall towards his office confident with what I had planned when I stopped abruptly upon hearing a familiar _"ehehehehehe"_ echo in the hallway coming from around the far corner where Tom's office was, that was strange, I hadn't heard that in like... _weeks!_

slowly I continued down the hall until I reached the corner, as I peered around the corner, I really wished I hadn't, the scene before me made my heart drop, Tom standing there with another Woman.. a _gorgeous_ woman, who looked like she stepped out of the pages of Vogue.

legs that seem to go on forever, long wavy light brown hair that looked too perfect for her to have done it herself, and she was dressed to the nines, and her an Tom couldn't seem to keep their hands off one another, little touches here and there, being discreet, my blood was boiling and yet I wanted to vomit at the same time, and it was Tom's demeanor that got to me.

I hadn't seen him so vibrant in so long and yet here he was with this strange woman laughing, smiling.. _touching_ , things he had been denying me, then straining an ear I clearly heard the woman extend an invite to lunch,.. Tom eagerly accepted with a "that would be lovely kitten".. _kitten!_

swallowing hard I decided I'd seen and heard enough my purpose here.. _crushed_ , I spun on one heel and walked away quietly and quickly as possible, my head down as the tears came heavily I didn't need the whole Hospital seeing me fall completely apart.

When the elevator doors opened to the lobby I practically charged out and in doing so I ran right into someone almost knocking them over.

"oh shit I'm sorry!" my voice cracked.

the person's back was to me regaining their posture.

"that's alright darling, if I had a chance to run out of a Hospital I'd do it too"

 _oh god no,_ my day went from a pile of shit to a mountain of it, the casualty of my collision was in fact.. Ben.

"little bird?" he actually looked bemused.

agitated and distressed I was in _no mood_ for his crap,I weaved around him and continued on.

"Paisley, please" he called out, and for the life of me I don't know why, I stopped but I kept my back to him

"what!" I snapped.

I could feel his presence behind me.

" clearly something's amiss, tell me"

I snorted with a light laugh.

"you got to be fucking kidding, cause there's no way I'd ever talk to you about what's going on with me, especially if I was upset, you've got a lot of nerve asking me anything after the shit at the Charity ball"

"I understand Paisley, but should you changed your mind" he spoke softly. "I am here"

 _ooookay, what the hell was that all about?, weeks ago the man demeaned me in what I considered in the worst way and now... he's all polite? ,_ out of the corner of my eye I watched him leave, what.. no mocking or sleazy comments either?, how odd.. it seems a lot of people were acting not of themselves lately.

 

Slamming my second shot of Jack Daniels I decided that it was my last, this wasn't going to get me anywhere but drunk and stupid. I reran the whole scene of Tom and the woman over and over in my head until I wanted to break everything in the flat.

who the hell is she? why did he call her kitten? and why did he seem so happy to see..her?in the last few weeks he's been nothing but unresponsive towards me, he even quit calling me.. _morsel_ , a tear slowly made its way down my cheek.

the peculiar and precious endearment that he had christened me with.. seemed to have faded from his vocabulary, _what the fuck is going on!?_ , I was beginning to think it was just more than all this shit with Cassidy, and now it has somehow evolved into something else with women I saw today.

Buttoning up my Uniform shirt, I was glad for the unplanned distraction, Riley called me, Janice one of the other paramedic's called in sick and I was more than willing to fill in, after smoothing my shirt I started combing my hair preparing to put it up in a ponytail.

"Paisley?"

as I turned to leave he put an arm in front of me, looking up I frowned.

"you're going to make me late for work" I said flatly.

"you're on call?"

"yes, would you _move_ " my world was spinning out of control, and my irritation level was maxing out, Tom reluctantly moved his arm away and I headed to the bedroom, but he was right behind me.

"you seem.. off" he said coolly.

I threw him a dirty look.

"maybe I'm pmsing, I don't know" I put on my utility belt and buckled it.

"no, cause your period ended last week" he said matter of factly, folding his arms.

I laughed bitterly and looked at him.

" _really?_ , you actually keep track of my monthly cycles?"

"well.. yes"

I rolled my eyes, I wasn't sure if it was because he was a Doctor or a Dom, and since I was feeling pissy yeah I was going to _go there_.

"oh, I came by today, to surprise you, thought it'd be nice to take you out to lunch, _just you and me.._ but when I got there.. imagine my own surprise when not only did I find out you already went out for lunch.. but with some one else"

the man was already pale to begin with but he actually got paler.

"um, yeah, a business associate, David from Radiology"

I stared blankly at him, _he just blatantly fucking lied to me, to my face!_

 _"I see"_ my voice was ice, eyes narrowing, I spun on one heel and stomped downstairs.

Working did wonders, it actually kept my mind off the crap in my personal life, and we were kept busy so when Riley told me it was time for to clock out.. I hadn't realized I had worked almost a twenty four hour shift, _shit!._ I dreaded going home, and that was sad in itself.

When I entered the foyer I hung up my jacket and dragged my tired ass into the front room and dropped on the couch, by how quiet it was I knew Tom was at work, _well maybe.. who knows anymore?_ my thoughts were interrupted when my cell went off, excited by the prospect that it might be Tom I quickly retrieved it.. but no.. the last person I needed to hear from, a text from Ben.

_B- little bird, are you alright?_

why would he care?, after the bullshit with the charity ball.

_P- what do you want?, I'm in NO mood._

_B-you seemed out of sorts the other day, that's not like you, I'm concerned._

_P- don't be_

_B-I know you think me a royal git, and I may deserve that title, but if you are troubled about something we can talk_

what the?, he's lost his fucking mind, what is it with people lately?..UGH!

_P- you're the last person I'd share anything with, so do me a favor and quit texting me_

_B- again.. I understand, but should you need to talk I'm a phone call away little bird_

 

A month passed it was February and nothing had changed, well except sex was pretty much non existent, the only thing that was great that had happened was the news I received from Casey.. it seems that the _"flu"_ she had was an actual good old fashioned case of "morning sickness"

 _yes!_ my dear friend was going to be a momma, and I was SO excited for her, both Davey and Casey were over the moon!, I was glad at least they were happy and that their lives were complete, and I wasn't about to shit on that and tell them about how my life was crumbling around my feet.

so rather than share with anyone I bury myself in my work, and Tom seemed oblivious to anything even when I'm snappish towards him, or ignoring him in fact I think he actually liked me doing that, _wanting me to ignore him really?_

I was starting to think he wanted out of our relationship and was trying to find _ways_ so he could use it later for an excuse, he really must want to be with this other woman, I want to confront him so fucking bad, but what if I'm wrong?.. then again what else can explain his behavior?

"Paisley, have you seen my carry on bag?"

looking up from my laptop, Tom stood at the foot of the stairs.

" um, I think its in the hall closet, why?"

"thanks, oh.. I have to attend a medical seminar in Sweden and my plane leaves in a few hours"

_what!_

"a seminar in Sweden?, your leaving so soon, and your just telling me.. _Now_ "

"uh yeah, sorry darling, I just found out myself" he jotted upstairs.

 _I smell bullshit, and A LOT of it,_ I sat on the bed and watched him pack, I don't think he liked it but I didn't give a shit, at one point he stopped and stared at me as I was toying with my collar absentmindedly with two of my fingertips sliding the chain along them back and forth, he gave me a weak smile.

"I love you"

sadly those words surprised me and made my heart twinge.

"do you?" was my only reply as I got up and left the bedroom.

the fucked up thing about this.. wasn't so much my reply to him.. It was the fact that Tom wasn't concerned enough to come after me like he normally would and confront me on it.

When the Cab arrived to pick Tom up, he had his trench coat and scarf on, laptop case in hand, the cabby took his suitcases, I stood in the foyer with him, to say it felt awkward was beyond heartbreaking, he hardly looked me in the eye, fidgety.

was I losing him right before my eyes?, I wanted to fight back, he was mine, but in the back of my mind that little voice could be heard " _you always knew Tom was out of your league"_ , guys like him never stuck around for long. He managed a hug before making a hasty exit.

 

I was trying to figure out why I was doing this to myself, heaving a sigh here I stood in the terminal at Heathrow that had a flight going to Stockholm Sweden, Tom's flight..dressed incognito of course, I felt stupid.

but I needed to know, some kind of confirmation, I decided to sit with a magazine and pretended to read it.. _how cliche Paisley,_ within eye shot of the boarding area, It was about fifteen minutes when I saw Tom walk up to the ticket booth.

the lady there took his ticket, he turned away and about that time.. _no..just..no_.. he was greeted by the same woman that I saw at the Hospital, but this time, they were swept up in... _a_ _kiss_.

 

                                                                    _To be Continued..._

 


	21. Curious Attraction

**Four and a half months Later**

To say that I'm devastated _would be an understatement_ , a day doesn't go by when I don't think about her, my Paisley.. _my morsel_ , when I came home from the seminar in Sweden and discovered that Paisley and her belongings were gone I thought perhaps she was pissed off and went to a hotel, but after days of unanswered texts and calls and then having Riley her Supervisor inform me she in fact _left_ the country.

I was inconsolable, and was soon enlightened when I called Casey, who let into me like a hot iron.. she was fierce, profane and I believe had I been in her presence she would of rendered me of my genitals, telling me that she trusted me to not to break her best friends heart, that she thought I was good for Paisley.

 _how brave my Paisley had been.. not to out right kill me and the bitch I was fucking around with_ that's where I cut Casey off and explained, I had not been tempted and I would of kicked myself for even letting that happen.. _never_ once did I ever sleep with this woman, and the woman in question was Piper an old girlfriend from my Uni days I hadn't seen her since I graduated.

she just showed up out of the blue at the Hospital, and yes.. we had lunch together, and yes Paisley may of saw us kiss but if she had lingered a bit she would of saw that I pushed Piper off of me as she was trying a last ditch effort to _reconnect_ as it were.

Piper was the one who wanted to rekindle our relationship I was the one having _none of it_ , and yes needless to say, I went to Sweden alone, and as for my behavior leading up to all of this.. _yes,_ it had a lot to do with Cassidy and the latest development, I was guilt ridden it's just the way I am. I never meant to detach myself from Paisley and hurt her.

I hadn't even realized I had, and after clarifying all that Casey seem to cool down.. _But only a little,_ as we both knew, Cassidy had been caught shortly after I got back from Sweden she now was in a Federal mental institution.

she actually surrendered to the authorities, I was relieved and now she'd receive the care she required, Cassidy was a sick woman and it was by no her fault of her own, I was glad in the end it worked out the way it did. But it still left the situation with Paisley and myself.

I made it quite clear I wanted my morsel back, Casey made it quite clear my morsel did not want me _at all._ I replayed all this in my head and in my current state I was rather impressed, having downed my fifth shot of Jameson, sighing I looked down at my cell lying next to me.

 _silently taunting me,_ I must of left Paisley hundreds of messages and text, _oh that's right,..she had her number changed you tit!_ , or so I was informed by Casey, well hmm?, looking at the time on the cell I gathered it was around six in the evening in L.A. _why the fuck not?_ I rang up Casey.

"seriously Doc?"

"well, and a good evening to you to Casey" I was more cheery in my response than I intended, _shit._

"um.. yeah, Tom, have you been drinking?"

 _"uuuuhh_ ,...yes"

"and you thought you'd call me.. of all people?"

she definitely wasn't amused, I couldn't blame her.

"why not?, there's no one else to talk to, my mum won't talk to me unless I.. I" * _hic_ * _aw fuck, hiccups!, really!?_ "I bring Paisley back, and my sisters think I'm a wanker" she snickered loudly, I stared at my cell before replying. "woman are you making fun of me, _you think its funny?"_ I took yet another swallow of Whiskey.

"most certainly, _its called karma_ , and she's bitin' you in the ass Tom"

"well who ever this karma bitch is, tell her..to leave my ass alone and well, I mean I like biting an all, but only my morsel is aloud to do that"

"oh my god Tom, just _how much_ have you had to drink?"

"not nearly enough" I burped.

"jesus fuck, you're hammered" Casey hissed.

"no, I'm Tom" I corrected.

"oh for fucks sakes, put whatever you're drinking down or I'm hanging up, I don't even know why I've stayed on this long?" she snapped.

"it's the accent darling"

"oh don't get cute with me Doc" she said in a warning tone.

"ehehehehehehehehe"

"aw shit why _meeee?_ " Casey's voice whined over the phone.

 

After about oh I'd say forty five minutes of me not drinking whiskey but water on the account that Casey insisted upon it, I began to sober up a little.

"you're sounding better Doc"

"am I now?"

"yes, instead of burping, talking shit and sounding like a _tit_ as you would say.. now you only sound like a tit"

"well that's not very nice Casey"

"oh and _I'm suppose_ to be nice to you?"

"yes, and why not?" I scoffed as if nothing was wrong.

she snorted.

"you _are_ thick" she chided.

"woman did you just snort at me?"

"I did indeed, and if you were in front of me I'd slap the living shit out of you for asking me such a dumb fucking question"

"about what?"

"not being nice to you, you _really_ need me to refresh your memory?" she sounded quite irritated now.

I knew why, sighing heavily into the phone.

"no.. I know why, you think I'm shit cause I hurt my morsel, that I didn't communicate with her and lead her to believe things that weren't true and in turn.. _breaking her heart_ , causing her to take drastic measures such as leaving the country,.. and me"

"hmm, not as thick as I thought, and you are correct, she loved you Tom, it was nauseating sometimes to listen to her when she talked about you, she loved you _that much_.. she still does"

"she,.. she _still_ loves me?" this perked my interest greatly, I was desperate for any tidbit of current exchange they may have had.

"yes Tom.. she does, Paisley can try to hide that fact from everyone else, but not from me, despite they way shit went down between you two.. she has it bad for you, I only tell you this cause maybe you'll quit calling me, especially when you're piss drunk, just rest assure she is well, and actually.. happy, and healing"

"wait, is this your polite way of saying, yes Paisley loves you, she always will, but she's moving on, healing.. so buggar off!"

"ah, well you said it better than I did.. but, yes" Casey's tone was cheery, but fake as hell "good night Doc"

 

I hadn't realized I racked up so much paid personal time on the books until Desi, _bless that woman!.._ brought it to my attention, I know she noticed how grief stricken I was about the whole mess with Paisley,

think the old girl was more understanding than anybody about it, and at her insistence I took a leave of absence and I now was currently driving a rental on my way to Davey and Casey's to get some answers as I didn't take kindly to how Casey ended our call, but I really only had one question on my mind.. _where's my morsel?_

Pulling up to the all too familiar two story modern stucco house I contemplated how to go about this, I really wouldn't be a welcome sight, I still remained a _sore spot_ even if I did explain myself. Standing at the front door deciding that being a man about it and not tormenting myself over what peoples reactions would or could be like a complete tit was a better option, so I knocked,when the door opened the shocked look I got from Davey couldn't of been more evident.

"hello Davey" I sounded humble, and I was.

"Tom?.. uh, um... what are you doing here?"

"well if you would allow me, I'd like to come in and talk with you and Casey"

slowly he nodded his head.

"okay, sure"

Sitting on the couch I became aware this was where it all started.. where I first _saw her_ , we had been sitting on this very couch, granted I was ogling the poor girl, but.. she had already wrapped me around her little finger in those few moments, breaking me out of my reverie I heard Davey come back into the room as he sat across from me, then Casey joined us, my eyes widened as I gradually stood.

"Casey.. _oh-my"_

Casey slowly made her way around the couch, and she was quite..Pregnant.

"I take it Paisley never told you"

"no.. no she didn't, of course.. I was being too much of prat to even acknowledge her presence " I watched as Davey helped her sit down. "I'm guessing around six months?"

"yes, very good Doc, and it's a girl" she smiled while running a hand across her swollen belly.

"congratulations to you both" I felt a twinge in my heart, _this_ could of been Paisley and I, but no, I had to go and fuck things up.

"thank you" they said in unison

Feeling slightly uncomfortable now, I thought it best to get to the point.

"so.. first of all I want to thank you both for even letting me in the front door, by all rights Davey should be kicking my ass"

Davey smirked as he rubbed Casey's back.

"naw, I leave the ass kicking up to her, but since she's in a delicate condition.. I think we'll let it slide"

they were both grinning now, I guess that's a good sign?

"ah well, yes.. the reason I showed up is-"

"you're looking for Paisley"

my eyes wandered to Casey's and locked with mine.

"she told me you would.. at least, I think at one point she was _hoping .._ you would, I think by now she's given up"

I straightened my posture, the worry I felt I'm sure shone on my face.

"no, she _can't_ give up, I mean.. dammit!.. I'm such a fucking shit" standing up I began pacing mumbling insults upon myself as I went about running my fingers recklessly through my hair.

"hey Tom _, calm down"_ Davey said as he to was now on his feet putting a reassuring hand on my shoulder, I stopped pacing and looked at him.

"you don't understand Davey" the burning sensation behind my eyes told me things were about to get _very real_ "my ego and masculinity be damned!, that little woman _is_ my world, and I fucked it up by my own insensibility to recognize the one person I should of focused on" the hot tears poured forth, "I just want the chance to tell her how genuinely sorry I am, to explain things,.. to fight for the right to have her back" I dropped back down on the couch, that's when unexpectedly Casey sat beside me placing a hand on mine.

"so.. _there really is a painfully tender side to this Dom"_ she whispered, looking up at her, she was smiling. "I knew there _had_ to be a significant reason for Paisley to fall so damn hard for you" she pointed at me.

" _please Casey..tell me_ " my voice cracked as I sniffled through the tears " _where's my morsel?"_

 

I was astonished to discover that Paisley was in fact _not_ living in California, but in Oregon on the southern coast, in a small town just over the border, and I had just crossed the border about an hour ago, I looked at the address Casey wrote down on a piece of paper, however I was thankful for the GPS on the rental car, cause I was shit with written directions.

It was a quiet paved road that soon turned to gravel, the scenery was beautiful, nice Ocean view to my left, the GPS informed that Paisley's residence was fifty feet ahead,as soon as I saw the house I parked in a discreet location, I didn't want to scare her.

Walking up the driveway I saw her silver Camry so I knew she was home, _damn why was I so nervous?._ Upon approaching the house I heard the sound of...humming?, tilting my head I listened carefully, it was coming from the backyard.

cautiously I made my way toward the sound I wasn't sure what I was walking into, when I got to the corner of the house I looked around it there she was.. _my morsel!_ I teared up, her back was to me she was on her hands and knees busily working and humming, and seem to be tending to some flowers, I didn't even know she liked gardening?,.. well it's now or never, _grow some balls Hiddleston!_ making my way over to her I stopped a short distance away.

"morsel"

she stiffened, slowly straightening her posture her head turned to one side.

" _Tom?_ " her voice ever soft but questioning.

"yes darling, it's me" I choked back the tears " _please,_ I needed to see you"

as she got to her feet I saw that it was with some effort, _oh my god, had she been hurt somehow?_ "morsel, are you alright?" I was panicked now.

"I'm fine, why are you here?" her tone.. unfeeling.

"cause.. I'm _madly_ in love with you and _no other_ , and to apologize for giving you the impression there was, you have and always will be.. _my morsel_ "

nodding she heaved a sigh, I was just thankful she hadn't bolted, she was good for that.

"pretty words Tom, I can only assume you are using them _now,_ because either you grew tired of the tramp you were with, or she wasn't into the whole Dom/sub thing"

Paisley was standing her ground, and I didn't blame her, if I actually thought she'd come running into my arms the moment she saw me, I'd be delusional.

"I wasn't having an affair with her Paisley, the woman you saw..she was a girl I used to see back in Uni, her name is Piper, she found out I was back in London and paid a visit.. yes she wanted more, but I refused, told her about you, I thought she understood, then she showed up at Heathrow,I know you were there, Casey told me.. what you saw morsel was only half of it, I shoved her off of me, and told her no meant _no_ , and if she persisted, I'd call security.. morsel..I went to Sweden.. _alone_ "

"you betrayed my trust Tom..I saw you both.. _touching_ , smiling you actually seemed happier in her presence, you even called her _kitten_ , ... and now you show up, explaining your side of things...I trusted that you could of told me all of this, what you just said, back in London, but no.. you let it ride out and here we are Tom, and I'm having doubts _still_ " her voice wavered.

"I'm sorry for what you saw morsel, but truly it was _nothing,_ she _means nothing_ to me, I also let the whole mess with Cassidy consume me, and I shut down.. and in doing so I pushed you away, I don't ask that you forgive me.. just hear me out so that you have a better understanding"

looking further over her shoulder she still refused eye contact with me.

"I still love you.. you know, _do you know_ how much that fucking hurts to say after all this shit!?" she was coming apart, crying now,I could see her start to tremble, unable to withstand it I walked toward her she thrust a hand up " _NO!_ "

"Paisley, _please_.. I never meant any of this, can we please just talk?"

Paisley turned around glaring at me, but it wasn't the look on her face that had me gob smacked, my mouth hung open.

" _mor.. sel?_ " I pointed, narrowing my eyes " you.. you're"

she looked down, then up at me, heaving a sigh.

"I guess, I couldn't hide it forever.. yes, I'm pregnant"

Tom looked about as dumbfounded as one could get, I watched as he cautiously walked towards me, he moved closer and outstretched a hand to touch my swollen belly then quickly withdrew it looking up at me.

"it's alright.. its your's "

 _that did it_ , ..he dropped to his knees wrapping his arms about my waist, quietly sobbing into my belly, hesitantly I allowed myself to softly bury a hand in his now reddish blonde waves, _wow his hair had gotten darker,_ caressing them gently with my finger tips, his embrace tightened, pulling his head back he looked up at me, sniffling.

" _morsel, ..we're going to have a baby"_

I fought the tears that so badly wanted to surface, in the time he had arrived he had called me by my pet name six times _at least.._ _yes I counted!,_ never had I wanted to hear him say _that_ so much in the last several months.

and now here he was doing just that, such a simple little thing, _shit, here we go.. fucking tears!_ , slowly I slumped to my own knees indeed I had tears streaking my face, Tom cupped my face with both hands, his watery eyes spoke volumes.

"I love you so much morsel"

" _say it again_ " I squeaked now, I was shuddering as the past months of loneliness, despair, fear and anger was leaving me " _please Tom.._ I..I ne.. ne.. need to.. to hear it"

Pulling me into his arms feeling that all too familiar possessive hold on me I melted into him, he stroked my curls, rubbed my back all the while rocking me like a child, murmuring loving and reassuring words into my ear the words I _needed_ to hear.

Handing him some tea Tom barely kept his eyes off my belly, his face full of wonder, smirking I shook my head.

"I'm four and half months, I'm due somewhere around the end of October the first week of November"

looking up at me he sipped his tea.

" you and Casey are both pregnant, it struck me as funny.. though she's bit farther along than you"

"ya, when I found out I was pregnant, she was laughing her ass off about that fact, but was more than pleased that her bff and herself would be having babies only months apart" I sighed at the memory.

"you and the baby are well?" he inquired.

"the baby and I are doing great according to the Doctor, so chill out. _. Daddy"_ I grinned as I knew that he being a Doctor would be asking a lot of questions.

"Daddy, I rather like that" he was beaming like I knew he would.

"oh I have no doubts about that" I sat down popping a cracker in my mouth.

Tom looked concerned now, setting down his Tea.

"morsel, you're not mad.. are you?, I mean I know you weren't looking to have a baby for awhile, and well.. it couldn't have happened at a shittier time"

placing a hand on my belly rubbing it I nodded.

"true, I did want to wait, and the timing.." I sighed "uh, yeah.. but once I found out, there was no way I was going to abort it, absolutely not!, and just so you know" I looked directly at him " I was going to tell you Tom, after he/she was born, I was denied the right of knowing my father, I wasn't going to do that to my own child"

moving closer to me he put an arm around my shoulders and covered my hand that was on my belly with one of his.

" I know you would of.. one of the thing's I admire about you morsel, is your kind heart, something as substantial as you having my child though you may have had misgivings about sharing that with me, I'm aware that you would of never kept it from me, it's just something that's not in your nature"

 

As evening rolled in Tom had fallen asleep with his head on what was left of my lap, _granted I wasn't huge, but still..._ I found myself inadvertently toying with his hair, replaying what took place this afternoon.

still in disbelief especially when I see Tom peacefully slumbering before me, he had sheepishly admitted that my dear friend Casey threw me under the bus as far as where I lived, _bitch..oh well, I have a feeling I owe her a "thank you"_ , Tom began to stir and then turned over opening his eyes he blinked several times having come face to face with my protruding stomach, I snickered.

"I think perhaps you have a Son in there and he's proving his own version of assertiveness by letting you know _this_ " I pointed down _"is his lap"_ Tom raised a brow.

" yeah a _mini Dom_ as it were" and I started laughing, Tom sat up giving his lips a twist.

"morsel, that's so wrong, it's a child"

"oh hell, it's a fetus, and I was joking you tight ass," I tugged on my collar "I wasn't referring to _this_ kind"

Tom's face softened and he reached up running a fingertip across the delicate chain.

"you.. you never took it off?" looking back up to me, I bit on my lower lip.

"no.. I couldn't bring myself to do it, every time I tried.." I ran a hand through my hair "it felt.. _wrong"_

he softly ran the back of his hand across my cheek I found myself leaning into it.

" you are a very special woman Paisley, and I know I don't deserve you, or the precious cargo you now carry, and I hope in time I'll deserve your forgiveness, but for now I'll settle for this,our time right now together a healing if you will..for both of us..you,me and with the help of our unborn child"

and for the first time since he arrived we kissed, and that.. I wasn't aware _I had missed so much_. god he tasted so good.

 

I was working on my fifth biscuit with grape jelly as I was looking over a newspaper, having no clue that Tom watched me grinning the whole time as I absentmindedly was wolfing down food, I heard him snicker, looking up at him as I sucked some jelly off my finger.

"what?"

"little one, I had no idea, the baby must be giving you quite the appetite "

I looked at the plate in front of me, there was two biscuits left out of fifteen, _holy shit!_ , I ate almost all of them, I chewed on my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry"

"its fine morsel, it's good that you have a healthy appetite, eating for two... you'll need to eat much more, besides, there seems to be plenty more sitting over by the toaster" he grinned "and if we run out-"

I put a hand up.

" it'll be cause I'm a cow and have been devouring them" I looked at him sheepishly, taking a bite of his own biscuit he looked at me and stopped chewing. making a face.

"that's crap, you're pregnant.. you are no cow my darling, eat as much as you desire" he looked tenderly into my eyes, smoothing his hand down the back of my hair "if you want something else, let me know I'll go get it if it's not here.. anything for my morsel and our baby"

my protruding tummy had become an obsession to Tom he was constantly rubbing it, kissing it, or at bed time he would massage baby oil or baby lotion on it gently talking and cooing to it at one point he was _reading_ bedtime stories to it (or I should say to the baby).

it was a sweet interaction between father an unborn child, it didn't bother me I would just silently watch this take place feeling fortunate that I had a man who genuinely was taking an interest in his baby before he/she was even born.

I was surprised though that Tom hadn't noticed or wasn't willing to say anything, my belly wasn't the only thing that had enlarged, much to my dismay my boobs were getting huge causing me to get backaches, I was observing my ever expanding figure in the bathroom mirror turning side to side wearing just my underwear, I grimaced at my Breasts, they looked.. _ridiculous_.

"is everything okay?"

"yes, just trying to get used to looking at the changes in my body" I turned sideways looking at myself in the mirror "thank god my ass hasn't expanded"

Tom chuckled as he walked up behind me I watched him in the mirror. he tilted his head pursing his lips, then cupped my breasts, they filled his hands.

"what are these?" he teased.

I rolled my eyes annoyed, typical guy move.

"those outrageously huge things are why I can hardly sleep at night, either they get in my way, or giving me backaches, their going to be a bitch when my milk comes in.. ugh"

"tell me morsel, are they still?" his brows arched in question.

"still, what?"

I wasn't expecting it but he turned me around and leaned in and kissed one, then the other, taking a nipple in his mouth his tongue flicked it, I gasped, grasping his shoulders, he chuckled.

"I guess they still are"

and since I didn't protest he continued to tease the hardened nub, suckling, tugging and nipping my grasp tightened and my hips bucked into him, his arm wrapped about my waist pressing me into his crotch, I began to grind myself into it, riding his erection that was pushing against his trousers.

"you want that, morsel?" he breathed.

" _yeess, please_ " I begged just a breathless as he sounded.

He picked me up and placed me on the counter, pulling my panties off, flinging them off to the side,then slid his pants off, gently I caressed his cock, _god I missed this big beauty_ , pulling him to me,Tom began to kiss me slowly his tongue exploring my mouth as mine did his, parting he looked into my eyes and tenderly caressed my cheek with the back of his hand.

" so beautiful" he whispered

releasing his cock I wrapped my arms around his neck pulling myself to him my legs went about his waist holding tightly.

 _"kiss me again"_ I whispered looking at him through my lashes.

and again his mouth claimed mine, my fingers wound their way into his curls tugging on them as we groaned into each others mouths, for now we were content with just kissing and holding one other.

 

                                                                    _To be Continued..._

 

_Tom's Ex- Piper_

__

_Photo credit/source- http://haircolorideas.org/wp-content/uploads/parser/loreal-light-brown-hair-color-8.jpg_


	22. Curious Attraction

**3 Days later**

My calendar showed that I was 18 weeks pregnant that made me officially five months along and with it sleep proved to be more than difficult, no matter what position I tried, finally lying flat on my back, staring up at the ceiling I placed my hands on each side of my belly.

"you _aren't_ helping" I whispered.

and as if he/she heard me.. I felt a faint _thump_ against my right hand, my eyes enlarged, looking down at my stomach I dared myself and with both hands pressed down... there was a slight pause and another thump but _stronger,_ followed with a twitch, I gasped _holy crap!_ , the baby was now moving, gently tapping on Tom's shoulder I attempted to wake him he stirred about until he woke with a start.

"you okay morsel?"

I took his hand and put it on my belly and pushed down on it, and without missing a beat an obvious _"kick"_ was the response, his eyes widened and he moved closer to me, pulling my night shirt up and began to poke my tummy, I giggled, we watched the skin roll about as the life within me moved around,

Tom kissed me almost passionately, I tried to speak as he did so.

"um.. erm ..Tom.. um.. this is how I got this way" I giggle between his exuberant kisses.

 _"it's how we make all our babies little one"_ he murmured between kisses.

I giggled some more, and the more I did that the more I was being kicked.

 _"goodnight,_ its kicking the hell out of me!"

Tom stopped and snickered heartily.

"it's a boy for sure, he doesn't like me getting more attention than him"

I rolled my eyes, and looked at him, _oh for fucks sakes!_

"a jealous unborn, seriously Tom?" I gave him a playful shove.

"you'll see, when the baby's born, it'll be a boy, and when he is being bathed or changed he'll piss or shit on me.. its the truth, I did it to my father, ask my mum"

I snorted clapping a hand over mouth as I started to laugh.

"oh my god Tom!" I looked at him trying not to pee on myself as it was.

"it's true, I did this" he said all but yelling.

I sucked in both my lips trying to stifle myself from further outbursts of laughter.

 

Lying on the exam table, Tom stood beside me, I could tell he was nervous, placing a hand on his arm rubbing it I tried to soothe him.

 _"relax_ , its just an ultrasound, I'm excited, we get to see if we are going to have a son or daughter"

"I know morsel, and you would think beings I'm a Doctor this would be natural for me.. but, its different.. this is _my_ child"

the ultrasound Tech sat rolling the probe across my belly, Tom and I watched the Monitor carefully as our baby came into view.

"there's the little critter" the Tech pointed out at the screen, I grinned as I'd seen this a few times before, Tom however was in awe.

"oh my god.. that.. that's _so amazing"_ he whispered as he gazed upon the monitor of the ultrasound.

the Tech chuckled watching Tom's wide eyed response.

"new dad?"

"yeah, you wouldn't know he was a doctor either" I chuckled as well.

"really?, so Doctor.. would you like to know the sex of the baby?"

Tom looked over at her and nodded.

"yes, we both do"

rolling the probe a little further, the Tech giggled.

"as I suspected, and _not_ bashful at all" she pointed to the screen "see the U shape here, those are the legs.. see _that_ " she was snickering now "it seems you definitely got yourselves a little exhibitionist here,cause that's the penis"

looking at the screen I saw what the Tech meant and I started laughing _oh gawd, definitely a boy!, he's just like his father and he's not even born yet!_ , Tom could only grin shrugging his shoulders, _oh don't be so calm,you're so proud you could pop a vessel Thomas._

 

On our drive back to the house Tom was still quiet, I didn't expect this, I mean he just found out he was going to have a Son, and as if he read my mind.. he pulled over, looking over at me so much was going on in those eyes.

"morsel, _this gift_ you shared with me today, I didn't think I could love you more, I was so very wrong, you are the _most_ beautiful blessing to have crossed my path, I don't deserve you ...or _our Son_ , I love you more than you can ever possibly measure little one, this you must know"

I sat motionless with only the hot tears beginning to pouring down my face, just when I thought his words couldn't amaze me more he goes and says this, no longer able to keep quiet a sob escaped my throat and I began to openly cry.

 _"no, no, no"_ he cooed softly pulling me into his arms " no more tears, you've cried enough on my account"

"I'm not sad Tom, that's not why I cry" I looked up at him "I love you, and today meant a lot to me, and.. you were here and _we_ _both_ got to see what the gender was and what you just said... it all just hit me and well.. _Christ Tom, I'm pregnant,_ mix all that with my fucked up hormones"

I threw my hands up with a half assed laugh through the tears. smiling he gently kissed my lips.

 _"my little morsel"_ he murmured.

"hmm not so much a morsel these day's" I grimaced rubbing both sides of my swollen belly

"well I'm certainly not going to call you lump" he looked appalled.

"ahahahahahaha, I feel like one!"

 

When we arrived home I crashed, I hadn't realized I was so tired, but I must of slept for at least five hours, I was balled up under the blankets so much so I could barely be seen except strands of my long hair draped randomly across my pillow.

the bed felt as if it sank a bit like someone had sat on it, ignoring it I remained still, it was when my blankets where gently pulled away and a cool chill made me shudder a bit I moaned in displeasure, I then thought I felt the warmth of someone's breath on my cheek, and I felt hair... wiry but soft, my forehead creased, and slowly I turned over, upon opening my eyes, they made contact with a pair of two familiar light blue ones.

"Tom" my voice croaked with sleep.

"yes little one" he whispered smiling.

I blinked trying to focus, as I was still sleepy, and trying to prop myself up but my ever widening girth made it difficult, But once I sat up and vision cleared

"your whiskers are more fuller now than I remembered" _how did I not notice that earlier?.._ and I began to run my fingertips over his goatee, he grinned.

"yes, you like it?" he scooted closer to me so I didn't have to, I smiled, and kissed his chin.

"of course" I kissed his chin over and over again "I actually like this _wolfish_ look"

he was full on laughing now.

"I think I know why" he wiggled his brows suggestively,I tilted my head,he leaned in with a silly smile,"its the thought of how it will tease and tingle your bud when I taste you"

my mouth gaped open as my eyes popped, instantly I slapped his arm.

 _"you nasty_ bastard!" he threw his head back as he fell backwards on the bed laughing again, I continued to slap him randomly _"oh my god!_ , is that why you grew it?, asshole!"

he put his hands up trying to fend off my blows all the while reduced to chuckling.

"easy, easy morsel!"

"no...you _wicked_ _man!,_ what.. are you always thinking with what's in your pants?"

Tom gently pulled me down on top of him, holding me to him.

"my wickedness and your fire my little morsel is among those things I favor in our relationship" he tapped the tip of my nose "you _enjoy_ being naughty, even when you don't realize that you are"

I raised a brow, _what a crock of shit._

"it can also be funny morsel, especially when you get pissy, but enough on this" he put a hand on my belly.

"how is my little man?"

" getting bigger and using my bladder for a soccer ball" I groaned "I _so_ enjoy the times pissing on myself"

"I'm sorry for this, I see you are feeling discomfort" he looked sympathetic.

"nah, it's just part of being pregnant"

 

I was humming a tuneless lullaby as I continuously to ran my hand flat across my stomach while I prepared lunch, peering into the kitchen I saw Tom, slowly he entered and watched me and my interaction with our son, soon he was sitting on the edge of the counter quietly as I still hummed along, when I stopped, he spoke.

"you soothe the baby, is he upset?"

"I don't think so, but he does like it when I hum to him"

"you're an attentive mum, protective too, he knows this, he loves you"

I managed a weak smile.

"I like to think I am"

Tom hopped off the counter, taking both my hands into his.

"It's true,I've read up on this,talked to some colleagues about it,a child knows their mum's voice, senses their touch you'll see when he's born, our Son will know you"

 _"I hope he does"_ I murmured.

"he will" Tom winked with a knowing smile

"speaking of _him_.. shouldn't we be picking out names?" he popped a grape in his mouth.

"I thought about it" I sighed, turning to him, "okay, I kept it within your family, so this is what I came up with... Christopher Thomas, or Caiden William.. _nah_ , how about Julian William?.. oh I don't know Tom, I'm shit at this" I was flustered now.

"those are good name's, they are strong ones...um morsel, you really do have  _my_ name's in them too" he looked at me curiously.

"yes, I felt it important that he has his fathers name as well, _he is_ a part of you, his name should reflect that"

"that is very thoughtful what you did, much went into it when you came up with these name's, you're a good mother this is a part of it that shows"

"but they're crappy names" I wrinkled my nose, _they really were._

"no they are not Paisley" he scolded gently "cause out of those suggestions I have one of my own.. how about.. Julian Thomas Hiddleston?"

we stared at each other for a moment, then a smile grew on my face.

 _"I love it_ , it sounds perfect" I clapped my hands together "but do you like it?"

"I do" he grinned.

"so it's official we agree on it, it's Julian?" I watched his expression.

nodding as he took me by one arm and with the other he cradled my belly.

"agreed, my morsel, me and our son, Jules" he said proudly.

"Jules?" I did a face palm "already he has a nickname, poor kid"

"c'mon darling, _it's not that baaaad"_ Tom mocked a whiny tone, giggling at his childish display I shook my head.

"no, it's not.. I'll admit that"

"well then" he turned me fully to face him "now that we've taken care of that, there's only one thing left to do" he wore a big smile, I was puzzled by it..it was a _different_ kind of smile, my brows furrowed, I shrugged.

"what?"

"well" and he looked at my belly and started talking to it " what do you say Jules?, you've been given a name, how about if we give mummy" and he looked up _"a name too"_ I still didn't get what he was up too, taking me by the chin he pulled me closer, our eyes locking, "I'm thinking along the lines of.. _Mrs Thomas William Hiddleston"_ he said softly, I swallowed noticeably never looking away, _was he proposing to me?, oh my fuck, was he!?_ "what do you say morsel.. will you be my wife?"

_oh sweet jesus..he just did!..he really did!_

Closing my eyes I had to take this in.. _slowly_ , I love the hell out of this man, I knew this, the last several months were shit without him, and it was because of him too, yet.. Tom did what he said he would do if I ever left him " _I would hunt you down and bring you back,you belong with me, you're mine"_

he hunted me down clear to the Pacific northwest of the U.S. cause he feels I belong with him, and to make sure I stay his.. he wants to marry me, it wasn't an act of some asshole being territorial, this I know.. _he does_ love me.

The gentle blue eyes were searching me now I could see a bit of _worry_ creeping into them, he began to chew on his lower lip, watching him I then realized, .. I craved this man as much as he did me, his passion for me was sometimes consuming and _obviously_ domineering but for some reason those qualities seem to ignite a desire within me that was most deliciously wicked and yet.. I yearned for it.. it brought out things in me I never knew about myself.

"morsel.. did you hear me?" I could see that fear was replacing the worry in his eyes.

"I did"

Tom looked as if he were about to lose his shit, pulling him to me I began to kiss him gradual at first, building up to fervently, my tongue invading his mouth as if it were my first time kissing him, he responded with just as much hunger he firmly held me we moaned and sighed into each others mouths, gently I released him from the kiss.

"so, are you going to stare at me all day?, or.. _are you going to give your fiancé some proper lovin'.. pregnant or not? "_ I purred never losing eye contact.

the man was absolutely dumbstruck, his mouth gaped open, eyes wide, I took advantage of the shock he was in, I reached down smoothing my hand down the front of his pants across his cock, his body jumped, and I began to leisurely rub him, it was the first sexual contact I initiated since he showed up and I was ready to follow through with it.

"did you just say..fiancé?" he gulped, the hope returned to his eyes.

"yes" I smiled brightly.

 

Sitting on the couch basking in the afterglow of my acceptance of his marriage proposal Tom was rubbing my feet grinning at me like an idiot, it was cute actually, well that and I think it also had something to do with the fact that he wasn't expecting me to yank his trousers down in the kitchen and take that lovely _length_ of his into my mouth, not that he left me _wanting,_ after months of living a chaste life, I was as Tom so crudely put it _"wonderfully randy"_

"what?"

"I love you morsel" his grin seemed to grow.

" I love you too, now wipe that shit eating grin off your face, you're starting look like the Cheshire cat" I playfully pushed him with my foot.

"if you insist.. _Alice"_ and he gave one of my toes a little tug.

then he started to lightly run his fingertips along the bottom of my foot, I was ticklish and he knew it, I began to squirm and giggle, and I guess Julian sensed it too as he began to kick, looking down I watched as my t-shirt moved about, Tom looked as well and snickered.

"looks as if Jules is getting into it too"

"no thanks to his father" I scolded.

"whatever do you mean?" he feigned offense, "I'm simply soothing his mum and her tired feet"

"that's crap and you know it" I pointed at him arching a brow, I folded my arms.

"no, it isn't, our boy is just sensitive like his mum, and that is an admirable trait for a young man, women like that"

"we do, that's true.. but what if he's a control freak like you can be, some girls don't really care for a sensitive asshole" I couldn't help but smirk.

Tom climbed over me straddling my whole body.

" and why not?.. I'm a sensitive asshole, and you're going to marry me"

I couldn't help but burst out laughing, Tom joined in, As we calmed down he carefully pulled me onto his lap, cradling me in his arms, and all at once.. he became serious.

"morsel.. tell me, other than not wanting to abort the baby.. why did you keep it? I know you better, there's another reason"

of course there was, but.. shit I didn't want to.. _go there_ ,but I had no choice now.

"it quite simple Tom" I forced myself to look at him "I thought.. If I couldn't _have_ _you_ " I smoothed a hand down my stomach "at least I'd have..  _a part_ of you"

Tom's forehead creased, his face saddened.

" _oh morsel_ " he whispered clearing my hair from my eyes, "I am _truly_ sorry I made you feel as if I no longer wanted anything to do with you, that I separated myself from _us_ " pulling me closer into his embrace he tightened his hold, I buried my face into the nape of his neck wrapping my arms about him.

"what I think is important now.. is you _didn't_ give up, you found me, you've acknowledged and explained all of the crap that almost destroyed us, apologized for it, Tom" I looked at him " I'm beginning to accept my part in this when it comes to the forgiveness,.. it's there for you, and I will give it"

"really?" it was a mixture of relief and astonishment.

"yes" softly I ran my fingertips across his goatee " I won't start a marriage filled with unresolved issues, I forgive you Tom, because I love you, and I never stopped doing so and cause.. I've _never_ loved another man like I do you.. what I feel for you is so genuine, sometimes it scares me, and now here I sit on _your_ lap, carrying your unborn Son with the promise of marriage.." the tears welled up "how could I not forgive you" I cried, Tom's long arms engulfed me as he rocked me gently, peppering my head with little kisses, only pausing for a moment.

" _thank you my darling_ " he whispered in my ear.

 

The next few days were spent in heavy discussion about our future and that of our Son's, we finally came to an agreement, I would move back to England with him where we'd be married and I could give birth to Julian, and Tom then filled me in on an added detail that blew me away

before he left he put the Flat up for sale, cause he had every intention of returning with me. _granted, he wasn't expecting..well.. me to BE expecting_ , and starting our life over in a _new Home_ , a Home we would choose _together._

He further informed me that due to the excellent location and of course the wonderful layout of the flat it was snapped up rather quickly, so it sold while he was here in the states. so while we "house shopped" we could stay in the cottage that was out in the countryside, _I remember that place, especially the...Barn_

 

We had a plan, my expectant little morsel and I, and in a couple of days we'd be back in England and in a short time after that I would make her mine, _indefinitely_ giving her my last name, and months later we both would be welcoming our Son Julian, what started out as an unknown journey full of despair has done a complete one eighty, I've been given a second chance with an added bonus,.. _I can't wait to meet you Jules, my Son._

watching Paisley as she slept on the couch, occasionally the baby would move just underneath her shirt, it was an amazing thing to witness, I was surprised by some of the acrobatics feats my son was performing and yet his mother slumbered undeterred.

sometimes I'd catch myself snickering cause I had to be honest with myself, it kind of looked like a scene from the movie _Alien_.. without the gore of it all of course, I now found my self sitting on the floor below where Paisley was sleeping to get a better look at my Son's physical activities.

 _yes_.. I was fascinated I may be a General Practitioner and as such I have seen my fair share of pregnant women, but I've usually referred them to an Ob/Gyn, plus.. this was different.. this was _my baby,_ having been so caught up with Paisley's belly I hadn't noticed that I was being watched by Paisley herself, her eyes were still slightly open.

looking at me through her long lashes, she wore a small smile, I leaned forward she met me halfway as she reached out with one hand and with her fingertips scratched ever so lightly under my chin at my goatee, jutting my chin out so as it could be more effective I decided to make purring noises, she made the tiniest giggle, I shivered. _god I missed that little sound coming from her._

 

Reclining and resting comfortably in our seats Paisley and I were finally on our way back to England, I was a bit worried about her flying in her condition but her Doctor said she would be fine at this stage of her pregnancy, that and she and the baby were quite healthy.

so after getting the "green light" as far as that was concerned and making phone calls to Casey letting her know what all had transpired, here we are.. I put a hand on her swollen belly, she looked at it placing one of her own on it, running her thumb across the ring that was still on my pinky finger, she smiled, leaning over to her I whispered.

" _as you never took your collar off,I never took the ring off either_ "

looking over at me, she pulled me in for a soft kiss.

" _I love you_ "

" _and I love you, Paisley_ "

 

Halfway through the flight I had a question that had been bouncing around in my head but it never quite made it into conversation, so now I thought I'd ask, hopefully it wouldn't piss her off.

"morsel?"

"yes" she looked up from a magazine she was reading.

"um, I meant to ask this when we were back in the states, but it kept slipping my mind"

She turned to face me as best she could.

"what is it?"her eyes seemingly searched my face with concern.

"well.. not that I'm complaining.. not- at- all, just curious, but.. I thought you were on the pill, and cannot figure out how you got pregnant"

grinning at me wasn't what I expected, far from it.

"Tom, for one thing, the only perfect form of birth control is not having sex, and that _wasn't_ an option in our relationship, and as a Doctor you" and she pointed at me "should know that no birth control prescribed in it's many forms, works one hundred percent" she sighed "and in my case, it seems the pills I had, they were recalled due to inadequate potency, but no one was able to track me down from UCLA to warn me, cause that's where my prescription came from, and because I was under protective custody, my place of residence was kept _confidential._. see where I'm going with this?"

I nodded, she was a victim of circumstance, but in the end, it was a blessing in disguise.

"yes, I understand" taking her hand, kissing it " but we've gained something beautiful from it"

 

 

**London, England**

I had to admit nothing made me feel quite unappealing as being five months pregnant and sitting in the front seat of a Jaguar, a car that pretty much screamed _"sex"_ with an equally sexy driver, Tom ...I wanted nothing more than to hide on the floorboard,but fuck it all!, _I wouldn't fit anyways_ , so instead I just looked out the window and tried to ignore the little voice in my head that liked to point out these little depressing factoids, _ggrrr..little fucker needs to shut up!_

"darling, you alright?"

"hhmm, yes, I'm fine" I said still looking out the window.

"if you're not too tired from the flight, I thought we'd swing by Mum's, maybe spend the night then head out to the cottage tomorrow, is that okay?"

"sounds good" then it hit me, I turned around."oh crap, did you tell her anything?"

staring straight ahead as he drove he wore a crooked grin.

"of course not, last we spoke, her exact words were _Thomas William, if you ever want me to speak to you again you damn well better sort it out with Paisley, it's all bollocks!, and you better not show up here again without her either"_ so.. I make it point to never try to piss my mum off and just grant her request"

"ah, I see" I nodded "so.. you're sucking up"

"eh, I guess so, I don't know if there is a kind way of putting it, I mean.. kissing my mum's ass just sounds.. wrong" he made a face of disgust.

I couldn't help but laugh and he joined me with a string of his "ehehehehehehe's"

 

As we pulled up to the familiar country cottage of Tom's Mothers it looked quite different without the snow and every plant life in bloom, even more beautiful, Tom exited the car and at the same time his Mom had stepped out of the front door.

"Tom?"

"yes, hi mum"

he walked to my side of the car and opened the door, helping me out, _nothing like being hoisted out of Jag to make you feel like a beached whale._

"I believe you made a request mum.. I've fulfilled that" he smiled brilliantly.

Diana saw me look over the car door at her, I don't think the woman had the capacity to speak, she just quickly made her way down the steps and down the cobbled walkway at a rate I was impressed with, it was when she walked around Tom and saw me that she stopped dead in her tracks, eyeing me up an down.

"oh-oh.. _my"_ her eyes widened.

"oh yeah" Tom snapped his fingers "I may of forgot to mention something.. Paisley and I are going to have a baby"

I looked up at him with a scolding look, _nice Tom.. real nice._

"I can see that Tom" Diana gestured to my stomach.

" I didn't know I was pregnant when I left, Tom just found out himself recently"

suddenly I felt awkward being here, looking at Tom he could see this.

"christ mum!, could you make her feel anymore uneasy?, I brought her back as per your request, but more importantly _she wanted_ to come back.. cause she wants to be with me, we've sorted things out, our Son just happened to be an unexpected blessing among it all"

"Son?" Diana looked at Tom then at me.

"yes, Julian Thomas, Tom calls him Jules" I gave her a weak smile.

"may I?" she reached out to my belly much like Tom had when he first saw my swollen belly.

"of course" I walked up to her, placing her hand flat upon my belly, and right on que Julian gave his Grandmother a greeting with one of his hearty "kicks"

" _oh!"_

"yeah, he's quite the kicker" I groaned with a grimace.

looking up at me her eyes were somber, she then took both my hands into hers, and spoke softly.

"welcome home little Paisley, its good to have you back darling"

 

After the ambiguous greeting from Diana who had apologized profusely _now I know where Tom gets it from,_ she was just so out of sorts about it all, that her response was slow, in fact she was quite happy that I returned and the obvious appearance of Julian had her tickled but what had her totally over the moon was when I shared with her that her son in fact had proposed and I accepted.

"your sisters are going to be so elated of the news!" Diana clapped her hands together, the joy was evident on her face.

"well Em will give me shit, then congratulate me, but Sarah.. she hasn't even met Paisley" he sighed "I'm not so sure how that is going to play out, you know she can be.. well, there's no gentle way of putting it mum, Sarah can be kinda.. bitchy when she's meeting people for the first time, I think it's the journalist in her"

I looked at them both as they looked at me.

"what?, you think I can't handle _bitchy_.. I'm five months pregnant, I feel like I'm retaining enough water to fill the River Thames, cramp's from hell, I waddle to compensate for my new figure, and my hormones don't know their ass from a hole in the ground of what their doing, not to mention my boobs are annoying me simply by their absurd size.." I pointed to myself " _I am_ the very definition, of bitchy"

Tom wore an amused expression, fighting back the urge to laugh.

"this will be interesting"

"oh ppsshh" Diana gave a wave of the a hand " Sarah wont be on the attack, if anything its you" she pointed at Tom "that might want to hide"

" _me?_ " he pointed to himself. "why?"

Diana narrowed her eyes at him.

"really? my handsome intelligent son whose a Doctor, you actually _have_ to ask?"

sighing Tom got up and started pacing the room, clearly agitated, mopping his face with a hand he stopped and looked at his mother.

"I get it, I was acting like a prat, if Paisley can forgive me why can't everybody else?"

"son, I have.. just seeing Paisley here" she looked over at me "and plus that glow about her, and its not just because she's with child, I see that she is truly happy"

"but you think Emma and Sarah are going to be harder to convince?" I interjected.

"possibly, Emma adores you" Diana put a hand on mine " she was so thrilled after having met you, she felt _finally.._ her weird brother found a woman of substance only to.. well I won't use the words she did" Diana grimaced.

"fuck it up..., the word is fuck mum" Tom said without hesitation, I was shocked by his candor.

" I'm _well aware_ of what the word is Thomas" she growled "lord knows your father was proficient with it in his youth"

"and Sarah?" I decided to deter the _fuck word_ topic.

"well, she kind of felt robbed, having not met you, only hearing from myself and Emma, she liked what we had to say by the way" Diana smiled brightly "but when she found out about your falling out with Tom.. she was quite upset"

"maybe after meeting me she'll understand?" I at least hoped that would happen.

"we'll see" Tom looked at his cell " just got a text from Em, she's on her way and Sarah's with her.. I didn't tell her you're with me" he wore a triumphant grin "its going to get interesting morsel"

Twenty minutes later a car indeed pulled up, Tom had me go in the kitchen he wanted to create a _dramatic effect_ , I rolled my eyes and catered to his childish whim and made my exit, Diana shook her head grinning and remained seated, it wasn't long when I heard Emma and who I assumed was Sarah come in, greeting their mother, then clearly I heard Emma.

"hey, what's with the scruff brother?"

"not scruff, its called a goatee Em" Tom corrected.

"whatever, it makes you look nefarious"

"ehehehehehe, wanna see my tail Emma?" Tom joked "it goes wonderfully with my horns"

I stood in the kitchen heaving a sigh, _jesus he's laying it on thick, they already think you're an asshole, don't compound it you asshat._

"very funny Tom, you're in an awfully good mood, last I heard, you were being a right foul git, no one could stand you, what's changed?" that had to be Sarah, cause I didn't recognize the voice.

"a lot"

"that's not much to go on, care to elaborate, or are you just going to continue to be limited in your responses until we kick your skinny ass"

Oh I'm liking Sarah already, now I see why Tom calls her bitchy, she takes no shit.

"fine, since you like to suck the fun out of everything big sis, you need to lighten up an quit being so anal retentive"

my jaw dropped, holy shit, _that_ was incredibly rude! But much to my surprise I heard her chuckle.

"crude as always, anyways.. what brings you to mum's I thought she gave you an ultimatum?"

"that she did, and I respected that, I wouldn't come back here and start shit" his tone sounded like he was beginning to get upset.

and I smelled one of Tom's long drawn out theatrical discussion's, and I wasn't up for it, besides Julian currently was doing summersault's that would rival most Olympic athletes, and I wasn't too keen on standing here as it was happening, so I just waddled out into the living room as quick as my child laden body would allow.

" aw hellfire Tom, just stop already, Julian isn't big on your long windedness and neither am I"

both women froze, but it was Emma who squealed then pointed at me chanting.

 _"ohmygodomygod_ , Paisley! and you're.. _pregnant!_ " her mouth hung open.

looking down at my belly then up at Tom.

"see I told you I was pregnant, and here you were trying to blame it on all those cookies I ate during the holidays"

Tom burst out laughing as did Diana, I looked back to Emma and Sarah, it was Emma who engulfed me with hug, which I returned the favor.

"hey, hey Em careful of my morsel, she delicate now".

"morsel?" Sara raised a brow.

when Emma backed away wiping tears from her face she nodded.

"it's a pet name Tom gave her, it's cute"

"it's precious" Diana added.

"it's different" Sarah nodded, I could tell she wasn't sure what to make of my nickname

 _"it's bizarre"_ I said looking at her with a smirk, smiling back at me I could see we would get along just fine.

Tom walked over to me kissing my cheek

"it's not bizarre, it best describes you, _my little morsel"_ he nuzzled his face into my hair.

turning to face him and putting my hands on each side of my belly I gave him a look of disbelief.

" what part of this screams _little? "_

"its temporary" he shrugged.

"yeah, it is.. but right now, I look as if I swallowed a watermelon whole, and I can no longer see my damn feet" I protested.

Tom chuckled as he rubbed my back.

"you don't look like you ate watermelon, an your feet are still there, trust me"

"whatever, as short as I am I look more like a life sized apple" I wore a lopsided frown, his azure blues sparkled at me as he bent down placing a kiss on my belly and looking back up at me, he smiled proudly.

"no.. you no resemble any fruit"

Sarah walked over looking at us both, wearing a big grin shaking her head.

"well after watching that, I'd have to agree.. you both are pretty sweet together" then she looked at Tom and poked him in the shoulder "and _you_.. no more fucking up"

 

                                                                                _To be Continued..._


	23. Curious Attraction

As evening arrived I got to know Sarah more, she talked about everything from her travels around the world as a journalist to her childhood stories of Tom, which was funny in some cases, we were momentarily interrupted when Tom entered the room.

"is there anything you need?"

"no, I -" my forehead creased, I looked at the little table beside me, that had a hot cup of tea, orange juice and an array of snacks sitting on it, I knew he had set them there.. when I didn't know, I raised a brow as I looked up at him.

"what?" he acted innocent.

"don't play that with me, I'm aware of how all this stuff got here, very sneaky you are"

kneeling down, Tom put a hand on my knee rubbing it.

"just want to make you comfortable morsel"

"I am, but there something else" I eyed him suspiciously.

he looked away then back at me

"something has come up.. the Hospital paged me, their short handed in the ER, and they need me.. it'll take me away from you for a little while" I looked at him puzzled. " don't worry morsel, I shall return in a day or so, Mum and my Sisters know this, you'll be alright"

"when do you leave?"

"tomorrow"

standing up, slow as it was I managed it.

"tomorrow.. so soon?"

holding my cheek and caressing it with his thumb, he sighed.

"it's sudden I know.. I received notice earlier today, I didn't know how or when to tell you cause we had plan to go to the cottage tomorrow,please know I do not want to go, being separate from you is hard, but now.." he looked down at my swollen frame "I find it unbearable, I don't like it"

I nodded, but I still felt like someone put a hot coal in my stomach, trying not to act pathetic I smiled, weak as it was.

"you're a Doctor, I understand that"

"you're sad, I see it" he peered into my eyes.

"a little, I'll miss you" my voice was low "I'll be okay, it's nothing new Tom, you're a Doctor on call after all,as a EMT I need no explanation..duty calls""

"it is in a way.. you're further away and.." he smoothed his hand over my stomach "in delicate condition"

"but she's here in England, with us, and only an hour away from you,... so quit being a baby, Tom" came Sarah's voice from behind him, covering my mouth as I giggled Tom rolled his eyes annoyed,turning around.

" put a sock in it Sarah"

By seven a.m. I awoke to Tom tucking his white dress shirt into his light blue pants, he looked really sharp in his suit, kind of sexy too, he made a slight turn catching me as I watched him, he smirked.

"you enjoying yourself little one?"

"yes, very much so, anyone ever tell you how arousing you look in a suit?" I purred as I stretched under the covers.

he cocked a brow as the corners of his mouth curved.

"no...not really, at least not like you just did" he sat be side me on the bed.

"anyone tell you stretch like a Tigress in the morning?"

"no, but I've been told my nose moves like a bunny" I teased, he chuckled.

"that it does, it's one of my most favorite thing to watch when you are sleeping"

"you watch me sleep?"

"yes, whenever I get the chance.." he smoothed his hand down my unruly hair "I love to do that, it makes me feel good" he put a hand to his heart "to see a lovely creature in my bed ,my arms and know that she is mine, and that she loves me"

I took his hand held it to me and snuggled up as if I were going back to sleep, I looked up at him, god he looked so handsome, his reddish blonde curls slicked back, his light blue eyes set against his pale complexion.

he leaned down for a kiss but I met him halfway, knowing he would be leaving soon I was going to make the most of it, wrapping an arm around his neck, careful not to muss his hair, I drew him into the kiss.

I was more than ready, my tongue instantly poked into his mouth I was pretty much devouring the poor mans mouth, he pulled me up so I was now sitting up on my knees, never breaking the kiss, I parted long enough to be only inches from his beautiful face, staring into his eyes.

"I should not leave you wanting Paisley..and I know you are very much... _wanting_ " he whispered.

"you have to leave soon, and you're dressed and..."

he slipped off his pants, eyes never leaving mine.

"I am wanting as well my love"

The next thing I knew he had his face buried in my crotch, tongue busily lapping, teasing my clit and folds as I moaned, twisting about in pure luxurious pleasure, he'd switch it up and his tongue would slide into my core slowly pumping at first.

torturing me then gradually picking up speed until he was tongue fucking me into a frenzy of swearing and whining, when he did pull away I took advantage of that moment and positioned myself on my hands and knees, looking over my shoulder, making eye contact I panted heavily.

" _please_ baby...take me...now, like this"

The man couldn't tear the rest of his remaining clothes off fast enough, he was on me in an instant, but didn't enter me right away, instead he was rubbing his hard cock between my ass cheeks, teasing me as he's allow the tip to barely bump my now more than saturated entrance then slide it back up between my cheeks.

"morsel, you are positively...sopping, and I don't mean that as merely sex talk, damn it's soo arousing" his voice shook.

"its what you do to me Tom _, every time"_ I moaned as I moved my ass with him as he continued to slide his cock between my cheeks "please take me, I'm so close"

and without another word, he gently slid his cock inside I gasp as I felt his length fill me up, it was a glorious sensation as my walls welcomed him, he began to make quick thrusts I pushed my ass up against him groaning as the orgasm began to build.

he quickened his pace his breathing had becoming labored and as he was beginning to speak with a mixture of swearing and sexual nonsense that was my first clue that he was close as well that and I could feel his cock pulsating.

"oh..oh, oooh faaaaster Tom!, much faster!" and he did just that, the sensation overwhelmed us both as we climaxed together, wailing, and crying out to one another. _shit!.._ I knew we were going to hear it from his sisters now!

 

For the life of me I couldn't figure out what was going on with Tom's sisters and mother, they were seemingly giddy, nervous and just plain acting...weird, wearing secretive grins whenever I was around, and I thought being pregnant and having my hormones out of whack made me act "off" at times, but these three.

 _were in the running,_ I tried ignoring it and maybe go outside and get some fresh air, or take a nap, anything to escape it, I considered texting Tom and asking him if perhaps there was a virus going around or maybe they got a hold of some bad tea.

when I woke it was to the all to familiar purr of an engine.. Tom's Jag, and a bit of commotion accompanying it so I made my way down the staircase, when I reached the last step I froze, standing in front of me smiling most brilliantly was Tom,

he looked rather elegant in a black Tux jacket and pants , deep crimson silk shirt, with a back silk tie, his now reddish blonde locks slicked back, curls resting at his neck, I was perplexed wasn't he supposed to be at work?.. and _he shaved!_ , then he kneeled before me I was really wondering what was going on now?, then he held up a gorgeous diamond ring.

"please my darling, marry me.. today, _be my bride"_

clapping both hands over my mouth, I couldn't believe it, the next thing I saw was his mom and sisters off to the side, watching, so _this is why_ they were acting so odd... _they knew!_...slowly approaching him I smiled.

"yes.. of course"

 

We stood in front of the enormous array of natural foliage of Ivy and roses and flowers I couldn't name, in Diana's back yard, it became the back drop for our impromptu wedding.

the Gown I wore, Tom actually bought, _it was a beautiful._

it was an A line cut, and v-neck ,chiffon/lace with a classic and timeless train,tiny sequins starting from the top,making a half spiral half way down,it had been made to accommodate my figure, I had my hair swept up to one side in a loose bun with yet another white feather adorning it tendrils of hair hung down from my temples, I was beginning to blush hard due to Tom's ever present toothy smile as he gazed upon me.

"you are most exquisite morsel" he said in a breathy tone.

The clergyman standing between us simply smiled, I cleared my throat, Tom looked to the man who grinned.

"sorry" Tom grimaced.

"it's fine Thomas, your bride is very deserving of the compliment, so shall we begin?"

"certainly" Tom gave a nod not taking his eyes off of me.

It had been a brief ceremony, but now I was officially Mrs. Thomas W. Hiddleston, and I didn't even mind the fact that I only had thirty minutes to enjoy having my new husband around _which explained the ceremony being so brief_...

he actually had to go back to the Hospital to work, how he managed to rustle up a wedding in two days, I'll never know, but he did promise me a "real" one after Julian was born.In the meantime, my new mother in law was totally enjoying her new role.

and was pouring on the pampering of me and calling the entire family letting them in on the nuptials, personally I think she just loved the excuse of saying "Tom's wife" or "Mrs. Thomas Hiddleston" cause I saw the look on her face when she was on the phone.

I awoke in the night or maybe it was early morning to Tom trying quietly climb into bed, nestling up beside me, soft little kisses were felt on my ear.

 _"my morsel, lover, mother to my son, my wife"_ he whispered, a smile appeared on my lips, "sounding good to you?" I don't think he was expecting me to answer cause he made a slight jump when I responded.

"very good to me,. my husband"

and of course he had to throw in, as he pressed his mouth firm onto my ear as if to make a point.

" _who do you belong to morsel?,and I do mean everything of you"_

fucking Dom anyways.

 _"I do sir"_ I said quietly.

Julian began to roll around, I giggled.

"something funny about that morsel?" Tom's tone was firm, I turned to face him.

"oh sir.. no.. but your son may have a problem with me being exclusively.. _yours"_

Tom's brow raised in a comical manner.

"hhmm, I suppose I'm going to have to share.. wont I?" he wore a pout.

"yeah" I snickered.

The months had flown by, and in that time we had bought our home and had everything set up for Julian's arrival and Casey had given birth to her daughter "Bailey Elizabeth".. seven pounds two ounces and eighteen inches long and she was a beautiful baby.

I knew this cause my email was bombarded with pictures of her and the proud parents, I particularly enjoyed the one picture that was especially sent to Tom.. It was Davey changing one of Bailey's diapers.. An exceptionally _shitty_ diaper, the look on Davey's face was hilarious.

it was his way of showing Tom " _see what you're in for_ ".. now everyone was waiting on me, as it was I was in my Ninth month and counting, though I wasn't as huge as I figured I would be, from behind you wouldn't know I was pregnant, but from the front.. I was perfectly rounded, which earned me a huge smile from Tom all the time, he was pleased and amused at my posture, I usually rolled my eyes as I walked by him.

I was feeling quite energetic, and assumed it was because it was of the time of the year, early November, I loved the winter time I was on my way to the kitchen to make myself some tea when a twinge of pain hit my lower abdomen I stopped leaning on the foot post of the bed.

" _oooh.. whoa,.. um_ "

I blew out a breath and then stood up and began to walk a few steps more, it was Braxton hicks, false labor pains, I had been having them in that past few weeks, so it was nothing new, the Doctor explained this to me, it was my body preparing itself for Julian's birth.

making it to the doorway when a sharper pain hit me from the back and the front, I dropped to my knees, and belted out a formidable yelp that echoed throughout the bottom floor,I was now on my hands and knees, _this wasn't_ false labor, how'd I know, besides the terrible pain, I looked underneath Me..my crotch and legs and the floor were wet, my waters had broke!

"Paisley!"

looking up I saw a panicked Emma rushing up to me, carefully taking me by my arm she got me to my feet, I belted out a moan as a contraction hit me.

"it's happening, I call the Hospital tell them I'm bringing you in and to let Tom know too"

Unfortunately Julian wasn't going to wait and my Doctor had the midwife that had also been doing my check ups and lived only fifteen minutes from me, go to the house.. This was going to be a home delivery, _oh shit!_

now the fortunate thing about all of this was the midwife (her name was Nan) had an ambulance on call waiting just in case there was complications, and had the necessary equipment for the delivery when she arrived.

Nan had stripped the bed of blankets replacing them with the Hospital variety of disposable bed sheets, and one throw blanket of my own to keep me warm, it had been five hours and I was concerned as to why Tom hadn't arrived, my contractions were coming regularly, five minutes apart and about thirty to forty five seconds long. I was in the middle of one when finally Tom burst in, I was whining and breathing through it.

"morsel!"

I looked at him managing a weak smile that quickly melted into an expression of pain as I gasped, immediately at my side he took one of my hands, and looked to Nan.

"she's okay?"

"she is doing _beautifully_ Tom, it's only part of labor, not pretty, but is normal.. you should know that" she assured him.

"yes, but this is my wife, it's different" he swallowed hard,

I could tell he wasn't prepared to see me like this, he smoothed a hand ever so gently over my sweaty forehead trying his best to remain calm.

"my love, I'm here, _it's okay, I love you"_ he spoke tenderly.

I could only nod, yet another contraction hit, I cried out, _sonofabitch this really fucking hurts!_

"aaah, geeezzz!" I dropped my head back onto the pillow.

Nan looked under my gown, I could feel her hand gently probing, _ugh could this get anymore embarrassing?_

"ah, you're progressing nicely Paisley, you are almost fully dilated, I say you may deliver within the hour" she smiled, I nodded hoping the hell she was right I was tired, and the pain was ridiculous.

Roughly thirty minutes had passed when a hellish pain and the urge to push hit me.

"AW SHIT!" I screamed startling everyone.

"what is it darling?" to say Tom looked worried was an understatement, he looked like he was about to lose his shit.

I made eye contact, _some serious shit was happening._

"I _need_ to push" I then looked to Nan, who immediately threw up my gown.

"indeed, he is crowning, push Paisley with the next contraction" she motioned with her hand to Tom to join her.

he moved down to where she was, and she pointed to underneath my gown, his eyes widened, then his face softened, a hand covered his mouth, eyes filled as he looked up at me.

"so beautiful morsel, his head I see, reddish blonde hair.. at least I think it is red, it may be blood?"

I rolled my eyes, _seriously Tom! ,oh never mind._

The urge to push hit and I obeyed, sitting up I did just that, Emma was at my side holding me up as I yelled during the push.

I saw Tom's eyes enlarge as I was informed that Julian's head was out.

"one more push love, and that's should do it" Nan smiled "you're doing wonderfully"

and with that I sat up and gave one last push, and Julian was born, Nan went into action, cutting the cord and then began to suction his mouth, I heard gagging and then....a small cry that grew into a protesting wail..

my son was officially making his presence known, I myself started to cry, Nan handed the naked and seemingly pissed off wet creature to Tom who was very much in awe of him, he held him awkwardly at first, then cradled him like a natural.

looking upon him with a pride only a father could, I don't think his smile could of gotten any bigger, he walked over to me, never keeping his eyes off our son, looking over to me, eyes wet.

"he's beautiful.. _thank you my darling"_ he choked back more tears smiling,

tears of my own glisten on my face, he leaned down handing me the baby, as Julian went into my arms an overwhelming sense of love and protectiveness and million other feelings engulfed me,

he indeed had his fathers looks.. _and my hair color,poor baby_ , and I noticed something else from his dad,smirking as Julian began to softly nuzzle at my breast, I looked up at Tom.

"I see its not just his looks he gets from his father" I giggled as I offered my nipple to the hungry infant who latched onto it instantly.

Tom chuckled proudly and declared.

"he's a boob man"

Nan shook her head chuckling as she tended to me.

"its good that he is, breast milk is best, as soon as he has fed, I'll clean him up okay Paisley? but for now I'll take care of you"

I nodded never looking away from my Son who contently suckled at my breast.

 

An hour had passed and it was nice to have had everything cleaned up, bed, baby, and myself, now it was just Julian, Tom, and me... _my family_ , once again he was at my breast nursing, I was in wonderment of him his smell ,the noises he made as he suckled in contentment, so I watched as he did so.

"he fascinates you"

I looked up at Tom who was stretched out beside me watching as well.

"yes, it's my first time as a parent too" I gently ran a fingertip over the tiny waves of hair about Julian's head..

"are you in love with his curls too" he grinned as he continued to watch my interaction with Julian.

"of course, where do you think he got them from" I said as I now began to play with Tom's, he placed

a firm kiss on my lips, then parted only inches from my face.

"but he will have his mothers eyes I believe.. possibly some of her hair color, a dangerous combination, luxurious strawberry curls and emerald green eyes, strong facial features, throw in a British accent, he's going to break hearts"

"I'll kick his ass"

Tom dropped his head back chuckling.

"I have no doubts mummy ..that you will"

 

Stirring awake I focused my eyes quickly noticing Julian was nowhere to be seen, instantly I sat up looking everywhere, it was when I looked towards the fireplace I saw Tom slowly rocking in a rocking chair holding the baby looking upon him quietly. Sliding out of the bed wincing as yesterdays activities still had me sore, once on the floor I slowly walked to them.

"I figured you needed your rest as you more than deserved it morsel, so I watched over our son while you slept" I said nothing, but gazed upon Julian as he slept sucking on his tiny balled up fist.

" most precious our little Julian, I cannot describe what I feel when I look at him, when I hold him, there is so much I feel"

I ran a hand down the back of Tom's head tenderly.

"I know, it's the same with me"

and as if my voice was an _"on"_ switch Julian began to whimper, Tom looked up at me.

"he responds to you, he knows his mother did I not tell you this" he smiled almost smug -like

"he's hungry, and he knows your boobs wont give up what he requires" I grinned "so, I'll trade you places, besides, my boobs hurt cause their filled to the max, and" I looked down "their leaking cause they heard him, so hand him over" I outstretched my arms.

Tom stood up and did just that, as I sat down in the rocking chair, positioned Julian, he knew what to do, I giggled as he made loud smacking hungry noises when he started nursing he even had one of his little hands flat on the breast as if milking it like a kitten.

"goodnight _what a piggy"_ I cooed.

"I'm sure he's very hungry, he slept most of the night.. and maybe pee once" Tom informed me as he knelt beside me.

I snorted and looked at him

 _"you_ changed a diaper?" I doubted this.

"yes, it's not good to let him lay in his own pee"

"he hasn't pooped then?" I watched Tom closely.

_remembering the hilarious picture of Davey with his daughters diaper..had I missed it with Tom?_

"no" Tom's brow furrowed, I couldn't help but snicker."what's so funny?"

"just trying to picture you changing a crappy diaper, that is something _I have_ to see"

"really nasty with some of the things you come up with morsel, it worries me sometimes" he cocked a brow as he eyed me.

"hmm, I'm not the nasty one in the family" I grinned giving my brows a wiggle.

"well, only when _I tell you to.._ then we both are" he took on a his _Dom_ tone.

but all I could do was laugh. and because I laughed so much it jostled Julian from nursing and irritated him he began to fuss, his little face scrunched up and turned red before a tiny wail escaped him, picking him up I held him up in front of me.

 _"oh my, we do have a temper"_ I cooed.

"and that he got from you"

looking up at Tom I raised both brows.

"and being a boob man he got from you"

"never a complaint from you that I am a boob man"

Tom wore a cocky smile, _arrogant ass ._

"far be it that I complain the attentions my boobs receive from you.. _sir_ " I teased.

He leaned in, his eyes sparkled as he moistened his lips.

"That's right little one, it's too bad you are healing from birthing, or I'd show you such _attentions"_ his voice was low almost a _purr._

"hmmm," I put Julian right in his face "evidence of what happens when you do" Julian burped **loudly** I burst out laughing,Tom looked shocked.

" _christ!_ that's a noisy sound coming from such a small creature"

"wait until he farts or goes poop" I wrinkled my nose as I sat down and let Julian resume nursing which he gladly did.

 

The next morning I was greeted with breakfast in bed, Tom had shooed Emma away who was only trying to help, and took over cooking duties, he figured since she cared for Julian all night she deserved a break, when Tom walked in he caught me at a bit of play with Julian who was lying on the bed awake, the minute he seemed to sense me his little head turned in my direction.

 _"hey little man"_ I cooed quietly "ready for the day?" I laid on my side _"huh, are you?"_ I lightly tickled his tummy with my fingertips, he responded with what looked like a smile. _.could of been gas,_ making little fists with his hands and gurgling, that went into a little squeal, which made me giggle.

"this is beautiful.. to watch my son and his mum together" I looked across the bed.

"daddy likes to spy, you'll learn this my son"

"I do not spy, watching you and Julian, I get such a joy from it , you're a magnificent mother Paisley, I meant it when I say I chose well, actually you've gone way beyond any expectations I ever had...as a wife and now mum" he looked at Julian "just now, was the sweetest thing I ever saw"

"well then daddy.. here's a not so sweetest thing, I need to get his clothes ready for the day and I need to pee, could you change his diaper?"

"yes" he said extending his arms ready to receive his son, Tom happily rounded the bed and approached the baby. "hello my son" Julian's eyes turned to the sound of his voice "yes, it's daddy, I change your nappy now" I put a diaper and some wipes by him and proceeded into the bathroom, I didn't get far.. that's when I heard it.

 _"oh hell!"_ quickly making my way out of the bathroom I stopped dead in my tracks, I almost doubled over in laughter, there stood Tom with his arm covering his face. "my god!"

"what's wrong?"

I _knew exactly_ what was wrong but I couldn't resist hearing his take on it. Tom dropped his arm and then held up Julian's diaper filled with crap.

"it's not natural for something so small to have crapped this much and the smell is _most foul"_ No longer able to hold it in I burst into hysterics, Tom stood there looking confused as if he couldn't believe I would do such a thing "it's not funny, our son-"

"our son...poops just like everyone else, its nasty and it stinks, get over it Thomas" I snickered. "and you might want to throw that away and clean him up, the longer you leave him exposed to the air, it will likely trigger that little hose of his and he's apt to piss on you"

As the car wound down the road I would look over my shoulder every now and then into the back seat to check on Julian.

"he is fine little one, he's sleeping"

"I know, but what if he's hungry, too cold or too hot, what if he needs a diaper change, and-"

Tom chuckled placing a hand on mine giving it a squeeze.

"my love, your maternalness is on overdrive, slow down, if he requires anything, he'll let you know"

"but-"

 _"sshhh"_ he placed a finger to my lips. "you should rest as well" heaving a sigh, and feeling defeated I closed my eyes."ah.. good, sleep my morsel you are tired you just don't know it"

 

Stretching my arms above my head and yawning I realized the car wasn't moving, and Tom wasn't in the car looking over my shoulder I saw movement in the car seat, unhooking the seat belt I leaned over and un-clipped the car seat belt and took Julian out, as I placed him on my lap he began to fuss.

"I know, I know, you must be so hungry my little man,"

once positioned and latched on, it amazed me how he always knew where to find food, he began to nurse eagerly, looking out the window only then did I notice We were parked outside Diana's house, but where was Diana or Tom? and as if he heard me, he popped out of nowhere waving at me. smiling I waved back, walking up to my side of the car, I rolled down the window.

"I'd get out but" I pointed to the baby "Lord Julian is having his meal"

Tom leaned down watching this take place, his eyes narrowed.

"is he doing what I think he's doing?" he leaned in further scrutinizing the scene before him..

"what?"

"morsel...he's milking your boob like a pup"

I chuckled it was something I noticed days ago.

"yes he is, he's been doing that I think since birth" I toyed with Julian's curls.

"its nothing I ever heard of, or seen before" Tom seemed perplexed, I gave a side long glance, cocking a brow.

" _really,_ just how many women have you watched breast feed?"

"I'm a Doctor.. so I have.. well, I didn't mean it _that way_ , is just I never heard of child milking its mother" he was getting flustered and it was funny.

"he's like his father, makes the most out of any situation, in his case...he's hungry and he's going to make every drop of milk count"

Tom shook his head grinning.

"Tom, where's your mom?, I half expected her to be running out here to steal our son from me" smiling he nodded to where her car was usually parked.

"she's in town, more than likely being the typical grandmother and buying a bunch of useless stuff for Julian, she called and should be here shortly"

 When Diana did show up she hardly had the car parked before she was out of it and heading towards me arms out.

"let me see that boy!" she cheered, gently I handed him over to his grandmother who was completely a mess once he was in her arms.

"oh my.. he's so wee" looking at me smiling " _like you_ I suspect"

Watching Diana in her rocking chair _oohing_ and _aahing_ over Julian my mind began to wander my new home was now a centuries old Two story English cottage nestled in the English countryside, and I was married to a Doctor from London who I met in the states and also a Dom.. _my Dom_ and I his sub and now his wife and mother to his child,

that in itself still blew me away, cause I was nothing... just some Paramedic from the states daughter of a long since deceased Hippie drug addict mother and a father I knew nothing of and probably never would, there was nothing special about me at all, yet here I am sitting in a beautiful home of my mother in law with my equally beautiful husband and our newborn son. 

 

                                                                                       To be Continued...

 

 _Paisleys Wedding Dress_                             _Baby Julian aka "Jules"_

 

Photo credit/source- http://litbimg3.rightinthebox.com/images/384x500/201308/nyqwvu1377229725495.jpg

https://s-media-cache-ak0.pinimg.com/736x/6c/18/56/6c1856c8279ce39689ba635e726f0764.jpg


	24. Curious Attraction

"You okay my morsel?.. you look very far away" he knelt in front of me looking concerned.

"yes,...its just...well I was just making a mental assessment of how much my life's changed I never imagined anything like this ever happening to me in my entire life, yet it has"

"you're.. disappointed?" the concern shone through his eyes,I literally could see a cavalcade of emotions pass over his face.

"oh my god, no Tom" I placed a hand flat upon his cheek, the look on his face now was that of relief "I haven't been this happy, since...well... _ever_ " looking over at the slumbering child in his Grandmothers arms, then back at him, that's when the tears trickled down my face "I have a _beautiful_ son, a little miracle who is a part of me and you, I also have you, god I'm.. _so in with love you_ Tom, I do not ever recall being this happy with a man...not enough to marry him and have his child that is"

pulling me into a firm kiss that allowed both our tongues to poke through each others mouths for the tiniest amount of passion just to taste one another, Tom gently pulled away, our noses touching.

 _"and I'm in with love you too Paisley"_ he breathed "I am grateful for the blessing of you and Julian, I love you both more than one could possibly imagine"

 

Stretched out on a couch with Julian slumbering atop my belly, softly I was rubbing his tiny butt, Tom came in two steaming cups.

"coffee morsel?"

"oh god yes!, nine months without caffeine is _waaaay_ too long", slowly I sat halfway up holding Julian carefully as I did so.

"here darling, I'll trade" he sat his cup down, handed me mine then carefully scooped up the baby so I could sit up completely. I sipped the hot beverage savoring it.

 _"mmmm,_ damn this is good baby, thanks so much"

"thought you might like a cup, I think your probably burnt out on the tea" he smirked as he rubbed Julian's back who was currently draped across his fathers shoulder.

"I like tea...but yeah...it'll be awhile before I drink anymore, but...I cant be drinking a lot of this either, the caffeine does get in his milk, and we'll have one wired baby, and it might even give him the poopies"

Tom wrinkled his nose,he almost looked nauseated.

"he's already making poopies that I don't like, can't imagine it being worse"

"well, this could make it worse, so no worries my dear, I'll not drink too much" grinning up at Tom who held Julian's still sleeping form.

Reaching out with my arm across the bed as I looked to my right, the vacant spot where Tom usually was told me he was up and more than likely out in the living area with the Baby, smiling I slowly sat up, and sure enough I spied an empty bassinet.

quietly I walked downstairs toward the familiar sound of the crackling fire in the fireplace, I stopped at the end of the hallway as I watched Tom pacing and gently bouncing Julian who was lying over his shoulder out cold patting his tiny bum.

it was quite sweet yet funny to watch, as Tom was a tall lanky man and Julian was merely a teeny tiny creature only a size bigger than his father's hand draped on his shoulder, I observed this in silence awhile longer figuring _why not._

Tom did it to me all the time, but it all came to an abrupt an hilarious end when a long and unceremonious, yet recognizable sound came from Julian's butt, Tom halted...looked down to his son's backside, his forehead creased, I covered my mouth trying to curb the laughter that was begging to escape my throat.

"you have a noisy butt my son, you've not eaten yet it speaks, please tell me you didn't poo" and right on que Julian replied with even  _more_ gas, Tom rolled his eyes and groaned "this isn't right at all Jules, this one _smells..ugh"_

no longer able to contain myself an ugly snort erupted from me before bursting out into laughter, Tom's head jerked in my direction, by now I was leaning against the wall giggling my ass off.

 _"oh I see,_ you stand by and watch, how long you do this morsel?" I shook my head,waving a hand unable to reply but just kept giggling until I was almost crying. "oh ho ho ho, it's funny to you,he farts and craps whenever I give him comfort, but with you" he pretended to be butt hurt.

 _"oh stop,_ you big friggin' baby, just be thankful he hadn't ate your chicken Alfredo" I snickered as I reached up "give me Julian"

as I sat down and positioned Julian who immediately began to nurse making his usual Hungry slurpy sucky noises.

Tom shook his head.

"I don't understand"

I looked up grinning, and chuckled, gawd for such an intelligent and stunning looking man, he sure does whine a lot.

"he just knows I have the goods.. _.daddy"_

Tom wore a crooked frown as he folded his arms.

"I'm aware and. _.their my_ boobs too" Tom sighed almost petulantly.

rolling my eyes I looked up at him,what a child this man could be sometimes.

"no shit my dear, don't be a whiner about it."

"it's like he save's up the poo for me and you get.. well.. this" he gestured to the hungrily nursing infant.

"Tom, I've been changing his crappy butt too, its not like he saves up for you, quit being a...infant"

He sat beside me and watch as Julian continued to hungrily suckle,gently Tom ran one of his long elegant fingertips atop the bridge of Julian's button nose, it twitched,looking up at me with a big grin.

"like his mother, it moves like a bunny" he whispered, shaking my head I smirked.

we were momentarily interrupted when Sarah had finally arrived.

"okay, where's my nephew?"

turning around Tom put a finger to his lips as if to shush her.

"he's nursing and trying to sleep"

Sarah made her way over to me and when she saw him she couldn't help it.

"aawww, he's _soo little!_ " she almost squealed " _and those small curls behind his ear"_ she looked up at Tom "your DNA just couldn't help itself could it?"

Tom shrugged make a face of innocence.

"Paisley has some curls too" he gently tugged on a lock of my hair.

"yes, but yours are _more_ obvious, always have been"

 

**6 Weeks later**

Sitting in the Hospital lobby waiting for Tom I had just finished up both a postpartum exam for myself and a check up for Julian, who was currently sleeping in my arms, Tom was meeting up with us for lunch since I was in London.

"long time no see, where have you been little bird?"

heaving a sigh, of all people I wanted to avoid and _he_ _had_ to show up, looking up as he walked around to the front of me, he froze.

"what?" I tilted my head.

"little bird.. is that?" Ben pointed to Julian.

"yes, Tom and I had a baby.. a Son"

a smile grew on his face, it was almost feline in nature.

"my my, _you have been_ a busy little sub haven't you"

"he's not a product of my _submission_ , not that its any of your business, we don't always have sex for the sake of him being a Dom or I a sub"

Ben nodded as put his hands in his pants pockets.

"I can see that, Tom was never the one who _truly_ went in fully as a Dom, its almost a smite against Dom's as a whole in the way he handles himself" he snorted with the arrogance that seemed to be constant with him.

"what?, cause _he's not_ an arrogant condescending sadistic prick like you" I shot back., "not all Dom/sub relationships are the same in case you didn't know, there's no strict guidelines as you make it sound,there is some basic understandings .. but it's only to serve what's best for both Dom/sub and their safety, _the respect,_ something _you lack"_

Ben simply smiled as if amused by my outburst.. _and I was pretty sure he was._

"well said, I can honestly see why Tom has kept you for so long, that feisty streak from hell" he bent down "also.. _you are,_ so lovely little bird" he winked.

 _"kept?"_ I shifted Julian's position slightly " I'm _not_ a kept woman" I thrusted my left hand up " I'm _a married_.. Woman"

Ben looked at my wedding rings, the smile disappeared quickly.

 _"I see"_ his jaw ticked, _was he seriously irritated by this?_ "may I have a better look at your little one?"

I noticed he changed the subject rather quickly, pulling blanket and then the receiving blanket back Ben studied him with those piercing eyes of his, Then he looked at me, again with _that_ smile that made me internally cringe. " you've done well little bird, he is a handsome little man"

"thank you, he looks like his father"

I had to throw that last part in as I wore my best _"yes I'm proud of who his father is"_ smile.

"of course" but the irritation momentarily left his face as he added " he does have one thing going for him, _you_ ..are his mum"

Glaring up at him I had enough of his flirty shit, does he really think I should respect him?, it's not like I forgot about the.. _Charity Ball._

" you have this uncanny knack of insulting Tom at every turn, but.. you _will not_ do so when it concerns our son, I've quite had my fill of you, _so piss off!"_

chuckling as he smoothed his hand down his dark locks.

"there's that protective little sub I remember, she has resurfaced, _I like her.. a lot"_

still glaring at him I said nothing, that's when Julian began to fuss, picking him up his eyes opened and his little face scrunched up, I knew what was next, a tiny pitiful wail informing me _"I'm hungry"_

 _"ooh don't you start"_ I cooed, which oddly enough his face relaxed he simply looked at me, "if you don't mind, I need to feed my son" and I went about doing so when I noticed Ben remained where he stood. "seriously, I'm not going to whip out my breast in front of you"

smirking he gave me another wink,.. _just go away!_

"I get it, it was good to see you again little bird" he gave a nod towards Julian "and to meet your baby bird"

 

As we ate lunch, Julian was on his second helping of his own meal, Tom was watching him with such adoration as he chewed his food.

"hungry buggar I see"

looking down on the nosily nursing infant I smiled nodding.

"oh yes"

Tom then turned his attention to me, reaching over tucking a loose curl behind my ear.

"and how's my morsel?, you look tired darling"

"gee thanks.. and yes, I am"

" I get the next three days off love, I can be more of assistance with Jules, and you can get the rest I know you're needing" he reached over and tenderly ran the back of his hand along my cheek which I leaned into, savoring his touch.

"granted, I need the rest but.." I looked up at him through my lashes almost in a flirtatious manner "I have other.. _needs_ "

It took him but a second to catch my meaning.

"is my morsel.. _wanting?_ " he whispered, eyes shining, his thumb danced ever so delicately across my lips which I parted slightly, closing my eyes.

 _"uh huh"_ I breathed.

"I take it then the doctor gave you the green light on sex"

I nodded, still reveling in his simple touch.

 _"please sir, I need you"_ I said breathily.

 

Sitting on my knees, naked in front of the foot of the bed, wrists bound behind me, head lowered, I could literally feel the anticipation between my legs, making my inner thighs hot and wet.

"what are your safe words morsel?"

"ocean and beach sir"

"very good, please remember them"

"yes sir"

Looking up through her long lashes at me I couldn't decide what was more arousing, the way she was looking at me, or the fact that she seem to pick the perfect moment to let her tiny tongue dart out from her mouth to moisten her lips, slowly letting it drag across her plump bottom lip before it retreated back into her mouth.

I decided it was. _. both_ , taking her by the chin I urged her to her feet, she never took her eyes off me, _such a good girl._ as we kept our eyes locked on one another I reached down letting my fingertips graze her skin, she trembled upon contact.

dragging them down across her mound I slipped them into her folds, _fucking hell she was wet!_ , groaning I wasn't sure I could contain myself, slowly I toyed with what I'm sure was  her aching swollen nub, a gasp escaped her, but she never looked from me.

"you feel so.. _ready_ morsel, you are _eager_ for me"

 _"yesss sir"_ her voice strained as I quickened my fingers pace across her folds and clit, she bit on her lower lip, casually I slip one then two fingers inside her, moving them in and out, her mouth now hung open, still her eyes never left mine _my morsel, all mine_ , leaning down to kiss her as I continued to fuck her with my fingers.

_"waaaaaaah!"_

It came from down the hallway, and both of us knew instantly, she looked at me with amusement in her eyes.

"um.. _duty calls"_ she whispered stifling a giggle.

heaving a sigh I grinned,nodding.

"so it seems"

Releasing her from her bonds, she threw on her sweatpants and was making her way towards the door as Jules wailing had picked up a notch.

"seems like someone _really_ wants some boob" Paisley joked as she went into the hallway

 _"yes, but so does daddy!"_ I called out to her.

her laughter echoed down the hall, I couldn't help but chuckle myself,it was but a few minutes later and she walked back in, Jules at her breast nursing contently, as they approached I looked down at the priceless scene before me, but I couldn't help myself.

"son, we need to talk.. _these"_ I gave Paisley's other exposed breast a playful pat "were mine before they were yours, you need to share"

Paisley shook her head trying not to laugh.

"I can do ya one better" she said as she continued towards the bed " _they._. were mine before either of you came along.. so there"

sticking her tongue out at me, as she sat on the bed I was already at the bedside I gently but firmly grasped one of her ankles.

"you forget morsel.. those are.. _mine"_

cradling Jules and gently patting his butt,rocking him gently,Paisley smiled

"I'm well aware sir, just stating whose they were.. _before"_

giving me a wink I saw that Paisley wasn't being cheeky, she indeed _knew_   to whom she belonged too.

 

**2 Months Later**

Julian was growing as they say.. by leaps and bounds, and at three months of age he was showing signs of favoring his father, the strawberry blonde hair had become darker, shape of his face,he still had his chubby baby cheeks I could tell his eyes were Tom's, well,at least they were blue,whereas Toms tended to be a blue/green.

and I knew he was going to be tall like Tom, Julian was not so little, he was getting longer, and much to our joy, he was also was more alert, he knew when mommy and daddy were around, Currently I was packing my suitcase we had an hour before our flight to L.A.

Tom had a medical Conference at UC Berkeley and he thought it would fun for me to go and see Casey while he was up north, at the moment Tom busied himself with Julian. After everything was packed to go, Tom had dressed Julian in a black and dark blue striped Snowsuit with fur trim on the hood that framed his small face, I was giggling.

 _"oh my god_ , he looks like a miniature astronaut in a space suit"

Tom frowned at that assessment,even quirked that infernal right brow of his.

"he's a little British gentleman in a snowsuit"

I kept laughing, Julian did look adorable, but he looked more like a child's Baby doll than an infant in the ridiculous Snowsuit.

"you bought that didn't you?" I accused as I grinned, trying not to make too much fun of Tom.

"yes, is practical for cold English weather, especially today, its freezing"

"okay, I'll give you that...but it swallows him up, I barely see his face"

Tom held him up, it looked like a walking advertisement in front of me, Julian was sleeping oblivious to what was going on, his little lips opened into a perfect "O"

"it's cute though" he wore a toothy smile.

"not as cute as you are on how you like the outfit, you're worse than a girl"

"it's just I-"

"its just that you're proud of the outfit and how it looks on your son"

"yes" he smiled broadly.

"so you looking forward to seeing Casey?"

glancing over at him I smiled.

"of course, we get to see each others baby's, and surely she dying to hear about you and all the diaper changing horror's"

Tom looked away from the road as he drove, giving me a dirty look. _.oh grow up already._

"morsel.. no.. I'll not be sharing any of that, and neither are you"

"aw, you're no fun _daddy_.. but it's too late" I chuckled "she has pictures of your perilous poop sessions with Julian"

his face dropped, but kept his eye on the road.

"hmm, that's a _punishable_ offense morsel" his tone was firm.

_really?.. he's going to pull the "Dom card?"_

"no it's not.. you told me since she was my bff and a sub.. I could talk to her"

"yes, talk.. _not_ embarrass me." _  
_

I watched as both of his hands grip tightened on the steering wheel, his knuckles were turning white, _he's getting pissed, he really means it._

"Davey let's her send me pictures of his funny mishaps with Bailey.. I guess his ego isn't as easily bruised" _  
_

_"mor-sel"_ he said slowly growling his warning.

blowing a big sigh of irritation, I straightened in my seat.

"yes sir"

but it came out with more testiness than I intended, out of the corner of my eye I could see he was clenching his jaw making the muscle twitch.

 

We were almost to London, when he began pulling over into a spacious secluded turnout, when we stopped with lightening speed he was hovering over me.

"I'm going to take you on the hood of this car darling, and I'm not asking, _it's time_ for your punishment"

In in instant he was opening my door and pulling me out, it was so swift I yelped, yanking my pants down he then bent me over the hood of the Jag.

face down kicking my legs apart, damn he looked _hungry,_ he ripped his pants down and climbed on me, I could feel his hands on each of my butt cheeks, kneading his fingers into them.

"aw gawd morsel, _always_ so fucking beautiful, already you're wet.. it's driving me mad, too bad you _will not_ be having an orgasm at all _"_

though I wouldn't be receiving purchase, his hands on my butt felt good, then.. it finally hit me.. _, he can't..Julian!_

"Tom no!.. the baby, in the car!" I didn't mind being punished, but not with the thought of knowing our baby was in the very car I would be fucked on, suddenly he stopped and collapsed on top of me his heavy breathing was only to be heard.

 _nothing like being cut off before you began._ I felt one of his hands glide down the contour of my body, it was my turn to be angry, I couldn't believe he was going to follow through with this had I not said something, as he stood up he gave my ass a _sharp_ slap. _yeah, he's angry and frustrated now._

_"ow, muther -fucker!"_

"you can't really call it that, after all" he leaned into me "even though you're _are_ a mother, I didn't get to fuck you..I did stop"

pulling my pants up Tom put me back in the car, I said nothing, not cause I'm a sub and talking back was a strict.. _no no_ , but because I was mad at him, and _I would_ have my say whether he liked it or not, he just didn't know it.

 

When we arrived at our Terminal, Tom checked us in as I sat quietly nursing Julian, actually I remained dead silent ever since my _punishment_ was.. hindered, through the whole ride to Heathrow I spoke not a word, and noticed from time to time that Tom would lean forward observing the deadpan look on my face, in fact I _still_ had that look on my face, unless I was interacting with Julian, then I was very.. _motherly._

"ten minutes until boarding morsel" I nodded. "is something wrong?.. you've not spoken since.. well" his lips curved into a grin then faded into a frown, slowly I looked to him, cause of the caustic glare he received from me, he actually pulled his head back, eyebrow cocked.

"I'm _well aware_ of the last I spoke" I said tersely.

"Paisley.. I don't care for your tone" his voice low and full of that ever _warning_ quality to it.

"then.. _I suggest_ next time you wish to punish me.. _it won't!_..be in the presence of our son"

looking off to the side thinking, Tom gave his lips a twist, then looked back at me, my glare unwavering,he reached out to caress my face but I flinched this took him by surprise.

"morsel, I'm sorry, but I did stop, at the time I was.. so caught up in the moment I hadn't thought about Jules being in the car"

"next time _you best_ remember"

turning in his seat, he did look remorseful.

"you're such a good mum, looking out for Jules like that, and please, except my apology" then he leaned in "and just so you know.. I still don't like your tone.. but I also understand"

sighing, I resigned myself to accepting his apology such as it was.

"I don't mind your punishments, and I know _I still_ have one coming to me.. but, we are parents now.. it's not just about _us_ anymore, we need to be careful, Julian isn't going to be a baby forever"

"agreed" this time I allowed him to touch me, as he kissed me gently on the mouth "my _fierce_ morsel of a mum"

I grimaced, groaning my disapproval.

"really?" my voice sounded less than thrilled.

he chuckled giving my nose a playful poke.

"yes.. _really"_ he winked.

 

By the time we arrived in L.A. it was two o'clock in the afternoon, all an all Julian handled the long flight with little fuss, and if anyone did have a complaint I had this feeling Tom would of told them to _"piss off"_ , as much as I was a _fierce mum._

Tom was very much a protective and zealous father, at the moment I was waiting for Tom as he was making arrangements for a rental car.. He pulled up in a black SUV, getting out he was smiling ear to ear.

"you like it?.. I always wanted to drive one of these"shaking my head with the roll of the eyes, _gotta love my 5 year old._

"it's great Tom.. can we go now?, I'm wiped out" the jet lag was creeping up on me.

"feeling knackered pet?" he asked as he took Julian from me and put him in his car seat.

"yes.. Jet lag wasting no time" I groaned.

after securing Julian in, he opened the door to the SUV, I was about to climb in, _yes climb.. ugh sometimes being barely over five foot sucks! ,_ when he placed a kiss on my forehead.

"I love you morsel"

"I love you too" I smiled, he then went about buckling me in, _seriously Tom?_

"um.. what are you doing Tom?"

"what darling?, I'm just making sure my precious cargo is taking care of" he gave my leg a squeeze "you and Julian are most important to me, please understand, I love my role as the protector of my family"

placing a hand on his strong jowl caressing it with my thumb, smiling.

"and I love that _you are_ our protector, I'm not upset, it's just I've never had someone put my seat belt on me before"

 

When we pulled up in front of Davey and Casey's house.. I wasn't prepared for what happened, it was Davey stalking towards us across the lawn holding metal baseball bat in a most threatening manner, I screeched, as he was right up on the SUV.

_"Davey!.. what the hell?.. its us, Tom and Paisley!"  
_

he stopped abruptly, squinting his eyes, I dared myself to roll the window down

"what the fuck going on?" I was trembling now and could feel Tom's grasp on my hand.

blowing a heavy sigh, he hung his head lowering the bat.

"god I'm sorry Paisley, Tom" he shook his head, when he made eye contact he motioned for us to follow him"c'mon, I'll explain"

I was not sure I wanted to get out, this was to say the least.. _fucking_ _bizarre._   

 

                                                                                                                _To be Continued..._

 

_3 Month old Julian_

__

_Photo credit/source- http://data.whicdn.com/images/28047273/large.jpg_


	25. Curious Attraction

Sitting on the couch I held Julian who was wrapped in a blanket close to me ever protectively, Tom seemed to be doing the same with me, I could feel him almost crushing me into him with just one arm. _  
_

"man I'm _so sorry_ guys" Davey was restlessly pacing in front of us, running hand through his hair, it's just.." he sighed as he stopped pacing to look at us "things around here have gotten.. _weird_ , to say the least, unnerving really"

"mind telling us what you mean by, _weird?_ " Tom asked as he watched the nervous man before him, finally Davey managed to sit down, across from us.

"I don't know... in the last few days, Casey and I have been getting this _feeling_ that we are being.. _watched,_ by who?.. I couldn't guess, but things escalated two days ago confirming that in fact..we are, it started when I noticed I was being, followed" rubbing his hands together anxiously, it was clear he was quite distracted, "so I took the freeway home, not my usual route, to try and shake this truck that looked to be tailing me, the next thing I knew... it was a _full on_ car chase, I was close to blowing up the engine on my Mustang how I or the person tailing me didn't make the six o'clock news, I don't know..it was _that_ serious" he looked at our shocked faces, "the truck looked just like your rental.. that's why I came at you"

covering my mouth, I was in total astonishment.

"oh my god Davey!.. and Casey?"

"as it is, I take her to and from work, and anything outside of work.. I'm always with her and Bailey I don't need her being chased down the freeway" he mopped his face with his hand "gawd.. I don't even want to imagine anything happening to my wife and child"

"you're right.. this is weird" Tom said tightening his hold on me. "have you notified the authorities?"nodding, Davey sat back down.

"oh yes, and fortunately for me.. they actually _had_ surveillance footage of my car chase, I hadn't realized they had camera's on the freeway, I mean ya webcam's but _real camera's_ , so they knew I wasn't some paranoid nut job asking for help"

"do they have any leads?" I inquired.

"just one" Davey shook his head "and it baffles the shit out of me" he looked away then back at us. "they had a Computer forensic analyst look at the footage.. they managed to get a clear picture of the license plate, the SUV following me.. looked like it might of been Government owned,they aren't sure"

" _what?"_ I was floored "why in the hell are you being followed and chased down by the Government?"Davey shrugged."no clue, it's not like either myself or Casey have a criminal background, and we pay our taxes, we bother no one"

finally releasing me from his possessive grip Tom stood up.

"a question.. will having us here cause problems, are we safe??"

"no problem" Davey for the first time smiled "you are all safe, I mean the local authorities patrol here constantly, and today.. is the first time in almost a week.. no _activity_ "

Tom walked over and sat by Davey, putting a brotherly arm around his shoulders.

"I have an idea.. what do you say we all get the fuck out of here, you and Casey have PTO on the books?, if so.. I suggest you,Casey and Bailey come up to San Francisco, my Conference is at Berkeley so I won't be too far away, I still have my beach house up there, _it's safer_ ,you and the wife can relax, cause from the sounds of it, you both have been running on an adrenaline fueled nightmare for days"

"ya know what man" Davey half chuckled "that sounds fucking fantastic, and I believe we both have enough PTO racked up, that we can do that"

 

Having called Casey and told her of the plans we had, she was instantly relieved and loved the idea, Davey seemed more relaxed, as he went about packing for himself, Casey and Bailey, who was with her mom, at the day care the Hospital had for employees.

Tom gave him the address of the beach house so Davey could put in his GPS, he also told Davey to call or text at anytime if there was a _"problem"_ and also told him to inform the police that he and Casey were going out of town, a safety measure if anything, we left not long after that, Tom was getting increasingly concerned about the situation, and wanted to get myself and Julian far from it.

Upon entering the beach house Julian started fussing, _good timing my son_ , Tom had me go ahead and nurse the baby while he brought our things in.

"morsel, you alright?" Tom asked suddenly.

I looked up from Julian who I was rocking gently as he nursed.

"all things considered.. yes"

he sat beside me looking down at his son who was eagerly suckling away, he ran a finger delicately along Julian's round cheeks, his eyes flickered as he made eye contact with his father, and even paused from his meal with my nipple still in his mouth to let out a playful gurgle, Tom chuckled.

"you're a handsome content boy aren't you Jules"

Julian responded to Tom's voice releasing my nipple to look around.

"morsel, he's looking for me, you see that?" Tom was excited, wiping Julian's mouth I handed him to his father who was more than willing to take him, holding Julian up in front of him. "hello my son" then unexpectedly, Julian let out a ecstatic squeal."ehehehehehe, _oh my_ someone _is definitely_ a happy boy" Tom laughed and Julian followed suit with a series of gurgles that ended up sounding more like raspberries,we both were laughing now.

"well, he's got making fart noises down" I snorted _"such a little boy"_ I cooed at the now squirming infant who replied with yet another string of raspberries, our playtime ended as Julian broke out into a huge yawn.

"oh my, someone's getting sleepy" Tom now held him close rubbing his small back, Julian curled into his fathers chest nuzzling, not for food, but comfort."ah.. just like mummy" he winked at me.

After putting Julian down, Tom came back, sitting beside me.

"how you handling this Paisley?"I gave him a puzzled look.

"handling what?"

"c'mon darling, last time we were here.. Doctor Phelps was here telling us all about Cassidy, and then the Federal agents showed up, are you not.. bothered by being here again?, I'm sorry I shouldn't of mentioned it"

"stop, its okay.. yes I have my insecurities, but I'm not one of those _over the top_ insecure women that's going flip the fuck out every time you say or do something that may trigger a shitty memory... granted, I have my insecurities Tom _but they don't control me"_

grinned almost wickedly Tom took my hand kissing my fingers slowly.

"no they don't... that's _my job_ " he wiggled his brows my jaw dropped at his remark, and he burst out into laughter.

"oh my god!" I climbed onto his lap, slapping him in a joking manner "that's bullshit Tom!"

his laughter turned into a playful yet devious tone and the next thing I knew he had me on the flat of my back on the couch, his face inches from mine.

"is it really my morsel?"

and the bastard started placing little feathery kisses all over my neck to which I responded by squirming all over the place.

"Tom.. _nooo,_ stop!" I begged.

 _"you beseech me to stop... but I will not be denied this bit of torture I put upon you my darling girl... it is my right after all"_ he whispered,

I wanted to giggle from the words he used, but hellfire they sounded hot too. He continued his torture as he called it, _and.. it was_ , when he started suckling on my collarbone I gasped, my god it felt erotic he did this slow and deliberate and as suddenly as he started it he ended it. _Bastard_.

"tonight I promise, I'll finish this little dance I started on your delicate, responsive flesh" his eyes couldn't of been more piercing.

Tom basically made me go to bed before Davey and Casey arrived, _probably because I kept dozing off,_ and promised me that he did intend to finish what he started, unfortunately it would have to be another time, seeing as I was way too drowsy to do anything.

 

It was around seven thirty in the morning when I took a hungry Julian and went into the living room to feed him, not wanting to wake Tom, but that proved to be a futile move on my part, not ten minutes later Tom entered the living room, wearing a suit, _ah yes..the Conference_ , his hair freshly washed was combed back.

"good morning morsel" he was buttoning his shirt cuffs.

 _"morning"_ I yawned.

 _"ehehehehe,_ somebody's still sleepy" he kissed the top of my head, then looked down at Julian who was peacefully suckling away, "I see.. no rest for the weary" he smiled.

"not when I've got an infant who's constantly hanging off my tit"

Tom grimaced playfully, slowly shaking his head.

"morsel.. that was an off color thing to say"

looking upward from where I was sitting I raised a brow.

"whatever...you try breastfeeding Jules my dearest husband, you wouldn't last a second"

"no... _I_ prefer to be the one hanging off.. _your tit"_ it was a devious grin he wore.

"look who's being nasty now" I gave him a scolding look.

"yes" and he leaned in placing a kiss on my lips, when he parted, he added "but _being nasty_.. with you is a marvelous experience"

 

When Tom left for his Medical Conference, I laid Julian on the floor with his portable play mat _*aka an activity gym*_ with mobile attached, he looked up as I wound it up and the plush farm animals dangling above him moved playing a silly melody that I knew would eventually get on my nerves after awhile.

I was about to get myself a cup of coffee when I heard the all too familiar sounds of a fussy infant, but not mine, smiling I knew Casey would be out here with Bailey, I was excited to see the baby as this would be the first time ever.

and I knew Casey was feeling the same about Julian, and it was but a moment later I saw Casey making her way down the hall towards me holding a blanket that was moving about, a squirmy baby underneath I suspect, I snickered as she approached, her blonde hair was a uncontrolled mass of curls going every which way, _gawd I must look just as bad._

"aw hell and I thought I looked shitty in the mornings" I chuckled after I sipped my coffee. _  
_

Casey stopped and looked at me, drowsily she outstretched her free arm.

"come here you silly bitch, I want a hug"I made my way over hugging her instantly, paying mind to the still fussy baby under the blanket, when I stepped back, Casey pulled the blanket back revealing Bailey.

"aawwww, _she's gorgeous_ Casey" I gushed my appraisal, indeed she was, Bailey had her fathers dark hair, and enough of it with perfectly tiny pouty lips, and cherub cheeks,but definitely had Casey's eyes.

"Thanks Paise...she's my little princess that's for sure, however, I want to see this _mini Tom_ you managed to produce" she was looking about the room.

giggling I brought her over to Julian who I scooped up.

"Casey.. meet _lord Julian_ the _true master_ of our home, he even has his father acknowledging that, if you can believe it"

she clapped her hands together.

"ooh Paise.. he's sooo handsome, definitely favors his dad, even has a bit of his curls"

I snorted with a laugh.

"yeah, Tom's sister Sarah gave him shit about that, something about his DNA just couldn't help itself"

 

An hour had passed and by this time both babies had been fed and we switched, Julian was currently cradled in Casey's arms staring up at her, his lips in a perfect O shape, he seemed fascinated with the new person holding him.

"someone's intrigued" Casey smiled back at him, about that time he belted out a cheerful squeal and gurgled.

"oh my, I believe he's flirting with you" I joked trying not to laugh but failing miserably.

" well damn.. he not only favors his father in looks.. he _acts like_ his father too" Casey chuckled, to which Julian let out a string of happy gurgles. Our conversation was interrupted when we both spied Davey coming into the living room.

"what's with all the noise?" he asked scratching at the back of his neck.

"that.. would be this little guy right here,it seems Tom's son is flirting with me"

As Davey sat across from us he eyed Casey.

 _"aw hell no_ , don't need a mini version of Tom getting cute with my wife" both Casey and I both laughed, and Julian joined in, squealing again which made us laugh harder. "let me see the little guy" Davey outstretched his hands, as Casey handed him over, Davey held him up in front him."listen little man.. the blonde, she's mine so don't be getting ideas" he said in jest.

Julian involuntarily kicked his legs about, then without warning a somewhat loud and drawn out rumble escaped his bottom, _Julian had farted,_ Casey fell backwards on the couch in hysterics, Davey looked at me unamused.

"what?.. he does it to his father almost religiously, so it's not just you Davey"

 _"ahahahahaha, maybe.. um"_ Casey was trying to calm down clearing her throat "it's Julian's way of showing _his_ dominance" and she fell into a fit of laughter again.

Davey and I rolled our eyes.

 

Around noon Tom called as the Conference was on a lunch break, he said everything was going well, lots of new procedures he was interested in, was thrilled to run into a couple of colleagues he worked with when they were but Interns.

but what made me laugh was when into this long ass discussion of how some of the college girls on campus hardly wear any clothes, and then there were the ones that have large breasts and didn't wear any bra's and it was _waaaay_ too obvious.

I teased him relentlessly on that, giving him shit about looking at the jiggly boobies of the female students instead of paying attention on what he was learning at the conference, he jumbled his words professing his love for me and that he wasn't drooling over other women, I pictured him blushing furiously. it was after he realized I was making fun of him that the Dom in him reared it's head, I believe his exact words were.

_"morsel...taunting me like that has only earned more to add to your punishment that I've yet to enforce"_

I must have been horny, cause what he said had me clenching my knees together and biting my lip, and I told him so, _all I can say is... I hope Davey and Casey brought earplugs._

Tom arrived around two o'clock in the afternoon, tired or so it seemed, he quickly changed from his suit to black sweats and matching tank top, he was on his way to the liquor cabinet when I met him halfway with a glass of Jameson, smiling he greeted me with a full on kiss before gratefully taking his drink.

"where's Jules?.. where's everyone else for that matter?" he scanned the room before taking a drink.

"they went for a walk on the beach and took Jules with them, about fifteen minutes ago"

Tom pulled me into his arms, pressing me into him, the look on his face said it all.

"so.. we're alone, no baby, no guests"

"yes"

taking my face by one hand making me look at him.

"Paisley you've not been particularly well behaved, have you?"

"no sir"

"go to the bedroom, strip and get on the bed and on your knees"

As soon as he released my face I didn't hesitate and quickly made my way to the bedroom.

When I entered the bedroom, Paisley was as I had asked, though I hadn't requested it she even had her hands clasped behind her back, head down, _magnificent,_ I began to pace the room.

"morsel, do you know why you're being punished?"

"yes sir"

"tell me" I stopped beside the bed.

" I angered you on the way to Heathrow, going against you're wishes, and today.. taunting you"

"very good morsel"

 _"thank you sir"_ her voice became quieter with each of her answers.

not sure what that was all about, whether she was coming to terms of her misdeeds.. _or_.. closing my eyes, I didn't want to think about it, _Paisley's temper was about to rear it's ugly head ...fuck!_ I decided to test the waters, and see just what was going on in the mind of my little treasure.

"sit on the edge of the bed please" silently she moved the edge and sat hands folded resting on her lap, head still lowered, gently I ran a fingertip down her back, instantly her skin turned to goosebumps, _so responsive,_ "look up and open your legs" and she did, kneeling before her I smoothed my hands up from her knees right up to her inner thighs, parting her legs even further, I let my fingers travel to her mound, she shifted a bit, and received a simple but firm smack on the side of her ass.

"did I say you could move?" my tone commanding, testing her demeanor.

"no"

"no.. what?"

"no _sir_ "

 _Aaahh, there it is,_ looking up she was staring forward as requested, but the look she wore wasn't that of the sub I _knew_ her to be, it was without a doubt.. _Paisley_ , not my morsel, not my little one.. _oh this was going to be most enjoyable, ehehehehe._

cause I knew dealing with "Paisley" was altogether a different animal, impudent, bratty, and best of all... _disobedient,_ she was definitely was going to challenge me, a known _no no_ as it were.

I understood he would be punishing me, but somewhere in my mind, I really felt I wasn't as deserving of it as he may think, yes as a sub I knew the rules, and what we agreed on...but the reason's Tom may have felt that made him decide I was deserving of paying any kind of penalty , to me they were.. _petty_ , I was determined not to let him think he could just discipline me for what I considered stupid shit, maybe it's wrong of me, but if I feel he's misusing his _title,_ you can bet your ass I was going to let him know. _he knew_ I wasn't going to be receptive to this.

"tell me.. what's going on behind those ominous green eyes of yours"

"sir?" yeah, play stupid.

lifting my chin up so as to look at him directly, he was annoyed, maybe on the verge of flipping me over for a good spanking.

"don't play with me morsel" he leaned into my face, I showed no emotion, just a blank stare, "it'll only prolong what I have planned for you, and as it is.. _you'll not_ be benefiting from it"

a cocky smile grew on his lips. and to make his point, he took one of my hands and slowly dragged it down the front of his sweatpants over his now _very_ hardened cock that was demanding my attention.. But would I give it?

"something tells me this isn't going to be resolved quickly, and I'd rather wait until we are definitely.. Alone, cause I plan on making this a remember able Punishment, for now" his grip tightened on my chin "we'll just put it in hold morsel, let it _sink in_ just how much trouble you've managed to create for yourself for your indiscretion's"

and with that he let go of my chin and walked out of the bedroom, _such an ass!_ I quickly redressed myself and walked into the living room.When Casey and Davey returned from the beach, the minute Julian heard my voice.

he began to whimper, taking his wriggling little body into my arms he promptly began to root around with his face into my chest, I didn't need to guess and went about nursing him.

"damn.. when that boy is hungry, he doesn't mess around, he just goes for it, despite if you're ready or not" Casey laughed as she listened to Julian's little suckling and grunting noises as he nursed with some dedication.

"like his father" I added in a monotone voice.

out of the corner of my eye I saw Tom jerk his head in my direction, his expression a mixture of shock and vehemence, Casey saw what I did, and picked up on my stern composure, she sat beside me.

 _"the fuck is going on?"_ she murmured out of the corner of her mouth. _  
_

turning my head slightly, I responded murmuring as well.

_"a Dom with a haughty stick in his ass"_

Casey eyed me, mouthing _"oh.. I see"_ she then sighed and turned on her _cheery_ personality, I think it was because the tension in the room was too fucking obvious.

"Dave and I want to thank you again Tom, for having us here"

Tom gave her a weak smile.

"it's no problem, after what we heard was going on with you two, Paisley and I wouldn't have it any other way" _  
_

 

After Julian and Bailey fed, it was the general consensus of everyone that a nap was in order, so we all retired to our rooms to do just that.

Waking from my nap before Tom I delicately slid out of bed making my way to the bathroom.

"going pee pee morsel?"

I snorted before entering the bathroom,giggling.

"and maybe _poo poo_ too" I added in a baby voice.

looking over my shoulder I saw the comforter moving about and then heard laughter, shaking my head I went in and closed the door,moments later when I exited, Tom was sitting up in bed hands folded in his lap, smiling, his blonde locks in disarray, it was quite cute from my standpoint.

"tell me at least you courtesy flushed darling"

I made a look of disgust, wrinkling my nose.

"no, I took a big fat shit and didn't flush at all" I pointed to the bathroom. "wanna take a look?, its pretty impressive actually" _I cannot believe I just said that._

Tom's face dropped, it was priceless, a mixture of disbelief and revulsion.

"Paisley, I hope you're joking"

 _"what,_ you don't like the idea of your wife leaving her floater in the loo?"

He looked as if he were about to gag, I couldn't hold out anymore and burst out laughing as I hung onto the bathroom door,pointing at him.

" _oh my god!_ , you are so gullible Tom, like I'd actually leave a turd in the toilet" I giggled "I won't even fart in front of you, _why_ would I do something as fucking nasty as that?"

walking up to me, I looked up suspiciously, his lips were at a twist as if fighting back a grin.

"cute morsel, but I _however"_ and he passed by me and as he did, he cut a _huge_ fart _"would"_

" _ew!.. what the fuck?!"_ I slapped his bare back, Tom threw his head back laughing loudly _"you nasty fucker!"_ I shouted.

 

Following Tom's second day of the conference he came home informing us all that we had been invited to a party in San Francisco, one of the Doctor's who was also attending the conference invited a fair few of his colleague's and friends to join him at his house to just be social and to unwind from the day long tedious session, we were all on board for that.

As we drove up long winding secluded driveway I observed the neighborhood we had entered in, it looked quite exclusive indeed, it oozed Wealth, as we reached the top of the drive Tom slowed down, my jaw slackened as I gazed upon the house.

 _what was it about these rich Doctor types and there fucking Mansions?!_ the Mansion was enormous and decked out with white lights from one end to the other. It was stunning, then I saw the cars parked beside us, _Holy fuck!_ Jaguars, BMW's, Mercedes, Bentley's, Porches, and a fair few Limo's scores of them and some I didn't recognize. Tom came to a full stop, that's when I saw a Valet jog over to him."Hello sir, and welcome. Can I take your car?"

_a fucking Valet!?_

Tom got out and handed the young man the keys, but waited for me to get out, When Tom opened the door and I made my exit the Valet stood for a moment and was well, staring at me, he looked to be in his late teens and his cheeks reddened when I smiled at him, he gave a nod and proceeded to get in the car and go park it.Tom chuckled.

"I do believe you gave the poor lad a boner"

I quickly looked up at him.

"what!"

"ehehehehe.. can't say as I blame the lad, _you look absolutely fuckable my darling"_ he whispered in my ear.

" well I think if the hood of your Jag could talk..it would agree" I grinned remembering all to well what that was like from past experiences.

As we entered the home I marveled at what was before me, a shit load of people, and they were dressed to the nines, the décor of the house seemingly matched the people, I tightened my grip on Tom's arm. Looking down he pulled me closer.

"darling, its okay.. just a party with some friends and fellow colleagues, I thought you might like to meet people who I've worked with" he kissed the top of my head. "plus I want to show you off my stunning wife "

Casually we entered a huge foyer when a waiter approached us with a tray with champagne flutes filled with, well champagne, releasing my arm Tom took two glasses and handed me one.

"so shall we mingle?"

He took my arm again and lead me into what looked like a massive formal dining room. I clung to Tom like frightened child especially when I noticed I was getting some more than your regular approving glances from men as we walked by.

a nod here and there a wink, and a few moistening of lips which I knew were of a lewd nature, _damn this dress anyways!_ at Tom's insistence I had wore the same little black number that I had when Tom and I went to the club in London to celebrate his acceptance to the Hospital.

"ah darling, I see the director of the Conference, I need to speak with him, I'll be right back" I looked up with a almost scared expression and he saw it. "its okay Morsel you're safe, I'll be right back, here have a seat" he gestured to chaise lounge.

"um.. no, this dress is ridiculously short as it is, when I sit.. people are going to see, ...well"

he gave me a toothy grin, leaning in he whispered.

"ah yes.. I remember, and so does my cock" I blushed, almost as red as the Valet. "very well love, stay here, I'll be over there " he pointed "don't worry"

taking me by the chin Tom placed a brief yet passionate kiss on my lips his way I felt, to let those around us know I was _his_ regardless if he was in my presence or not, He then winked and walked away.

It didn't take long at all after Tom left for the vultures to swoop in, in fact Tom had just greeted the Director when I heard from behind me.

"such a _delicate_ flower, and all by herself" slowly I craned my head to my right to see a pair of electric blue eyes dancing before me, the best set of capped teeth to match, and perfectly coiffed sandy blonde hair. "and what a magnificent creature you are, I had no idea"I raised a brow.

"what.. you were just judging me by my ass?"

He leaned in a bit pursing his lips a bit whispering.

"ooohh, and a devilish tongue too.. I like you"his strong cologne which I was sure was expensive wafted up into my nose "I wonder what other delicious things you can do with that tongue" he added. _oh my god!, did this asshole by any chance know Ben?_

"too bad you'll never know" I said curtly turning away and sipped my Champagne.

" you must be new, you see, Doctor's we may be...but there are a fair few amongst us that are an _affectionate_ ensemble... so I figure, at one point I will know"

 _shit, he must know Ben, or do all conceited bastards use the same vocabulary?_ I jerked my head back in his direction.

"I beg to differ, I'm here with my Husband, and _he- does-not-share"_ I growled, I turned fully to him pointing to my hand "do you see this ring asshole?,... that's because _I'm married_ , so do me a favor and go take your pretentious fake ass somewhere else!" I snapped.

what I didn't expect was the grin that appeared on his face, _why does this brash ass clown remind me of a Dom?_

"married huh?,a part of me thinks you could not possibly be a sub as well, _yet_ ..I spy something about your neck.. very curious" he tilted his head, "your Husband must be a Dom... am I correct?"

my mouth gaped open, _oh hell this fucker IS a Dom!play it cool Paisley_.

"why don't you ask him, he's over there" I pointed over my shoulder.

"he does have a name, doesn't he little flower" the man purred.

"yes, Tom, he has a residency in a Hospital in London"the guys eyes widened.

"Tom... _Hiddleston_ is your Husband?" he said with disbelief in his tone.

"yes, you know him?"

"fuck yeah, we've know each other throughout the years, we worked together at one time" he looked at me, studying me with his eyes, then he mopped his face."shit" he snickered " I should of known, green eyes, light red hair, tiny features, fierce nature... you're little Paisley.."I was taken aback, my brows furrowed.

"wha?"

he took a step back as if to get a better look at me.

"he wasn't kidding.. you are a little package of spitfire, and quite pleasing to the eye"

"okay now I've heard everything" I heaved an annoyed sigh as I shook my head.

"well Paisley, if I may?... I'm Doctor Dylan Prescott I'm a GP like Tom "

"hmm, and I'm unimpressed" I gave my lips a twist.

Dylan chuckled shaking his head.

"as I figured, now that I know who you are, Paisley, I'll leave you be, I'm sure we'll meet again, under _better_ circumstances" he winked and walked away.

 

                                                                                      _To be Continued..._

 

_Davey & Casey's Daughter- Bailey_

__


	26. Curious Attraction

"Thomas!"

we both looked up and to our right approaching us was a man and a woman the man looked to be in his mid thirties the girl her twenties hmm?, I guessed a _Daddy/_ Dom _/little_ dynamic here and she was wearing what I knew was her public collar a Opal ball floating on a delicate gold chain that was fitted close to her neck.

"Derek, Sammy" Tom greeted them as he shook hands and placed a chaste kiss on the girls hand.He placed a hand on the middle of my back bringing me forward,"this, is my wife Paisley"

"well, we finally meet" Derek approached as he took my hand repeating what Tom had done to Sammy "my _you are_ quite the stunner Paisley"I quirked a brow."and I see you are not buying my charm" he chuckled.

"not really.. no" I smiled "that's what I have Tom for" I gestured with my head towards him.

Derek barked out his laughter.

 _"oh ho ho ho!,_ I see what you mean Tom" he wagged a finger at me "you have a Domina streak in you"

"no, I'm just a bitch" I smirked.

I liked this guy much more than Dylan, he didn't act like some Dom with the asshole mentality.

"oh you are just too precious Paisley" he chuckled "Tom, this ones a keeper" Derek gave a nod in my direction Tom pulled me in tightly to his side.

"this I knew from the get go" Tom looked at me in a loving manner before he kissed me.

"oh wow.. this _is_ love I see before me" Derek winked at us smiling.

"it is Derek" Tom said looking at him "she's everything I've ever wanted and ever will need"

Derek looked at me nodding approvingly.

"okay I'm officially impressed, I never thought I'd ever hear those words come out of that mans mouth, you must indeed be very special Paisley"I reddened suddenly feeling embarrassed at being the center of the conversation, Derek approached me taking both my hands "I hope to get to know you better Paisley, truly you have to be exceptional to have obtained the unobtainable, with Tom it was very well known he could be elusive in the relationship department as far as being serious about it" Derek eyed Tom "maybe you've finally grown up"

The party for the most part was alright, Tom and I hung around Derek and Sammy, and through via text, Casey apologized for the "no show" but Bailey was feeling ill and wanted to stay with her, so they canceled the babysitter _(she was a 18 year old that Tom knew since she was a little girl and lived 2 houses down from us with her mother, her mom was a heart surgeon that used to work at UCLA_ )and was more than happy to care for Julian as well.

 

When I finally woke the first thing I saw was Julian, lying on his side quietly sucking on his fist sleeping contently Tom must of put him there, raising my head up I noticed Tom's side of the bed was empty, looking at the clock I groaned, _fuck.._ It's ten o'clock! Tom had already gone to the conference, but It was the annoying _banging_ on the front door that threw me off and I almost tripped and fell as I rolled out of bed trying to get my footing.

"shit!"

that did it, Julian began to stir, and was making little grunting sounds, gently picking him up, I was relieved to hear Davey answer the door, this gave me a moment to calm Julian, after about five minutes, I then heard Davey calling out, but his tone was.. _frantic_.

_"Paisley.. are you awake?"_

_"I'm on my way!"_ I shouted.

As I exited the hallway I halted, I looked at both of Davey and Casey, they exchanged dubious looks, then back at me that's when I noticed two more people coming up behind them, my forehead creased.

"Derek?, Sammy?"

All four sat across from me looking like death warmed over especially Derek.

"okay, you guys are starting to creep my ass out, what the hell is going on?"

Derek sighed as he rubbed his hands on each of his legs.

"Paisley, have you been watching the news this morning?" Derek asked.

"um no I just woke up.. why?"

"so you didn't hear about the wreck outside of San Fran?" no I hadn't,shaking my head and what does this have to do anything? Derek heaved a big sigh, _had he been crying?_ "that wreck Paisley... _was Tom_ "

The color drained from my face as my eyes widened.

 _"what!"_ I shot upright, Derek stood up slowly, Casey was instantly at my side, and.. _she was crying!_ Davey took both my hands in his.

"Paise.. there's more to it,... seems that black truck that had chased me on the I-5.. it was pursuing Tom, and.. from what witnesses were saying, the truck that was after him, _purposely_ rammed into the side of Tom's.. it swerved hitting a large group of road construction pylon's and flipped"

I covered my mouth in horror, _oh my god!_ I felt hot burning sensations behind my eyes, I swallowed.

"is.. is he?" I suddenly felt my blood run cold, _no no no no.. this can't be happening!_

"he's at UCSF Medical Center _in the ICU"_ Derek said quietly. " _in a medically induced coma"_

chewing on my lip quiet tears trickled quickly down my cheeks as I stared at the four people before me.

"baby girl, are you okay?" Davey was now standing.

 _"no"_ my voice barely audible, I felt numb and destroyed at the same time.. if that were possible. Derek came over and put an arm around my shoulders and we sat.

"I'm so sorry Paisley, but you had the right to know before you saw it on television" looking at him I nodded and sniffed through my tears. "cause I believe when we met last night you genuinely love him, I could see it" looking him in the eye a weak smile grew on his lips. "yep.. I can truly see that you do, the tears say a lot...but your eyes say much more"

 _"ca.. can I go see him?"_ I whimpered,

a warm smile immediately spread across Derek's face as he gave my shoulders a squeeze.

"of course you can Paisley, he's your husband,that's why I'm here and his Doctor is waiting for you"

I looked over at Davey and Casey who both nodded in agreement, then it hit me.

 _"Julian!_ "

"hey hey, he's right here" Casey soothed as she put him in my arms, the tears poured forth as I looked upon his face, _oh baby boy!_ I began to feel my stomach roiling with nausea, handing him off back to Casey I bolted towards the bathroom.

 

When we reached the ICU, I took a deep breath, looking up at Derek then over to Sammy they both gave me reassuring looks.

"let's go Hon"

as we entered the unit a nurse greeted us.

"hello Derek, Sammy"

she looked at me and smiled

"you must be Paisley"

How in the hell did she know me, Derek an Sammy?

"I'm Connie, Tom's primary nurse as I was on shift when he arrived, follow me hon" So I did, we passed several sliding glass door rooms until we reached the fourth one, Connie stopped and looked at me with a serious expression."now hon, I have to-"

I put a hand up.

"I'm an EMT.. have been for nearly fifteen years, even brought a few to this very hospital, I've seen some pretty nasty stuff, no need to prepare me"

"oh, okay.. but honey" she placed a hand on my arm"in my time as a Nurse, I've learned.. some of the hardest to deal with.. _are the ones we love_ " and with that she patted my arm and left.

closing my eyes, I readied myself for the worst, sliding the door open I entered and gently pulled the curtain aside my intake of breath was sharp, I stood there in shock, Tom looked beyond dreadful one side of his head was completely bandaged as was his forehead what there was of his face that was exposed was swollen and bruised.

his left arm in a cast and in a sling and it looked as if both legs were broken too I think every medicinal machine known to man was hooked up to him, I counted at least three I.V poles and the constant beeping of the heart monitor was the only thing you could hear,

slowly I approached him, walking around to the left side of his bed I could no longer hold my tears, I quietly began to sob, the tears just flowed freely and quickly.

 _"oh Thomas"_ I whispered.

Looking up at the tufts of hair poking out of the bandages and dared myself to touch it, shakily I did so, it seemed it was the only part of him that wasn't in a cast, bandage or gauze.

Three days had passed and Dr. Adel Tom's Neurologist gave him a good prognosis after the MRI seeing as Tom's face bore the brunt of the air bags force, it actually saved his life and further Neurological damage as it was, he had a bad concussion as a result from a TBI a traumatic brain injury.

Dr. Adel was now having Tom weaned off the drug that was keeping him in the coma, and I was informed cause Tom's most significant injury was to his brain.. It maybe a slower process for him to wake up.Twenty four hours later felt more like seventy two.

my body ached from sleeping on the cot the nurse had provided for me, it was okay, but I hadn't slept much, I now sat in a chair next to Tom, his bandages about his head removed and much to my surprise exposed not the blonde waves and curls I knew him to have, but.. ginger ones.. _no._. covering my mouth I then realized it was in fact dried blood.

I was reading an article on my cell when out of the corner of my eye I noticed some movement, turning quickly Tom in fact was stirring, his head slowly moving side to side, eyes moving under his closed lids. I ran out to the hall informing the Nurse.

Derek and Sammy arrived shortly after Dr. Adel who was checking Tom's vitals. It was when the Doctor was listening to Tom's heart I gasped, his eyelids fluttered.

"he's opening his eyes"

and just like that they did, staring up and blinking.Derek and Sammy gave me a squeeze from behind.

"Tom, I'm Dr. Adel I'm a neurologist at UCSF medical center, you've been in a bad vehicle accident, you have been here for a few days, do you think you can answer a few questions?" Tom blinked and looked at the doctor "Tom where are you from?"

 _"England"_ it was a raspy whisper.

"excellent Tom..do you know what country you are in now?"

_"U.S. Cali.. Cali- fornia"_

I smiled, this was awesome, he was doing so well.

"that's great" he motioned for us to join him by his side. "Tom, do you know any of these people?" Tom squinted his eyes and blinked then moistened his lips.

 _"Der.. Derek?"_ he looked skeptical then over at Sammy _"and.. Sam"_ we wanted to burst, this was too much to hope for, he was on a roll, Derek pulled me in front of him, Tom's brows furrowed, and tilted his head on his pillow _"lovely"_

I looked at everyone then at the doctor who stepped forward.

"Tom, do you know who she is?" gesturing to me.

 _"lovely..but no"_ and a hint of a smile curled on the corner of his lips as he shrugged.

my heart dropped into my stomach

"are you sure?" Dr Adel moved me closer to the bed Tom seem to scrutinize me, I smiled he gave me the same weak smile in return, then looked back at the doctor.

_" very.. pretty.. no"_

biting my lip I walked away, Derek put a hand on my shoulder, looking at him he could see the pain in my eyes.

"please, just. _. not now"_

and I exited the room.Leaning against the wall outside Tom's room I tried to reason with myself as to why he didn't recall who I was but knew everyone else, _dammit I'm an EMT..I should know something..anything!_ , I fought the tears. It was Dr. Adel who interrupted my thoughts.

"Paisley"

"oh hey" I smiled, straightening my posture.

"don't let his not recognizing you, be disheartening, its just part of the amnesia"

"well... we are married and spend a lot if time together, _we have a baby for christsake!"_ my voice cracked.Dr, Adel placed a hand on my shoulder.

"I know this difficult, and I've seen this many times in my patients.. but by no means are you to let it consume you to the point were you get some ridiculous notion that somehow this is your fault , Derek and the police filled me in on the details, Tom was in a high state of anxiety when all this went down Paisley, whoever was chasing him, meant to do harm"

I looked at the middle aged man, anger building, not for the Doctor, but this whole fucked up situation.

 _"well mission accomplished_ , my husband doesn't who the hell I am.. I wish I could believe that all this crap is actually happening..its surreal" I choked.

we were interrupted when Sammy poked her head out through the door.

"um.. Paisley.. he's asking for you" she said quietly.

I frowned, narrowing my eyes.

"how?.. he doesn't even know who the fuck I am"

she grimaced, _great go biting her head off Paisley,not her fault._

"well he said.. where's that lovely woman at?"

Closing my eyes I sighed and leaned my head back against the wall.

"this is good Paisley" the doctor said "go to him, maybe this the road to him recovering his memory of you"

Derek and Sammy left to go have lunch leaving me by myself with Tom, I sat beside him quietly as he just stared at me with a puppy dog like expression which compounded even more so, he looked so much younger. I had no clue as to what to say.

"so.. you and I" he began, breaking the silence "we are...married" _aw shit_ "at least that's what Derek said" I nodded.

"yes" I managed a weak smile.

"am I a good husband?" his light blue eyes seem to plead for an answer, one I wasn't sure I could give."we.. we've had good days and bad ones, just like any other relationship" I looked away.

he tilted his head as if observing.

"I see.. I have good taste" looking back at him in surprise, he was smiling "you are _very_ pretty, well more than pretty" he reddened _oh my god he's blushing._

"Thank you Tom"

"I wish I could remember you, it seems so wrong not to recollect such a lovely woman especially one that I am married to"

"maybe in time you will, don't rush it" I dared myself and patted his hand, I gave a slight jump as his thumb ever so gently caressed my hand, I wasn't expecting it

"sorry" he looked like a scolded child as he withdrew his thumb.

"its okay.. no harm done" I reassured.

 _damn why does this all feel so..strange?_ , he kept looking at me like a curious child though, it was killing me, so unlike the Tom I knew and remembered.

I must of dozed off, cause when I awoke looking through my bangs I saw Tom's nurse Casey standing at the foot of his bed holding a clipboard and wearing a grin on her face.

that's when I realized I felt something heavy upon my head looking up through my bangs I saw fingertips, _oh my god! I fell asleep with my head on his bed an his hand was now on it._ slowly I reached up and moved his hand and sat up placing it by his side, he too had fallen asleep.

" _that_.. was too sweet, I hadn't the heart to wake you"

"it's alright, you have a job to do, you could of woken me" I shrugged.

"eh, he's doing fine, no hurry" she went about checking the I.V bags "you know, I don't believe you've eaten since you've arrived" she gave me a mock scolding look "go get something to eat, the cafeteria's open and the food isn't _too bad_ " she smirked. I looked at Tom, who looked peaceful sleeping with what looked like a small smile on his lips, I leaned down to take a closer look. "ya.. he's smiling" Connie answered my question,

looking up at her she herself was smiling "he fell asleep that way, you went out before he did, he just started playing with your hair, smiling and out he went, hence why you woke with his hand on your head" as I straightened I shook my head.

"I don't know if I'll ever get use to this"

Connie looked at me puzzled.

"used to what hon?"

"I know head injuries can change people, sometimes significantly and permanently, and oddly enough as he doesn't remember me at all, the Tom I see in this bed.. isn't really the Tom I remember at all"

"how so?" she was interested now."um well..how do I say this delicately? " Tom was..well, very social, and affectionate, charming as hell" I snorted " he could charm a politician right out of their job without missing a beat"

Connie covered her mouth stifling a laugh.

"holy crap" she squeaked "really?"

" _oh yea_ " I nodded "and.. I cannot believe I'm telling you this but.... that charm did wonders in the bedroom"

Connie grinned and chuckled.

"I just bet it did"

I pulled out my cell and scrolled through some pictures,holding it up to her.

"this is how I last saw him before.. well before the accident"

the nurse's eyes popped.

"holy shit" she gasped "that's Tom?.. wow, he's a handsome devil, and the baby.. yours?" I nodded."Julian, he's three months old, Tom adores..." the tears formed again "Tom probably won't remember him either"

As evening arrived Dr. Adel wanted to try to see if Tom could eat solid food, and they had him sitting up, propped up by pillows, and most of the bandages were removed from his head except ones on his forehead. When they brought his tray of food he raised a brow.. it had five cups filled with different flavors of jello, he looked at me with an unamused look, he leaned slightly towards me and whispered.

 _"it all looks like shit"_ I snorted before I burst out in laughter, Tom smiled broadly at my reaction "I come back from the dead and my first meal is Jell-O?.. for fucks sakes" I continued giggling as I fell back into my chair covering my mouth, when I managed to calm down he looked at me with a sparkle in his eyes that hadn't been there since he came out of the coma"you have a beautiful laugh, and I really like your smile"

An awkward shyness came over me and it was hard to look at him.

"maybe you should try to eat the jello even if it's a shitty meal to start with" I suggested.

trying to take the attention off me, Tom looked at the cups of the offending multi colored gelatinous blobs wrinkling his nose.

"if I must" he sighed then he looked at me "um.. could you help me?" he held up his hands one was in a cast and the other proved to be shaky at best.

"alright, which one do you want to try first?"

"the red one"

so I took the spoon and scooped a small portion and brought it to his mouth, our eyes met and locked. He stared intently. I brought the spoon to his lips urging him to eat, they parted but his eyes never left mine as he sucked the jello off the spoon, I broke the gaze to get more.

"Paisley"

I gave a jump when I heard my name up until now he hadn't used my name at all, looking back he had softened his expression.

"yes Tom?"

"thank you"

"for what?"

"your kindness, it has to be difficult for you, being around me, though I don't recall you or.. us, but I recall everybody else, yet you are here with me by my side and even helping me eat"

"you're my husband, why wouldn't I, besides you asked me to be here Tom"

"I know.. but beings that I cannot recollect you at all, it has to hurt.. you could of refused" I nodded, he was right. "why didn't you?"

Putting the spoon down I slowly walked away, towards the window.

"Paisley, did I say something wrong?"

"no.. you didn't"

"please, I know even though I don't recall memories of us.." he spoke softly _"I do feel there was something between us, a connection Paisley, also I have a confession... I'm quite drawn to you"_

facing the window I closed my eyes, oh hell he's making quite the recovery, he's starting to sound like the man you know!

"I'm comfortable with you as well, that's got to mean something"

I made a half turn.

"it does Tom.. I think your recovery will be a successful one" my tone sounded impassive.

" I'm sorry if I offended you somehow"

"you didn't"

no he really didn't, I was just having a hard time dealing with _this version_ of Tom he was somehow.. _different_ , like he was as much of a stranger to me as I was to him, I felt confused.

It was around nine o'clock at night and Tom was asleep, I took this opportunity to get myself some well deserved sleep and decided I would go to my hotel room that had yet to use and do just that. standing at the nurses station I handed Connie a piece of paper.

"this is the hotel I'm staying at, my room number and my cell number, if you need me... I just need to go and crash, I'm wiped out"

"I can see that hon, you go ahead, we'll take care of him" she smiled.

As I entered my Hotel room I heaved a sigh, the sight of the bed was beyond heaven. I was about to plop down on the bed when my cell went off I got a text, _shit what now?, it was Derek._

_D-sorry to bother you, you haven't went bed yet have you?_

Staring at the text I couldn't believe it.

_P-No, how'd you know I was here what are you Psychic?_

_D-No.. lol I called ICU, Connie told me you left for the Hotel_

_P-Oh, okay.. Did you need something?_

_D-I know you're tired Paisley, but if you could spare a moment I'd like to come over and talk_

Great, now what?

_P-Sure, no problem  
_

It was only about ten minutes when I heard a knocking on my door.

"hey Paisley" he embraced me."hey..so... how'd today go?" As we walked in I offered him a seat as I sat on the edge of the bed."bizarre, fun, interesting, comical, abnormal and heart wrenching all at the same time"Derek nodded, he clasped his hands together."how did he respond to you?"

" he was curious.. then quickly became comfortable with me being there, he asked questions.. wanted to know if he was a good husband to me"

Derek looked at me, my face only reflected annoyance.

" I'm sure he had questions that were difficult to answer"

"I told him we had our ups and downs like any relationship... his reply to it was.. _I see I had good taste_ and he was smiling and continued by adding _, you are very pretty, well more than pretty_ , and.. he blushed"

Derek chuckled, and I grinned.

"oh wow, Tom blushing?... I wish I'd of seen that"

"you should have been there when they brought him his first meal" I giggled, "it was fucking jello, five little cups of different flavors"

"oh shit!" Derek snickered.

"oh yeah, Tom leaned slightly towards me and whispered. _it all looks like shit_ and then said _I come back from the dead and my first meal is Jell-O?.. for fucks sakes_ , I was laughing so hard"

Derek was now laughing too leaning back in his chair.

"oh hell, that's funny shit, oh my god" as he calmed down he asked "did he ever get all serious?"

"um.. Ya.. He told me just before he fell asleep, _I know even though I don't recall memories of us. I do feel there was something between us, a connection Paisley, also I have a confession... I'm quite drawn to you"_

"woah.. and he even called you Paisley?"

"yes, he called me that before he said this, he thanked me for being there even though he felt I didn't have to be that's when he first called me by my name"

"I think as cheesy as it sounds, there's a healing quality to your presence for him Paisley"

tilting my head as I looked at him I raised a brow.

"ya, that is cheesy, and ridiculous"

"think what you like, as much as your relationship with Tom was good before the accident, it seems perhaps life maybe giving you two another chance"

"at what?" I didn't like where this was going.

"c'mon Paisley, one thing I never had you pegged for was a idiot"

I stood up and began to pace.

"if you're suggesting that with Tom being in the condition he's in, we can have a fresh start at something _new?"_ I grew angry " I love the Tom he was before,.. now I.. I hardly know what to do when I'm around him, its fucked!"

"why?... you love him, it shouldn't matter if he's altered a bit.. and though he hasn't said it as of yet.. he does love you too, you're good for him, _dammit woman_ , you were meant for him.. _you will_ get through this"

I stood there glaring at him.

" the fuck Derek!, what Are you a Psychiatrist?"

He stood up and folded his arms wearing a huge grin.

"funny you ask, as a matter of fact... I am"

" _wha?_ " I was just being a smartass "the fuck?.. you're kidding, you're not a shrink"

"yes hon,.. I am"

"ha!" I snorted "a shrink whose into kink, holy shit!" I chuckled " now I've heard everything"

"people tend to paint an unrealistic picture of doctors in all forms of practices Paisley, we are just people too, like you"

"yea, I'm just a Paramedic/sub who likes to be bound and gagged while my man fucks the shit out of me regardless if I get anything out of or not.. I don't think so Derek, as a Dom you benefit more as you, like Tom.. are in control"

Derek smiled shaking his head, chuckling.

"just so you know Paisley as a sub _..you_ _have more control_ than you realize...and I still think you'd make a _great_ Domina"

"and I still think I'm just a bitch" I grinned right back at him,

_I have control do I..really now?_

 

_To be Continued..._

 

_Tom's friend Derek_

__


	27. Curious Attraction

For the next two days I decided to stay away from the hospital, mentally I needed a break I conveyed this to Dr Adel and he understood, Derek and Sammy visited though which was good, at least Tom wouldn't feel abandoned. It was by the third day however things changed, I received a call on my cell from Connie.

"Paisley, I think it would be a good idea if you came to see Tom today"

"something wrong?" I asked as I went rummaging through my suitcase looking for clothes.

"hon, he's been asking about you everyday since you left, sometimes he's despondent other times, irritable, earlier he told one of my CNA's he wanted and I quote _to see that little Paisley can I just please see my little morsel?"_

I froze I hadn't heard that endearment since.. well a day before the accident, I almost dropped my cell.

"um.. he actually said.. _morsel?_ "

"yes, I thought it was the most precious thing I've ever heard, in fact the CNA when she told me, poor girl looked as if she were going to cry, it seems Tom was all teary when he ask her to get you"

 

When I quietly entered Tom's room he was propped up by pillows and looking out the window, as I approached him I announced myself.

"Tom"

his head turned in my direction, wide eyed.

"Paisley!"

walking over to the other side of the bed I smiled as best I could.

"how you feeling?"

"better, where were you?, _I missed you, I thought you left for good"_ he shot out, the look of panic on his face.

"I was here in town, was tired that's all" I knew he was getting over excited so I tried to calm him thinking better of it, I did it anyways, I put my hand on his cheek _"hey, its okay I'm here now"_ damn those fucking blue eyes,.

they briefly plugged right into my green ones, then he closed them turning his face he started to nuzzle my hand with his nose as if seeking comfort, I allowed myself to ever so gently caress his cheek with my thumb

"is that better?, you okay?" _why should this feel odd to me?, I'm his fucking wife after all_.

 _"uhmmm"_ he nodded into my hand, opening his eyes he looked at me again "please don't leave me again Paisley"

"whats wrong Tom?.. are you scared?"

"yes, I don't like it when you're not here.. I'm ashamed to admit.. while you were gone I acted like a complete tit, I'm sure the nurses are sick of me"

withdrawing my hand I sat down in the chair.

"no, they aren't, they like you.. they were worried about you so they called me, that's why I'm here, I told them to call if.. well if"

"I needed you" he finished.

"yea" I smiled.

I had Derek go and retrieve Julian for me, as at was I knew the breast milk I left with Casey and Davey was probably getting low, that and I missed my son, and according to Doctor Adel.. It was time for me to introduce Tom to him,I was feeling uneasy about this, _what if Tom denies Julian as his?._

 

Standing outside of the Trauma ICU I waited for Derek, when I saw the elevator door open I almost sprinted towards it when I saw him with Julian wrapped in a blanket, I took my son into my arms I held him close, taking in his scent and his presence, immediately Julian responded.

"oh, someone's happy to see mom" Derek grinned as he watched my interaction with Julian who was gurgling and squeaked over my motherly attentiveness.

"thank you Derek" I embraced Julian, peppering his face with little kisses.

"I think perhaps, mommy is _more_ delighted than he is" he winked.

standing just outside of Tom's room, again Derek was holding Julian, Doctor Adel came out of the room.

"you ready?"

"no" I said heaving a sigh, _in fact I just want to take my son out of here_.

the Doctor put a hand on my shoulder.

"I think he'll take it well, please try _to relax_ Paisley"

I wasn't as optimistic as he was.

"alright.. let's do this" I sighed feeling anxious.

Derek and the Doctor stayed while I went into Tom's room.

"Paisley" Tom's voice cheerily but softly greeted me.

"hey.. how are you doing?" I stood at the foot of his bed.

"well, I have a concussion, amnesia, bruised ribs, and a broken ankle.. other than that.. splendid" he joked with a silly smile on his face. I couldn't help but smile "aahh, there's that beautiful smile"

nodding as I continued to smile.

"um Tom.. I'd like you to meet someone"

"oh?" this perked his interest, he straightened as best he could. "do I know this.. someone?"

"I don't know.. that'll be up to you"

_please let him remember._

I went out and retrieved Julian, as I re entered Tom's room he was preoccupied with his I.V line, upon reaching the foot of his bed, he stopped and looked up, to say he looked taken aback at the sight before him was putting it mildly, tilting his head as he observed us.

"is.. is he.. mine?"

"yes.. his name is Julian, you call.. called him Jules" a lump formed in my throat.

Tom motioned for me to approach, and I did, sitting next to him on the edge of the bed, he never took his eyes off of Julian, who was randomly squirming about, waving his arms on my lap, looking back to me, he seemed to be in awe.

 _"he's beautiful_ Paisley.. we made him?"

a part of me wanted to giggle at his question, however the other half wasn't quite as generous, feelings of sorrow crept up.

"yes, we did"

looking back at the infant he was still wearing the mask of amazement.

"can.. can I hold him?" I sat Julian on his lap, and Tom supported him with his good hand. "hello Jules" and as if a light went on Julian's head moved back, looking upward, it was but a moment and he belted out a happy squeal, and blowing spittle bubbles, Tom chuckled. "someone's quite happy" waving his little arms about Julian began bouncing on Tom's lap with his bottom.

" he knows his father" I said quietly.

Tom looked up at me, maybe it was my tone I don't know, his expression was that of a conflicted man.

"but you wonder if his father remembers him" when my eyes met with Tom's I knew he could see the fear and sadness in them, _" I'm.. sorry"_ there were tears brimming his eyes now, he gulped " but I do not"

looking upward fighting my own tears back, I gave a nod.

 _"I figured as much"_ I whispered,the grief evident in my voice.

"darling _please_ " he implored "don't be mad"

looking back at him, gentle tears trickled down my cheeks.

"I'm not mad at you Tom.. _I'm mad at the sonofabitch who took the memories of your son and myself away"_  the forlorn face he had was almost too much, he looked at Julian who seem to be trying to lean forward "he wants to snuggle up, he's fond of lying on your chest, on his tummy"

Carefully he managed to place Julian on his chest, Julian knew and began to curl up, Tom held him with his arm supporting Julian's bottom, Tom looked up now his eyes were filled with tears.

 _"I promise you_ Paisley.. I will bust my ass in getting to know _my son_ , and _you too_ , I'm sorry"

 _"quit apologizing"_ I said softly _"none of this is your fault_ "

what surprised me next was Tom pulled me to him, holding myself and Julian close to him, now full on crying, I found myself joining in.

 

After nearly four weeks Dr, Adel had released Tom.. into my care, Casey and Davey stayed on so as to help me with Tom and the Baby, but I felt that I should be alone with him for at least a week, and so I paid for a suite in a Hotel for them.

it was only a couple a miles away, so should I require their help, at least they were near by. Tom sat on the couch, what I thought was two broken legs was in fact one broken ankle and his right arm was broken and two bruised ribs on his right side the swelling in his face had gone down considerably.

and his cut on his forehead was almost a scar. At this moment I was puttering around the kitchen looking for something to cook, nourishment was a top priority, he needed this to help his healing process.

" darling, is everything okay?" he called from the living room, I looked over my shoulder at him (as the house was set up as "open" you could look from kitchen through to the living area).

"yes, just looking to see what we had in the way of food, got to keep you fed" and I went back to going through the cupboards.

"can I be of any help?"

"yea, stay put and do as your told" I looked over at him, he sat there on the couch a brow raised, I smirked,"it's killin' ya that you can't move about too much.. isn't it?"

"I say, you are a cheeky sort, aren't you Paisley" he folded his arm as he now smiled.

"yes" and I moved to the fridge.

" _well"_   I about hit the ceiling when I heard the word by my ear "so am I"

looking up there he stood leaning on a crutch looking all too pleased with himself, I pointed to the living room.

"get your ass back in there"

he chuckled mischievously.

"what?... you going to break my other ankle if I don't?"

I stood to my full height which wasn't much his grin broadened in acknowledgement of this, _asshole._

"don't tempt me, I maybe a paramedic and a woman.. but that doesn't mean I wont bring you down a couple of notches if need be"

Tom threw his head back giving me his all too familiar _Ehehehehehehe_.

"you have a feisty side darling, were you always like this?"

_why did he have to go there?_

"perhaps.. I don't really recall" and I quickly walked around him deciding to make some Tea abandoning the food search.

"I'm sorry Paisley, I didn't mean to upset you"

"you didn't" I said as I pulled two cups out of the cupboard.

"that's shit, and you know it" he said this with such boldness.

it.. _struck a nerve_ , slowly I turned around, he was leaning on his crutch and the counter.

"and how in the hell would you know?... _you don't even fucking remember me, our relationship, or our son so where do you get off presuming to know what I comprehend and how I feel?"_ I growled,

and with that I stormed off through the living room towards the front door and out slamming it hard enough to rattle the windows.

I took a trail that lead to the Beach and just kept walking until the house was out of eyesight, when I found and old rotting driftwood stump I sat and hung my head releasing the sob that I had suppressed until my whole body shook from it.

cussing internally.whose fucking idea was this in the first place? ah yes, _the Doctor's_ ... I spent days trying to deal with this and wondering if I could really handle having him here and not some rehab, _god I sound like a heartless bitch!_...

but Tom is not even the same man all because of a fucking accident, an accident caused by some bastard in a Government issued SUV, and for no reason!, other than some really fucked up shit was going on that I can't _even_ begin to understand.

as far as I was concerned It was a complete mind fuck and here we are because of it. And now I'm having to deal with an _entirely_ different man, and I don't know if I can nor want to do this. After a little over an hour I slowly made my way back, that and it started to rain, but what the hell, the rain suited my mood.

walking up the sandy hill I saw smoke coming out of the chimney, I scowled.

"the hell?"

did he really start a fire in the fireplace? _I didn't even know we had firewood_.

As I approached the house, I picked up on a familiar smell, slowly I opened the door and closed it, but wasn't prepared to see what was going on before me.Tom on his crutch hobbling along throughout the kitchen, cooking..

The smell I had picked up on, _chicken Alfredo,_ the first meal he ever cooked for me when we first met, and yet _this Tom_ wouldn't know that, I stood looking like a drowned rat by the front door and watched as he worked the kitchen masterfully.

currently he was sautéing chunks of chicken oblivious of my presence. Its when he turned to reach for some seasoning he saw me in my sopping wet condition. Instantly he turned down the stove, and was making his way towards me with a distressed expression and a towel in hand, as he came up to me he handed me the towel.

"when I saw the rain, and you hadn't returned.. I figured you'd need this" he said quietly,taking the towel I began to dry my hair, "would you like me to draw you a bath?" he asked sheepishly. "you must be freezing"

"no thanks.. I'll do it myself" I held up the towel, "thanks" and I went towards the bathroom.

Piling my damp hair up into a scrunchie and throwing on my grey sweats and white t-shirt I made my way back to the living room, stopping as I saw Tom setting up the table... for two, he was just putting the last of the food down when he saw me. He looked at me with wariness with almost a sadness in his eyes, he pulled a chair out and gestured with his hand to it.

 _"please"_ there was a slight imploring tone,I slowly walked over and sat. he then took his seat across from me. "I hope you like it, I wasn't sure if you would care for Italian?"

"chicken Alfredo. _. was something you enjoyed making"_ I murmured as I took a bite.

"really" Tom's eyes widened with interest "I made this for you before?" I looked up at him and nodded as I chewed. He smiled, but then it faded "guess you're right.. I shouldn't assume I know anything about you.. or I'd of at least known I made this for you before" he was staring at his plate of food.

"its not worth rehashing Tom.. just let it go"

he looked up at me,forehead creasing.

"not if its going to have you like this,.. shutting down on me, I have done something to hurt you Paisley, please..I want to know how to redeem myself... _I miss your smile"_

_Aw fuck, why? how in the hell does he do that shit?_

"you already have, by saying you shouldn't of assumed, now...move on, beating it over and over isn't going to get you anywhere, and its only going to piss me off"

"you're angry still, _I hear it"_ his tone was sad in nature.

 _"I'm hurt,_ there's a difference, but I'll get over it"

well hell that was the worst thing I could of said and I covered my face with a hand as soon as I said it, the wounded look on his face couldn't of made me feel any shittier if I had hit a baby deer with a truck.

I expected him to grab his crutch and limp away as quickly as possible to his room, but no... I was half correct, he grabbed his crutch and limped away.. But over to me dragging his chair and sat.

"darling, I.. I never meant to hurt you" my hand remained on my face, _damn why can't I keep my mouth shut?_ "please"

he pulled my hand away from face making me look at him, again! with those eyes!!

"the last thing I wanted to do was hurt you, I had no right to say what I did, it was rude in how I said it as well, I'm sorry for being such a tit"

I tried to stifle a smirk, as he referred to himself as _a tit,_ I always found that term when he used it quite funny.

"seriously Tom you need quit calling yourself a tit, its not very masculine"

that threw him, wrinkling his forehead Tom looked confused.

"wha?"

I started snickering as holding it in was no longer an option,then realization kicked in.

"oh.. I see, kicking a bloke when he's down" he was suppressing a grin. "and what pray tell woman was I suppose to call myself?"I shrugged, making a silly thoughtful look.

" hmm I dunno.. a dick?"

putting a hand to his chest he gave a me a mock shocked look.

" such filth coming out of your mouth, that's not very lady like at all"

" whoever said I was a fucking lady?" I now folded my arms,

Tom snorted and threw his head back breaking out laughter, I couldn't help but giggle myself.

 

Yawning was the first clue that, yea I needed my sleep, so I was glad I was already in bed, however I felt bit disgruntled, as Tom was not sure he should be sharing a bed with me, so he opted for the couch, I was about to switch of the light on my nightstand when I heard a _tap tap_ on the door, I couldn't believe it, he actually was here with a crutch, being all banged up as it is, getting up I opened the door.

"hi" he had a bit of a pout on his face.

"is something wrong?, cause you shouldn't be walking around too much"

"I know.. but.. I cant sleep"

I frowned,must be cause of a new environment.

"are you having pain?" I went into Emt mode "headache?.. Dizziness?"

"none of those.. I just" his head lowered then he looked up and sighed "if I use this" and he held a throw blanket. "would.. would you let me sleep in here... with you"

 _is he serious?!.. tell me he is._. I simply stared at him.

"you mean in our bed.. with me?" I pointed to myself.

"yes" he murmured.

closing my eyes, I resigned myself to the fact that Tom _this Tom_... was going to do his damndest to destroy my heart completely, then rebuild it from the ground up, and what was really fucked up about the whole thing...

I was _willing_ to let him, cause I loved him too fucking much.The morning greeted me with the constant tapping of the rain on the roof which wasn't bad, I loved the rain, currently I needed to pee, but the dead weight arm of a certain convalescing man was draped over my waist and preventing me.

Rolling my eyes I knew I had to try and moving it without waking him.As I scooted forward off the bed and delicately holding his fingers I gasped as he suddenly pulled me backwards to him pressed up firm against his chest, looking over my shoulder I discovered he was still asleep, it was just an involuntary reaction.

 _"shit"_ I whispered, my attempts to leave were further thwarted when he tightened his grip about me and nuzzled his face into the back of my neck emitting a soft sigh. "damn" I knew I'd have no choice but to wake him "Tom" I gently patted his hand, with some resistance I managed to turn and face him, my nose was practically in his chest _great_... _"Tom, wake up!"_ my voice grew louder, he groaned, his hands began to rub my back _please don't, I might actually start to like that too much and I'll want you in the way a wife wants her husband._ "hey Tom, please wake up" his body gave a jolt and his eyes flew open, blinking trying to focus, looking down our eyes met. "yeah, hello, could you um like let go so I can go pee"

his eyes widened, mouth slackened.

"oh, um.. er, sorry bout that darling"

his arms released me, and I slid out of bed and quickly trotted off to the bathroom. When I exited the bathroom Tom was sitting up in the bed looking very much like a child chastised, hands in his lap looking at me as if he were waiting for me to rebuke him.

"are you alright?" I eyed him.He began to fidget with his hands.

"I don't know how.. um.. well, I mean"

I put a hand up.

"its okay, you were asleep, it was a reflexive action Tom, I'm not angry" I smiled to reassure him. His face brightened.

"really?"

"yes really" and I sat on the edge of the bed."I had to pee something fierce and well.. you already had an arm dangling over me, so when I tried to slip out of bed quietly, your sleepy self pulled me back into bed" I shrugged.

"so I was.. already snuggled up to you?"

I nodded still smiling.

"and your not mad?"

"you must think I'm a cold hearted bitch Tom?" shaking my head.

"no no no darling.. I think nothing of the sort.. just maybe bruised a bit" he gave me a weak smile.I returned a similar smile, patting his hands.

"I'll take that, bruised works for me" I winked.

 _no.. in fact I'm fucking devastated Tom,_ he gently clasped one of my hands.

"I may not have any memory of you or Jules, but I'm looking forward to creating new ones with you.. obviously there was something _about you_ that grabbed my attention, can't tell you what, but I can tell you right now... you've bewitched me Paisley, and I desire to get to know you more"

cocking a brow with a smirk. I leaned in.

"Tom.. that's exactly what brought me to your attention in the first place"

he appeared to look shocked.

"you're joking?"

"nope"

scooting closer to me,his eye searching, _please Tom..touch me._

"well, I guess that's a good thing.. _. isn't it?"_

I nodded, _yes it definitely is._

"it is, cause though Tom you aren't quite the same as I remembered and who knows if you will ever be... but I'd like to get to know you too"

 _ya, I definitely was going to let him in I just hoped he wouldn't decide somewhere along the line that he should leave after I put my heart and soul into his recovery and get fucked over in the process_.

 

 "Here Paisley, try this"

looking up Tom was handing me a hot cup of tea.

"its Earl grey from that lovely shop we stopped at on our way from the Hospital"

taking a sip I was actually grateful for something hot to drink. and it tasted fantastic.

"mmm very good, thank you"

"welcome darling"

Tom sat down next to me with his own cup, smiling like a big kid as he savored it, it was cute, He looked at me questioningly.

"what?"

"okay, so this is going to sound totally asinine... but you looked so adorable just now drinking your tea"

"did I?" he tilted his head.

"yes, but I understand, Tea is a part of your culture and you've be deprived of it as of late, it must be heaven for you"

"yes, its nice to have it again, thanks Paisley" he placed a quick kiss in my cheek, which reddened a small smile reached his lips, we were face to face and a silence was growing between us. "Paisley,.. would you allow me to kiss you?, its killing me being this close an not being able to do so"

I remained silent, he took my cup of tea and sat it down, then leaned in taking my chin pulling me in closer, when our lips met, his pressed on mine gently, he moved closer to me, his tongue softly glided across my lips, I was hesitant at first, but opened my mouth.

his tongue darted in grazing mine earning him a soft moan from me, the kiss gained energy, and I found my hands had slowly made their way to his hair threading themselves through the waves and curls, he now practically had me in his lap, he groaned.

he tasted of tea and sugar, _I could get used to this again,_ his hands stayed on each side of my waist just below my breasts in constant motion, caressing, squeezing, slowly he broke off the kiss,both of us breathy.

"I fear darling if I don't stop.. I may do something ungentlemanly"

smiling I put a hand to his cheek, _ungentlemanly?.. oh god Tom you have changed_.

"and I would be held accountable, after all you are in my care, how would I explain to the doctors that I put you in traction" I teased.

his eyes widened, and a devious grin grew.

 _"cheeky"_ he ran the back of his hand across my cheek, closing my eyes I drank in his touch. "you look as if you missed this... did I ever do this before?"

"sometimes, yes.."

"Paisley.. was I a good lover to you?"

my eyes flew open.. oh holy fucking shit!

"um.. well, I" I stuttered.

Tom took both my hands into his holding them firmly.

"I'm sorry darling, that was too sudden, and.. incredibly private, I shouldn't even ask that"

"no no, its okay... I mean.. you have a right to know, _naturally_ you'd be curious _about that_ and what you were like... and all I can say is" and I smiled "we had some mind blowing sex Tom, I never had such experiences as I had with you" his eyes enlarged as his jaw slackened. "you were... at times.. an aggressive lover"

straightening his posture concern grew on his face.

"I didn't... hurt you.. did I?"

 _damn it!, no I can't do this_. _..too much to explain._

"Tom.. I think there's some things you should know about that aspect of your life that I cannot answer.. properly",

He nodded, pulling me into his arms, resting his cheek atop my head.

"why do I get the feeling that maybe.. just maybe I should wait.."

"if that's what you want.."

squeezing me he heaved a sigh.

"darling, just so you know I'm not going anywhere, whatever I do find out about myself, good and bad,.. I like you too much, ever since I woke in the Hospital..I just knew you were someone special"

_God I hope so, I love you way too much to have to say good bye._

 

I'm trying to swim through this fog in my head, and the only thing that I can see through it all.. the thing that's constant.. was Paisley and Julian, something that was _familiar_ about them, as I had told her before, I was drawn to her, I really am.. she's beautiful, _my son_..

Julian is beautiful, and they belong to me, they were.. _mine_.. now why in the hell does _that word,_ feel good to say?Sitting here on the couch I'm currently in a total state of wonderment as I observe Paisley sitting across from me nursing.. _our son_ , I so badly want to sit next to her an watch.. But should I?, would she be offended?, would she yell at me?, would she.. _knock it off you fucking git.. Just go over and sit with her.  
_

With subtlety I sat beside her, looking down at the baby as he quietly suckled at her breast.. _aw hell_ , her breast!.. should I be seeing this?.. cause there's an ache growing in my groin, _it's called a boner idiot.._ well, she is my wife, at least that's what I've been told, it's just having my brain trying to grasp that concept.

"um.. is this okay?"

Paisley looked up curiously, our eyes met, _damn those eyes_ , those lovely green jewels.. _  
_

"is what.. okay?"

"that I sit and watch you nurse Julian"

a warm smile formed on those pouty lips of hers, _I remember kissing those.. I want to do that again._

"of course, you liked doing that"

"I did?"

giggling, her smile grew, _I love her giggles,what a delightful sound._

"yes, I think though it was because you took pleasure at looking at my boobs"

my eyes widened _,bloody hell_.. _was I some kind of pervert or what!?_

"seriously?, I mean.. isn't that.. _rude?"_

quirking a brow her expression turned playful.

"no.. I'm your wife silly, and I don't mind it, I want you to see me nurse our son, and when I'm not" _my god.. is she blushing?_ "I want you to still.. look at my breasts, maybe..even do more than ..look"

A tangible silence grew, but our eyes remained locked, do I see _longing_ in her eyes? _yeah this isn't helping my erection at all.. fuck!_ moistening my lips, the suggestion she offered lingered in my head.. _yes.. I think I may just do that.. but not just yet_. my thoughts were interrupted by a little whimper, both of us broke from our silent reverie, Julian was beginning to fuss a bit.

"here..let me take care of him"

reaching down to pick him up and in doing so my hand had grazed her breast, she jumped a bit and I could of sworn I heard a soft moan coming from her, holding Julian I looked to her and was taken by surprise by the vision before me, _god she looked so.. vulnerable, sitting there with her left breast still exposed, biting on her lower lip and her eyes.._

 _it was like she was pleading for me to respond.. to her,_ adjusting Julian's position I reached over, running a finger ever so slowly over her lips to which they parted slightly, _okay, I'm holding my son and flirting dangerously with my wife.. I need to stop, this would have to continue at another time.. oh yes.  
_

_"Paisley..little one"_ I spoke softly "I know you are feeling what I am feeling.. and _believe me_ when I tell you.. do plan on continuing.. _this_ " leaning in I placed a full kiss on her eager mouth. _  
_

This was more than I could hope for, Tom demonstrated intimacy, and acknowledged the fact that I wanted him in the way a wife would want her husband,.. he even called me.. _little one,_ yes I was thrilled by this and I can see _he knows it_ , his eyes remained on me as he held our now slumbering son in his arms.

"Tom.."

he smiled genuinely at me.

"yes"

sitting silently, my eyes taking in all of him, _oh-my-god.. he has a hard on! he really was responsive to me ._

"I love you.. just so you know, all I ever will be Tom.. _is totally in love_ ..with you"

damn, I just put my heart out there on a platter.. shit!, he gently laid Julian down on the couch, careful not to wake him. Then he turned to me.

"I love you too Paisley.. I realized I didn't know who you were but at the same time I also _knew_ I had to get to know you, cause.. _I felt_ love for you,strange I know.. but _I really do_ love you" he toyed with a strand of my hair smiling,

and it couldn't have grown any bigger, I could see the crinkles at the corners of his eyes, I hadn't realized I had been holding back sob, but it came out as I threw my arms around his neck, burying my face in it, he pulled me into his lap, holding onto me firmly and with tenderness rocked me in his arms.

That night without question Tom slept with me, he barely talked but when he look at me, I swear I could _see the man_ I knew before the accident, the most loving looks on his face, contentment, desire, you name it.. If it had anything to do with love it was written all over that beautifully sculpted face of his. I wanted to beg him to take me.

**3 ½ weeks later**

Tom finally had his cast's removed much to his joy, and the first thing he did was and carefully did so was ... _hug me.._ with both arms which the nurses clapped and _"awe'd"_ over us as I rolled my eyes, I wasn't much for PDA but Tom couldn't help himself.

and I wasn't going to deny him, I decided that a celebration was on order, and was currently going about making him dinner, I had to chase him out of the kitchen cause he was being a pain in the ass, _aka "cheeky"_

Today couldn't have gone any better, I was relieved of those fucking cast's, and I took full advantage of that fact, pestering the hell out of Paisley while she was trying to cook, however the little minx ran me off, I guess she wasn't keen on having me snapping her bra repeatedly.

 _ehehehehehe!,_ so trying to stay in her good graces I went about the house to see if there was something I could do, presently I was cleaning the bedroom, putting dirty clothes in the hamper, making the bed, seeing that there was some of my shirts neatly laid across a chair I went to put them away, I approached the closet but upon opening the door, _something ..._ fell out.

"darling, why the hell do we have this in the closet?.. do we have Horse's?" in my hand.. a riding crop and I don't know what possessed me, but before Paisley could turn around.

_Thwack_

the squeal that erupted from Paisley was impressive, but the look on her face however... _was not.._ she spun around with a hand rubbing her ass, mouth open, eyes wider than I've ever seen them.

_"the fuck was that!?"_

Now feeling like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, wearing what I'm sure came across as a cheesy toothy smile, I could only hold the riding crop timidly in front of me, giving it a tiny wave, one look at it and her face collapsed.

"what is it darling?"

"um.. uh, where did you find that?"

in that minute her whole _stunned_ demeanor changed.

"in the closet, I was going to hang up some of my shirts and.. it fell out"

slowly she walked up to me, staring at the crop.

"um.. wow, _I don't know what to say"_ her voice soft.

"me neither.. why do we even have it?"

 

                                                                      _To be Continued.._


	28. Curious Attraction

I was totally blown away, _what the hell?_ , I had no idea that there was any toys here at the beach house, now what do I tell Tom? .. _oh yeah Tom, by the way.. You're a Dom I'm your sub, and I'm your dirty little fuck toy...um...not!_ looking away, I felt panicked, what do I say!? I turned toward the counter, placing my hands flat upon it.

wracking my brain on what to do or say, then something I never expected.. _happened._. I felt the weight of his body hovering over mine, his lips ghosting across the back of my exposed neck, lightly nipping at my skin which responded by raising up in Goosebumps and if that weren't enough his hips press into my butt and damn he was packing a _raging_ hard on and it made its presence known and once he knew I was aware he ground it in my ass. 

"did you want something?"

 _of course he does you silly bitch._  

I got my answer as he started to rut slowly against my ass, he tugged my shorts until they and my panties fell at my feet, then spread my legs the cool air danced across my ass and my now exposed moistened folds, I heard him groan. 

 _"so wet for me"_ he breathed into my ear.

his hands that were gripping firmly on my hips began to slide down my legs as he lowered himself, I nearly jumped as I felt his tongue slowly lick upward from clit to my entrance growling as he did, _what the fuck?, and where is this coming from?, all of a sudden he's all over me.._

then he began lapping greedily at my now dripping folds, my legs began to tremble and a whimper escaped me , my hips were twisting seeking purchase panting my desire. however a strong but gentle squeeze to one of my ass cheeks stilled my motions. 

 " little one, I'm going to fuck you now, just like you are, _know that I love you_ and want to please you but I just have to have you like... _this "_

Placing a hand on the middle of my back, pushing me down onto the counter, then hoisting me up by my hips lining himself up to my entrance, without warning he slammed his cock into me up to the hilt, I screamed but it was a combination of delicious pleasure and pain and he joined me as he wailed.

and was thrusting within me immediately grasping onto my hips tightly grunting each time his cock lunged deep inside me, I raised my ass upward pressing it into him thus putting my ass into the air.  

"ooohh  _yesss darling, I like that very much"_   he breathed heavily as he relentlessly pounded into me.

Tom reached around and began to rub his fingertip rapidly over my aching, neglected bud, gasping and panting from me was _his reward_  ,

 a breathless string of filth poured out him, and the more he did that the faster his finger moved across my clit, I was practically screaming now, I felt my orgasm begin to grow, as my gasps grew louder and frequent and Tom's name did too as they left my lips, 

"Paisley, forgive me if this sounds awful but.. more than ever, at this very moment, _I feel"_ and his cock slowed inside me but kept a sensual divine rhythm against my walls "you belong to me.. that you _are mine_ , no man can ever have you.. _ever"_ he growled.

with that he rose up and resumed his fierce assault on my cunt I lifted my head and belted out a wail uncontrollably as my orgasm blindsided me, Tom joined in  not long after, collapsing onto my back, sweating profusely, breathing labored.

as soon as we calmed down a bit, he stood up turning me around, I was not prepared for what happened next, when I looked up at him, he looked stunned, so conflicted, his mouth slightly parted, looking away then back to me, he cupped the sides of my face, looking directly at me.

 "I'm. _. I'm a Dom"_

 _oh-my-fuck... he remembers!_. nodding slowly I acknowledged his declaration, his eyes flitted about, I can only imagine all the shit racing through his brain, trying to grasp the notion of his discovery. releasing me he took a small step back.

 "are.. are you alright Tom?"I was getting scared that this revelation may mentally put him over the edge. 

"yes" 

reaching out with his hand, he took mine pulling me to him, he held me tight, I buried my face into his chest, with his other hand he caressed a handful of my hair. 

 _"I.. I think perhaps, Davey and Derek could be of some help right now"_ I murmured.

 Looking down at me as I looked up at him.

 "their Dom's.. aren't they" Tom said no question in his voice. 

"yes"

 "and.. Casey and Sam are their sub's" 

he was learning fast. _.the shit that must be rolling around in his head right now._..wow. 

"that's right.. and.. I'm-" 

 _"my morsel"_ he whispered. 

 

Not sure what all took place, what I do know.. _is that it felt right_ , presently lying on my side in bed my eyes wander to see Paisley, sprawled naked beside me on her stomach, face partially hidden in a pillow asleep, her lengthy hair wildly strewn about, propping my head up on one hand staring at her, the familiarity of this petite woman was becoming more and more.. 

comfortable,the _extreme_ sexual encounter we engaged in all night long  was in itself a manner of proof, the fact that while we were having sex I perceived a _powerful_ possessiveness towards her, it almost felt ridiculous at how many times I said _mine_ as I pounded my cock into her in a ruthless manner that yet she truly enjoyed it.

and even reciprocated _yes Tom I'm yours, always!_ that simple statement alone meant something, it sent me over and urged me on, driving me to a state that I wasn't aware I could go.. _was this who I was before?._

delicately I ran a fingertip down the curve of her back, her whole body gave a slight shiver, I smiled, somewhere internally this gave me pleasure, outwardly it was more obvious, _shit.. that actually gave me a boner,_ the rest of my fingers joined in as they slid down to the pale soft globe of her butt cheek and squeezed.

a quiet groan reached her lips, looking at her face, seeing she remained undisturbed from her slumber, rising up I position myself between her legs as I parted them carefully biting on my lip as I noticed _even now_ her folds were wet, kneeling down I wasted no time and eagerly began to lap at her.

_"OH!"_

her gasp only inspired my tongue to work over her feverishly, and with that more gasps followed by long drawn out delightful moans and was most pleasedto hear _my name_ intermingled within them. _  
_

Having enough with just _playing_ with her I now gripped her thighs hoisting them up, and _buried_ my face into her folds, thrusting my tongue into her core fucking her with it, writhing about now, and crying out rather than moaning my name, Paisley pleaded for my cock.

_" how badly do you want my cock darling?"_

_"aaww.. gawd.. I'll do anything!.. I just want you inside me!"_ her voice was breathy and ragged.

flipping her over, then crawling up her body Paisley watched me through hooded eyes her chest heaving, straddling her neck but not using my full weight I presented my now erect cock before her, the weeping tip mere inches from her mouth, languidly I stroked it, moistening her lips she watched with great interest, somewhere in my mind it echoed _she always got aroused by this, it makes her cum._  

_"you like to watch, don't you"_

_"yes sir"_ she never took her eyes off of what I was doing.

 _"tell me.. would you like to keep watching.. or.."_  

I took the tip of my cock and gently dragged it across her lips, smearing the precum on them, without hesitation her tongue swiped across licking it up, her eyes closed as she made groaning _mmmmm_ noises of satisfaction as she took pleasure in tasting me.

 it sent a jolt of electricity through me, what I didn't expect, was Paisley to take over, her hooded eyes keeping contact with mine as she took my cock in hand and leisurely began to slide her tongue up my cock at the cum that was now running down it.

hissing between my teeth at the sensation of it all, _goddamn she's good..._ then unexpectedly Paisley shoved it in her mouth my body stiffened _in a good way_ , she had me in her mouth bobbing up and down, her eyes sparkled,pupils dilated,her tongue did its wanton dance around the head, not being shy whatsoever sucking me with a vitality I didn't think I could handle as I grabbed a handful of her hair, bucking my hips forward gasping , throwing my head back.

_"fuck!"_

knowing any minute I was going to blow my load, but not this way ..no, I wanted to finish off _inside._. _her,_  releasing her hair I pulled my cock from her mouth, the look of confusion on her face was evident.

" _sshh little one_ , its alright.. I want to fuck  what I'm sure is already your soaking wet quim"

And as if she already knew, Paisley was now on all fours, looking over a shoulder at me, _the look_ could best be described as one of a women _in need,_ ever so slowly her ass moved side to side my eyes widened as I watched her hand reached under her.

and began to slid into her moisten folds then disappear into her core with a groan from her lips , _jesus fucking christ!_ and if that wasn't enough to kill me... she started to ride her own fingers eyes closed, mouth parted,  _naturally_ I was already stroking myself as I watched this beautiful scene before me.

 _"yes baby, I like that"_ and I did.

 _"ooooh, but I want it to be yoooouu"_ she moaned, her fingers moving faster.

 I didn't have to be asked twice, _I was on her_ , she yelped as her hand was yanked from within her and her body pushed into the mattress cock buried into her cunt pistoning within her already hot core she was already crying out to me, and was pushing her ass up against me to intensify the friction of my cock, her quim _so wet_ , I was hearing the rude wet noises, it was adding to the erotic feeling I was currently experiencing, feeling her walls trembling, my head snapped back as I cried out.

_"cum for me my little morsel!"_

 

 _Sitting quietly on a bar stool in the kitchen I was lost in thought_..to say my morning woke up with a _bang_ would be a pun in itself, grinning I relived it in my mind many times over, Tom had been quite voracious, did that mean he was coming back to me?... _I didn't know_.

"Paisley?"

Looking up it wasn't who I expected.

"Derek?"

_just how in the hell did he get in here?_

"yes, you look a little lost in thought there, you alright?" his brows furrowed.

"um yeah, what brings you by?" 

"where's Tom?" he looked about the room.

"oh, he's in the shower, had a bit of a late start this morning" 

 _if you only knew Derek,_ I hoped I wasn't blushing now, _what the fuck does it matter?, it still doesn't explain how he just suddenly appeared!_

"I see, well, I have some news.. about the truck that ran Tom off the road"

I stiffened, this wasn't what I was expecting an clearly Derek knew this, he put a hand on mine, slowly I withdrew it, the hairs on the back of my neck were on end.

"how come the police haven't come by, or have us come down to the station?" _how come indeed?_

Derek inhaled deeply, when he exhaled he looked at me.

"let's just say.. I know someone who knows someone.. and leave at that"

raising a brow I wasn't sure if it was a good idea that I received information from _"someone who knows someone",_ shit I hardly knew Derek, and now he pulls some magic act and suddenly pops up out of no where,leaning back on the couch my look of suspicion couldn't of been more obvious.

"I've had my fill of covert bullshit, with all that craziness of Cassidy we endured, please don't take _this thing_ with Tom and be all James Bond with me cause I'll just show you the fucking door" 

his eyes enlarged, seemingly taken aback by my candor.

"Paisley.. I"

I put a hand up shaking my head, something told me that Derek... there was more to him than just being a shrink.

"don't act as if you didn't know about that either,I'm sure Tom told you"

The conversation came to an abrupt halt as soon as I heard Tom coming down the hallway, I gave Derek a warning look, he seemed to have understood and straightened his posture, assuming a forged smile upon Tom's arrival into the living room.

"hey Derek!" Tom greeted as they clapped each other on the back.

"how are you Tom?"

"oh, well .. _better_ " Tom wore a cheeky smile as he looked my way.

 _oh my fuck, no Tom.. just no_ , Derek looked at me, my secretive cautionary look was back, he heeded it, not knowing why this time but respected it nonetheless,we were about to engage in conversation when an all to familiar wail reached us from down the hall.

"ah.. my son" Tom held a finger up grinning " I shall return" he said rather theatrically and turned bounding off towards the nursery.

 _damn sex really has done a number on him_ , Derek and I watched as Tom left, then back to each other, my look of uncertainty returned.

"perhaps now is the time you should leave" I said austerely.

Derek looked puzzled, his forehead creased.

"Paisley?"

"now" I pointed to the door, there was no doubt that I meant it, _and I did_.

"but the information I-"

 _"right-now"_ I growled narrowing my eyes, still pointing toward the door.

with some reluctance he began to leave giving me a side long glance, I watched as he left, something about this man left a bad taste in my mouth, and it was _only now_ that I realized this..and that bothered the fuck out of me.. _why now?,_ my train of thought disrupted when Tom came into the room, Julian cradled in his arms.

"darling, I swear, this boy poops far more than the nappy can accommodate "

folding my arms, I couldn't help but grin.

"I take it you found out first hand"

"and then some" Tom made an exaggerated face of disgust "the crap was going straight up his back.. _outside_ his nappy, it was most unpleasant"

covering my mouth I tried to suppress the giggle building in my throat.

"well, I do appreciate you trudging through the fields of poo, but if you like I'll take over, he needs his breakfast" I held my arms out.

a cheeky grin spread across his face.

"only if I get to watch?"

my mouth dropped open.

"Tom!.. it's his feeding time, don't be a perv!"

"ehehehehehe, I can't help it morsel.. you're just so.. pleasing, delightful, ravishing.. all those words and then some.. I can't help it"

he said it again.. _morsel_.. it wasn't the first or second time but he was saying it more and more,, and each time he said it I felt a little part of _him_ was coming back to me,then his demeanor changed.

"morsel.. where's Derek?, he was just here, where'd he go?" Tom looked around the room.

 _fuck_ , he had to ask.

"um, something came up, he had to go."

"huh.. okay" he shrugged, then handed Julian over to me.

 

~Later that day~

_P- Casey I need to chat, you busy?_

_C- nah, what's up, Tom okay?_

_P- yes he's fine, napping with Julian, this concerns something else._

_C- why do I get the feeling this convo is going to go from texting to an actual phone call?_

_P- it might, I don't know, something's bothering me and I can't put my finger on it.._

_C- yeah, this is going to turn into a phone call._

_P- fuck you Casey._

_C- lol, you're the one "being all cryptic" ..bitch_

_P- fine, ..it concerns Derek._

_C- Derek?.. isn't he a friend of Tom's?_

_P- yes, but.. something's, not quite... "right" about him._

_C- okay whoa up!, where's this coming from?, you've been all friendly with him since Tom's accident that was a little over a month ago, now suddenly.. you're feeling there's something odd about him?.. spill it, c'mon_

_P- he was here today.. Tom an I just woke up, I came into the front room and.. he was there.. I don't know "how" he got in the house, we lock everything up, AND.. then he has the audacity to act as if nothings wrong and tells me he as news about the truck that hit Tom.. Casey, how come he has news and not the cops?, I asked him that, he said " let's just say.. I know someone who knows someone.. and leave it at that".. now you tell me who's the one being cryptic?.. I suddenly have a huge amount of distrust for this man.. he pulls a Houdini and appears in my secured home, then get's all James Bond on me.. Casey, I'm scared._

_C- the fuck?.. okay I'm definitely calling now._

"do think he's involved with some organization?, that maybe its unsafe to have him around?" Casey blurted excitedly.

"easy, easy..that's just it.. I don't know, _all I do know_ is that he's a shrink, at least I think he is, he said he was" 

_shit can I even believe that now?_

"Paise..this _really_ bothers me, as soon as Dave gets back, I'm telling him about this and we are coming over and staying with you and Tom you two are not going to be alone, I don't like this shit _at all,_ for all we know.. this bastard Derek maybe involved with the whole fucking mess with Dave and Tom being chased" I heard her sigh profoundly "and is hiding behind his friendship with Tom as a _way in_ , if you get what I'm saying"

_a way in, to what?.. what in the actual fuck is going on?_

 

_To be Continued..._


	29. Curious Attraction

When Casey and Davey arrived I had an hour long discussion with them, I came to a decision... I would go to Doctor Adel and see if it were possible to take Tom back to England and continue his rehabilitation there,things were getting just too damn unnerving here, and I would do anything to protect my family, and once again.. leaving the States was the only option I had.

I was relieved when Doctor Adel agreed to release Tom to go home, he even contacted a Neurologist in London that Tom would be treated by, and from there the Doctor could see to his continuing Rehabilitation,everything was set as far as that was concerned.

when I talked to Tom about it, he was uneasy about at first, but I reassured him that it would be alright and besides.. that's where we lived and he had family there and they had been wanting to see him since the accident.

that he needed to meet and get to know them, it was also part of his recovery, after explaining this he agreed, giving me one of his winning smiles, trusting me, something I noticed he had been doing since he came out of his coma.

Walking down the terminal in Heathrow, Tom looked like a little kid, his head slowly going in every direction as he looked around, eyes wide, mouth partially open, I clutched Julian close to me, thankful he was a sound sleeper.

"you alright?"

I rubbed his back while he was peering out of the many large windows as we walked.

"yes darling" he looked back at me smiling " you know what.. this all looks and feels. _..natural,_ London does"

the elation that built in me couldn't of been more evident, the smile on my face must of shone it clearly, Tom moved in kissing the tip of my nose tenderly.

_"thank you morsel, I love you"_

As we drove through London, yes I drove, with some hilarity in the beginning as Tom got in on the drivers side thinking it was the passenger side... after explaining that in England that its different than in the States.

_Oh-my-god the amnesia really has done a number on him_.. he went on and on about _"how ass backwards"_ the set up was in the U.K when it came to driving.

"Tom would you like something to drink?, it'll be another hour before we get home, maybe some _actual_ English tea?"

rubbing a hand suggestively up my leg he grinned.

"actually I'm rather.. _hungry"_ he purred.

slowly looking over at him I quirked a brow.

"of all the things about you that restores itself.. your libido would have to be the first"

Tom feigned offense, putting a hand to his chest, the look on his face to say the least was..hilariously pathetic.

"my dear woman _, I'm hurt,_ that you would believe me to be a man who is only thinking of my cock"

I sputtered before I broke out into laughter.

"shit Tom!"

I pulled over at a coffee shop having agreed when we got home, I would make sure that his hunger will be appeased _I was actually looking forward to it_ , he was.. well lets just say.. the _impressive_ bulge in his pants was a reminder of the promise I made.

Standing in line, waiting my turn I was a bit preoccupied when I heard the ringtone from my cell go off, shit Casey! I forgot to call her as soon as we arrived, quickly I took the phone off my clip, but when I checked it.. It wasn't Casey.

_D- you stupid stupid woman!, you think leaving the country is going to solve your problem!, you should of never run me off the other day, you should of heard me out!, they will find you Paisley!_.. _your problem just went from bad to..critical_

_what the fuck?_

It started with my hands, the tremoring.. then my whole body, my cell then dropped, knees buckled.. everything went black.

 

"But I can't tell you anything more, don't you understand!?" I was exasperated, didn't these fucking Doctor's and their staff understand, I myself am under a Doctor's care, for a TBI.. I hardly knew my own wife, only in recent weeks was I starting to gain some comprehension of her.

"alright Mr. Hiddleston, is there someone else we can talk to, someone who can help us with your wife" the nurse asked.

she had a kind face, and was patient with me, better than the wanker Doctor I dealt with when Paisley was first brought in.

"wait!" it dawned on me "her cell.. it may have someone on it from here"

smiling the nurse nodded.

_"good idea_ , let me get her personal effects that was brought in with her"

she turned and left, looking down at Julian who caught me off guard by staring at me intently, like _he knew_ something was wrong, I tightened my hold on him, gently bouncing him.

_"don't know what's going on with mummy Jules, but don't you worry, I'm going to make sure she's alright"_

When the nurse reappeared she had Paisley's cell, going through it.

"hmm, Mr. Hiddleston one of the first names in her list of contacts is a *Doctor Adel Neurologist*, sound familiar?, it's not a London number though"

"yes, yes.. he's my Doctor in the States, maybe if we call him he can be of assistance, he referred me to a Doctor here.. but" I sighed "I can't rightly recall his name now"

"that's alright, it's perfect, I'll use the Hospital's phone to call Doctor Adel, we'll get this all taken care of, now you sit and relax with that little one" she gestured to Julian smiling at him.

"can I please see my wife.. _please._. I need to see her" I practically begged.

the look of regret on her face couldn't of been more evident.

"I'm sorry, not right now, the doctor is with her, and plus there is some tests being done on her, soon as he's done, I personally will take you to her"

After about twenty minutes the nurse approached me she looked _more_ hopeful than before.

"Mr. Hiddleston, I have some news that should make things better"

getting up off the chair, careful not to wake my son I was eager to know what had transpired.

"yes, what's going on?"

"I called Doctor Adel, he was _most_ helpful, after explaining what happened with your wife, he has taken the liberty of calling your new Neurologist here in London, his name is Tad Morgan by the way, he's at Kings College Hospital" she raised a brow, folding her arms "which I also learned you have a practice there.. I had no idea you were a Doctor" she grinned."anyways, your wife is to be transported there, and once there, Doctor Morgan will contact you, and.. he's going to make arrangements to have your mum and Sister Emma to come and take care of you and your son.. okay?" she placed a comforting hand on my upper arm I could see her light eyes gauging my reaction.

_"I.. I don't know my mum or sister"_ I whispered as I lowered my head, this was shit.. I'm to stay with people to whom I'm blood related, yet I've no fucking clue as to who they are, looking back up at the nurse I pleaded "can't I stay with Paisley?.. I can't leave her, I promised I'd never leave her"

_where did that come from?..yet I DO remember promising her that!_ seeing my desperation she began to rub my arm.

"I'll see what I can do from my end, but once you get to the other Hosptial, maybe your mum and sister will take your son home with them and you can stay with Paisley, but at one point you'll need to go home for your own health, you yourself are under Doctors care"

 

**~Kings College Hospital~**

The older gentleman stood before me, we seem to be of even height, he extended his hand, I shook it.

"its finally good to meet you Doctor" he gave a nod.

"well, uh...I'm not really sure if that's what one could consider me at this point"

"well don't sell yourself short Tom, just because I'm your Neurologist and I'm treating you for a brain injury, doesn't mean you wont recover and resume your practice"

I shrugged, _at this point I didn't give a shit about being a Doctor, all I cared about was my wife._

"when can I see Paisley, it's been hours"

Doctor Morgan nodded.

"I knew that would come up, follow me"

Walking into the room I heard the all too familiar beeping of the machines, Doctor Morgan slid the privacy curtain back... biting my lip to fight back the tears, there she was, white as a ghost, my morsel, it made me hold our son even closer to me, _I almost forgot I had him with me, christ I'm a shitty father._

"they have her lightly sedated, whatever caused her to have the panic attack pushed her pretty badly"

"panic attack?" I was confused.

"well yes" the doctor looked at me puzzled. "weren't you told?"

"no.. It seems I was kept in the dark" I was getting pissed now, I walked over to the side of the bed and sat, she looked... _terrible._

"and for that I apologize Tom, for my colleague's lapse in reasoning, I may need to have _a bit of a chat_ with them" he sounded quite irritated.

I wondered if a certain Doctor from the Hospital were Paisley had just arrived from would have an ass left when Doctor Morgan was done talking to him?

I was grateful for the Nursing staff who offered to care for Julian while I sat with Paisley, they even had formula that would compensate for the breast milk that he was lacking at this time.

presently I sat holding Paisley hand she had been taken off her sedative about a half an hour ago and had been showing signs of coming out of it, twitches here and there, murmuring I anxiously watched everything she did, I felt so lost without her.

_"mnhgfmnfkm"_

_"morsel?"_

Her head slowly moved side to side on the pillow, gently I squeezed her hand,it was when I saw her eyelids flutter, then open I couldn't contain myself, I hit the Nurses call button.

_"morsel, it's me, Tom, I love you"_ I said all but crying.

Soon a nurse came in, looking pleased.

"ah, she's waking up, I'll page Doctor Callum" she smiled and left.

blinking, she didn't move at first, then slowly she looked in my direction.

_"Tom"_ her voice croaked.

"yes darling, I'm here" clearing her bangs, managing a weak smile "I've fought to be here, and I'm not leaving" blinking repetitively while staring at me her eyes narrowed."what is it darling?"

_"baby.. where's, the baby?"_ her voice was still scratchy.

"he's fine, the nurses have been caring for him, would you like to see him?"

she nodded, and as if they read our minds, Doctor Callum and a nurse came in holding a very spirited Jules.

"Mrs. Hiddleston, it's good to see you.. awake" Doctor Callum announced cheerily,she was a short woman, I guessed to be in her late forties, maybe early fifties, shoulder length brown hair with what seemed to be a lively disposition "found this handsome lad flirtin' with my nurses" she held him in front of her he squealed and gurgled, with his fists in his mouth, turning him around towards us "wouldn't belong to you would eh?" she grinned.

"yes" Paisley smiled.

Whatever med's they gave me were wearing off quickly, and I was thankful for that and obviously weren't wicked strong, as I could clearly see my son and Husband and was coherent enough to interact with them, my thought process was also starting to flood back, _why was I here?.. oh yeah!.. that fucked up text from Derek._

"can I, hold my son?"

I reached up, I needed to block all thoughts concerning that text, I'd deal with that later.

"certainly, by the way Paisley, I'm Doctor Callum" she said as she placed Julian in my arms.

Julian babbled and waved a tiny fist upon seeing me, I was also greeted with a generous gummy smile.

"somebody missed his mummy" Doctor Callum laughed.

After an hour I was set to be released from the Hospital, (at this moment I was already dressed in my regular clothes ready to be discharged, just waiting to sign papers) and Tom was going to meet his mom an sister Emma.. Again, well since his accident, and he was nervous about it, I saw it plainly.

"Tom, it's going to be alright" I put a hand on his shoulder, turning toward me as he sat next to me on my bed.

"I.. I just hate this morsel, getting to know people all over again, people I _should_ know, it's my mum and sister for christsakes" he sounded exasperated as he ran a hand roughly through his hair.

leaning over I kissed his cheek.

_"I'm here for you Tom, I love you so very much"_ I whispered.

giving me a weary smile.

"I know, and that's how I'm going to get through this"

As we now sat in the Hospital Lobby waiting for our ride home (Tom's mom and sister) we were joined by Doctor Morgan who I got to know, he wanted to make sure Tom's transition as it were, went smoothly as possible,

thankfully he had talked with Diana and Emma informing them of what to expect, that _their Tom_.. wasn't who they remembered him to be no more than what he remembered of them.

I saw them first, _of course I would, out of the four of us I was the natural choice, out of a Doctor who never met them a man with amnesia and.. an infant, god I'm losing it!,_ when Diana saw me her face melted into a look of relief and quickly made her way to us, Emma followed suit, I met them halfway, the the little woman engulfed me in an embrace.

"oh little girl, its so good to see you, you have no idea" she sniffed.

breaking away she looked me over, eyeing me questionably.

"before you ask, I'm okay" I smiled "I was given a clean bill of health, just to take it easy"

excepting my words, Diana looked over at Tom as did Emma, he stood in the distance with the Doctor unmoving, holding Julian.

"he looks.. _unlike_ himself.. he seems, distant, its his body language Paisley" she looked back at me, the sadness was there in her eyes." _I know_ my boy.. and" she cut herself off.

putting a hand on her cheek.

"he's there Diana, in the background somewhere, but the Tom you know .. _is in there_ "

Putting an arm around Diana's shoulder's and taking hold of Emma's hand giving it a reassuring squeeze, we made our way to Tom. Upon approaching him, he gave us a tight smile, turning Julian around holding his little arm up making it wave.

"there's Gram's and Auntie"

Diana looked to me, a bit unsure what to do, I nodded, looking back at her son, I could tell the poor woman was about to lose it.

"Thomas"

"mum" he smiled. "I know this must be awkward for you, as.. well it is for me, but"

he then did the most unlikely thing, handing Julian off to me, he reached over and drew his mother in for a hug, unsure at first, Diana froze, but then warmed to instantly holding him firmly, crying, Emma looked at me with relief as silent tears rolled down her face.

It was decided that we would go to our home rather than stay at Diana's, but Emma and Diana would stay with us to help out, and to further reacquaint Tom with his family.

"oh buggar"

"what is it Tom?" I looked at him.

He gave me a look between helpless and embarrassed.

"I need to piss, and I know not where the loo is"

I knew this would happen, even though this was our home, he would need to relearn everything, even our own bedroom.

"just there" I pointed.

"thank you"

when he returned, he was tucking his shirt into his pants.

"I'm sorry, I feel like such a.. a git, can't even find a fucking loo in _my own_ house.. in my own bedroom"

"stop it Tom" I rebuked him gently, "if you bothered looking around carefully you'll notice.. It's a rather spacious bedroom" I gestured with my arms out making a point.

"morsel, you are a good woman, wife and mother, in fact _you are better_ than good, but the fact remains.. I'm damaged, I have a long road ahead of me, downstairs" he pointed in that direction "I have two other women one who gave me life, yet I don't know her, the other, who tells me we have another sister, older than us, but we, Emma an I are closer, we share secrets, _she knows_ I'm a Dom Paisley." he threw his long arms in the air letting them fall at his sides slapping his legs, "all these people know so much _about me_ , and I know absolutely.. _Shit_ "

Sensing his exasperation, I walked up wrapping my arms around his waist, and his went about mine.

"give it time, rushing things isn't healthy, you've already showed significant signs of recovery as it is" looking up at him, his azure eyes met my gaze., we stared quietly at one another for what seemed like a long time, leaning down he hiked up my right leg,wrapping it around his waist.

_"I want you"_ he whispered.

Never speaking a word I disrobed. _.slowly_ , he watched absorbed in how I removed each article of clothing, occasionally licking his lips, as for myself I couldn't help but notice how his cock would twitch underneath his trousers, once completely naked I stood still.

I didn't see it coming, the next thing I knew he was on me, his mouth all over mine, it was warm, hungry his actions were, with the _perfect_ amount of passion, his fingers tangled in the back of my hair pulling my head back, controlling the kiss his tongue soon invaded my mouth, but I took it willingly letting my own dance with his, each moaning our delight.

my hips bucked as I suddenly felt his fingers tease my folds, sliding them up and down, making me wetter with each tender stroke of his fingertips,stopping, I whimpered my complaint, his eyes shone a mischief as he picked me up and deposited me onto the bed.

and without any mercy, he pinned my arms above my head and began to devour my neck with his lips, I couldn't help it, my body bucked and twisted at his touch, I gasped and let out a long drawn out moan, it was most.. _well I'll be honest I sounded like a complete whore._

and I think it must of done something for Tom cause he made a growl from where it came from I couldn't even begin to fathom, he looked down upon me, his eyes fierce, now it was my turn to watch as he removed his clothes, but he was much quicker than I was.

once he shed his clothes, there was no warning, with swiftness I'd never known he flipped me on my stomach grabbed me by my hips and like a mad man slammed into me, the force of it was so great it pushed me forward I had no choice but to grab onto the headboard his slams into me were at the point of cruel, but felt fucking good too.

I pushed my ass into him an cried out to him as loud as I could, he pounded as hard as possible I could hear our skin slapping together each time his hips connected with my ass, I felt him reach out grabbing a handful of my lengthy hair, pulling hard on it, he was making the most obvious grunting noises I've heard yet.

_"aw jezuz.. fuck!.. yeeesss"_ he hissed as he rode me ruthlessly

I could feel the pleasure building, coiling inside me.

_"harder Tom!, faster!"_

But that was not to be, was he teasing me?.. _or is going to make this some sort of mission?_ his movement inside me had slowed I could feel how slick I had become, his thrust still forceful, his grip on my hair had me stationary.

I was under his control,his breath hot on my ear, hips moving back an forth as his shaft pumped and pulsed within me.

_"I love to watch how my cock slides in out of your cunt my morsel, to see how we are joined, to know that my cock and my seed alone can only fill it, also to see my seed fill your core to the point where it spills down your shaking thighs"_

I whined as he said all of this I was so fucking aroused now, I could of came right then and there and not even given a damn,he began pumping within me faster now, his hips moved with a heavenly rhythm and occasional snap of them, had me sighing, whimpering, panting his name.

"call to me morsel, _tell me who pleases you"_

_"oooh, oooh, you dddooo, siiir, only you"_

_"yeess, that's my good girl"_ he purred, _"so very good"_ his tone was laced with arousal.

_"gawd, you feeeeeel soooooo good inside me sir!"_ I announced without shame.

truth be known, I was about to cum, I just needed him to finish me, he let go of my hair and then sat upright, his rhythm was quickening I could feel my walls convulse violently I cried out, then howled, and with four good hard thrusts and a rather loud carnal like sounding wail from him.

our orgasms came crashing within us, we both fell together on the bed in a hot sweaty smelling of sex, _mess_.. our breathing labored.Tom was half draped on my body he looked at me his sweat dampened curls were plastered to his head I was just as sweaty but more so at the hairline, his hand smoothed its way down my lengthy mane of hair.

"I think.. for the rest of the evening my morsel, after well.." he grinned a little "we should enjoy one another's company in ways that is simple and tender"

and with that said he pulled me into his arms and gently we laid together on the bed holding each other's naked bodies only touching in a loving manner nothing that would lead to anything further that was sexual _I began to think the sex._

_Tom needed an outlet at that moment, and that was fine, I loved him and I was willing to give him that_ , we even stared into each others eyes as if mesmerized, and eventually fell asleep in on another's embrace, and I for once felt completely secure and a peace something I hadn't felt in a very long time.

_No.. just fucking no_.. rolling over towards my nightstand where the annoying ringtone was coming from I reached over slapping at my cell trying to reach it, finally grabbing it, I squinted at the screen, a text message from Casey.

_"at.. six something in the morning"_ I growled under my breath.

_C- tell me you're awake!_

_P- I am now, this better be good, wtf?_

_C- Derek's here.. with some ppl,.. they have guns!_

 

_To be Continued..._


	30. Curious Attraction

Emma stared at me as I paced the room tugging on my bottom lip, I hadn't said anything about the text I received from Casey, I just went down stairs and woke the poor girl up in a frantic mess of emotions, _probably thinks I've completely lost my fucking mind!_

"Paisley, love your making me dizzy, please tell me what's wrong" she implored.

stopping mid stride, I looked at her, what do I tell her?.. shit how do I dell her?, heaving a huge sigh I sat down and just let it all out, from the time Tom and I pulled up at Davey and Casey's House and Davey came at us with a baseball bat to Derek's miraculous appearance at the beach house and the text at the coffee shop... and now.. Casey's text, by now my voice was borderline hysterical, tears were brimming my eyes.

_"the bastard's threatening my family, my friends, I have no fucking clue what's going on Emma, my god, Casey and Davey have a baby too, these assholes have guns!"_

Emma couldn't of looked more gob smacked if you had punched her in the face, her mouth just hung open.. _wide_ open.

"the fuck, this is some James Bond shit!" she threw her hands up.

"well, I don't about that.. but it's some weird ass fuckery that's for sure"

My cell went off, Emma and I looked at each other, slowly I reached into the pocket of my robe and retrieved it.

it was Derek, and this was no text, putting the phone to my ear I was determined not to let this deceitful sonofabitch intimidate me.

_"you've got some balls calling me, making threats against my family and friends you fucking waste of skin I don't -"_

_"shut it Paisley..._  and shut it now, you have _no_ _idea_ what the fuck, and more importantly.. _who_ the fuck your dealing with" pulling my cell away I stared at it, his voice was unlike the man I talked with before, so hostile yet controlled, I stared at the phone, then put it back to my ear "do as I say.. and things will not get.. _ugly_ _"_

"really?" I snorted,"did you get that line out of some cheesy dime store spy novel?, cause it's shit and I'm not buying it" I spat back.

Emma watched me almost aghast, shaking her head.

"paisley no, don't provoke him"

"you should listen to her,it wouldn't be in your best interest...if you did"

I made a slight jump, he must of heard her, but my head whipped around, wondering.. was he here?, could he see us?

"listen carefully, I assume you're not dressed, do so, then go out side, there will be a black sedan with tinted windows parked not far from your driveway.. get in it"

scowling, what was he playing at?

"don't fuck around Paisley, this isn't a game, , at this very moment there are five men surrounding your home, don't bother looking, their very good at their job.. your family will be dead before you leave the room your currently in"

_"what in fucks name do you want?"_ I was losing the battle with my fear, as it was creeping up my throat.

"it's not what I want.. It's what _he_ wants, and by that I mean my employer, now.. _move!_ "

and the call ended,lowering the phone I looked at Emma with a blank stare, then I spoke.

"don't ask questions,.. just know I love you, your mom, brother.. Julian" my voice hitched as I swallowed.

_what if this was the last time I saw her, or any of them?_ she went to speak, holding a hand I up I shook my head, _"no_ "

I turned and proceeded upstairs to get dressed.

Tearfully I whispered my _"goodbyes"_ to Tom and Julian as I looked upon their sleeping forms, I had no idea what the hell was going on, or why I seem to be the focal point in all of it, I just knew I had to do whatever possible no matter how surreptitious it was.

as I approached the front door Emma met me there.

"Paisley" her face full of concern, it was evident she had been crying, taking her by both hands.

"Em, whatever you do, _do not_ leave the house until I'm gone... there are men outside and " I looked away, then back "I'm assuming they will kill everyone in here if you do"

covering her mouth with her hand, her eyes enlarged.

_"fuck sakes Paisley, what's going on?"_

"I really wish I knew"

"is this _good..bye?"_ she choked.

"I hope not" I shrugged on a jacket and took one last look at her and exited the house.

Standing on the porch, my eyes adjusted to light of daybreak, it was quiet, eerily so, not even so much as a birds song in the air, my eyes scanned the yard and the hedges that fenced the yard, I _knew_ they were there.. hidden, but _they_ were there, strewn about the property, which probably explained the unsettling quietness of the environment.

pulling my jacket closer, I stepped down off the porch and slowly made my way down the cobbled walkway and onto the driveway. Once to the end of it I looked to my left, and there parked on the road as Derek said it would be.

a black Sedan, it had tinted windows, _naturally_.Upon approaching it I observed it was running and no one got out, I slightly jumped when I heard a "click"... _really Paisley?, it was only the car unlocking,_ sighing I grasped the door handle opening the door and slowly eased myself in, closing the door.no sooner had I put my seat belt on that the car began to move, that's when I heard my cell go off.

D- _well done, just so you know I'm currently in your driveway, and I've already informed your sister in-law of the plan that I'm about to tell you, stick with it.. and everyone stays alive.. you're on your way to Heathrow to see Casey, there was an emergency concerning her (no worries she and her family remain untouched) and she needed you, so you left to be there for her, and I was here to deliver said message, with that said Paisley, you are only to converse with Tom via cell ONLY, ....is this clear?_

P- _crystal.. anything else?.. asshole_

D- _lol.. not at the moment, enjoy the ride ;)_

What an obdurate motherfucker!, what I wouldn't give to plant my foot hard right into his balls, _probably the size of peas_. even with all this covert crap going on.. a shit eating grin managed to grace my lips. _  
_

checking my phone for the time, it had been at least a little over two hours since we left the house, and it was beginning to hit me.. the anxiety over Tom and Julian, I knew Emma and Diana would be alright, Em would take care that her mom would stay unaware of the facts, but if Tom started to get restless.

he didn't like me being far away from him too long in his current condition, it made him feel insecure _as odd as that sounds_ , but it did, and Julian.. _my baby_.. tears rolled down my face as I hung my head, I missed him already and feared for him something fierce, _whoever is responsible for all this..this shit!. better think more than twice before going near my child!_

 

I wasn't happy about Paisley's abrupt and quiet departure, but I understood it, and thankful for Derek's presence for explaining it, otherwise I'd be on the next plane to L.A. pathetic as it was, I didn't like being separated from my morsel, due to my _infirmities_.. she kept me rational.

"Tom what are you doing?"

looking up I saw that it was Derek.

"I'm going to text Paisley, let her know I'm okay"

He smirked shaking his head.

"um lover boy, its only been two and a half hours she's still on the plane, and she probably has he cell off you'll have to wait"

staring at my cell I gave my lips a twist, _well fuck, I hope I can wait another ten hours,_ my train was disrupted when Emma brought Jules over to me as he sucked hungrily on a bottle.

"here daddy, maybe this will help elevate any sadness at mummy's departure"

taking him in my arms I looked up at.. _my sister?.. fuck I hate this,_ grateful for her thoughtfulness.

"thanks, Emma..it just may help..a lot"

smiling she gave me a wink.

"would you like some tea?"

"that would be great, yes.. thank you" bless her, she was trying to make me comfortable, this must be just as awkward for her as it is for me.

Then she looked up at Derek.. but, _was that disdain I see?.. no, can't be, why would she do that?_

"and you?"

"why yes, I'd love some" Derek smiled.

and she turned and left for the kitchen.

 

I must of fallen asleep at some point, and I cannot believe I did, cause when I awoke the environment had changed, we .. _we as in the reticent driver of the car and myself, I was beginning to think a ghost was at the wheel, how asinine is that!_ , now were in a heavily wooded area with a scattering of foliage, it was quite.. picturesque and really.. _green._

we came up on a long stretch of road lined with tall trees that seem to conjoin at the top, giving a tunnel effect, actually it was more of a long drive way as I saw a fence on the other side of the trees with a well manicured pastures, up ahead, large double wrought iron gates.

as the car closed in I noticed on each of the gates where Archer's posed with bows drawn upward, intricately detailed, a representation of the proprietor?.. _great.. I've been kidnapped by_ _Legolas_ , the driver rolled down the window in silence and I watched as he punched in a key code, then sat back in his seat, slowly with some eerie creaking the gates opened simultaneously, as we slowly drove in.

As the car wound its way around various parts of the expansive well manicured grounds, I took note of the variety in vegetation, and décor it wasn't overt at least not vulgar in display, as my journey came to an end I could barely make out, hidden away in a seclusion of trees a rather large Mansion made of gray stone, it looked ancient, but well kept.

the driver took us around the back of it, I assumed I'd probably be greeted by some thugs, goons, whatever the fuck you want to call them, hell Derek was one, actually he was more of a backstabbing piece of shit.

Coming to a stop, I sat back, wondering _what now?_ , panic was actually building in me, I wanted to know what was going on, but at the same time I just wanted to bolt an run like hell away from here, I was surprised when the driver opened the door, he hadn't done that when I got in, hesitantly I started to get out, scrutinizing my surroundings.

as I lifted myself out of the car looking over the top of it, and for the first time I saw evidence of just how dangerous of a situation I was in, atop the mansion what looked like several marksmen all in black carrying high powered rifles slowly patrolling their perch paying no mind to us below, just going about their intended job, _jesus christ_ , _what the actual fuck!?_

out of the corner of my eye I saw the driver gesture with his head to follow him, _what's with this guy?, did he have his tongue removed?.. never mind.. I don't want to know._

Escorting me to a back door to the mansion he opened it and we went in after shutting it I stood motionless, we were in a hallway, it looked to be modern in décor, why I was taking interest in it was beyond me, the driver was currently on his cell, murmuring, _oh wow, so he can talk,_ _maybe he was under some type of "gag order"_ I smirked at the thought,finishing his conversation he had me follow him up a flight of stairs.

Once at the top I was totally blown away, it was like a totally different world, it looked like something you'd see in a documentary on refurbished old English mansion's, it was impressive and tastefully ornate throughout, I admit I was agape as we walked down the generous hallway. 

we stopped at a set of double wooden door's, he opened them, and waved a hand for me to enter, looking up at him _damn I hadn't noticed how tall he was,what was he..about six four?,shit how could I miss that!_. it was a wary look I gave him.

he nodded his face seem to relax from the stony appearance he had been wearing,hesitantly I entered the room wrapping my arms about me tightly taking in the surroundings, it was a bedroom, and a _nice one_ at that, turning around I gave the driver a puzzled look, he seemed to understand.

"you've had a long journey Mrs. Hiddleston, perhaps you wish to freshen up, an rest"

I stared blankly at the tall man, blinking.

"oh my god, so _you_ _can_ talk"

a small smile grew on his lips.

"its known to happen"

looking about the room, then back at him.

"so.. what's with all this?" I waved with my arms about the room "aren't I a.. captive.. _of sorts_ ,or some shit like that?"

still unmoving, his smile turned to more of one of amusement.

"or some shit like that" was his reply.

"oh I see, so you're a funny guy now" I rolled my eyes.

"no, I'm Lawrence, and it's been my pleasure bringing you here" he gave a polite nod.

"oh really?" I folded my arms.

"yes, you're one of my better assignments" he winked.

"meaning you either didn't have to beat me into unconsciousness or.. kill me"

Lawrence's smile immediately disappeared.

"neither would of taken place, as you are considered.. valuable cargo.. and it would have been my.. demise" his tone was forthright.

"that's terrible, one.. that you would have been killed and two, I'm regarded nothing more than.. fucking cargo" I threw my hands up.

 

Having had no contact with Paisley was killing me, but in a few hours I would be texting her, I hoped everything was alright, Derek had said Bailey had fallen ill, and the Doctor's were concerned, and Casey wanted her best friend with her if at all possible, 

I smiled, loving the fact that my little woman had such a big heart that she'd fly half way across the world to be at her friends side in her time of need, there was no way I could be upset with her for that.

"Tom, you alright?"

It was Emma, she sat beside me, Jules in tow who looked to be totally involved with a biscuit, actually he was wearing most of it.. on his face, looking at me he gave me a gooey smile, it was comical

"good lord Emma, did he even get any in his mouth?" I chuckled.

"I told her not to give him that" my mum called out from the kitchen.

_my mum?..this was all so tricky to get use too,_ but while Paisley wasn't here I would try my best and learn things without her.

"it's alright, if she hadn't.. Paisley would have" I grinned looking at the grubby infant before me.

Emma giggled shaking her head.

"he looks so happy though, enjoying his biscuit" then she looked at me cocking a brow " as long as he doesn't follow in Daddy's footsteps"

giving her a quizzical look I hadn't a clue as to what she was implying.

"darling, fraid you're going to have to explain" I tapped on my head.

"oh I know Tom" she grinned "cause if it weren't for the amnesia you'd be yelling an bitching at me by now"

now I was really perplexed, handing Jules off to me after cleaning his face, she went about explaining herself.

"last Christmas, Paisley made a huge batch of Holiday cookies.. well mister, you" she pointed at me "took some frosting and drew on one" she was stifling a laugh.

"yes, so?" I shrugged...what was the big deal?

"yes, well.. it wasn't Christmas related.. you drew a anatomically correct penis with balls _and_ pubes" she sputtered and fell backwards on the couch laughing.

my mouth was agape, _I did..what!?_ looking over at Derek he was shaking his head wearing a devilish smirk.

"I most certainly did not do that" I protested, _did I?_

"oh like hell you didn't! _, I found it_ , Paisley told us you made it" Emma pointed to me "and as your punishment" she sat up "Paisley made you.. _eat it_ " and she fell into a fit of giggles.

wrinkling my nose, _well that was foul, why would my morsel have me do that?.. I'm going to have to have words with her about this..yuk!_

"it seems your little one has quite the cheekiness to her" Derek leaned back in his chair, steepling his fingers.

"yes, but that's one of the things I love about her, she's spirited"

"that she is"

I could of swore Emma gave him a sneer, as she sat up and stopped giggling, as of late I noticed here and there bits of discomfort from her when Derek was around, I don't understand this, my train of thought was interrupted when Jules began to fuss, he had the most sour look on his face, I didn't know whether to laugh or to take pity on him... okay maybe pity, I smelled a crappy diaper.

"Em.. could you get me a nappy and some wipes.. Sir Jules seems to have digested that biscuit" I gave her a droll look as I held the smelly infant away from me, I felt terrible, but the odor was _awful_.

 

After reluctantly taking a shower I put on robe that had been placed in the bathroom, walking into the bedroom I saw on the foot of the bed fresh clothes, upon closer inspection I saw they were a set of matching knit Pajama's ,black in color, short sleeve top and the bottoms were pants, they were.. _New_ , picking the top up more out of curiosity than anything I looked at the tag, my eyes widened.

" _Ralph Lauren_!" I whispered in disbelief, the hell?, I looked around the room, there had to be security cameras throughout, somebody's watching.

"seriously!?" I held up the garment turning in circles "the fuck is this shit all about?, name brand PJ's!"

shaking my head I took the PJ's (as I just noticed the clothes I came in were gone),and proceeded back into the bathroom to put them on, _what bullshit._

A half hour later I heard a gentle rapping on the door, then it cracked open.

"Mrs. Hiddleston?" 

it was Lawrence of course.

"yes, I'm still here, the Ninja's I summoned haven't arrived to rescue me yet"

I heard a deep chuckle from the other side of the door then he entered carrying a tray of food.

"that's because Jackie Chan wasn't available today, and Bruce Lee" he shrugged "well.. you know"

"oh ha ha" I pursed my lips.

"just trying to light the mood Mrs-"

I held a hand up.

"please, just call me Paisley"

"okay, if that's what you want" he sat the tray beside me.

"it is, the other sounds too formal, I'm anything but.. if you haven't figured that out by now"

"no.. you're not, your very much,to the point.. regardless of being formal"

" right now...I couldn't give two shits either way"

He started chuckling again.

"see..that's what I meant.. right there.. now" he scooted the tray.. eat"

I looked at the tray, soup, sandwiches, fresh fruit, it all looked good.

"by whose orders?.. yours or my asshole of a host that's holding me here?"

"which one is likely to get you to eat?" his blues crinkled at the corners as he smiled, it reminded me of Tom, _damn it._

"well there's no secret there" I put my hands on my hips.

"good, I'm the one telling you to eat" he pointed to the food.

Soon as I finished eating Lawrence took my tray, and left me to my thoughts, which were too many and mostly of my Julian and Tom, I had shown Lawrence their picture, telling him they were the only reason I was here.

that I didn't come willingly like he thought I had, he actually thought that, it blew me away, that had I not got in the car this.. (And I held up my phone showing him a picture of Tom holding Julian on the day of his birth) would be the only thing I had of them,cause his employer would see to it that my world would be turned to shit.

Deciding that tonight wasn't going to be the time I met the man, (yeah I assumed it was a man, who was holding me here), whether he was toying with me, by making me wait a sick joke on his part, I didn't know.. I just need answers, and my patience's were wearing thin, I felt I was being more than generous in that department, tomorrow better be productive, I've had enough.

 

**~On the staircase outside Paisley's room~**

"did she look well, did she eat Lawrence?"

"yes sir, she looks well as for dinner, kind of picked at the food at first, but she ate"

"ah good, she talk much?"

"just about her son.. and her Husband"

"well she'll see him soon enough.. at least her son she will, thank you Lawrence, good night"

"yes sir..good night"

 

                                                                          _To be Continued..._

 

_Meet Lawrence-_

__

_Photo credit/source- http://esq.h-cdn.co/assets/15/12/1600x800/landscape-1427068737-460807684.jpg_


	31. Curious Attraction

The repetitious tapping of what I assumed was rain hitting the window, was what finally roused me from my sleep, groggily I lifted my head from the pillow, opening an eye I noticed beside me rolled in a ball on his stomach.

Jules, a tiny fist crammed in his mouth quietly suckling on it, smiling I reached over gently rubbing his bum that he prominently had sticking up in the air, _Emma must of snuck him in bed with me last night, knowing I would miss Paisley's presence ...bless her,_ running a fingertip over the knuckles of Jules fist, he ceased his sucking on it scrunching up his face.

 _"hey little man"_ I cooed.

 _praying he just didn't have morning gas_ , _please no son,_ fortunately so far our father/son bonding moment was going smoothly, it was the loud clap of thunder over head that made us both jump, but pulled a frightened wail from Jules, I promptly picked him up cradling him close to my bare chest cooing and shushing him quietly as I rubbed his back.

_"hey, you two alright in there?"_

It was the concerned hurried whisper of Emma from the bedroom door.

"it's okay Em, come on in"

switching on the light on the night stand, Jules clung to me, firmly, softly whimpering into my chest.

"its alright little man, daddy's here"

"I knew when that thunder hit I had to see if all was well, that and I heard Jules" she wore a small smile as she sat down on the edge of the bed "besides, I came bearing a gift" she held a bottle out to me, taking it I rubbed the nipple across his lips he latched on instantly, grunting as he nursed with zeal.

"ehehehehe, hungry buggar, kinda feel for Paisley, her nipple _is_ real"

"speaking of which.. have you heard from her?"

rocking Julian slowly side to side I sighed.

"no, I went to bed early last night, everything was so sudden yesterday with her leaving, my mind was not dealing with it very well, I called Doctor Morgan, he told me to just get some rest, that it wasn't good to overload my brain with unnecessary stress, I planned on texting her today"

"I see, well let me know how things are going when she does" she patted my arm "do you need anything, coffee?, tea?"

"coffee sounds good" I nodded.

"alright, coffee it is" she stood up and proceeded to leave.

"Em"

"yes?"

she stopped, turning around.

"I know it can't be easy for you and mum.. seeing me like this, knowing I have no recollection of you both... but.. _I'm glad you're here"_

smiling genuinely, she sighed.

"it can't be easy for you either Tom, but we love you, and that's why we're here for you"

 

 

Sitting on the edge of the bed stretching my arms forward with my fingers intertwined I groaned,  dropping my arms looking around the room, _fuck.. it wasn't a bad dream after all, I'm still here in this living nightmare,_ getting up I walked over to the window, noticing it was covered in rain splatters, peering closer.

I could see the angry weather outside, trees swaying from the wind, dark ominous clouds covering the sky, I couldn't help but relate my emotions to what was going on outside the window, wonder what was on today's schedule?

would I get to meet the person who was behind all this shit or not?, all this waiting was annoying, this whole situation was having me needless to say.. on edge, from the text threats, the strange ride in the black sedan with tinted windows, 

and lets not forget the marksmen all in black atop the mansion carrying high powered rifles, shaking my head, I had to stop this shit, I'll just go and take a shower _.. take a shower?, yes dumbass that'll solve your current problem.. fuck off brain!_

Having taken a shower and eaten breakfast.. _oddly enough the meal was there upon finishing my shower and still hot too, not to mention yet "another" set of new clothes, this time it was a long light weight plum form fitted colored sweater with a v neck that hung at my hips and what looked to be black yoga pants?, stretch pants?_  

 _I didn't know, they even included little leather lace up black ankle boots, nice ones too, what the fuck?!,_ I'm forced out of my home, at the threat of the lives of my family, brought to an ages old well maintained, and not to mention well defended fortress only to be put in a room of elegance fed properly and dressed in finery.. something really _screwy is_ going on or I'm losing my mother fucking mind!

running both hands through my hair I groaned loudly with frustration.

_"fuck!"_

looking forward it was then I noticed my bedroom door was ajar, narrowing my eyes I strained to get a better look, _surely that was a lapse in someone's judgment_.. or was it?, making cautious steps I walked towards it, when I reached it, I listened.. 

hearing nothing I slowly opened the door peering out, looking in all directions,.. _no one_ and it was strangely silent, to my left were more doors on each side of the hall, at the very end a long window with a decorative chair in front of it.

to my right the same but there was the stairs that Lawrence and I had came up not far from my room, now would be a good time to try to escape, but what purpose would that serve?, I was here for a reason, my family's lives were at stake.

 _plus_ I wanted to get to the bottom of this.. whatever this bullshit was, I slid out of the doorway careful not to make a sound, and went to the left making my way to the end of the hall, that's when I heard the chime of my cell, I hissed.

_"damn"_

removing it from my clip on my hip, my mouth dropped _Tom!._

_T- hello darling, are you okay?, I miss you_

I almost teared up.

_P- yes I'm good, I miss you too, sorry I left so suddenly, forgive me?_

_T- of course love, I could never get mad, I know the reason you left, is Bailey okay?, how's Casey and Davey holding up?_

Scrunching up my forehead trying to recall the "story" Derek contrived so I had something to go by.

_P- Doc's are still running tests, baby is resting comfortably, Davey and Casey are doing their best to stay strong._

Damn I hated lying!.

_T- and you morsel?.. how are you doing.. really?_

Aw gawd.. he wrote morsel.. _fuck._

_P- I miss you terribly, I miss Julian, I MISS my boys!_

_T- we miss you too darling, waking up this morning.. would have been better if you had been here, as it were, Jules was next to me rolled in a ball sucking his fist, it was Em's doing I'm sure **;)**_

_P- I'm glad Jules is there for you, he can be just as comforting as he is entertaining... he hasn't pooped on you has he?_

_T- morsel.. ew_

_P- lol I had to ask, as it is I know how much he likes to share his gas with you :)_

_T-that he does, morsel, as much as I hate to cut this short, I have to.. know that I love you, Jules loves you,  right now I'm going to attempt to take a bath with our son and hope he doesn't pee on me, wish me luck_

Oh hell, that should be interesting, I giggled.

_P- actually I wish I could be there to see it lol_

_T- morsel... if you were here.. It would be you and me in the bath, and not much bathing would be going on._

_Oh fuck Tom.. NOT now!_

_P- okay no sexting with our child present, I know he's there Tom!_

_T- Damn!.. I tried **;)**_

_P- love you Tom._

_T- love you too morsel_

Sliding the cell back into its clip I sighed and stared out the window, the weather was still crappy, by now I could actually hear the howl of the wind, and a slight whistle from it through the gaps in the window sill.

"mother natures seems to be in a bit of a snit today"

I made a slight jump in the chair, but I recognized the voice without even looking away.

" morning Lawrence"

" good morning Paisley"

turning around in my chair I placed my hands in my lap.

"so.. what's on the agenda today?" a hint of sarcasm in my tone, Lawrence regarded it simply with a hint of a smile.

"let's just say,a tour...of sorts"

I looked at him incredulously, _a wha?_

"a fucking what?"

Lawrence shook his head, he was either amused by my profane conduct or didn't know how to take it.

"please follow me" and he turned away.

"like I have a choice" I threw up my hands as I stood up. 

We descended the staircase and were back on the bottom floor where we entered the mansion the first time, we headed to our right, we were halfway down the seriously lengthy hall when Lawrence's cell went off, stopping he answered it turning his back to me, he murmured and nodded a bit, then ended the call, turning back around he smiled.

"I need to go do something, it'll be no more than maybe fifteen minutes-"

I held a hand up.

"I can go back to my room if you wish"

"no no, I was going to say, you could remain here, if that's alright?"

giving him a sidelong glance I wasn't sure what to think.

"awful liberal with your captives around here, aren't ya.. Just leave'm in random hallways about the Mansion unattended" I gestured with my hands.

"just the special ones" grinning with a wink he walked  away.

_just the special ones.. the hell?_

Out of the corner of my eye I caught sight of something... a light... at the far end of the wing, strange, I squinted my eyes seeing if maybe someone from the staff was perhaps cleaning, but saw nor heard anything, looking up and down the hall I didn't see anyone either, so I decided I would investigate.

The room I entered from the Hall, it looked relatively new I could see that there were some small renovation going on no dust or cobwebs not even on the ceiling, even though this room looked to be older than the rest of the Mansion, 

I saw that the light continued on into another room with a line of windows, so I ventured there, it wasn't too bad a little dirty and filled with artifacts with some dust and a little tarnish,, my eyes then immediately zeroed onto a door.

it had numerous locks on it, but didn't look to be locked, biting on my bottom lip wondering if I should go and see what was really behind it, I decided _why the hell not?_ , it was it was only maybe two more steps to the door when I thought maybe I should of never came here at all was confirmed.

_"Paisley it'd serve you well not to go any further"_

I froze, who in the fuck? I didn't recognize the voice, it was masculine, accented and it came from the everywhere, above from an intercom! I shook my head, okay maybe I'm just hearing shit, I kept walking. _"_

_did you not understand the first time?"_

I stopped mid-stride, ok this was fucking weird.

"ok, who the hell are you? _, and what the fuck is going on?"_ I snapped...no response "if you aren't going to answer me to hell with your warning" 

and I proceeded towards the door.

 **"NO!"** the voice roared from above. I yipped and staggered back. _"I asked you to go no further"_

after gathering my wits, and now feeling rather pissed I replied.

"but you never answered me, then you yell, what the hell was that for?!"

There was a slight pause, before I got an answer.

_"for a wee sprite.. you do not scare easily..do you?"_

_"uh..no_ ,takes more than a cranky ass disembodied voice in.. what looks like an inadequately fixed up part of a centuries old English Mansion to do that"

I raised a brow as I heard something I hadn't counted on, laughter, it was hearty in tone, it echoed throughout the room I stood in.

_"you are a...ballsy woman"_

rolling my eyes, whoever  this person seem to at least have a sense of humor.

"okay whatever, you still haven't answered me, it seems you know who I am, who in the hell are you?"

"that's nothing I'm willing to tell...at the moment"

I threw my arms up, _more fucking games, I had enough of this place!_

"that's bullshit!" I exclaimed "then what's to stop me from going and opening _this_ door and seeing what's behind it?"

 _"not only are you ballsy, you are a profane and a most pigheaded woman!"_ the voiced yelled back.

"and you sir are a loud, disrespectful dickweed who I presume has nothing fucking better to do then sit on his ass watching surveillance camera's and scream like a bitch over the intercom's!" I spat back.

"that.. is where you are wrong little girl!.. you have no idea _who_ you're talking to" he growled. 

"then humor me" I folded my arms "cause I've had it up to my ears with all this secret shit around here"

_"oh.. in due time princess, in due time"_

I could almost hear the smile in his voice, was this _the guy, the boss,fucking with me this whole time?_

I was about to say something when a frantic looking Lawrence entered my sight.

"Paisley!"

 

As we walked down the hall I could barely keep up with Lawrence, he was walking with huge strides, when we finally stopped I was more than thankful, looking up his face was taut with stress.

"you okay, you don't look well"

"next time you feel the urge to wander.. _don't"_ his voice was tight, like he was holding back.

heeding his warning for I knew that's exactly what it was, I nodded, it was then I noticed we were facing an elevator door, _what!.. there's an elevator in this place!?_

The door to the elevator opened and we stepped in, I remained silent as did he, something told me that Lawrence may of received some _serious_ chastisement for leaving me unattended or maybe not so much for that.

but for my wandering off into what seemed to be a forbidden area., it wasn't a long ride, the door opened and we stepped out, it was much larger, to our left there was a desk, maybe for a secretary minus the secretary.

 to the right of it two large ornate doors, we stopped in front of it, Lawrence adjusted his sport jacket, smoothed the creases on his pants, _is he preening himself?_ , I watched trying not to giggle, when he noticed.

"what?"

"is the Queen mother in there?" I gestured with my thumb at the doors "cause I really should of wore a dress"

Lawrence pursed his lips giving them a twist, I guess my sarcasm fell short,gently he rapped on one of the doors with his knuckles, when we heard an _"enter"_ from the other side, Lawrence opened one of the doors.

I was expecting.. _more_ I guess, maybe it was all of what between Hollywood and spy novels feed you about _high end criminals_ I don't know, but it wasn't like the room screamed wealth, but there wasn't anything impoverished about it either.

the décor was simple, masculine yet tasteful, _and why do you care? jesus christ Paisley! p_ utting a hand to my back Lawrence guided me towards an impressive sized desk, I saw a large desk chair with a high back someone sitting in it, facing the window as soon as we reached the desk he had me take a seat.

"sir"

I saw a hand make a dismissive gesture, and like that, Lawrence nodded, gave me a look and exited the room,remaining quiet I sat until I saw the chair slowly swing around, when it was fully stopped I wasn't prepared for what I saw and it seems it evidently was the same for the person sitting  in the chair, 

a man looking to be in his early fifties ruggedly handsome in appearance, stubble about his face, strong jaw and chin, his hair dark blonde with some reddish tint to it, cut short, parted on one side and neatly combed, and intense green eyes.. he had a well worn black leather jacket on.. this _was not_ what I expected... 

he didn't look the stereotype of a criminal.. he looked like the guy you'd have a brew in  pub or shoot pool with!,his eyes flickered about, he was studying me as much as I was studying him, leaning back in his chair he tilted his head.

"you have your mothers look about you" he had a strong English accent, my brows knitted together, _what?.. my mother?.. how the?_ the confusion must of shone all over my face, he move his chair closer to the desk. "you have her face, her pouty shaped mouth, and her hair, long wavy hair, and she was very petite, in build and in height"

turning my head eyeing him with suspicion.

"what of my mother?, she has nothing to do with this.. I'm here because you threatened my family if I didn't, I don't know why you would do that, I don't know you" I was getting flustered."I mean really, threatening my mother and sister in law my husband who's amnesiac and my infant son.." I now stood _"who fucking does that!_ "

the man seemed unaffected by my outburst, in fact he looked rather calm.

"tell me Paisley, who told you this?"

"really?.. apparently _you did_.. through one of your asshole associates,the name Derek ring a bell?"

"Derek.. Hmm"

I stared at him, is that all this bastards got? _"hmm"_

"he's supposedly a friend of my husband, who is still under that impression, if that fucker hurts my family"

I don't think my glare could of gotten any hotter.

"easy Paisley, I gave no orders to kill anyone.. let alone an infant.. Derek likes to use scare tactics"

 _"Derek will be a foot shorter when I see him again"_ I hissed.

leaning in on his desk with one arm, his eyes took on an thoughtful intensity.

"you are _a_ _fierce_ little woman Paisley" he seemed truly fascinated by me, seemingly scrutinizing me at that moment.

okay, that was giving me a weird feeling.

 _"you have no idea_ " I growled, then it dawned on me. " who _are_ you.. anyways"

and it seemed to have dawned on him to.

" where are my manners?.. I'm Sean" he gestured with both hands to himself." Sean Archer" he reached over the desk to shake my hand, I stared at his hand then back at him, _he's fucking daft if he thinks I'm going to exchange pleasantries with him._ "ah well I guess that was a bit awkward?"

"you think?" I snorted. "can we get on with this?, I would like to get back to my family"

Sean pursed his lips nodding slowly.

"unfortunately it won't be that easy Paisley, there are a great many things you and I have to discuss.. _things.._ that will" he sighed "not be easy"

"the hell is that suppose to mean!?" I snapped "I'll not be kept here against my will a moment longer!, I have a child that needs me" I pointed towards the window "a wounded husband that requires my attention, _your bullshit isn't important!"_

" _PAISLEY AMELIA LAWFORD enough!"_ he shouted slamming his hand flat on his desk, making me jump.

_how in the hell did he know my full name?_

Staring at him wide eyed, his head was hanging, leaning in on both hands they were both flat on the desk now.

"I've waited.. thirty plus years, do not do this, I will not let you do this Snow" he whispered angrily.  _waited for what?, don't do what?..what the fuck is going on!!... did he just call_ _me...Snow?_ gradually he looked up, our eyes met there was no question of the emotion in his I just couldn't put a finger on it as to what it was "the last time I saw you" his tone was low almost tremoring "you were but a wee babe"

_What?!_

"maybe a week old, your mum was so nervous to tell me, but I couldn't of been prouder" _were_ _his eyes watering?,_ _was this happening?..what I think is happening?_ Sean looked at me directly now.

"you were so pale complected _and tiny_ , right then and there I called you my little snowflake, or Snow"

 _my insides were churning, fucking hell_ , I watched as he made his way around the desk, I slowly backed away bumping into things in the process.

"stay the fuck away from me" I put a hand out " just no"

"hear me out, there's more Paisley"

 _"No!"_ I cried out.

"Paisley!"

 _"no.no no!"_ I shook my head furiously

"Paisley, please!"

" _No stop it!_ " tears built in my eyes now.

"Paisley dammit girl. _. I'm your father!"_

Clinging to the back of a random chair with both hands my nails digging into the wood, my whole body wobbling I simply stared at the man... _he's my.. WHAT!?.. No no no no.._ hot tears rolled one by one down each cheek _, impossible!_

 

Drinking my Tea I was rereading the text's that Paisley and I shared earlier, damn I miss her, and I know she missed me and Jules badly, it was right here in front of me _I MISS my boys_! I could hear it as well as read it.

 _well fuck this_ , why couldn't we be there with her?it's bollocks, as much as she was there to support Casey and Davey, why couldn't Jules and I be there to support Paisley?

I hoped Em wouldn't be too terribly pissed as her car was the only one I was familiar in the way I could drive, it was an automatic and thank the maker it had a GPS, _fucking amnesia anyways_ at least the device would get me to Heathrow.

after that I knew my way with a credit card I could purchase a ticket, looking in the rear view mirror Jules seemed content in his car seat, at least he didn't seem fussy, _we're coming morsel, your boy's are on their way._

 

Emma's POV

I hadn't heard Tom or the baby at all which struck me as odd, usually I heard something, checking the kitchen, nothing.. well not nothing that wanker Derek was there eating a bagel and reading a newspaper, he looked up briefly giving me a wink, _wish he'd sod off,_ heading upstairs I figured maybe he was bathing with Julian again.

When I slowly entered the bedroom after tapping on the door, I noticed not only was room oddly quiet.. but it was unusually in the state of disarray

"Tom?"

_nothing_

Looking over at his nightstand I saw a piece of paper attached to the lampshade of the lamp, quickly I ran over, grabbing it.

_Emma,_

_Please forgive me, but after having texting Paisley earlier I decided that it was best that Jules and I be with her, we need to be with her, so I took the liberty of using your car, it'll be at the Heathrow Airport._

_Love, Tom_

 

Oh holy hell! I ran downstairs, when I reached the kitchen I slapped the newspaper out of Derek's hands.

 _"here"_ and I thrust the note in his face "seems you fucking plan has went to shit!"

giving me a dirty look, he took the note,quickly his eyes scanned the paper.

"fuck!"

"yeah, now what!?..you better not hurt my brother or nephew you bastard, cause he has no clue as to what's going on, hell neither do I!" I snapped.

"its none of your concern.. at the moment" Derek snapped, he reached inside his coat pocket and took out his cell.

 

The door to the Office blew open wildly, causing Sean and I to jerk our heads in that direction, stumbling into the door way was a frantic Lawrence holding up his cell,his eyes flickered to me then to Sean.

"Boss,we have a..  _situation"_

 

                                                                                        _To be Continued..._

 

_This is Sean Archer (Paisleys Father)_

__

__

_Photo Credit/source-https://1.bp.blogspot.com/-076_-ulobDw/VxLiMF0cS-I/AAAAAAAAO6Q/a5CLKbT_1OgJL6kO7fa752fZN6Q1KTNzACLcB/s1600/sean-bean-legends_gallery_a.jpg_

 

_Paisley's Mom (Deceased)_

__

_Photo credit/source- http://images6.fanpop.com/image/photos/34300000/karen-karen-gillan-34390224-245-310.png_


	32. Curious Attraction

The annoyance couldn't of been clearer on Sean's face, though he wasn't looking at Lawrence at this time.

" _can't it wait?_ " he said between gritted teeth, "I'm busy"

"Sir.. _this_ , requires your immediate attention"

Sean finally looked over at him, Lawrence still held out the cell, his face held a look that seem to get a reaction from his Boss, who stalked over and grabbed the cell and began to talk, though his voice was low, Lawrence stared at me, in a strange sort of.. _sad_ way.

"WHAT!.. YOU GOT TO BE FUCKING KIDDING!" Sean roared,causing me to jump back, an Lawrence to wince, obviously he was waiting for the outburst, he looked over at me, "Lawrence take her back to her room, we'll talk later Snow, we're far from done, right now I have urgent business to tend to"

how odd his tone went from instant rage to calm and reassuring, Lawrence gestured for me to exit the office, I was in such a state I just stared at him and then Sean, I felt like a robot and just moved automatically with Lawrence not far behind.

 

Laying on the bed transfixed on the crown molding on the vaulted ceiling of my room, I was replaying the earlier events that took place in Sean's office, between him and I.

_"hear me out, there's more Paisley"_

_"No!"_

_"Paisley!"_

_"no.no no!"_

_"Paisley, please!"_

_"No stop it!"_

_"Paisley dammit girl.. I'm your father!"_

_I'm your father_ _  
_

those last three words played over and over in my head, until they became nothing more than murmur's.

It was a soft, soothing touch followed by a voice that was equally so, but masculine, my eyelids fluttered until they opened fully, turning my head to the right I saw of all people.. Lawrence, sitting on the edge of the bed, holding my hand with a look of concern.

"you alright Paisley?"

"of course I am" my voice croaked with sleep. "why wouldn't I be?, it was just a damn nap" I propped myself up on my elbows, still half asleep.

"a nap that lasted five hours, your father was worried"

my eyes popped open as I bolted upright, practically in Lawrence's face.

"he's _not_ my father!" I snapped. 

Lawrence sat there, un-moving by my sudden blow up, his somber eyes seem to be begging, _but for what?, my compliance?.. not happening.._ sighing, he stood up.

"I need you to come with me"

"what now?, does he have a half brother and sister waiting for me?, maybe an uncle or aunt,or-"

_"enough!"_ he snapped almost viciously.

I froze, Lawrence had never raised his voice to me since we met, looking up at the statuesque man I was now suddenly afraid, and he now realized this too,mopping his face with both hands he looked up.

_"I..I'm sorry Lawrence"_ I whispered.

"no Paisley..I'm sorry.. we're both stressed, but let's not beat ourselves up over it, shall we?" and he gestured with his head towards the door, I nodded.

 

Once again I found myself standing in front of the two large ornate doors _not this shit again,twice in one day?,_ Lawrence tapped on the door, hearing Sean's permission from the other side, the door was opened, I was urged to proceed, looking at Lawrence to join me he shook his head.

"not this time" he said softly.

Hesitantly I entered the room with the door quietly shutting behind me, I stopped soon as I saw Sean standing across the room from me in front of a flickering fireplace, his back to me, looking as if he were holding something in his arms totally engaged in.

a murmuring conversation with it, all the while gently bouncing side to side on his feet, narrowing my eyes I watched his behavior, body language.. there was a familiarity to it, what was it about it that struck me as something I was acquainted with?.

gradually I made steps toward him lifting my head up trying to get a better look at what he was doing and as if he knew I was close by _and I was pretty sure he did,_ Sean turned around my legs wobbled, a loud gasp escaping me.

_"JULIAN!"_

I stumbled and staggered my way over to him arms out reached as I closed in, Sean promptly but carefully deposited Julian's little form into my waiting arms, when I knew I had him I slumped to the floor on my knees, sobbing holding my son close to my chest rocking back and forth,

my long hair curtained around us, as I wept so intensely that my whole body shook,it was Julian's tugging of my hair and eager nuzzle on my neck that broke me from my near hysterical reunion with him.

pulling my hair back over one shoulder, looking upon Julian I saw him working his way down with his open mouth. _he was seeking out food..figures._ I couldn't help in that moment but softly snicker.

_"alright little man, I get it"_

I started to rise to my feet when a strong hand wrapped about my upper arm, it was Sean's, I obligingly aloud it as he helped me to my feet.

 

Sitting silently with a small blanket draped over Julian as he nursed _noisily_ as usual, I noticed out of the corner of my eye Sean leaning with his back against the fireplace mantle, with hands in pockets, almost beaming with a smile.

"he's a hungry little lad and not shy about it either" he chuckled.

_"he never was"_ I murmured peering under the blanket,

one of his little hands had made its way atop my breast, his tiny fingers in their signature squeezing moves, _aw geez, he was milking me like he did as a newborn,_ nothing like having your baby expressing his milk as he nursed, I internally rolled my eyes.

"you're a very loving and attentive mum" there was admiration in his voice.

"which is more than I can say for my own mother" I said flatly.

He bristled at that statement.

"Paisley.. you shouldn't speak ill of your mum.."

jerking my head upright, I shot him a heated glare.

_"I'll speak of her in any way I please,_ she was a self absorbed bag whore that cared nothing of me, or of herself and in the end it cost her.. her life and..me, so don't even suggest that I should be respectful of a person who had none for herself!"

Heaving a sigh, he walked over to a chair across from me and sat.

" I know she had a problem with the drugs, at least through the years that's what I heard"

I snorted shaking my head.

"a problem?..is that what you were told.. she was a full blown _junkie_.. I've seen shit _no child_ should ever see, for example.. watching her mother fuck her way to her next fix .. _every- single- day"_

Both of us stared evenly at one another, I knew he could see the rage in my eyes, it was an _old rage_ from the memory of a little girl resurfacing.. who watched a woman continuously debase herself.

for the sake of putting poison in her body to make herself feel good, and the more she did it.. the more damaged her mother became, in effect.. slowly killing herself in the process.

 

Lawrence's POV

This was against everything I knew, perhaps I've been doing this job way too damn long, maybe I was getting soft?, or maybe I was what my grandmother always said I was from day one, _Lawrence, you're just a gentle giant, you can't fool me_... _fuck_ , ..maybe the old girl was right. So this was probably why I stood in the Mansion's basement.

though if you could call it that, it was converted into individual "holding units" for well.. _unwilling participants_ as my boss so delicately like to put it, they consisted of several separate rooms with doors that had a small window on them.

basically it was just like a jail's holding cell nothing more, currently we only had one _resident_ , and I was about to check on him, not that it was my duty to do so, but I felt it necessary, as they did have something to do with my _current assignment._. _he .._ was Paisley's Husband and I owed it to her to make sure he was alright.

since I did know he was Amnesic that and _I knew_ how that sack of shit Derek handled a _scene_ or _situation_ as it were when things got tense, he wasn't by any means..gentle, peering in the small window on the door I could see a rather tall lanky man lying on his side on a cot.

his back to me, an arm draped over his head, he didn't look to be in bad shape, but knowing Derek's methods the poor bastard was probably drugged, reaching into my pocket I took out my key card sliding into the lock, it beeped, pushing the door open I walked in.

The smelling salts did their job the man startled.. gasped ,jumped and was now lying on his back wild eyed looking about, when he saw me he simply stared.

"Mr. Hiddleston, my name is Lawrence"

His forehead creased, I could see the confusion all over him.

"where..where am I?...what's.. going on?..my..my son"

handing him a glass of water he took it gratefully, taking a drink.

"Mr Hiddleston, your son is fine, he's with his mother"

that did it, his head snapped to attention.

"morsel!?"

raising both brows, I wasn't sure to make of that.

"excuse me?"

moistening his lips, he sighed.

"sorry, it's a pet name, Paisley.. I meant Paisley"

grinning, I made a mental note of that, I was going to give her a good ribbing about her _pet name_ whenever her sarcasm breached one of our conversations, and it usually did.

"Paisley and your son are fine, I assure you of that, right now you need to keep calm whatever crap was given to you to knock you out -"

"Sodium Pentothal" he looked up at me rubbing his forehead with his palm.

"you know this.. how?" I was surprised to say the least.

"I'm not quite sure" he pointed to his head "fucking amnesia and all, I'm a Doctor.. or so I'm told, so I'm guessing some knowledge is seeping through" he weakly smiled.

Making sure Julian was fast asleep, I placed him on a chaise lounge, securing him there so he wouldn't roll off, once satisfied with that I made my way over to where Sean sat on the edge of his desk.

"so I'm guessing you have a lot of questions?" he clasped his hands together.

"a shit load"

nodding with a smirk, his eyes gleamed.

"as I knew you would, where would you like to start?"

"well" I looked over at Julian, a twinge in my stomach told me Tom was involved and a fear grew.

"how about this, we start at the part where I told who I was, and then" he looked at Julian as well "I'll get to the part of how your son got here..sound alright?"

biting my lip, I nodded.

"first of all, I do have proof of parentage, I don't just go around randomly throwing out things like that"

folding my arms I tried to get comfortable with the subject at hand _yeah right_.

"I would hope not"

grinning,Sean chuckled a bit before leaning over his desk pushing a button on what I assumed was a reception desk intercom.

"bring me the files I had you look for earlier"

"yes sir" came a feminine reply, _wow.. the invisible secretary, suddenly appeared..hmm?_

The doors to the office opened and when they did.. I immediately shot up pointing.

_"YOU!"_

I couldn't believe it, a million pictures ran through my head of what Sean's Secretary would look like.. but.. _not her,_ the woman stopped stock still, Sean looked at me then her.

"you know her Snow?"

eyes narrowing, the shocked quickly melted away and old feelings of anger resurfaced.

_"oh yes"_ I hissed _"Piper..isn't it?_ "

The statuesque brunette women then relaxed her posture, a feline curve grew on her lips.

"Paisley" it was a snotty tone, meant to be a greeting, _as if._

She extended her hand, I stared at it, _bitch are you serious?_

"you'll have to forgive me if I don't shake hands," I put a hand to my chest " it's the whole watching you shoving your tongue down my husbands throat at Heathrow that makes it a bit awkward for me to do so" my tone was cutting at best, my face shone just as much.

Sean's eyes popped as he watched our interaction.

"oh that" she gave a wave " that was part of the façade, my assignment"

"assignment?" I blinked, then looked over at Sean.

getting his composure back he cleared his throat.

"um yes, I was trying to get information on your husband, Piper" he gestured to her "as you probably know, went to Uni with Tom and even dated a bit, so I had her tail him after I heard you were seeing him"

Turning from him and back to her, I cocked a brow.

" so in your assignment, you decided to take _certain_ ..shall we call _liberties_ and put moves on another woman's man.. even when he clearly told you he wasn't interested, an attractive woman such as yourself who can probably get any man.. what kind of woman does that?" I tilted my head "oh I know" I matched her feline smile with one of my own _"a whore"_

The arrogant self confidence quickly disappeared as if someone slapped her.. her face began to redden with which I figure was anger.

"how dare-"

"me" I pointed to myself with indifference,

I so enjoyed mocking this bitch after _the show_ I had endured that day, watching her putting moves on Tom like she had the right to do so, payback was tasting better than I thought it would, she began to stalk forward I saw it as a threat and positioned myself into a stance that seem to perplex both Sean and Piper.

"it's called a fighting stance" I stared intently at her "you think cause I'm barely over five foot and little boned, I'm no match for you?" I snorted "when I wasn't studying my college course's at UC Davis, I was taking _other classes_.. namely kick boxing, Jiu Jitsu, and Muay Thai I have belts in all of them, so if you want a new use for those pretty Prada's your wearing you condescending bitch.. by all means.. _bring it_ "

Then tension in the air was thick one could cut it with a knife, Piper remained still with the exception of her eye twitch, then she shifted her position slapping the file on Sean's desk and tossing a flash drive on top of it.

"everything you requested is here" her voice monotone, she did an about face, walked out shutting the door somewhat hard behind her.

It started as a low rumble then ended up as a boisterous laugh erupting from Sean, I stood watching him as he threw his head back giving a slap to his knee.

_"sonofabitch!.. that.._ was something else Snow" he continued chuckling " you definitely have Archer blood in you girl..what a _beautiful_ demonstration of balls if I've ever saw one"

I could of cared less if he was impressed with _my balls_ as he put it.

"well if your done being fascinated with my..skills, or whatever, can we proceed?" I pointed to the files.

he put a hand up, calming himself.

"certainly, certainly"

Pulling the file in front of him he opened it.

"I have here a document, it's legit, not falsified, I have no reason to do so, nothing to gain from it, just know what's on it..is real"

He handed me two pieces of paper, taking the top one, I was taken aback, it was a DNA lab report.

 

**-Blood DNA Analysis-**

Possible Paternal Identity: **Sean Stark Archer II**

 

**-Blood DNA Analysis Match-**

Daughter: **Paisley Amelia (Lawford) Hiddleston**

 

-Final Review-

**Probability of Paternity 99.999%**

 

Looking up from the paper our eyes met, I wasn't convinced.

"where did the lab work take place?..I don't see a header"

"the second paper will explain more"

_Oh..and it did_ , by the time I was half way done reading it I wasn't sure whether to be pissed off, or amazed further, it was a letter, stating that the DNA lab work was done at a FBI lab at the request of one **Special Agent Regina Wells..**. _Gina Wells_!

Pulling on my bottom lip I began to pace the floor

"what is it Paisley?"

"I know this person" I shook the paper "Regina Wells"

Sean cleared his throat, his eyes averted from mine.

"yes well, it seems one of my _associates_ was apprehended by the Feds, he was..ah" now he looked irritated as he bounced the eraser end of a pencil on the desk "more than willing to.. _talk_ " he gritted his teeth, clearly more than annoyed.

"talk?"

"yes, the associate, was part of a team I put together to look for you, I pulled him off that and put him on another project, he took info from that prior project and used it to his advantage..and as it turned out..mine as well, the rest..is of no concern"

"no concern" I eyed him "what-a-crock-of-shit"

He straightened in his chair.

"no its not, everything you need to know is right there in your hands..I am your father, there's no denying it now"

"Ha!" I snorted shaking my head "only there is more questions.. _daddy_ " I leaned in "where in the hell did my blood as well as yours come from, did you make a donation?, cause I know I sure in the hell didn't, and how does agent Wells fit into this!?" now standing I tossed the papers at him

"I think as far as Agent Wells is concerned.. you already know Paisley" he leaned back in the chair slowly rocking in it, chewing on his thumbnail.

Scowling _what could he possibly mean by that?_

"don't play games, I haven't a clue"

"did she or did she not at one point offer to help you..to find me?"

His look couldn't of looked more _knowing_.closing my eyes as I dropped my head back.

"yes..yes she did" opening my eyes I realized something. "how did you know that?"

Sean gave his lips a twist.

"hhmm, I guess you really don't know after all"

After about an hour Sean finally gave me an explanation.. It seems Gina Wells, after Sean's "associate" was captured was among those that interrogated him, he recognized her from the television interviews when Cassidy had been captured.

and that's when he informed her of his connection to Sean, and _who he was to me_ , but Gina wasn't buying it, she was needing proof...scientific proof, through a series of surreptitious communications between Sean and Gina.

He submitted a vial of blood, my blood.. well that was easier, they had my DNA on file at UCLA after my Surgery when I was shot(don't ask me why?), which I noticed Sean visibly was shaken when he brought that up.

after acquiring the necessary information, Gina submitted the request for the Paternity test, giving the results I had held in my hands, _shit..it all sounded so fucking complicated,_ what a helluva fiasco, _so he was in fact... my father, what do I do with that?_

"Snow... you alright?"

Sean knelt in front of me, placing a hand on my left knee.

"huh?"

I looked down at him.

"I know its a lot, what I told you that is.. but.." he sighed "baby girl" his voice cracked "I've waited so long to see you again"

my brows furrowed, _this big man who wields a powerful hand in world of crime.. at my feet near tears, does this get anymore surreal?,_ sitting motionless, so much shit to wrap my head around, I feel like it was going to explode, after over thirty years..I have a father.

"um..." I pulled my lips in tightly " I need some... time"

"of course, I'll have Lawrence take you back, get something to eat, rest.. we'll talk some more later, at your convenience"

I watched as he reached up with hesitancy, fearing I guess I would reject it, a hand placing it on my left cheek, a warm smile on his face, as his thumb caressed my other cheek softly.

"thank you, I appreciate your understanding"

"you're my little girl, it is not only my duty as a father but, out of love I do understand"

_shit I never even gave that a thought!, as my father.. he would, love me, question is... could I do that in return?_

 

_To be Continued..._


	33. Curious Attraction

Standing outside Sean's office I was quiet as I held Julian who was in and out of sleep, Lawrence seemed to have noticed that upon his arrival.

"you're unusually quiet"

 _"just tired that's all"_ I murmured.

he stooped to get a better look at the bundle in my arms.

"so..this is Julian?"

I pulled the blanket that half draped his face off him, Lawrence grinned.

"he's a handsome little guy, and wow, those curls"

"yeah, he has his father to thank for that" I yawned.

Lawrence then looked at me.

"I guess you are tired, let's get you to your room"

Standing in front of the all too familiar doors I for once was actually happy to see them.

"here Paisley" Lawrence outstretched his hands "let me hold the little guy, you go ahead and go in, maybe shower, I can watch him for you"

slowly craning my neck upward at the tall man, I managed a small grin.

"you?"

"what?.. I'm capable of watching over an infant" he feigned offence,

shaking my head I handed him Julian who looked at Lawrence as if he was the human equivalent of Big Bird,another words.. he was fascinated.

blowing a sigh I turned the door knobs pushing the doors open, it was when I went to enter the room my whole body went stock still, a silhouetted form against the window of a tall, slender built man with his back to me, hands clasped behind his back.. I was _very well_ acquainted with it, but it couldn't be..could it?

_"Tom!"_

gradually his head turned, but only half way.

"Morsel"

that was all I needed I don't remember my feet touching the ground as I bolted and barreled toward him he turned fully just in time to catch me as I launched myself into his arms.

he caught me, wrapping my legs around his waist, arms about his neck, I never gave him a chance, my mouth was all over him peppering his face with urgent kisses.

_"mor...se..uh..ehehe..mo..ehehehehe..mors..ehehe!"_

finally he gently grabbed my chin making me look at him.

 _"easy morsel"_ he spoke softly, something in his eyes all at once changed and his mouth then latched onto mine, I gasped into his mouth, his tongue invaded mine, tasting me, groaning maddeningly as he did so.

I used my arms that was wrapped around his neck to pull myself further into the kiss, I was more than eager for this, we both were..our tongues danced about fighting for dominance though I knew Tom was the _true Dom_ in all of this,

I loved him,missed him and was hungry for him so at this moment... I didn't give a fuck..his title be damned. Before I knew it he was nibbling on the tender skin of my neck, and my head was hanging back, eyes closed, the nibbling became more.

as I felt his teeth sink into my skin then he'd suckle where he had bit, _fuck I was getting wet quick!, it almost felt as if my inner thighs were sticky.. and they probably were,_ and then I realized something, my head snapped up.

"oh shit!"

I looked towards the door, but Lawrence and Julian were nowhere to be seen, and the doors were shut, I looked back at Tom, he was grinning.

"you actually thought I would practically devour my wife in the presence of our son and another man?" he cocked a brow "no worries morsel, Lawrence has taken Jules for the night" and he looked upward and around "and we are..removed, from prying eyes"

I assumed he was referring to the surveillance camera's.

"so" he walked over depositing me onto the bed "I'm free to shag my wife until I see fit to stop"

Tom's eyes held my own, wasting no time his hand had found its way down front of my pants that he had slid down gingerly past my ass and underneath my panties where two of his long fingers started to toy with my already swollen clit.

emitting a gasp with his name on it I bit hard on my bottom lip, his fingers then slid into my already soaking core, my hips bucked, slowly he began pumping his fingers in and out of me I moved my hips in rhythm with him sighing, whimpering, panting, calling his name in gasps,

 _"I missed you so much morsel"_ he breathed as he watched me revel in his pleasuring of me.

"I missed you too Tom"

Without warning he withdrew his fingers he put them into his mouth sucking my juices off them watching me as he did, _fuck I was almost pissed he stopped.. but now.. unf!_ seeing him do this an actually enjoying himself,...

he licked every drop off his fingers until all them were clean, never taking his eyes off mine, Tom gently pushed me onto my back leaning over me as he straddled my body.

 _"you taste rather delicious little one"_ he barely whispered "I especially love it when I can _smell_ your arousal too..it adds to the flavor"

_aw hell where's this coming from?...I like it_

Reaching up I delicately traced the outline of his lips, his tongue poked out snaking its way around my finger pulling it into his mouth, _fuck!...well two can play at that game._

 _"let me suck your cock Tom..please"_ it was a begging tone with just the right. _.edge_

he rose up on his knees looking down on me, observing me.

"do you think you deserve my cock little one?"

"yes sir"

_fucking Dom.. I love you._

He unbuttoned his trousers, sliding them down, and eventually removing them entirely _he was commando..yes!_ he remained on his knees, however.. I wasn't asked to do anything, he quietly was poised, cock in hand, still looking at me.

but undecidedly it was when I saw his hand start to work his shaft I began to whine my discontent, normally..I would _gladly_ lay back and watch him stroke that glorious work of art in his hand, it was my "turn on" ... _but not tonight._

"please sir, I need you, let me suck your cock" and the more I pleaded, the faster he moved his hand on his cock.. _he was getting aroused by my begging!.. okay.. it's different, but I can work with that._

sitting up now I gave him a imploring look.

 _"sir, please, I've been soooo good"_ I looked at his cock then up at him _"I could make you feel SO good sir, I promise"_ he had picked up the pace, his breathing a bit more labored _"sir, it's been such a long time since I felt your seed when it hit's the back of my throat"_ I now whined _"oh please pleeeease"_ Tom quickened his movements on his shaft, his mouth parted as I saw the arousal grow on his face I was growing turned on as well, he hissed between his teeth "sir..I-"

that was it my last words Tom grabbed a handful of my hair, pulling my head back, pushing his cock into my mouth, gagging at first, it took me by surprise, quickly my mouth accommodated and he was fucking my mouth.

"dammit my morsel! you are-" and he squeezed his eyes closed, he began panting as he pushed in and out of my mouth with fervor, it was when I began to caress his balls.. that did him in

_"ooooOH!"_

I felt the hot ropes of his seed hit my throat, I swallowed as fast as it did, his body shuddered, and I felt the most content when his body had relaxed and heard above me in a loving soft tone _"morsel"_

pulling me up so I was level with him I was confused by the contrite look on his face.

"Tom?"

"I'm sorry morsel.. I was selfish and a bit aggressive"

smoothing my hand over his blonde waves I wasn't expecting this.

"if I didn't like what was happening.." I would of let you know"

I gave him firm but loving look, he shook his head.

"how could you?, I had my cock shoved down your throat" he was annoyed.

pulling him to me so that our foreheads touched, I whispered.

_"I like having your cock shoved down my throat, in fact.. I asked to suck it remember?.. and If you wanted to fuck my mouth Tom, I'm more than happy to let you"_

Looking up at me I was smiling, giving him reassurance.

"I love you Paisley, I want you to know that, and whenever we have sex and it gets like this, I do not want you to think.. I think less of you, you're a beautiful, sexy, intelligent ,strong woman, please _do not_ at any moment feel that I regard you as nothing more than a mere object for my pleasure.. even if I'm your Dom"

_and this is why sometimes I damn myself for ever questioning my feelings for him in the past.. His genuine sincerity for his love and respect for me..and not having the fear to confess it._

wrapping my arms around his neck I crawled into his lap, without hesitation he pulled me in holding me with a strength I didn't know he had, burying my face in the crook of his neck I murmured.

_"when I'm with you and Julian..I have everything I need, you two are my loves"_

I don't know how it happened, what was hot and fulfilling sexual need turned into a _"feels fest_ " ..oh well, I'm sure we'll get back to our... "regularly scheduled program" in fact I was pretty sure of it ..as if Tom's cock that was currently _stabbing me_ in the belly wasn't a clear sign in itself.

looking down I snickered.

"really now?"

"what?"

Leaning back I pointed down as I looked at him, he looked down as well.

"oh hey, looky there!.. a boner" he sounded so childish.

"clearly"

He looked at me with a shit eating grin, leaning slightly forward then whispered.

_"you want to touch it?..ehehehehehe"_

"oh wow, _that_ was incredibly sexy" I rolled my eyes.

"aw c'mon darling..you know you want too" he wiggled his brows comically.

"sometimes Tom, you can be such a child"

He took one of my hands.

"here" and he slapped the top half of his cock in it "putting the power of an upright in the palm of your hand" and he burst in to his ehehehehehe's

"oh my god Tom that's from a vacuum commercial!, how lame"

I let go of his dick and smacked his arm, he fell backwards on the bed laughing harder, which set me off too, cause while he was doing that his cock was semi erect bobbing and flailing around every which way, it was to say the least.. _hilarious,_ Tom then looked between his legs realizing why I was laughing, and quickly sat up.

"not funny my darling"

"oh hell yes it was!" I chortled, holding my stomach.

seizing me by the ankles, I squealed, he swiftly yanked me up to him spreading my legs in the process, my ass was now in his lap.

"I repeat darling..not funny"

Tom then slid down between my thighs, they naturally bucked upward when I felt the tip his tongue start dancing directly on my clit, then slowly slid deep in my folds and began to lap so vigorously I could hear the rude wet noises,

he moved so quickly over my folds and my ever sensitive bud I couldn't help but writhe, squirm and moan, arching my head back, his tongue then slid down to my entrance and then dove into my core I practically slammed my crotch into his face.

as my hips flew upward, but Tom grabbed my hips, pinning them to the bed as he feasted with purpose, his tongue slid from my core up my folds to my clit were he sucked hard on it, he had replaced his tongue with two fingers.

as they slid into my cunt and began pumping them slowly, wailing and twisting about in delight I was all but begging for his cock, Tom was relentless in his task, and he knew it I could tell by the look of arousal on his face when I looked down at him.

 _"so beautiful"_ was his airy observation " _tell me lover, will it be my fingers..or my cock?"_

_"I want you balls deep Tom, filling me"_

I began to pant, trying to fend off the glorious orgasm I knew that was about to make me come undone.

"on your knees then morsel, and grab the headboard"

and I did just that, I held firmly awaiting for whatever he had planned, it was quiet for a moment, then I felt the bed shift as he neared me, already my skin raised in tiny bumps with anticipation, pushing my hair to one side I hung my head.

his fingertip started at the nape of my neck and ever so _slowly_ he dragged it downward, tracing my spine, it was a feathery touch, and it made me squirm so half way through his trace.

_wack!_

I yelped, it was a firm smack across the left ass cheek, not saying a word, _I knew_... it was an unspoken awareness at this point in more ways than one,he gently rubbed where he had struck me.

 _"such a lovely ass"_ he murmured."I am curious about one thing morsel"

and the next thing I knew he was flat on his back underneath me, my crotch hovering above his face

_what..was he up too?_

I gasped as I felt two fingers slide up inside me then stilled.

"you ready morsel?"

"for wha-"

_SMACK_

I squealed, but Tom could only yell a triumphant " YES!" looking down as best I could, trying to figure out what the fuck he was doing, suddenly he was now hovering over me displaying the two fingers he had had in me, glistening with my juices.

"see this little one.. proof, that when I swat that perfect little ass of yours.. it turns you on" he put them to my lips "now.. clean them"

I hadn't done this before and wasn't so sure I wanted to, but I opened my mouth he slid them in and I sucked on them, it wasn't too bad, but definitely was not worth the repeat, however I could feel it was doing something for him.

his cock was digging into my back, he began pumping the fingers in and out of my mouth as he was rubbing his cock on my back, I could feel the precum beginning to drip on my back, pulling his fingers out of mouth he kissed me before he positioned himself behind me parting my legs, I naturally raised my ass.

 _"such a good girl"_ was his quiet praise,I let out a low guttural groan as he slowly filled me with his "oooh morsel I feel your walls already stroking me when I entered you" he moaned

needing no further encouragement I pushed my ass further up until he filled my cunt to the hilt, we cried out in unison, gripping my hips firmly Tom raised me up and with the most powerful slam to my cunt he started thrusting.

my walls contracted and convulsed with what seemed like in an uncontrollable manner I couldn't handle the ecstasy that was beginning to wrack my body , I was writhing about ,eyes popping and rolling back, I was profusely swearing and calling to him, all the while he was pounding the fuck out of me chanting his own calls of filth into the air mixed with my name.

"oh fuuuck Tooomm!" I cried out.

his thrusts turned into more of a rutting now as he lowered me back onto the bed and now had enveloped my body, holding me almost immobile like an animal, I was to the point of speechlessness my body was so consumed with orgasmic pleasure.

I was drunk with it, I let him have his way.by now the sweat was pouring off us profusely, over and over as he impaled me with his cock and over and over I felt the first spasm of my climax it me, then Tom.. it was simultaneous for us we shared a thunderous orgasm which we took no shame in announcing it

Morning came quietly, opening one eye then the other, the first thing to come into view that I could see through my tangle of hair strewn in my face, Tom lying on his stomach with his face to the side facing me, slumbering quietly.

his blonde waves tousled about his head, and one curl hung loose resting on his forehead, he had hint of smile upon his lips, I smirked _he should smile the horny bastard_ , he rode me like he had many times before.. like a fucking bitch in heat, for hours last night,

I sure did miss that, our life back home... home.. _fuck, how did shit get so... fucked up!? ._ When we weren't involved in carnal activities Tom had informed me that Lawrence had filled him in on just about everything...

Tom knew about Sean, Derek why we were here, he was just as blown away by it all as I was, I asked why Lawrence did this bringing Tom to my room that is.. Tom grinned, he said he felt a fondness towards me, that I didn't deserve to be separated from my husband, and the whole thing was handled in a shitty manner, it was the least he could do.

Tom sat on the edge the bed scratching at the back of his head, he watched as I slid his shirt over my head, grinning he gave a wink.

"I'll never grow tired of seeing you in my shirts"

 _"_ and I'll never grow tired of wearing them" I gave my boobs a shake, which they did beneath the shirt

"ehehehehehe, keep doing that morsel and you won't be wearing it for long"

our playful banter was interrupted when a hideously loud alarm blared throughout the room and what seemed the Mansion as well, Tom grabbed my bathrobe putting it on.

then joined me by my side, it was then the bedroom doors flew open, it was a freaked out Lawrence holding my equally freaked out son squalling his eyes out, quickly making his way to us, he handed Julian to Tom.

 _"Paisley get dressed, Tom stay here!"_ he yelled above the alarm

"what the fuck is going on?!" I yelled back.

"remember the last time we had a _situation_ and I burst through doors?"

"um..yeah" _I did, but what hell was this to do with anything?_

"well, we have another one... and once again" he looked at Tom "it concerns your husband"

I looked at Tom, then back at Lawrence.

"this isn't good..is it?"

Lawrence gritted his teeth like he was holding something back.

"no, in fact it's very bad..Tom's holding cell was discovered empty..your father, wants.. _his_ blood"

_"what!?"_

Lawrence stressed look transferred from Tom to me.

"look just get dressed, I'm taking you to your father, perhaps you can defuse the bomb before it

goes off, if you get what I mean?"

I was confused.

"why would Sean want to harm Tom?, I don't understand?" I threw my arms up.

"you mean.. he..he didn't tell you why.. I mean" Lawrence dropped his head back closing his eyes

"fuck"

"whats going on?" Tom asked as he finally calmed Julian down "I'm feeling just as lost as anyone here..if not more"

Lawrence looked at me, but this time he looked pissed.

"this is shit!, if Sean wants to be a father to you..then he needs to come clean.. about everything!"

his chest was heaving "just get dressed Paisley, I think your DAD has a lot MORE to discuss with you"

 

                                                                              _To be Continued..._


	34. Curious Attraction

Practically dragging my ass down the stairs after securing Tom and Julian in my room, Lawrence and I headed off to confront my father. _.well that feels weird..._ evidently it seems we needed to talk more before I left his office yesterday.. _a lot more,_ I was however thankful for one thing that the fucking alarm was shut off.

"where the hell we going?, _this isn't the way to his office!"_ I snapped.

"he isn't there, trust me" Lawrence said as he quickly wove his way through a maze of halls, I could barely keep up with him and his long strides.

"goddammit, slow down..wait for me I have little legs!"

Lawrence stopped, making a half turn with his head.

"if the situation wasn't so dire, I'd laugh my ass off, but since it is" he grabbed my upper arm and we were off again.

The scenery changed dramatically as we headed downward to what I assumed was the lower levels of the Mansion,it was more austere.. hearing commotion ahead I figured we were going in the right direction as Lawrence slowed down.

as we came up on an open doorway there was light coming from it, Lawrence turned to me putting a finger across his lip, nodding I moved up closer to him.

"well, have you checked the outside buildings?, Stables, Garages? Employee residence,Kennels,. _.the fuck I hire you guys for if you're not competent enough to know where to look!"_

it was Sean's enraged voice coming from the room, he seemed to be talking into a handheld radio, as I heard an assortment of words among some static in response, fear caught in my throat of what I did hear clearly.

"Sir we've canvassed the whole bloody exterior of the Estate and then some, even sent some of the Dogs loose, _he's not here_ , it's possible he never left the Mansion, can you think of a reason he may of remained there"

I waited, there was a slight pause, then I heard a low growl from Sean, it sent a shiver through me.

_"yes I can"_

Lawrence and I looked at one another knowing what those words meant, we had no choice now so we both entered the room, what we didn't expect was the less than civil greeting we got,

with lightening reflexes Sean was already standing there with arm extended, in his hand what looked like a 9 millimeter hand gun pointed directly at Lawrence's head.

 _"the fuck are you doing!?"_ I yelled.

"what one does when the act of _betrayal_ has taken place" Sean's tone was ice.

"betrayal?"

I was aghast, _the man reunited me with my husband.. and that was..betrayal?_

Sean's eyes flickered to me then back to Lawrence who was like stone, but amazingly didn't not appear to be afraid, he just stood there looking indifferent, it struck me as odd that he never drew his weapon,the one I knew he had in his shoulder holster beneath his jacket.

"yes Snow..it was, he knows that"

folding my arms, time to get those answers now.

"because you have this unusual hatred for my husband, and you'd like to kill him, something like that..am I close?..care to tell me _WHY?_ "

Sean's head quickly turned in my direction, I narrowed my eyes.

"Lawrence, take seat" he gestured with the barrel of the gun, and he did, casually sitting down without a word. "my despisement for your _husband"_ he said the word like it left a bad taste in his mouth " _isn't_ unusual, a man like him is nothing more than a _parasite,_ and like all parasites, he needs to be.. _destroyed"_

my mouth hung open as his words hit me like a stinging slap in the face _, where is he getting this shit?_

 _"_ parasite?..destroyed?..what the fuck are you going on about!?, Tom is a well respected Doctor, wonderful husband, father and he's a-"

"FUCKING DOM!"

I staggered back from his roaring statement, Sean's face was brilliant red now, his chest heaving, I was going to flip out, but caught myself, he knew this about Tom only cause of Derek and Piper.

but no matter, I'm a grown woman, what I did with my husband behind closed doors was no ones damn business, _especially_ none of Sean's, walking up to him nodding my head.

"yes, and I'm his sub..you are correct" I said proudly looking him directly in the eye.

 _"oooh no no no no"_ he shook his head growling angrily wagging a finger at me "no daughter of mine _is any_ man's fuck toy, not today _not ever,_ men like him prey on women, taking them for their own perverted means, caring nothing of the women the use"

"bullshit" I spat " Tom hasn't ever done that, and _YOU"_ I pointed to him "need to do your research, Dom/sub relationships aren't like the shit you just spewed, there are rules.. rules that _both agree on"_

"rules?" he snorted with disdain "don't give me that shit"

"give you what?..the truth.. my god _you"_ I pointed at him _,_ "have a fucking Dom working for you, just ask him about it..then again maybe you shouldn't, Derek's more than likely a sad excuse for a Dom, I already have him pegged for a shitty excuse for a human being "

Sean straightened, his forehead creased taking a step towards me, I looked up, reaching out he pulled my hair aside, he hissed most heatedly.

 _"the fuck?"_ tilting my neck to the side " what are these?" he ran his fingertips along my neck and collarbone examining me "nevermind... _I know"_

_shit.. he found where Tom had marked me from last night... thank the maker he couldn't see the other ones._

"it's not like that eh?.. he's also _marked you_ like he has some fucking proprietorship over you, or some common whore, its appalling, Paisley Amelia you are not a play thing to be owned-" looking closer scrutinizing me further, his eyes enlarged " _aw fucking christ!_.. he's collared you too", he tugged on my collar with his forefinger, then with a firm yank he ripped it off sending the jewelry flying , I gasped.

 _"the hell!, you've NO right!"_ I yelled as I gave him a shove.

"no..he doesn't"

Sean and I jerked our heads towards Lawrence, he remained still sitting, arms folded and his face just as indifferent as before.

 _"I don't recall asking you to speak"_ Sean said between gritted teeth.

"and I don't recall through this whole bullshit bitching match you've started.. you telling your daughter what she _really needs_ to know Sean"

now Lawrence was glowering.. I could tell shit was about to get _very_ intense, and I was curious as to what he was getting at, looking back to Sean his glare was one of warning directed at the tall man sitting before him who seemed to be uneffected by it.

"what _exactly_ do I need to know?"

"do not worry about it Snow, it's of no concern"

"really?, Lawrence seems to think it is, does this have anything to do with Tom?"

Sean's eyes focused heavily on Lawrence it was a deadly staring match, one that neither seem were willing to lose.

"for someone who busted everyone's balls including those not equipped with them, to find his daughter, you sure not forthcoming with the facts with your daughter when shes standing right in front of you..whats wrong Sean?.. not used to having _your own_ balls busted?" Lawrence was now standing at his full menacing height.

"Lawrence, you and I have known each other for a very long time, worked for me just the same, not once have you stepped out of line..why now?" Sean moved closer to the towering man.

"cause up until now, I haven't a reason"

Sean frowned,eyeing the giant of a man.

"reason?.. you mean to tell me out of the years of questionable shit you've done over the years..you've _finally_ found _a reason?"_

he looked baffled, actually.. I did too, if what Sean just said was true,Lawrence looked over at me.

"yes"

Sean followed his gaze, then looked back.

" _my daughter?_ , she's the reason?..for fucks sakes man whatever for?"

"cause in all of this,..she's innocent, her child..and yes..even her her husband"

Sean narrowed his eyes at man before him as if sizing him up.

"my daughter, grandson.. yes..but that depraved sonofabitch of a husband of hers..no!"

Lawrence leaned in a bit looking menacing now, I was afraid there was actually going to be bloodshed now, having enough the shit I snapped.

"would somebody _PLEASE_ just tell me what the fuck is going on!?"

Lawrence never moved, he just kept glowering at Sean never taking his eyes from him, then he spoke, it was low and indignant in tone.

 _"Paisley..the reason Tom has Amnesia..the reason he almost died..was because of your father,_ _he put a hit on him_.. _the person driving the SUV that hit Tom's Truck..was Derek"_

my body suddenly felt cold, then heated up just as quickly, the rage surfacing.

 _"WHAT!?"_ I screeched.

"YOU STUPID SONOFABITCH!" Sean roared.

the gun was once again pointed at Lawrence's head.

_"pull the trigger Sean, and find out just how much of yourself is REALLY IN ME"_

Sean and Lawrence slowly looked over at me with looks of disbelief.

"don't be stupid Paisley, I gave you the truth, do what you will with it, if he kills me, so what"

"Lawrence,..shut the fuck up" I then looked at Sean "put the gun away, if anyone deserves to die today. _.its you!"_

"there will be no killing today, at least it won't be Sean's death"

I no sooner heard the words when I was suddenly grabbed from behind and forced up against the wall...Derek.

 _"get off me you sack of shit!!"_ I started thrashing about,disgusted by the feel of his hands on me.

pinned to the wall he was in my face,hand firmly about my throat it was a sickening almost lustful look from my standpoint, he whispered.

_"oh yes I can see why Tom is so into you, such a mouthy, hot tempered little bitch, I bet I could tame you into something more...accommodating"_

"Derek. _.enough!"_ Sean snapped.

Derek continued to stare at me in a _hungry_ manner.

"yes boss" he released my throat with a wink making a subtle, but lewd kissing gesture as he pursed his lips before turning away"however I do have a surprise for you, one that I think will please you"

he took one last glance over his shoulder at me smirking, I heard a loud commotion outside in the hall, I recognized a voice among it all.

"Tom. _.no!"_

then two rather large men came in through the door wrestling about in their arms, Tom.

"get off me you fucking wanks!, wheres my son and wife!"

"TOM!"

he stopped struggling,jerking his head in my direction.

"morsel!" his eyes wide, full of concern, then he began to struggle again, "let go!, I want my wife now"

I watched as Sean advanced on Tom, I was quick to intervene but once again that fucking piece of shit Derek grabbed me.

"let me introduce myself Doctor Hiddleston" Sean was right up in Tom's face now, Tom stared bewildered back at him, "my name is Sean Archer.. your host and what is _more important_. _..Paisley's father"_

Tom's forehead creased,slowly tilting.

"he forgot the part about he's also the reason you have amnesia!" I spat out, "he tried to have you killed" I looked up. _"isn't that right Derek"_

It was a sadistic grin as he nodded his head slowly.

"sorry pal" he shrugged,"but she's right.. it was me" he raised a hand as if proud of the fact "got to hand it ya though, you're a tough sonofabitch to kill"

Tom couldn't of looked more floored, after all this was a man he knew for a long time, and was a fellow colleague.

"you.. _what?!"_ Tom hissed.

"aw c'mon pal, it's not like it wouldn't of been all bad" Derek looked over at me "I'd of _comforted_ your lovely widow, wooed her, and even helped her raise your brat"

" _that_..would never of happened" Sean's voice pierced the conversation, "and Derek, you'll do well to watch how you speak of my daughter and her child.. or you'll end up never speaking again.. _am I clear?"_

_as much as it made me sick to my stomach to admit, Sean's threat gave me a sense of pleasure, knowing this fucker was walking a fine line and could be..done away with, at anytime._

"yes sir" it wasn't a genuine acknowledgment,

Derek's back was to Sean, it was Tom and I who saw the shit eating smirk on his face.

"now, take Paisley to her son.." Sean looked at Tom, "the Doc and I need to talk"

"don't you _dare_ put a hand on him _you motherfucker!"_

Sean looked at me, glaring heavily.

"you and that baby are my only concern now Snow. _.this parasite"_ he pointed at Tom, "has no place in your lives anymore, and Derek is the least of your worries now,it's time I finish..what he couldn't.. _now get her out of here!"_ he yelled.

I started screaming as two men grabbed me, Tom started yelling.

_"morsel no!"_

once the two oversized men dragged me down the hall I heard the most horrifying sound,

_bang !_

_bang!_

_gunfire...._

 

_To be Continued..._


	35. Curious Attraction

Everything seem to go in slow motion, the two men who were dragging me away, their firm almost painful grasp on me slackened, and suddenly crumpled at my feet, standing there stunned I heard someone coming up behind me and quickly.

_"Paisley hurry, now!"_

Lawrence?

making a half turn my eyes widened as I saw the tall man coming at me quickly with Tom limp, thrown over one shoulder.

_"oh god no!"_

"he's not dead, just go, we have to get Julian an leave, NOW!"

as he ran by, he grabbed my hand dragging me with him,we headed to where I recognized as Sean's office, I had to ask.

"what happened to those bastards that were taking me away, to Derek, and Sean?"

"the men who had you, stunned.. as for Sean and Derek.. I'll explain, later.. we need to get your Son"

 

When we approached the doors to Sean's office Lawrence simply kicked the doors open, I watched in awe, this man knew his shit, and was serious about getting out of here, whatever happened downstairs had to have been bad.

the doors flew open I was aghast, and I saw RED.. there looking frightened at the violent intrusion was..Piper.. _holding MY son_ , without hesitation I strode over to her.

" I'll be taking my son"

 _"what the fuck is going on?!"_ she snapped.

pulling a sleepy Julian from her, I then drew back punching the bitch in the face knocking her backwards and toppling over a coffee table and onto the flat of her back. _.out cold,_ I spat on the ground.

"that's for.. _assuming_ , you could put your hands on my husband you _fucking bitch!"_

turning to leave, Lawrence was smirking.

"I was going to give you a Gun..but..fuck"

 _"humf,_ the cow had it coming, but if you have a gun handy.." I shrugged "cause I have a feeling I'm going to need it at some point"

Lawrence shook his head.

"not while you're holding a baby, let's go"

 

After making our way through a maze of hallways we finally exited the Mansion, where a Black SUV was waiting for us, Lawrence securing a still unconscious Tom with the seat belt, then we both got in.

"I'm sorry there's no car seat for Julian, I trust you'll insure his safety"

nodding I held my son closely, as he stirred awake, though his eyes remained closed I knew the drill, I popped out a breast, and Julian knew the rest, _of all the times to get hungry my son..oh well._

Lawrence wasted no time getting us out of there, as soon as we cleared the Gates of the Estate, he hit the gas pedal, and when I looked over my shoulder I watched as the Mansion and the property itself that had been my prison quickly disappear, my eyes drifted towards Tom, slumped in the seat only held up by the restraints, panic finally set in.

"Lawrence..what's happened to him?, he hasn't stirred since we left"

"he is alive.. your father, after you left.. pistol whipped him in the back of the head"

I gasped, tears began instantly.

"no!..he already has a head injury because of that bastard, he could of done further damage"

"easy Paisley, it's a slight cut..I don't think there's anymore than that"

But there was something else nagging at the back of my mind.

"Lawr-"

"dead"

_"what?"_

he kept his eyes forward, driving silently, I watched his hands gripping the steering wheel.

"both of them?..Derek..and.."

"yes Paisley..I killed your father too" his voice was low almost contrite.

looking away, a lot of emotions raced through me some made sense, others I couldn't make heads or tails of it, _anger/sadness/rage/pain/fear/peace/relief/anguish_ ... the one thing that did come back to me that little voice from my childhood whispering, taunting..

_you're an orphan again Paisley._

squeezing my eyes shut, looking out my window I fought back the tears, granted..the man was a bastard, but..he was _a connection_ of sorts, of who I was, my mother wasn't someone I wanted to go by, my memories of her were at best..shit, and now mine of his were shit also.

running my hand inadvertently down my throat I suddenly realized I had been stripped of the one thing that symbolized the one constant in my life, the one who when he did fuck up, always was there nevertheless.

 _my collar from Tom_ , a new sadness hit me and that's when I saw Lawrence's balled up hand in front of me, putting my hand out, he opened up... I sobbed as the broken silver chain and the letter _T_ charm fell into my hand.

 _"thank you"_ I whispered sniffling through my tears.

"he never did have a right you know"

looking over at Lawrence as he continued to stare forward driving more at ease now.

"what do you mean?"

"to judge you, or your lifestyle.. Sean was a criminal Paisley has been for decades,made a living off of thievery, deception, blackmail, kidnapping and even murder, he was the last person to be deciding Tom's fate, and as I see it..Tom hasn't done anything wrong, he's made you his wife, the mother of his child, the love of his life,and among those things he so happens to be your Dom, as I witnessed earlier..you are proud of that fact, father or not..Sean had no right to try and kill him"

 

I must have dozed off and for quite some time, when I awoke, I noticed not only had Julian been strapped strategically under the same seat belts I was using, but we were just entering London, looking over at Lawrence then to Tom who was now lying across the back seat.

"has he waken yet?"

"in and out of consciousness, nothing coherent though, I'm taking you all to the Hospital, and leaving you there, you'll be safe now"

"what about you?..they'll be after you, you killed..killed Sean"

"no.. believe it or not, I'm a needle in a haystack Paisley, and with Sean gone, the empire he built..it's shit now, word by now has spread.. and like any business, such as a criminal one, when the boss is dead, with no one to take over...everyone disappears, scattered to the wind, fearing of the law, or the people your dad dealt with, coming after what they can to get, what their owed, whether it's ransacking the Estate we were at and every other property owned by the Archer Estates world wide for it..or blood, however they can get it"

I never realized how big my fathers organization was, _world wide?_

 

Before I knew it we had pulled up outside the Emergency room of the Hospital where Tom had had his practice, I looked over at Lawrence, he gave me a sympathetic smile.

"this is where we say good bye Paisley, shortly the medical staff will come out to retrieve Tom, I called them while you were sleeping"

I don't know why.. but I felt a pang of sorrow, looking away then back up at the big man sitting across from me, and I think he knew it, reaching over he took my chin his forefinger and thumb making me look at him.

"Paisley, you've been through some shit, but you're not that little girl from that Hippie commune, you've grown up, have a successful career, a loving husband,beautiful son, and again you've been through some even heavier shit,...and you know what?.. _you've survived_ "

tears came, I don't know why, and my vision blurred at the force and flow of them.

 _"I'm going to miss you Lawrence, you've been so kind to me"_ I whispered

the big man gave me a weak smile.

 _"I'll miss you too Paisley"_ he whispered back.

The next thing I knew the chaos had begun, a team of nurses an Doctors had reached us, evidently they _knew who_ their patient was, _nice move Lawrence,_ I scrambled out of the Truck as they placed Tom on the Gurney and was rolling him towards the ER, when I turned around...the SUV and Lawrence..were gone.

 

**~15 Months Later~**

_Dear Paisley_

_I know it's only been 4 months, but I hope this email finds you in a better place than you were 4 months earlier, my sources tell me you have been doing well, but I never really put much merit in them, being a former "thug" and all you learn these things lol, I was however delighted to hear Tom made a full recovery and has regained his memory, and that I learned first hand from a "reliable" source (no I'll not reveal that to you, I KNOW you want me to)_

_Paisley there are some things I need to say, that I couldn't when I last saw you, one being.."I'm sorry" I knew that your mother checked out on you,she was sick.. addiction is a vicious bastard and cares not who it hurts, maybe in time..you'll forgive her, as for your father.. that is what I apologize for, I took his life just as you were getting to know him, but he already attempted to take Tom's life once and was going to make sure to finish the job this time, you've suffered enough, I wasn't going to stand by and watch it happen...again._

_Another reason I've sent this letter, I've contacted "a friend" ,there's something I feel at least in my mind that needs to be resolved, and this friend can help facilitate that, Paisley...you need to forgive your Mother..I know earlier I mentioned "maybe in time" you could, but I think in all reality, that time is now, I know your probably getting pissed, I can only picture that pretty face of yours at the moment clouding up and saying "fuck you Lawrence" but hear me out, like I said the last we saw each other..your NOT that little girl from the Hippie Commune from all those years ago..stop living there, let go of that pain,love your mom,forgive her..move on._

_Well I must bring this to a close,I wish you only the best in life Paisley, for Tom and Julian._

_Your Friend, always, Lawrence_

No matter how many times I've read this letter, it still astounds me how this gentle giant entered my life so briefly and had such an impact, folding it up I put back in my nightstand.

"mummy, I pee in toilie"

looking to my left I couldn't help but giggle, Julian bless him had been trying so hard in the last months to potty train, now he stood with his pants and underwear at his ankles pointing down.

"I see that, now you really should pull up your pants, it's not proper to have your boy parts out"

grinning he yanked them up and shuffled over to me, beaming.

"I did good huh?"

"yes" I helped him button his pants "I'm very proud of you"

"wanna see mummy" he pointed towards the bathroom.

my face dropped, _aw gawd..he didn't, should I ask?_

"see what?"

"I made a poop" he said proudly with a giggle.

wrinkling my nose _, I had to ask._

"no..why didn't you flush Julian?, that's nasty to just leave it there"

"mummy, I wanna show da-dee, he'll like it. _.it's big"_

he held up his hands to show the measurement of his fecal trophy, I squeezed my eyes shut.. _ew_

_"Tom!"_

a moment later Tom came into the bedroom, adjusting a cuff to his shirt.

"yes morsel, something wrong?"

frowning, I pointed to the bathroom.

"your son left you a present"

 _"yes, yes I did!"_ Julian got excited, taking his dad by the hand "c'mon dad-dee, I show you"

Tom chuckled, delighted by his son's enthusiasm, something I knew that was to be short lived, as he was lead in the bathroom, I saw Julian point into the toilet.

"see, I made a _big_ poop!..an I save it"

I fell backwards onto the bed laughing, Tom looked over at me, brow raised.

"morsel" needless to say he was unamused.

"what, he said he wanted to show you. _.daddy"_ I snorted before laughing again.

giving his lips a twist, he looked down at Julian.

"well Jules, I'm proud you made good use of the loo, but it's time we say good bye to the poo"

"oh-kee..fwush it"

Tom did so, and both father and son waved "bye-bye" to the Trophy turd. _.I really wish I had a camera,_ they both exited the bathroom, Julian looking the most pleased of the two.

"everything go well?"

"yes!..poop went down da hole" Julian demonstrated a swirling motion with his fingers.

looking up at Tom, he eyed me but wasn't mad, but I knew I was in _trouble..of sorts._

 _"you and I ...later"_ he whispered.

"promise?" I grinned.

"minx"

"yup" I winked.

"well my minx..it's time we get going" Tom kissed my cheek.

 

In the Car, my nerves were gradually building, Tom could tell, I was fidgety as fuck.

"darling, it's going to be alright"

placing a comforting hand on my leg, he caressed it gently.

"I know..it's just"

"you're scared and unsure" he finished.

nodding, he was correct, this was a _huge_ step for me, but it needed to be done.

Driving through the winding path we finally reached our destination, as we got out of the car Tom held Julian in his arms, the setting was quiet and peaceful..but what was I expecting, it was a Cemetery after all, looking to my right, our contact heading towards us, upon reaching us.

"hello Paisley, how are you?" she smiled taking my hand, holding it.

"alright I guess, and you Agent wells?"

"just Gina, no formalities" looking over my shoulder at Tom "and you Doctor, how goes the recovery?"

"I'm well, I've recovered fully actually, thank you"

Julian looked at the woman and waved gleefully.

"my you have grown master Julian"

he gasped in surprise, his mouth in an O shape, pointing at her.

"she no my name da dee!"

Tom chuckled, giving Gina a _knowing_ look.

" _she_..knows a lot of things my son"

"so..shall we?" Gina gestured in a general direction.

heaving a sigh, I nodded.

"yes"

We came up on a monument sun bleached by the years of exposure to the elements, upon closer inspection I saw the name **LAWFORD**  engraved in it..it was a family crypt, looking at the headstones that lined the front of it I recognized none..except one, startled, my knees buckled slightly, Gina caught my arm.

 _"it's going to be okay honey, take it in slowly_ "

nodding I took in a breath and forced myself to look at the headstone again.

**Peyton Savannah Lawford**

**1965-1990**

**_she left behind a piece of her heart, in the shape of a Paisley_ **

 

I let out a loud sob and sank to my knees, covering my face with my hands. _.those words_

_"ooh momma!"_

Tom was instantly by my side, holding me I laid in his lap, crying like a child, and I was..I was that little six year old girl who was torn away from her mother, her unhealthy, drug addicted mother who was at a point in her addiction that she couldn't be held accountable for her actions anymore.

there was nothing left of her, _I had .._ to let her go, and release her from my condemnation and be a better mother myself, be the mother she couldn't, slowly raising myself up Tom cleared my hair from my face, concern all over his, I pointed to her head stone, looking over he read it, I watched as his face began to contort into sadness and a tear ran down his face, as he faced me, he wiped my cheek.

 _"someone knew she loved you..morsel"_ his voice cracked _"your mum did love you"_

standing up Tom gathered me into his arms, we gazed upon the headstone and it's simple epitaph that spoke volumes only to us.

"you know.. he was there from the very beginning"

we turned around around looking at Gina who was holding Julian who had decided to fall asleep in her arms, she wore a smile that was..well..secretive.

"who?"

"well, when all hell broke loose at the commune, there was us Feds everywhere and a few interns from the academy we had brought with us, ones that showed an exceptional aptitude for being field agents, I had one under my wing, a greenie, but smart.. he found you Paisley"

my mouth hung open.

"who was he?" Tom asked.

" I'm getting to that.. he found our girl hiding in a bathtub, filthy as hell, matted pigtails, scared beyond measure, only wearing her panties, I saw him carrying this tiny little bundle of blanket towards one of the rescue units, and I do mean _tiny,_ Paisley was a half starved looking creature, in that blanket of course was her"

I stared at the ground thinking, trying to place this memory, but wasn't getting any recollection.

" this kid, he cleaned you up, dressed you, fed you, right out of the back of the ambulance..damndest thing I ever saw,and when children services came to pick you up..hell" Gina shook her head " you pitched a _hellacious fit_..you didn't want to leave him, even kicked the CPS worker in the face" she chuckled "can't say as I blamed you, some of those people deserve that shit, anyways.. finally he calmed you down, and you left with the worker.. he later became an Agent.. Special Agent Rhodes" she smiled at me "you know him better as... Lawrence"

"WHAT!?" Tom and I said in unison.

"but..he..he worked for my"

"your dad, I know, that's a long story Paisley, someday he may share the whole story with you, but I thought you'd like to know _why_..one of your dad's lackey's would help you,now you know..he had already saved your life once before, guess you could call him your Guardian Angel" Gina nodded as she smiled.

Turning around running a hand through my hair, this was a lot to take in.. _wow,_ then something caught my eye... tilting my head, squinting, over by a grouping of trees in the distance,..I saw..no..it couldn't be, just my imagination..but it wasn't... a small smile grew on my lips...

_my Guardian Angel._

                                                                          _The End._

 

There is a Sequel to this Story **"Unwanted Legacy"**  


End file.
